


A Wizard's Soul

by Sckribe



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), RWBY
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 Edition, Fantasy, Gen, Graphic Description, No Dungeons & Dragons Knowledge Required, Serious Injuries, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 113,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sckribe/pseuds/Sckribe
Summary: There are those who dislike the way things are within their world and work to change it. They are often called Simpler Souls. Yet there are also those that will do all they can to change the world itself. Most of them are called mad. Some of them have another title though. Wizard. Whatever happens when a rather young Epic Level Wizard is banished to Remnant?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Banishment & Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Young Wizard, Awakened long ago as an infant, is banished to a world- no, A Cosmology foreign to him, directly onto the domain of a fellow "Colleague" in the arcane.

**An Author's forewarning to you, this is a story that will likely have unbalanced conflicts, where there are some beings that are simply more or less powerful than others. If you are not a fan of this form of story where a battle may be one-sided, consider this the heads up. If you are a fan of that kind however, I would advise against expecting solely that kind of battle. For those who know D &D 3.5, this next sentence shall fully explain the extent what I mean.**

**Wizard 12/Geometer 5/Archmage 5/Puppeteer 10 (Encyclopaedia Arcane)/Assassin 10, Epic shenanigans approved, 3 Epic Slots, and 3 Epic Developed.**

* * *

There are many worlds and cosmologies where The Light and The Dark rage against one another, each unceasing in their absolute certainty that the other must be destroyed, that they could never achieve their true perfection while the other remains, and where every instant of existence of one is tainted by the knowledge that the other still stands as a monument to all they loathe. Across these worlds they take many names, such as Law and Chaos, Yin and Yang, Hope and Despair, Growth and Decay, or Good and Evil.

For the brief eternities of most of these worlds, those who inhabit them never truly obtain so much as a flicker of the possibility of another world, so utterly isolated they are from one another. Yet that is why we, you and I, are here now isn't it? To observe whatever did happen to one of the infinite-yet-few exceptions.

Though if fate and other such things are to be believed, there are some things which cannot be done, no matter what. Many beings on some level or another accept this as simply a part of life and often this applies to entire worlds, all of them accepting " _That's just how it is_ ,".

However, there are two key forces that vehemently deny this at its every turn, whether consciously or not, that may pertain to what we will observe and as such are my duty to define beforehand so that we may all be on the same page as it were.

First would be those who are mildly stubborn, that do all they can to alter their world. They oft seek to change the ways of those within their world. Whether to invert social structure entirely, create an eternal peace, or obliterate all things of a certain kind. They operate within the bounds of their world's laws and are mostly seen as Childlike, Direct, or _Simpler Souls_.

Then are those who are the relative titans, paragons, or champions of denial. Those for who the very essence of their existence _hates_ the concepts of fate and destiny. They often seek to change the way of the world itself. Whether to achieve perpetual motion, change what has happened in the past, or invert a force as fundamental as gravity. The vast majority of them are forced to operate in the bounds of their worlds. These ones that are stuck like this are known primarily as being fools, ridiculous, or _Madmen_.

Yet in some small few of these worlds, an even smaller number of them manage to free themselves from the shackles placed on them by their cosmologies, to a degree. Many of these quickly die off as well though, leaving only a legacy of apparent hopeless insanity. At the end of this refinement process however, those few who had made it through were far greater than ever before, now among those who could challenge reality itself and win.

Amongst their ranks are those known as Oracles, Deities, Heroes, Immortals, and _Wizards_.

* * *

In one of these worlds, a number of these forces had banded together in the denial of another one of their ranks, a Wizard. This was long in the planning of course, which is why the Wizard had, despite all his planning ages before, been ambushed while in the wilds and far away from his home with only those things he nearly always carried for an emergency like a misplaced Teleport. To think that only a few well placed and sudden enough Antimagic Fields had nullified him in such short order, he was on the verge of a mild chuckle.

While he wasn't surprised by the dozens upon dozens of Solar angels flitting through the recently cast Gates, the fact that they had not peppered him with Arrows of Slaying already did. Then again, they probably knew that no Wizard of his caliber ever stayed dead the first time they'd been killed and likely believed him to be no exception. Only when the avatar of Sehanine Moonbow appeared and began chanting such almost familiar yet foreign spell components with much of the rest joining her without delay did he understand.

He supposed he had been performing his craft on a number more elves than usual lately, who must have had more family or clergy to notice the effects. That line of thought was shortly cut off however by the feel of a rift opening some 50 feet behind him and it was like no other Gate he'd ever seen with this being spherical in shape. Once he utilized his Vatic Gaze to see the seeds of the epic magic for what it was, felt a magical tether connect him to the rift, felt the antimagic fields fall, and pieced together what it would do in just 30 seconds from now, he could only do what came naturally.

He called his Ice Assassins to teleport to him, opened the main compartment of his handy haversack for a moment so their unseen and incorporeal forms could flood inwards, then began to smile with a bittersweet chuckling.

'I've been outdone.' He began to think only 24 seconds away from the effects of the spell truly showing. 'I can't bring myself to be mad about this, not when I get to see this level of effort put into magic. Especially not when it fulfills a promise,'. Only 18 seconds remained. 'I did it dad, I told you that whatever they'd need to get you, it'd take at least double to get me,'. With 12 seconds left, he pulled out a small miniature chest from a portion of his Belt of Many Pockets, and using the effects of Leomund's Secret Chest, summoned its larger counterpart from the Astral Plane.

"Here!" He shouted as loud as his frame would allow, tossing the smaller chest in front of the greater twin, "You've earned it!" With only 6 seconds left, he closed his eyes and thought to himself, 'Even if it led here and all claimed it was evil, I'm still glad you did what you did Dad, thanks for performing that 'cruel' experiment on me.' The tether snapped both the rift and Wizard towards one another as the forms and souls of all the casters crumbled to ashes or were gravely wounded in Sehanine's case only.

With that, Memnol; Son and Apprentice of Elodyr, Thrallmaker, Youngest Epic Caster, and the first Awakened Infant was cut out from that world, a distance far greater than any plane could traverse. As only he and Moonbow knew now, he was wholly banished from the cosmology.

* * *

In another world that was abandoned by its gods, a man and a woman stood atop a cliff, observing their possible students in the forest below through the screens they held. As one might correctly guess, these are Ozpin and Glynda respectively.

They were observing two particular groups of students fending off a Deathstalker and Nevermore when the most peculiar thing Ozpin had seen in a while showed itself to him and Glynda. Within one of the rooms of one of the ruin's many towers, just barely off from where Ruby and her allies were fighting the Nevermore, a sphere had appeared and just as soon disappeared. From seemingly nowhere it began, grew in size, then shrunk again to leave only one trace behind.

A young man perhaps no older than Jaune and almost exactly the same height. He had short ash blonde hair, deep-set violet eyes, and a fair though pale complexion. Not much else could be seen beneath the combination of silver-grey cloak and black robe he wore though he did have a belt with many pockets and a bag by his side that he had opened for a number of seconds, for no apparent reason.

Seemingly in time with his arrival on the other screen, the Nevermore had stopped circling and, after hovering in place for a moment, let out a massive screech as it sent a volley of spearlike feathers down. Only Yang was in their path and she had avoided them well, utilizing Ember Celica to vault herself to the side and out of the feathers' paths.

Yang let out a joyous laugh, "Stupid bird can't aim."

"Wait," Weiss said, "It's focused on the tower."

"Maybe it wants to break something, vent a little." Yang Shrugged.

"No," Blake said, "Grimm don't 'vent', someone's in there."

"Why would it only sense them now?" Ruby wondered asked.

"A surge in emotions!" Weiss realized, "Whoever's in there must have had a massive negative reaction to something."

"We have to help them!" Ruby said, "We need to take the Nevermore's attention, Wei-"

She was cut off by the Nevermore screeching once more, and following its gaze, she saw someone exit the damaged tower. He didn't look to be in any rush nor harmed. He looked mildly amused, a "Just my luck," expression of his face. By this time the other group of four had managed to defeat the Deathstalker and were watching this as well.

The Nevermore swooped down, rushing at the young man with talons outstretched and beak open. He did not move and simply raised his left hand, said something that only Ozpin and Glynda could hear as apparent gibberish while moving it in some odd manner, pointed his index finger at the Nevermore, and a small greenish beam flew from his finger and hit it. The Nevermore was greatly wounded, a portion of its mask and flesh seeming to fade into green light with the ray's disappearance, but it still flew at him after a brief dip. Now the young man finally reacted, though not by much, by raising an eyebrow.

'Is he crazy?!' Weiss thought as she sent a wave of fire dust with Myrtenaster and a Glyph to collide with its wound.

The Nevermore was sent out of the air from the strike, crashed just a dozen or so feet away from the man, cracking the bridge beneath them.

As it began to rise, a look of mild irritation covered the man's face. With another round of clearly and loudly enunciated gibberish and hand motions, he pointed again at the Nevermore with the last words of gibberish, though no beam emerged from his finger.

The nevermore immediately stopped rising and fell back down, its slowly disappearing form the only thing delaying the young man from crossing the bridge sooner.

In the now silent ruins Ruby turned to Yang and said, at about the speed a bullet could fly, "Oh my gosh that first he walked out without looking worried at all then he fired that beam and it was like 'vooom' and it did that to the Grimm then Weiss made it crash like that-" She Turned to Weiss faster then some people could blink, "Thank you Weiss-" and back, "Then he pointed again and-"

Now she was cut off by Yang pulling her into a headlock, "Yes Rubes, we all saw it happen. Go and check if he's alright, make another friend." Yang let Ruby go at the suggestion.

Ruby sped over to the other side of the ruins and bridge, using her Semblance's speed and a boost from Crescent Rose to make the jump over. She managed to land right next to the young man, Crescent Rose still out, causing him to step back and put a hand towards one of his belt pouches.

"Wait! Waitwaitwait, I'm just-are you- everything is all-fine? Sorry for, y'know, startling you." Ruby said as she mixed up her words for a moment and shifted Crescent Rose back into its inactive mode.

The young man said to her, "I am fine, thank you. Pardon me for your," he paused as his eyes shifted, "Weapon, catching me off guard. I admit I had yet to see that combination of weapon and wielder before. Or even a weapon like that at all." His tone lightened as he finished the sentence, though his expression only moved slightly. He began walking towards the main section of the ruins, now that the body had dissolved.

Ruby smiled, "Oh, yeah, she's nothing much, just a multi-form scythe that also functions as a high impact sniper rifle, totally normal," she said somewhat sincerely, proudly holding it as she walked.

"Pardon?" The man said, a confused look on his face evident to both groups, now that they had met up.

"It's also a gun," Jaune said, scratching the back of his head.

"Again, Pardon? A 'Gun'?" The young man said, no less confused. This brought on a slew of reactions, ranging from surprise to shock and in Ruby's case, horror.

"You don't know what a gun is?" Ruby said, eyes wide.

"I'm afraid not, I presume it would be the part of your weapons allowing you to attack that beast from such ranges?" The young man said.

Weiss had a look of utmost irritation on her face now and shouted, "Do you expect us to believe you're trying to enter, Beacon Academy, one of the most prestigious Huntsmen academies in the world without knowing what a gun is! Do you even know where you are?"

"Weiss I'm sure it's just-" Ruby was cut off,

"No, I'm afraid I don't know where I am, nor where this is in relation to this Beacon academy, or anywhere else for that matter." He said.

"Ooh I know this!" Nora chimed in, "You must have Amnesia, do you even know who you are? From now on, you can be Anti-Jaune!"

The P, Ru, Y, and J of the group laughed at the suggestion, while Blake and Ren took it in stride, now that they were standing so close, there was a notable few similarities and differences between the two.

The Young Man smiled at this, "No, no," he said, "I remember who I am, though I do seem to have forgotten my manners." He stepped back so all of them could see him.

"I am Memnol Elodyr," he said while bowing towards them with rather elaborate hand gestures, though he was mostly facing Weiss during it.

When he rose he said, "I would take it from her," He paused while extending the R,

"Nora!" Nora said.

"Thank you," Memnol said, turning to face Jaune, "From Nora's proclamation that you would be Jaune?"

"Yeah, Jaune Arc." He said.

"Right, as for the rest of you, you are?" Memnol said, extending the last word a touch.

"Lie Ren," He bowed with his arms by his sides, though the only one who kept his weapons out at this point.

"Pyrrha Nikos," She said with a nod.

"Grand to meet all of you." Memnol said, "As for you with the 'Gun'?" He turned and pointed to Ruby.

Ruby almost stepped back and before she could say anything Yang put her hand on her shoulder and said, "That's Ruby, I'm Yang, and the quiet one over there is Blake." Blake nodded.

"Thank you," Memnol said before stepping towards Weiss, "As for you Madame, what house do you hail from?"

Weiss blinked and said, "Weiss Schnee. From the, Schnee, house."

"What's with the overblown hello for her?" Yang asked.

"Sorry," Memnol began, "Is Madame Schnee, not, a member of the local nobility?"

Even after they started walking back to Beacon, the laughter didn't die off for a while.

Standing on top of the cliff, Ozpin and Glynda had watched the whole thing. Ozpin took a deep drink from his mug and said, "Glynda, I believe we may have another noteworthy student on our hands."

Glynda sighed and said, "I've already set up the basic framework for his enrollment."

"Will it be enough to add on to the ceremony?"

"I only need a clear photo of," she paused on the abnormal name, "Memnol, and he can be slotted in like the other students."

"Designation as a reserve student?"

"Yes, I simply need to know if he'll be general reserve or team reserve. Did you have a team in mind?"

Ozpin hmm'ed for a moment as he looked back down at his scroll, watching as the group of nine made the trek back. He went back in the footage and rewound a few parts, observing them in close detail, such as how in the tower he had appeared to reflexively turn ghost-like when the first feathers came through, or how his eyes shifted to his forearms for a fraction of a second when the Nevermore started charging.

The gears in his mind seemed to be keeping pace with the ones in his office as he took another long drink, emptying his mug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's nice to start crossposting, AO3 has so many features I've had to just Bootleg and cobble together elsewhere. 
> 
> Given the nature of epic spells and D&D in general, feel free to use my creations in your own games (So long as your DM approves, or if you are the DM, you cackle madly enough).
> 
> Spellcraft:
> 
> Memnol Elodyr: +87 (+15 Ability Mod, 35 Ranks, +37 Misc (synergy +7, inherent +30)
> 
> Ozpin: Predicted +30 to +60
> 
> Maidens: Predicted +5 to +30
> 
> Others: Unknown or N/A.
> 
> 1\. Result of the following Epic Spells
> 
> Greater Ghostform
> 
> Transmutation
> 
> Spellcraft DC: 0
> 
> Components: V, S
> 
> Casting Time: 1 Action
> 
> Range: 300 ft.
> 
> Effect: Incorporealness until dismissed for 1 Character
> 
> Duration: Permanent (Dismissable by Caster)
> 
> Saving Throw: Fortitude Negates
> 
> Spell Resistance: Yes
> 
> To Develop: 50 GP; 2 Hours; 2 XP.
> 
> Seed: Transform (DC 21).
> 
> Factors: Transform into incorporeal form (+10); 1 action casting time (+20), Dismissable by caster (+2); Target's Equipment also becomes Incorporeal (Ad Hoc +9)
> 
> Mitigating Factor: Additional participants contributing 5 Epic Spell Slots (-95) and 1 9th level spell slot (-17).
> 
> The caster wields the forces of the arcane and makes the target as well as their equipment Incorporeal, and can just as easily rescind this, making them corporeal again.
> 
> Perfect Invisibility
> 
> Illusion (Glamer)
> 
> Spellcraft DC: 58
> 
> Components: V, S
> 
> Casting Time: 1 Minute
> 
> Range: Personal or Touch
> 
> Effect: Invisibility until dismissed for 1 Target.
> 
> Duration: Permanent (Dismissable by Caster)
> 
> Saving Throw: Will Negates (Harmless)
> 
> Spell Resistance: Yes (Harmless)
> 
> To Develop: 522,000 GP; 11 Days; 20,880 XP.
> 
> Seed: Conceal (DC 17).
> 
> Factors: Invisible Regardless of Actions (+4); Dismissible by Caster (+2), Permanent Duration (x5)
> 
> Mitigating Factors: Additional participants contributing 3 Epic Spell Slots (-57)
> 
> The target or caster is made invisible until the caster decides to dismiss the effect.


	2. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the day when Memnol arrived. Still disoriented and internally bungled from his banishment, though trying to not allow it to show. The new student who definitely isn't magical because magic is by no means real begins to attend Beacon, there is an entirely straightforward talk with absolutely no secondary meanings whatsoever you liar, mild requests to immediate friends are asked, and an entirely benign deal is struck.

The group of nine had made it most of the way back to the clifftop once most of them had entirely finished laughing, though Memnol had been speaking with Weiss the entire time until now.

The effects of the adrenaline and humor having worn off, the group could get a closer look at Memnol and what he wore. At his side was a leather Handy Haversack, and his hands had a ring each, the left an intricately engraved platinum Ring of Adaptation, the right a Ring of Weaponbreaking appearing as a simple black iron band. Just beneath the literal silver lining of a black silk Robe of the Archmagi they could occasionally see flashes of a circular black Greater Amulet of the Planes with its gold chain, identical to a regular Amulet of the Planes save for its improved spell, which was resting against the red velvet and also literal gold of a Vest of the Archmagi. Beneath that was a long-sleeved grey silk shirt, though the sleeves were only visible when he raised his arms while speaking which revealed a pair of metal Bracers of Epic Armor. Below these were a leather Belt of Many Pockets, on his left hip was a Bag of Endless Caltrops, a belt loop to his right held a Spool of Endless Rope, and a normal pair of linen pants tucked into a pair of pale green Boots of Tracklessness. The man wearing all of this appeared pale with spindly-thin hands, his face was clean-shaven and free of any particularly distinguishing marks.

Of course, the other eight knew nothing of what these were or did, simply seeing them as fine clothes, jewelry, and other equipment. Ren was the only one to notice that Memnol left no footprints when he walked.

"... and is the leading dust supplier in Atlas," Weiss said, finishing a long spiel on the Schnee Dust Company.

"I believe I have a rough understanding now of your actual standing. You must admit however that I was close in all but terminology." Memnol said.

"Fine, I suppose I'll give you that," Weiss said, sighing, for a moment. "How could you tell, though?"

"A number of details fit, an entirely white and embroidered combat suitable dress with what appears to be velvet lining can't come cheap anywhere I'd imagine, there are hints of some sort of etiquette training based on your walk and posture, and rapiers have always been the preferred weapon of nobility, family heirlooms notwithstanding. That isn't mentioning you're one of only two others here who are wearing jewelry and even there the gems on yours are of a far better cut even at a glance." Memnol said.

"I mean, they seem pretty similar to me," Jaune said.

"If Ms. Nikos paid a price even faintly similar to what Ms. Schnee paid then she was scammed to a frankly incredulous degree. I know a quality gem when I see or cut one. One of my works, for instance-" Memnol said and took out from a belt pocket a single black gem around three inches across at its widest.

To call it merely black didn't do it justice however, as it appeared almost like a void even in the day. Even when Memnol held it directly in the sunlight for everyone to see, it was nearly impossible to see any cuts that weren't at the perspective edge of it. Memnol soon put it back away with care, smiling lightly. Moments after this, they had reached the clifftop and were met with Glynda and Ozpin.

"Why hello there young man, I don't remember sending you into the Emerald Forest. Do you by chance know who I am?" Ozpin said, looking at Memnol.

A moment passed, and after utilizing his Vatic Gaze on the two in order, Memnol smiled.

Memnol said, "No, though if I were to take a guess, you would be a very important person in the world, wouldn't you?"

Ozpin said, "I am Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy. I doubt you're aware of this, but you've accidentally wandered into our newest applicant's initiation-" Some mild worry had shown itself on Ruby's face, "and yet managed to pass."

The group now seemed confused aside from Nora, who appeared rather, well, Nora.

"Interesting," Memnol said, "Is there anything I've won having done that by mistake?"

Ozpin said, "Possibly. Tell me, would you like to attend my school, even briefly?"

Memnol thought, though not yet at his full prime since he was extremely disoriented and mentally finding his ground from the banishment, _"What do I stand to gain, what do I stand to lose? Gain; I am being handed a decent cover story by a likely respected source with a pretty bow on top. I will be able to make and maintain amicable contact with another powerful caster, and the only other one I've met so far, presuming my Vatic Gaze is correct. Shame I can't quite perfectly place him as more or less powerful than me, either the Gaze has lost some efficacy or it's some aspect of his own defenses. As this is an academy I will end up being taught much of what I need to maintain a reasonable cover, as well as other knowledge about the world. As an academy I will likely be freely given some amount of knowledge overall, which is a large point in favor. As an academy it is likely a Lawful place, which is another immense point in its favor._

_Lose; I will likely be under his employ for a while, extremely minor, I may even turn this into a plus by being the first one to propose it. What else is there? I have an odd feeling there might be something else, but I cannot tell right now. Regardless, the Gains outweigh the Loss many times over, and even then it isn't as though I'm incapable of handling an authority above me like some sort of Chaotic simpleton."_

Memnol said, "If I may."

Ozpin said, "Alright then, Glynda and I will inform you in more detail in my office after the ceremony and provide you with a scroll, unless you already have one. For now, simply look at the one Glynda's holding."

Memnol quickly figured out what Ozpin meant by scroll and looked at the device, curiosity steadily swelling inside him. " _First these 'Guns', now this other advanced technology, I wonder how many new secrets there are to wake from sleep there are in this world."_

* * *

"...Led by, Ruby Rose!" Ozpin said, announcing team RWBY on stage. Once they had left the stage Ozpin spoke again. "Memnol Elodyr." Memnol walked onto the stage and kept his hands behind his back the way the others had which ended up revealing the rest of what he wore beneath the cloak to everyone in the hall. There were a decent few sounds among the crowd at the sight of this, a few who thought the Schnee was the rich kid soon reconsidered what 'rich kid' could mean, and several swore deja-vu when they saw an almost-Jaune.

Ozpin said, "You collected no piece, yet showed great strength and potential. You will be on the general reserve."

At this, there was spattered and confused applause, though there was some heavier applause from the few who had done their research on the academy's less obvious policies.

Ozpin said to the room, "You are all dismissed to settle into your rooms, the numbers and locations of which have been sent to your scrolls. Dinner will be later today, at six."

As the students began dispersing and the newly formed teams RWBY and JNPR started talking with Memnol, Ozpin walked over.

"... What second attack? I thought the bird just died from having only half a face." Yang said.

"Not exactly, which is why I must correct you earlier than later, you see-" Memnol began before noticing Ozpin approaching, "Oh, pardon, I believe I'm needed elsewhere. I'll explain over dinner if that works."

Ozpin said, "Excuse me, we shouldn't need Memnol for long. We just need to make certain he's aware of what it means being on the reserve and some other things."

After a chorus of agreements and teams RWBY and JNPR heading to end up remodeling their rooms, Ozpin said, "Glynda, would you mind leading the way to my office?"

Glynda said, "Not at all. This way."

* * *

The gears of the room and tower around were **-Tick. Tick.-** ticking, just as they had been the day before when the three arrived into Ozpin's office by the elevator with Memnol just behind Goodwitch and in front of Ozpin. Goodwitch gave a nod to Ozpin and walked next to his chair in the office, which he soon took.

"Thank you for helping me guide our new reserve student here Glynda," Ozpin said, returning the nod, though his eyes hadn't left Memnol since he sat down.

Memnol sat down in a simple wooden chair set opposite to Ozpin's in front of his desk, one of an apparent set of chairs Ozpin kept by one side of his office, likely for meetings with teams or students such as this.

Once Memnol sat down he seemed to fidget nervously in the chair, a foot tapping, glancing at Goodwitch **-Tick. Tick.-** and Ozpin in turn before shrinking in on himself while looking to Ozpin, scratching the top of his head with three fingers **-Tick. Tick.-** then a cheek with two.

Ozpin's soft smile ever so slightly shifted towards a grin. He looked up as if in thought for a few moments **-Tick. Tick.-** before returning to eye contact with Memnol.

Memnol raised an eyebrow slightly, though it fell back down soon enough. He glanced outside through an open window near the edge of the office, before taking a deep breath in, sighing back out. He pulled his thumb and index across his face to the bridge of his nose, and scratched behind his earlobe with a finger, then looked down and towards the light coming in from the window.

Ozpin's smile would soften again as he took out his scroll and pushed a few buttons. A number of metal shades, which were gear-like to match the office's theme, began slowly closing the windows to Glynda's visible surprise. She knew about the blackout procedures since she had helped design them with Ozpin but she hadn't expected them to be used now of all times. Ozpin turned off the scroll, collapsed it, and put it into an otherwise empty drawer in his desk. He looked at Glynda and nodded, and she turned off her scroll as well and placed it in the drawer as well, which Ozpin closed. She drew her riding crop and held it in both hands to keep them busy, as she appeared to be growing a touch uncertain about the situation.

Once the last of the outside light had been blocked from the room, Memnol's fidgeting seemed to stop in a single instant. He slowly corrected his posture, leaning back and straight into the chair with his feet firmly planted in front, his hands slowly moved to his lap with the left below the right with his palms up, though only the right's on top was visible. His head lifted to reveal his once apprehensive expression was now a simple grin.

Glynda swore that for a few moments the air in the room flowed colder than normal and in the wrong direction. She visibly tensed and took a half-step backward, her eyes focused and her weapon now properly brandished in a battle stance, as a moment of fear had come over her, though she couldn't pinpoint at the moment why she felt as though she had looked into the eyes of an elder Grimm for the first time. She took a moment to catch herself and remember Memnol was just a student, not an enemy, and put her weapon back in her hands and stood normally during a period of silence, though the leather quietly groaned as her knuckles slowly lost their color.

After some short time, Memnol began speaking, his voice coming out in a smooth, constant rate with a pleasant baritone, "I admit that it is a grand and pleasant surprise to have crossed paths with you in nearly all regards, Headmaster Ozpin. Chance seems to have permitted me a break when it led me here, perhaps so that I might do the same with the bread you provide to my rather vibrant peers and me, hear the words your teachers are willing to speak, and warm the air beneath your roof. For the latter matters, I give my utmost appreciation to you of course. You have my gratitude for this assistance and knowledge, and so also my first debt in these lands, which by the same event that brought me here erased even the most personal of my previous arrangements, so therefore now my only debt."

Ozpin said, "Your sincerity is appreciated. Besides, the other school's headmasters would have never let me hear the end of it if I not only left a young man traveling without offering at least some direction but didn't even try to recruit one who showed the… Aptitude," Memnol's grin turned upwards at the edges, "You clearly did. That and the reserve system has been well established since Beacon's origins for the events of a single student being expelled, clerical error, simply walking off in that one instance, or other matters that are best not said so early in the school year. That and I personally think that it'd be a touch odd to turn away people who could have protected humanity because we used the same logic as early division."

"That being?" Memnol said.

"Ignore the remainder and move on to the next problem," Ozpin said.

Memnol and Ozpin shared a brief chuckle, which had the side effect of relaxing Glynda somewhat, the leather of her weapon no longer quite as tense, though still held close. Memnol said, "The concept of the alternative is amusing in its own right, however. I admit the benefits of putting in that touch of extra work are particularly visible on your campus, especially within the gardens I spotted in the distance on the walk over here."

Ozpin leaned in slightly, taking off the glasses he normally wore and tucking them over his scarf with the lenses facing out, just slightly to his left of the cross pin. Glynda simply noted internally that there was no possible physical angle to see the garden from the courtyard, except for from there in Ozpin's office.

Memnol continued, "The attention to detail in that regard has given you a number of already clear blooms, though the beds seem to hold primarily growing buds as is normal. Naturally, there are some that are at various degrees of wilting. Yet the second most prevalent sorrow must be those ones at risk of parasites. Pardon my asking while I already owe you, but do you do the gardening yourself?"

"I trust the gardeners to manage that, though I am somewhat involved in what seeds are planted and where. However, 'second most prevalent' you say?" Ozpin said.

"Yes, I believe it must be worse when some students do end up accidentally destroying the early blossoms, or when some do so intentionally for whatever nonsensical reasons they may have. By chance do you have a groundskeeper to deter that kind of student, keep them from entering the garden, or remove them if needed? I'd imagine that may be rather helpful." Memnol said.

"At the moment, no, we do not have a dedicated groundskeeper. If I were to find someone who could do that it would be nice. Given what they'd actually be doing they may not even need to know how to garden, just how to inform the staff that does." Ozpin said.

"Yes, I must say that it is among one of the best I have visited, though I'm not much of one for gardens myself. I always preferred to just pay for a flower at the end of the process and leave the rest to those who are better at it than I, even if it means leaving some wealth behind too. Personally I most enjoy the cliff-edge beaches with clusters of great rocks and spires, just enough land to rest on with the sound of the tide hiding how far down the water goes." Memnol said.

Ozpin put his glasses back on as he said, "I can personally see how one might enjoy that, though if I were to vacation anywhere I would rather like a change of scenery, so I think I'd visit plains of some sort."

Memnol laughed again as he said, "Alright then, to an extent I deserved that jab. I suppose I ought to leave us to move on."

"Yes. I called you here for a number of reasons, though you have resolved some already." Ozpin said, leaning back into his chair as his normal expression returned, "The most pressing thing that's left is how to proceed from here in regards to your displays of what seemed to be magic. Now, of course, everybody knows that magic isn't real, so I'm hoping to clarify what you actually did."

"That is perfectly reasonable, though I'm afraid some of my own reason has left me and I cannot quite remember all of the details. Perhaps if we spoke on the powers of others then it may come back to memory. For instance, would Ms. Schnee's use of glyphs?" Memnol said.

"The glyphs she uses are her Semblance, the unique way her soul affects herself and the world around her, though glyphs seem to be notably hereditary among the Schnee family, which isn't uncommon. This is aside from Aura of course, which allows a person's soul to shield their body for a time and other soul-based abilities. The flames were also just a product of Dust, a common material with various elemental properties sold almost anywhere." Ozpin said.

"Could I have a refresher on these soul-based abilities? I hope I may recognize one, as I think I may have learned something close to that from my home village." Memnol said.

"There is the ability to channel Aura through your weapons and ammunition, or other equipment to enhance them that many students know, as well as the ability to sense danger or other presences beyond what your normal senses would allow which some students know, and the ability to unlock the aura of others. Through use, however, one's Aura will eventually dry up and may take some time to recover much how a physical wound takes different times to recover. Then once the Aura is gradually lost through combat and use, the abilities and Semblance go with it." Ozpin said.

Memnol said, "I believe I remember now how to explain this. Tell me, since I'm certain you already know of this to some degree, are there any flaws in this explanation? To begin…"

A short while and one aura unlocking later Memnol and Ozpin sat back down when Ozpin said, "Yes, I've heard of that before when I was younger, and that's believably accurate. Now looking at the time dinner's already started, so I will keep the details of being a reserve student brief. As a reserve student, you will have the unique challenge of finding your own lodging each night, whether you manage this through other teams or as an individual is also a challenge for you to figure out. You may also be swapped in and out of other team's compositions during any assignment or activity, including sparring, even teams you may never have worked with before. These challenges are deliberate so that a reserve student can work to fit into any team where needed, as well as become a well-rounded solo Hunter later in life. That reminds me, you may not know what a Hunter is. A Hunter or Huntress is someone who fights against Grimm, monsters like the Nevermore you fought, in order to protect humanity. Finally, this is somewhat unique to you, I am informing my colleagues that these can be teams of any year and that they may request you as reinforcement for any mission at nearly any time."

Ozpin stopped to catch his breath and said, "Right, that should be all you need to know, for now, everything else you can ask your peers about or will receive through your scroll when the time comes." Ozpin reaches into another drawer in his desk and handed a scroll to Memnol, saying "Here is your scroll, by the way. The default password is just the number One. You are dismissed."

Memnol placed the collapsed scroll into a pocket on his belt and bowed before leaving the room for the cafeteria.

After he left Glynda breathed out and said, "I think I understand now why we escorted him here so cautiously. You saw that too, right? A silver aura with so many... black spots."

Ozpin said, a grave expression on his face, "I felt them when I unlocked his aura, Glynda, they were more than just spots. They were deep, deep stains and scars, nearly to the core of his soul by the feel. I am only glad now that we reached him before She did. Glynda, please take the rest of the day off, Headmaster's orders. I'll send out the memo myself and be up here until further notice."

Glynda hesitated before slowly walking to the elevator, the last thing she saw before its doors closed was Ozpin looking deep into his mug.

* * *

After a short walk, Memnol arrived and got a tray and some food, copying what the few others who were left were doing. Looking over the cafeteria he soon saw Ruby waving his direction, just over the heads of a dark-skinned man with red hair and a woman with rabbit ears from his perspective, gesturing to a spot between her and Nora in the center of the two teams who were sitting at the same table.

Walking over Memnol set his tray down as Ruby and Nora moved over slightly.

Memnol sat down and soon Yang said, "So, you were gonna explain the whole two hits thing?"

Memnol said, "Yes, I said I would, didn't I? Well, this will make the most sense if I start from the beginning and say that the way you," he gestured around the table, "And I use our souls is extremely different."

Jaune said, "You mean Aura?"

Memnol said, "Sort of, but more than that. What my home village taught me is based on similar concepts to your Aura use with heavily diverging practice. Whereas your system all pulls upon the same generalized pool, I was taught a far more discrete method. I was taught how to… budget my soul and its energies in discrete parts would be a simple way to describe it."

"That seems interesting, but why learn to do that?" Ren asked.

"This way I could learn how to use these already portioned slots of energy to create various dust and semblance-like effects, which we call 'Pieces'," Memnol said. " _Yes, Pieces. Certainly no Spells here."_ Memnol thought, unworried by the possibility of thought readers. Last time anything tried that the Balor was stuck clutching their head until it came off.

"Ooh! Like a painting!" Nora said.

Ren seemed ready to speak again, but before he could Memnol said, "Yes! Almost exactly, as us practitioners call this method of soul use 'The Art'. We do it by focusing these soul slots through specific movements, sounds, and sometimes materials that we call components, though that isn't enough on its own, as it also requires that I have a deep and unique mental understanding of each individual Piece as well."

"So those gestures you made before shooting the Nevermore were the 'Components' to that 'Piece'? Sorry if that's a dumb question." Pyrrha said.

"Yes and yes, although the specifics of the components can vary wildly from person to person, except for the material ones. The Art is very complicated even with me trying to simplify it." Memnol said.

"You mean this is just the basics?" Weiss said.

"Surface level." Memnol said, "Now much like your use of the soul these capabilities improve as I do, allowing me to be more effective even with the same portions as before, as well as split off new and larger portions of the soul for increasingly more potent effects. This also lets me use these abilities even when my Aura is entirely gone, as the split is a complete division. Luckily this hasn't appeared to stop semblances from manifesting, though mine hasn't yet."

"Then how has this only stayed within your village, all that just for a little extra work sounds great," Yang said.

"Well even within the village, barely anyone knew how to do this. I believe I was around the fourth or so active after I had begun learning." Memnol said.

"What? Were they all stupid? Why wouldn't they try this 'art'?" Weiss said

"Well, in a relative sense they were when compared to those who knew The Art. It's not just 'a little extra work' as Ms. Xiao Long put it, it's- well, hmm." Memnol turned to face Ruby, "Ms. Rose, pardon me asking the worst possible question, but how old are you? You seem a touch younger than your peers."

"Wha-" Ruby jumped slightly since she had been listening closely, "I'm fifteen, and you still owe me for asking. Also, you don't need to be so formal all the time, we're friends!"

"Friends?" Memnol said, a look of slight confusion leaked on his face as he turned back towards the group as a whole. " _Did I do something for her without intending it? I know I haven't started enchanting yet. Odd. Note to self: Figure out later."_ Memnol thought.

Memnol said, "Anyhow, It's just for a reference point, thank you, Ruby. Now for someone roughly akin to Ruby working alone, it may take them anywhere from 6 years of almost constant research, calculation, theorization, and practice for those who are lucky to use one of their pieces at a rate of once per day, to simply never being able to do even that before their death."

At this, Yang's fork paused halfway up before she said, "Woah, so like Beacon for six straight years?" She muttered slightly, "I mean, for a power like that, or two like you say, even once a day that's not too bad. I'd say it's Disinte-Great!"

Ruby groaned at Yang's pun, while Memnol formed a smile after she said that oozed elitism as he said, "Well, from the schedule I've been given and understand so far, Beacon teaches for around 8 hours or so each day once you remove time to eat and allows weekends off. This Ruby-like person, however, would be taking about 8 hours of rest, about 1 hour throughout the day for eating and other necessities, with the remaining 15 or so _purely_ on the previously mentioned research and practice. Every single day. That might get them to the point of being able to, once a day, create a cone of very mildly harmful fire or make a small disk that can hold 100 pounds or so for an hour that slowly follows them around."

Yang said, "What?! 6 Years of nonstop dedication to do less than what a handful of fire dust can do? Forget what I said earlier, regular Aura is fine by me."

Weiss added, "I have to agree. If I didn't know it could somehow lead to nearly downing a Nevermore in one shot I'd call it pointless."

Blake asked, "Wait, if it takes 6 years to learn that little, then how did you manage that at your age?"

Memnol's face returned to neutral as he said, "That time is if you're alone with a grasp of the concept around equal to what I've told you now. I'm able to do all this because my father took me as an apprentice and due to an experiment just after my birth, my father's work as well."

Weiss gave him a look he didn't notice and said softly, "Your dad experimented on you?"

"Yes," Memnol said, "He had pushed the boundaries of The Art and managed to Awaken a humanoid, that being myself, and at only two days old no less. Even now I'm more than a touch impressed given the limitations he had worked with."

Jaune said, "So, he woke you up when you were sleeping as a baby? And that gave you a death ray?"

"No, it is a Disintegration ray and Awaken is the name of a piece used by certain practitioners of The Art that instantly gives a beast or plant humanoid intelligence ranging from moron to genius as well as the ability to speak with knowledge of some of the practitioner's languages."

Weiss said, so quietly that it might've been missed had the rest of the table not also gone silent, "You mean, your father…"

Memnol said, "Yes, he had not only reworked the Piece to affect me and had managed to maximize its effects, meaning that at two days old I had enough intelligence to rival a scholar and knew four languages. It was quite impressive of him given his normal limitations."

At this, it felt like the rest of the cafeteria's sounds were distant to the teams, as well as the two unintentional eavesdroppers from team CFVY.

Memnol shrugged and went on as though nothing of note was said, "Anyways, The mortality rate also scared off a good number of people and killed off the others."

Blake blinked out of her stupor as did the others and said, "Mortality rate?"

Memnol continued on, no sign of interest on his face, "Yes, there are very heavy trade-offs to our power. With our division of our souls, our Aura amounts are small compared to what they could have been and utterly pitiful against the normal use of Aura, making us naturally fragile on top of physical atrophy from constant research. That and many of us tend to early on accidentally, or deliberately later on like myself, rip pieces off of our souls-"

Both teams and the nearby eavesdroppers heavily recoiled in horror, though Memnol didn't so much as pause,

"-to use certain abilities that require the extra purity of energy or make equipment with similar effects to a Piece, such as these." Memnol gestured to his attire, "Though that process does set back our growth, it allows our incredible capabilities and use of powerful Pieces. This rationing of the soul also makes regular and proper rest even more important for us as we need to spend some time at the beginning of each day deciding what Piece goes to each portion of energy, while it's fresh and malleable, then mentally 'budgeting' this force yet again by going over the notation we've created for these."

"So you need to always have a notebook on you?" Nora said.

"Yes, as it is wholly necessary for me to go over the notation for a piece, even if I use it daily," Memnol said.

"Oh by the brothers, you really do have to study every day no matter what," Yang said, partially in disbelief.

"Yes, In order to use the Disintegration Piece, I must mentally reapportion the information in my notation for it in the morning _and_ I must do this multiple times for one Piece if I intend to use it multiple times in that day. As such, I will admit that this book," Memnol took out from his bag a 1 foot by 8-inch leather-bound book, with iron and silver overlays by its edges and the only marking being an Arcane Mark on the spine, "Is my single most important possession. As such, do _not_ attempt to damage or alter it in any way. Even if you somehow got past the lock the pages within are heavily trapped. Quite honestly I'm rather miffed that I only have this one, as it's not even the full essentials so far as I consider it."

Memnol sat down, put the book away and began quietly eating.

After some time Ruby asked, "That image on the spine, was that your Emblem?"

Memnol said, "Emblem? As in some form of symbol representing oneself or a cause?"

Ruby said, "Yeah! This one's mine," Ruby pointed to her emblem on her belt while smiling proudly, "Was it?"

Memnol said, "It's called a Practitioner's Mark back in the village, made by the Piece of the same name, but yes, I suppose that would be mine."

Ren said, "Right, you said you used two Pieces. One of them was Disintegration, but what's the other one?"

Memnol said, "Oh, yes, the original question. The second Piece was Finger of Death."

Blake said, "That sounds… Lethal."

Memnol said, "It is."

After a few moments of silence, Memnol said, "Well, I don't plan to impose on you any further than I have already for now. Good evening to you all."

Memnol got up and walked off, passing by the counters again before leaving the dining hall.

Unknown to the group he was speaking to externally, he was at the same time speaking to his Ice Assassins of Himself through the Permanent Interplanar Telepathic Bond he had with them.

Now, was this immensely expensive to set up? Yes, extremely so. However, it was also near essential when one frequently traveled across planes and needed to be kept up to date on all missions. Even if it cost him more than the time he went on a five wish spree.

Some of the particularly well-read amongst you may have wondered, 'Wait, isn't it a bad idea to make an Ice Assassin of yourself given that it has _a constant desire to kill the original_ and can only be directly controlled when within a mile? To answer this, yes, it is a _very_ bad idea to do that, _particularly if you are a trapmaking, glyph setting, geometer assassin_. Memnol learned that the hard way with the first Ice Assassin he ever made and let go beyond 1 mile, which nearly killed him thirty-four different times with Glyphs, Traps, and other proxy assassins while hiding itself from the spells and other divination effects. Not to mention that since it knew where he kept his backup book stashes, it took them first and used them against Memnol. That first Assassin was the reason Memnol kept Discern Location in every single spellbook he owned afterward.

This risk is negated however when one 'simply' goes through the process of turning a new Ice Assassin into a Thrall. Also a very expensive project, but highly worth it. Then a hop, skip, and two Epic Spells later and you've got the perfect assassins; Invisible, Incorporeal, Obedient to the death, can act as your eyes and ears anywhere, assist in Epic Spellcasting, and appear close enough like the original that they can serve as convincing stand-ins should the earlier Epic Spells be dismissed.

These 10 Assassins were all given the same set of equipment; a +2 Ethereal Reaver Shortsword and Sap, a Type 1 Bag of Holding, a featureless spellbook, an Everlasting Rations bag, a Decanter of Endless Water, and a Crystal Mask of Dread to hide their identity, so when someone could see the invisible nothing got pinned on Memnol since they kept their hair cut extremely close with their blades as well.

He ordered them to split into three groups, one 4 Assassin group to explore and map the school, after "acquiring" writing tools. Another group of 4 was assigned to check the school's surroundings for any sign of civilization, then to also "acquire" mapping tools and do the same. Finally, the last two were to serve as bodyguards and copy one of their spellbooks into his, which one had just hovered off somewhere to do once given Memnol's after he left the hallway. As it turns out two wizards can, by deliberate coordination or one being a near-perfect copy of the other, share the same spell notation, making spell transferral extremely fast especially into a Blessed Book. Neat, huh?

Memnol still had more pressing concerns, namely, finding a room for the night. Normally he would just shift into his demiplane, but that wasn't exactly an option anymore. As much as he loathed it, he would have to ask for lodging. Though first he wanted something to bargain with and would be able to feel out the local Weave in one swoop by casting an Epic Spell.

He took from a pouch one of a dozen napkins he had taken on the way out, and soon cast the spell he named Perfected Polymorph, and after some seconds of gibberish and handwaving, he now held a thin sheet of pure Adamantine. Another cast of the three he had prepared that day turned it to gold instead, a more easily valued metal to the common man so far as Memnol saw it. That and Memnol realized that, unless it was present in this world as well, he could be the only source of Adamantine or other such materials.

" _Very useful, I suppose._ " Memnol thought. " _Though that does confirm that the Weave here is, freer, I suppose. Fewer restrictions, maybe less divine involvement? Hopefully. I need a proper laboratory again for a proper conclusion beyond simply feeling it out. I also need to do this while under True Seeing for a better understanding until I can set up properly."_

Memnol went to the dining hall doors, just as the two teams were leaving.

Memnol walked up to them and said, "Well, I realize that I might have to go back on what I said earlier, my apologies. Would either of your teams be willing to let me stay in your room, for the time being? I'm willing to bargain if you'd like anything."

Before anyone else could say anything, Ruby rushed forward with her semblance and said, "Canipleaseseeyourweaponifyouhaveone?"

Memnol said, "Pardon me, could you repeat that?"

Yang laughed while stepping up and said, "Ruby's a bit of a weapons nut, wants to see yours if you have one. Do ya?"

Memnol said, "Yes, and I suppose I can let Ruby handle it briefly if you'll let me stay in your team's dorm. Do we have a deal?" He extended his hand to Ruby.

Ruby nodded vigorously and said, "Deal!", shaking his hand.

Memnol reached into his right sleeve and tapped the faint spot on his arm left by Absorb Weapon causing his dagger to appear in his left hand. To the others, he just appeared to pull it from his sleeve. He paused however and took out a few of his hidden napkins, using them to carefully wipe off something from the dagger, then placed it into Ruby's open hands.

Ruby openly marveled at the dagger, it was slightly curved and so utterly sharp that she could feel her aura blocking the occasional cut that would've happened simply from handling it so brazenly. The hilt was made of some sort of hide and provided a near-perfect grip. The metal itself was a solid, polished steel color, though it clearly wasn't steel by the apparent density alone.

Ruby asked in a flurry, "Does it transform into anything? Does it have a name? Is it steel? What can it do? Why'd you wipe it off?"

Memnol, to his credit, managed to decipher on his own this time and said, "No, this doesn't transform, It's called an Assassin's Dagger,-" Blake narrowed her eyes without realizing it, "It can kill a variety of creatures, and that was because it was coated in Terinav Root. Before anyone asks, Terinav Root is a potent contact poison that typically leaves victims incapable of any form of movement whatsoever for at least a full day."

Ruby said, "Thanks! We were on our way to our room now, come on."

Ruby made to start walking when Yang grabbed her shoulder, hard, and said, "Blake, Weiss, could you guys show ol' Memny to the room? I need to talk to Rubes, family stuff."

After the two agreed and the other team walked with them, soon discovering they were just across from the hall from the other, Yang pulled Ruby aside and was now firmly gripping her shoulders and looking her dead in the eyes.

Ruby didn't like how serious Yang was and asked, "Yang, what's wro-"

"Ruby!" Yang whispered urgently, "Do you have any idea about the implications of the guy you've invited to our room?"

"Uhh, He's pretty tough?" Ruby guessed.

"Ruby, Grimm aren't affected by poison. You know what that means, right?" Yang said.

"Not really," Ruby said.

"That means he's poisoned _people_ , Ruby! He's an Assassin! A _murderer_! Who else would have an _Assassin's_ dagger and poison it! I've never heard of a good guy using poison Ruby!" Yang whisper-shouted, her eyes turning red for a second.

"Ex-Assassin!" Ruby said back, her voice firm, "Alright, I'll admit that he maybe, probably, okay definitely was once, but he isn't now! I don't think so anyway. I think he's trying to do something good with what he knows. That and, maybe it's just habit to poison his weapons? Just, give him a chance, okay?"

Yang sighed and said, "Alright, fine. But if he tries anything at all," Yang let go of Ruby and punched a fist into her palm, "Okay?"

Ruby lightened up and said, "Fine, let's catch up. I hope he can actually appreciate the bunk beds."

Yang laughed and said, "I never thought you'd like the 'I'm a cold professional' type. 'Specially since he talks like one of those old books we had to read at Signal."

Ruby turned red and said, "I don't like him like that! I just think he should get a chance like the rest of us."

Yang ignored her and started in a sing-song voice, " _Ruby's got a cru-ush, Ruby's got a cru-ush."_

Ruby simply got redder and hid her face in her cloak as much as she could.

* * *

Once they got back, they found Memnol standing outside of the room. As they approached Memnol he said, "Ah, the other two asked that I wait outside while they changed. Go ahead, I can wait just fine for you as well."

The two went in and after some time Ruby popped through the door and ushered in Memnol.

Memnol stopped in the tracks he didn't leave when he saw the beds and state of the room.

Memnol said, "Thank you for letting me in. If nobody minds I'll sleep right there." He pointed to a spot to the right of the door, which as Blake noticed internally, would let him see the rest of them and the window while hiding him from the doorway's view if it wasn't open all the way since the door itself would hide him.

Without waiting Memnol walked over to the spot, began to take off his robe, and said, "That and if no one minds I'll leave my vest on the desk chair for the night with the rest on the desk."

Memnol had just removed his rings and amulet and was starting on the vest when Weiss said, "Wait, do you intend to-"

"Absolutely not." Memnol cut her off, "I will be sleeping in my robe and pants, as I lack any more appropriate nightwear." Or rather, it was somewhere in a demiplane in his homeworld, waiting for some astral traveler to loot it.

Yang leaned over and whispered to Ruby, "Okay, I guess you might've got us a good view tonight, nice one Ruby."

Ruby just turned red again and while she almost turned redder when Memnol had removed his shirt, she and the rest of the room couldn't at the sight.

He was just as pale around his torso with a body that could be described as 'lean but without the muscle'. At least that's what could be seen beneath the variety board of old wounds on display. An ugly scar here, some evidence of past bruising elsewhere, a puncture mark there; claw rakes, bites, burn marks, and more Team RWBY couldn't place nearly concealed him. Noteworthy among these marks that climbed throughout his body were a pair of long scars, one running parallel to each shoulder blade whose bottoms they started at, ending just before they'd climb over the shoulders. The only reason they could be picked out so easily is that they appeared to be the most recent.

Memnol soon put his robe back on while RWBY took the chance of his distraction to give each other a look that conveyed the same message, " _Don't bring it up,_ ". In the middle of putting the robe on Memnol stopped and his face took on a look of immense surprise.

After finishing he walked over to the room's window and opened it, then he leaned out of it and reached down. Memnol leaned back into the room now holding his Spellbook, which the Ice Assassin hovering just below the window handed him, and tucked it into the Haversack he put on the desk.

Yang blinked twice before asking, "Wait-what-when, how did you just put away a book that was already in that bag?"

Memnol yawned as he sat down and leaned against the wall where he chose to sleep, before putting his hands in the air and saying, "The Art," As though that explained anything.

Weiss groaned and said, "Why do I feel like that's the best answer we'll ever get from you."

Memnol said, his eyes now closed, "Probably because it likely is."

In a few moments, his head slumped slightly forward as he slept and the rest of the team soon went to bed too. The last one up was Blake who was reading in the dark just fine due to her heritage before she bookmarked her page, gave one more look at Memnol, and finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! AN here, just to say, any and all reviews from all sides are appreciated. Also, since this is my first time posting onto AO3 as well, let me say, I quite love your allowance of images, as opposed to needing to play the "How much do I need to mangle this URL" game.
> 
> Sources so far are the Magic Item Compendium (Premium Edition), Spell Compendium (Premium Edition), DMG, PHB, Epic Level Handbook, Planar Handbook, and Encyclopaedia Arcane - Enchantment, Fire in the Mind. Mild homebrew/Custom magic item creation rules present with the Ring of Adaptation (Identical effect to Necklace of Adaptation), and Greater Amulet of the Planes (Explained in the chapter).
> 
> Today's Skill: Intimidate
> 
> Memnol: +50 (+3 Ability Mod, +42 Ranks, +3 Misc)
> 
> Glynda Goodwitch: Predicted +5 to +15
> 
> Epic Spell:
> 
> Perfected Polymorph
> 
> Transmutation
> 
> Spellcraft DC: 66
> 
> Components: V, S
> 
> Casting Time: 1 Action
> 
> Range: 300 ft
> 
> Effect: One creature or inanimate, nonmagical object is permanently transformed into another creature or inanimate nonmagical object.
> 
> Duration: Permanent
> 
> Saving Throw: Fortitude Negates
> 
> Spell Resistance: Yes
> 
> To Develop: 594,000 GP; 12 Days; 23,760 XP
> 
> Seeds: Transform (DC 21).
> 
> Factors: Transform a nonmagical, inanimate object into a creature of type or transform a creature into a nonmagical, inanimate object (+10), change a creature of one type into another type (+5), up to 20 Hardness (+10), 1-Action casting time (+20)
> 
> The epic evolution and improvement of Polymorph Any Object, this spell can effectively duplicate that spell, any spell it can duplicate, and numerous other transmutation effects such as 'Flesh to Stone'.
> 
> Memnol often uses this to make his enemies useful as adamantine or other materials or converts anything into those materials. More than a few of his foes have been condemned to live as shrubbery, fish, and other such. There are rumors that somewhere is a salmon with the mind of a Planetar.


	3. Mild Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day attending classes for all the first years at Beacon, as the new Wizard on the block begins to reorient himself after being thrown through some turmoil the day before.

The sun shone through the window of Team RWBY's dorm, illuminating the team who by now had all changed into the uniforms they quickly found in the closet. While it did cost the Academy a notable amount to have so many uniforms available, once one took into account that they were the institution responsible for teaching the warriors that spent their lives to defend all mankind against an eternal horde of monsters, they and those students tended to be pretty high up on the public funding priorities anywhere in Remnant.

Ruby looked at Memnol, the sun hadn't hit him, he was moving in his sleep and mumbling too faintly to understand, never mind that he was mumbling in draconic. His hand slowly reached up and grabbed his shoulder in his sleep, pulling the silk of the robe just slightly. Ruby took a step towards him, not paying any mind to the uncertain look she was sure, and correct, that Yang was giving behind her. Ruby kneeled down and lightly shook Memnol by the free shoulder, though that did nothing but return some more faint mumbling, which Ruby too could hear but not understand.

Ruby shook Memnol again, slightly more than she intended, as she said, "Hey, hey! Wake up."

Memnol quickly woke up and his shoulder hand flashed towards where his belt would be, if not for the fact he had put it on the desk beside him. His eyes looked around the room in a panic, then stopped entirely still for a few moments. He looked towards where the shadows fell from the sunlight, then breathed in and out slowly and steadily.

Ruby said, "Are you alright?"

Memnol said, "Yes, I should be fine, though I shouldn't have been that hard to wake whatsoever. I must have been more tired yesterday than I realized."

When Ruby continued to have a somewhat worried look, Memnol continued, "Just an off dream, nothing unusual. Thank you, Mrs. Ro-" At the slight pout from Ruby he stopped and said, "Ah yes, pardon me, I must be a touch groggy. Ruby, Thank you, Ruby."

Memnol got up from where he leaned against the wall and turned to his Haversack, pulled out his spellbook, and immediately began memorizing his spells for the day.

When he did so he rapidly noticed more than a few things. First, the process of spell preparation went by far more quickly, as fast as it would take for him to actually memorize any other equally sized piece of information, which was a few moments each at his intelligence, though it still took another memorization for each time he wanted it prepared like normal. Second, he had access to spell slots well higher than 9th, all the way up to 14th with the extra preps from his mental capability, though since he most definitely had no spells of those levels he simply filled these slots with Silent and Stilled Greater Teleports for the three 10th level slots, 11th with a similarly metamagicked Reaving Dispel, Detonate, and Dominate Monster, while the rest above were crammed with heightened silent Limited Wishes. All the other slots of his were filled with a variety of spells, slightly fewer resist-or-dies than normal, invisibilities, greater and regular mirror images, non-epic polymorphs, a pair of Mind Blanks to start and end the day overlapping, another pair of Undetectable Alignments for the same reason, his three epic slots dedicated to Perfect Polymorphs, and the rest of the usual excessive toolkit of a high-end generalist wizard. Of course, even then he managed to find it lacking, displeased with himself that he currently lacked the Geas and Polymorph any Object spells he needed alongside Limited Wish to make a construct or another servant, he lacked the Genesis he'd need to make a demiplane or two, and he kicked himself internally that he didn't even have a single thought bottle on him or the Demand spell he'd need to make one.

Once Memnol finished preparing the day's spells he thought to himself, _"Is there a Mystra or Boccob equivalent here? Are there any gods in this world? If there aren't, I could likely research and create nearly anything given how this world's weave feels almost eager to be cast,"_.

Externally Memnol let out a "Hmm," and reorganized his mental To-Do list, shifting around the priorities of 'Artifact nonsense', 'Netherise revivalism', 'Construct shenanigans', and 'Figure out Psionics', around before he stood and got dressed. As he was dressing he telpathically spoke to the Ice Assassins, _"Do any of you have alterations in your spell casting or preparation capabilities?"_

The Assassins all responded along the same lines, _"Spell preparation is far faster, no alteration in casting capabilities."_

 _"Town search team, any results?"_ Memnol thought to them.

_"I.A. Blue responding. To the apparent west is a hyper-immense city, metal towers are numerous, observation of conversations suggests these are called 'skyscrapers', likely due to their immense height. Some are estimated as high as 680 feet tall, some taller, unclimbable, though within one Dimension Door. We have not been detected in any way, shape, or form. There are multiple sources of mass-produced maps, some apparently publicly available, permission to acquire and cross-reference while creating your map?"_

_"Permission granted, take two copies of each of the publicly available ones and deliver the second of each to me when signaled later. Take three days to collect lost currency, coins on the ground and such. At the end, purchase samples of crystalline and powdered dust of as many varieties as possible with the unidentifiable currency, leave anything that may suggest a proper owner with a local guardhouse."_ Memnol thought at that group, now halfway through buttoning his shirt. While in normal conversation saying so much may have taken longer, the speed of telepathy was only limited by the speed of thought. This meant that Memnol and the I.A.s could communicate at a notable speed given their previously mentioned intelligence.

 _"Academy search team, your results?"_ Memnol thought.

 _"I.A. Silver responding. Initial scouting has gone mostly unimpeded, though some beings seem to be capable of detecting our presences."_ I.A. Silver responded.

 _"How was this determined?"_ Memnol thought.

 _"When we passed them some denizens showed signs, major and minor, that they mildly or overtly detected our presence. There is one non-explicit case, one variable, one explicit. We tested by deliberately going near to and away from the same entities at various ranges with and without the sound of steps."_ I.A. Silver thought.

 _"List from least to most, with identities if determined."_ Memnol thought.

 _"Lie Ren, non-explicit, exhibited awareness via a passive search for extra entities noted by actions similar to subdued common nervousness, which were consistent with our presence, when directly observing the target with minimal physical obstacles. Sound mildly increased these actions. No threat?"_ I.A. Silver thought.

 _"Correct. Continue,"_ Memnol thought.

 _"Unknown male, dark-skinned with red hair, variable, exhibited similar non-explicit awareness at a larger range, though they did not attempt to look around as much as Lie Ren did, presuming greater confidence and/or confrontation aversion. Awareness became near-explicit with sound, almost immediately locating the precise location of any sound within approximately 30 feet, however, they showed no signs of tracking ability without continued auditory cues. Minimal threat?"_ I.A. Silver thought.

 _"Effective none, note for stealth reasons, continue."_ Memnol thought.

 _"Ozpin, explicit, exhibited direct and exact locational awareness upon encountering. Unable to determine distance as he was encountered upon exiting a wall, thus preventing testing. Upon encounter, Ozpin looked at the direct location of I.A. Bronze's mask and said, quote, 'I hope you're not trying to spy on other students Mr. Elodyr. Well, I suppose 'you' aren't technically him, I'd wager. Regardless, do know that you aren't allowed to spy on my students or colleagues,' unquote. Ozpin proceeded to take a drink from his cup, possibly a potion, and said, quote, 'You can find a map of the campus with your scroll, no need for a scouting party, though I must acknowledge the initiative. Feel free to print a copy or two at the library as well. You can go to one of your peers and ask what those mean if you aren't aware. Well, good evening I suppose, and a pleasant first morning as well Memnol,' unquote. Threat,"_ I.A. Silver thought, leaving the end as a statement.

 _"Yes, however, he is currently our ally and employer, as well as the only other magical entity confirmed. Respect the hierarchy and do not engage,"_ Memnol thought, putting on his greater amulet of the planes.

 _"Academy search team, regroup with the city search team and follow their orders, remain hidden,"_ Memnol added a moment later.

After Memnol finished dressing, placing the Cloak of Etherealness on again, he soon cast in quick order a Mind Blank, an Undetectable Alignment, an Absorb Weapon to hide his dagger (an Adamantine/Axiomatic/Blindsighted/Deadly Precision/Ethereal Reaver/Assassin's Dagger, to be precise) as a faint spot on his arm up his sleeve again, and a Prestidigitation to start cleaning off the light stains and wear on the clothes he wore. After everything was in place Memnol reached into a belt pocket and pulled out the scroll he received yesterday, turned to the team and asked, "Pardon me, but could one of you teach me how to operate this 'scroll'?"

Ruby stepped up to him and led him through opening it, as well as how a keyboard worked and what a few things did, the map included,

"And this is- Oh! You have a few messages here, see?" Ruby said.

"I suppose that must mean I do. Right, so if I tap this part here-" his messages opened up, "There we are! It appears that I owe you twice over now, Ruby," Memnol said, with Ruby smiling.

After a few moments of reading, he took his cloak back off before folding it and placing it into the Haversack, the Robe soon followed, as did the spool of rope and caltrops bag.

"Hot in those?" Yang asked, making conversation for its own sake.

"Not particularly, apparently barring those my equipment is appropriate enough until my measurements can be taken for a uniform, though I see someone in this room lacks compunction in that regard," Memnol said, as Ruby was still wearing her cape.

Memnol added, "Oh, the other is my schedule by the looks of it. Tell me, do you know which room is the one for Oobleck?"

"Hey, that's our first class too! He should be right here," Ruby said, pointing to a part of the map Memnol had opened up.

"Actually," Blake said, "When is our first class?"

"Eight O'Clock," Weiss said.

"What time is it now?" Memnol asked, having put the scroll away.

"Seven fifty-five!" Yang said, shock on her face after looking at her own scroll.

At this Ruby burst from the room and used her semblance, rushing past the also running team JNPR. The rest of team RWBY and Memnol left too, Weiss closing the door behind them.

* * *

The teams soon caught up, Ruby was already sat down and Memnol was breathing heavier than Jaune.

Oobleck-(A-Hem!)- Dr. Oobleck started speaking at a breakneck pace, "You're all just in time! Take a seat with your team."

There was a general shuffle around the class as some chatter died down and many people took their seats. Memnol went towards the back and thought, _"Ah, there's the corner most seat- and it's taken by a woman. The one with rabbit's ears? I suppose it didn't quite process until now, not the weirdest entity I've seen certainly, but I suppose I was wrong to presume this was a solely human territory. Perhaps it's Humanoid, that would be… oddly familiar for a new cosmology. I'll have to get answers from her after this lesson."_ His mind shifted to the various conditions Ozpin sent him to read and some to delete, among them his attendance of classes like other students. _"A touch odd to give your hitman busywork, but 'every wizard has their Weird', as the phrase goes. Although I suppose hitman isn't solely accurate, nor do I actually have Weird anymore. I must admit however that I can't complain about easily given knowledge,"_.

Oobleck said, "Now then! Given that today is your first day for many of you, the second day if you count initiation, let us begin with introductions and expectations! I am Doctor Oobleck, and I will be your Professor of History, though later in the class, we will be discussing contemporary issues as well. For now, however…"

Memnol left only a comparatively mild part of his mind towards Oobleck and took out a worn parchment book from his haversack and some wells of regular and specialized research ink. He considered researching Genesis before halting and sharply glancing towards Velvet in the corner, then putting away the expensive inks and began sketching with mundane inks.

Near the end of the introductory class, Velvet looked over with curiosity at the sketches Memnol had been rapidly creating and setting aside throughout the class. She was more than surprised when she spotted one of them to be a very accurate depiction of her faunus ears, another of her human ears, then a number of sketches that looked, well, anatomical. The class had ended and RWBY was walking over as Velvet was trying to discreetly look at the diagrams with theoretical ways her faunus ears could connect to either her brain, her other ears, both, or neither. She even swore one of them looked just like an actual X-Ray she saw when she was younger. She saw Memnol was working on another sketch and went to quietly sneak just past him.

However, Memnol got up suddenly and blocked her path, looking at Velvet rather sharply, causing her to flinch and look down by the intensity of the look.

Memnol said, "What are you? I presume by the second set of ears that you aren't fully human, though you are clearly humanoid."

RWBY tensed slightly, Blake even more than them. Oobleck simply listened as he continued to scribble at the blackboard as cover, though he was considering intervening in the worst case, and Velvet quietly said, "Sorry? What do you mean?"

Memnol said, undertoned with menace and impatience, "I asked what you are. Your race."

Velvet thought he might be messing with her some way with his, but having a timid streak before being interrogated by a man who unhesitatingly claimed to have ripped apart his own soul within her accidental earshot, she answered at just above a whisper, "F-Faunus. I'm a faunus."

Memnol's voice lost the menace as he said, "Faunus? Tell me, what are the variations among faunuskind? Do all faunus have similarly colored ears? Is either set of ears vestigial?"

Velvet looked up and more than a touch confused, "Um, both of them work just fine. Excuse me, but do you not know what faunus are?"

Memnol said, leaning forward ever so slightly, yet causing Velvet to step back, and looking her in the eye, "I may or may not, that is not your concern. Answer the rest of the questions."

Velvet said, her voice wavering as she gave the textbook definition, "T-there are many variations among individual faunus, the f-faunus are people who have at least one animal trait in addition to human. W-while some Faunus have fully functioning animal traits such as tails and ears, others do not."

Memnol leaned back away and said, "So, aside from the animal trait, they're identical to standard humans? All the way to viable offspring?"

Velvet nodded and said, "M-Mostly. W-we can also see in the dark, and some of us have, better, senses. It- it's person to person. A-and yeah, humans and Faunus can have kids, my dad is human, actually,".

Memnol said, "Well, I suppose under my known classification system you'd simply be a subtype of humanoid at that point then." He turned away and stepped into line with team RWBY. He noticed their generally displeased looks, though Weiss seemed aloof as usual, and thought, _"I should toss her something for the information to stay in their graces, even if she didn't so much as try to bargain. At least she has some understanding of hierarchy,"_. He turned around and said, "I suppose I must thank you for the assistance, hold still,". Velvet froze as Memnol waved a few gestures of him running his hand through his hair and speaking gibberish saw him cast Limited Wish. Memnol said, "There. For the next year your hair will remain however you desire, never tangling, knotting, or matting, never out of place in the morning or any other time, and never obscuring your sight unless you wish it to,".

Memnol met up with the slightly appeased group, though Ruby seemed iffy and Blake was still peeved.

Yang said, "There's a, what was it called,"

"Piece," Memnol said.

"Yeah! There's a piece to give someone a good hair day?" Yang finished with a glint in her eye.

"In a sense," Memnol said, "Well now that that's over, I need to go and check something, pardon me."

Team RWBY went on to their next class, one Memnol didn't share with them. Once the group had split Memnol walked just around an empty corner and activated his Amulet. Easily having the intelligence to use it he aimed to shift to his equivalent location in the ethereal plane-

And nothing happened.

 _"Well, that throws out roughly all of my plans. How else do I get more effective time than the material plane? I can't just wish for more time. Wait, maybe, just maybe, I can, though not so directly and not by my own Wish. I suppose it'll be necessary to take that form, even if I despise it so,"_ Memnol thought.

* * *

RWBY arrived at their combat class another class later, They saw Memnol sitting in the back, eyes glued to his spellbook and with intense concentration writing into it. The Team went to sit by him, Yang walking a touch faster than the rest, placing herself between Memnol and the rest of the team. Memnol didn't seem to acknowledge their presence as he continued writing in the book.

The class went on mostly as normal, though just by the end Goodwitch tapped on her scroll and said, "The first duel will be between-" another tap and pictures began flashing by on the screen, before they settled in order, "Team CRDL, and Team Reserve- oh. Correction, Cardin Winchester and Memnol Elodyr."

Cardin asked as he got up to go get his weapons, "Wait, why not the whole teams?"

Goodwitch said, "Because Memnol is the only member of Team Reserve."

Blake said, "Didn't Ozpin say he was on the general reserve during the ceremony?"

Goodwitch said, "Yes, he is on the general reserve, meaning he has no single team or teams he is assigned to aid."

Weiss said, "Oh, I think I understand how it's set up,"

Ruby said, "Really, how?"

Weiss said, "Well they're not going to have more than three students on the reserve at a time, so rather than make a whole new system, they just put him in a placeholder team."

Glynda said, "Good deduction and quite correct, well done. Now you two prepare for the match then stand on your sides of the arena, ten feet each from the center,".

At this Cardin left for his weapon locker, while Memnol stopped writing and put his book away, and walked to the arena. The class was mildly interested to see the first fight of the year and more of them took notice when Memnol took out his Robe and bag from the haversack. He put them both on, then to the mild surprise of the crowd, started laying down caltrops in five 5-foot squares in front, diagonal to, and directly flanking where he now stood. He mentally signaled to one of his guarding IA's to slip their sap into the haversack which he then removed, no longer invisible from being held by the IA. He stood waiting when Cardin came back in and took his place on the other side of the ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Here. I would've again asked for feedback, but these first three chapters should be showing up all at once here on AO3, so you've already heard that twice now.  
> Instead I'll say, if you think I've missed any tags or added any incorrect tags, please let me know so I can see about correcting that.
> 
> Also you don't exactly realize the sheer use of adjectives in D&D until you do something like this, they just kind of slip by in sessions.
> 
> Today's Skill(s): Craft!
> 
> Memnol Eldoyr; Craft (Gemcutting) +30 (15 Ranks), Craft (Trapmaking) +20 (5 Ranks), Craft (Weaponsmithing) +20 (5 Ranks), Craft (Untrained) +15 (Ability Mod)
> 
> Various Hunters; Estimated +5-+15
> 
> Ruby Rose; Estimated +10-+15 (Weaponmaking)


	4. Back In Swing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memnol's got his groove back after a bit of time, and the Teams talk about a classmate of theirs.

Memnol looked over his opponent and began to collect his mind after his banishment with the threat of combat for what felt like the first time in the past day or so. Memnol thought, " _Combat. Not life or death, only sparring. Sparring Guidelines then, No death, no permanent injury, accept a loss if it hides important information. Wait, hides information? Oh, Damn it to the Abyss! What was I thinking yesterday?! Wait, Pro: I was correct in making certain I had a cover to wield magic. I do need to properly repay Ozpin for that. Con: I gave away far too much! I should've redirected them to Ozpin once they got too curious, he'd know better in that regard, being a native. I can barely call myself the right hand of Asmodeus after that failure, I'm almost certain he's laughing at me now and I full well deserve it."_

He glanced between the crowd, his foe, and his belongings.

" _First thing's first, complete this spar. Strategies, 1. Polymorph into a Dragon? No. Too obvious, and Dragons may not exist here. Oh, note to self: After this spar, stop trying to recall Shapechange, Zodars may not exist here anyway, too much of a chance to spend that time if they don't. 2. Use up one of my two daily uses of Shades? No. Overkill, and I could use that for… Mordenkainen's Magnificent Mansion. That's two major mistakes I've made already in that one day. No, wait, The dagger. That's three. Speaking of, 3. Distract Assailant and bash him over the head four times? Yes, perfect."_

His plan was set in stone in the span of a few seconds, just in time for Glynda to pull up each fighter's aura's and photos onto the large screen by the arena, and to shout. "Begin!"

Memnol took a quick step directly backwards and stood there, gesturing for Cardin to come at him, hoping to goad him to the caltrops. Cardin, not being one to turn down a blatant challenge but definitely one to misinterpret it, grabbed his mace with both hands and pointed the head at Memnol. Memnol was particularly confused at this, before you could practically see the lightbulb above his head as he asked, "Wait, is that mace also-"

An explosive shot barreled out from the mace, causing Memnol to raise an arm in defense, his bracers more than pulling their weight as the briefest and smallest flicker just slightly off of his arm intercepted and redirected the bullet. This flicker was only caught by the cameras of the school and the trained huntswoman in the room Glynda.

"-A gun." Memnol finished saying. Memnol, realizing Cardin wouldn't fall for the trap and close the distance as he began taking more shots at him, reached for one of his belt pockets, only to find that where there should have been a good few Flame Shurikens, there were none. " _That also reminds me, I need to do a full check on what I have and don't have."_ Memnol thought.

Memnol rushed forward, weaving diagonally between his caltrops trap, rushing towards Cardin, just before he was in reach Cardin began reaching back for a swing to meet his approach and Memnol cast Distract Assailant. During that brief moment that Cardin was distracted by the buzzing noise only he could hear, Memnol struck rapidly with the sap in a matter of seconds. One hit to the neck; Cardin's Aura drops by around 45%, Second hit to the temple: Cardin's aura drops by another 45%, Third-

"Stop," Glynda said loudly and clearly. Memnol halted in place, mid-way in swinging towards the back of the head, "The Winner of the match is Memnol Elodyr, Cardin Winchester, return to your seat, Memnol, please pick up those caltrops and know for the future that trapping the arena before a match is not permitted."

Glynda turned to the class, well most as Memnol was picking up, and said, "Who can tell me why the match went the way it did? You are here to learn just as much from the matches of others, and I expect that you will be paying attention to every match." She began playing the rather quick fight on the screen behind her.

"Memnol was strong enough to wipe out Cardin in a few hits," Yang said, admittedly impressed at that, though internally even more wary of him than before.

Memnol thought, " _That was painfully incorrect, perfect."_

Glynda said, "Possibly, anybody else?"

Cardin yelled out, though there wasn't any particular malice in his voice, "He knew right where to hit me! I'm still sore!" He leaned slightly to direct the end towards Memnol directly.

Memnol replied, "Don't get hit next time then." His tone was also in jest, facing Cardin, they shared a quick laugh. He was finally back in his swing, mildly pleasant and just approachable to maybe ask for something. One small favor to start, to ask for one in return, and slowly escalate.

After a few moments of the class whispering among each other Ren suggested "Precision."

Glynda said, "That was one part of it." She looked back, "Memnol, your explanation?"

Memnol got up after getting the last caltrop and said, "I had everything I needed. Prep time and a plan."

Glynda looked back to the class as Memnol walked back to his seat, "Correct! Memnol knew what he was doing! That was the difference, Memnol created a trap that would have left Cardin distracted for just long enough to strike, and when that did not work he created another situation to strike! He planned, acted, and adapted! Remember that!"

She looked down at her scroll and, seeing the time, said, "Class dismissed."

As the class shuffled out, Memnol took an inventory of himself, looking through his many pockets and his bag, and thought to himself as he examined whether the magic each item he took in and out was there at all.

" _Let's see now, this cube was an Instant Fortress, not any more. The Blindfold of True Darkness is still working, the Dreaming one isn't. Glyph Seals, 7 lesser and 5 greater, all working. A pair of Instant Tents, working. 2 Vials Terinav Root, 3 Black Lotus Extract. Fishing net, Flint and Steel, Crowbar, Spyglass, Bedroll, Winter Blanket, check. The Monocle of Perusal is working fine, and Two scrolls, blank now- Wait a moment!"_

Team RWBY had already moved on but JNPR had been taking more than a moment longer to continue, and they with Glynda saw Memnol's face suddenly turn to one of open panic for a moment before he reigned himself in. He reached towards a hidden inner pouch of his belt and pulled out a single thin sheet of gold, holding it in front of him and visibly deflating in relief.

Nora, having sat still too long for her liking and being energetic, skipped forward, plucked the sheet from Memnol's hands and said, "Ooh! It's shiny, What is it? Is it a recipe for something?"

Memnol, recovering after the half-second it took for Nora to do that, silently ordered his pair of IA's to cover the exits and said, his voice iced over, "It is very, very, very important Ms. Valkyrie. I would quite like to have it back."

Jaune froze in place and Pyrrha just looked back and forth between Nora who was now dancing with it and Memnol who was trying very, very hard not to snap and use a Dominate Person on her. Ren, on the other hand, stepped forward and said with weight behind his voice, "Nora. Give it back to him. Carefully."

Nora, hearing Ren, visibly lost her energy and after seeing the look on Ren's face and really looking at the strain on Memnol said, "Okay, here you go," walking over to Memnol, and added, "Sorry about that. Didn't know it was important."

Memnol lost some of the tension in him and said, "Don't try that again, ever. I assure you you were rather lucky this wasn't one of the many things I have that could, well, hmm. I think I can illustrate it decently actually if you have a moment and I'm correct in an assumption." The Wizard in him flared up, as he felt that urge to experiment. He pulled out his dagger, offered the hilt, and said, "Would one of you, aside from Ms. Valkyrie, care to come over and hold my dagger?"

Slightly confused, Pyrrha stepped up and grabbed it, looking at it closely, noticing what Ruby noticed before.

"Now tell me, how do you feel at the moment, compared to before you held it?" Memnol asked,

"About the same, sorry," Pyrrha said.

"That's what I was looking for to establish a baseline. Now, could you hand it to Ms. Valkyrie?"

Pyrrha did so, but Nora only held it for a second before dropping it, "Aie!"

Ren asked Nora, "What happened?"

Nora said, "I felt, drained, when I held it. Like I just ate way too many pancakes again! But without the nice parts of feeling full at all!"

Memnol picked up the Dagger and put it back into place as he said, "Yes, I have encountered and made a number of Art-based objects that are directly harmful to certain kinds of people. In this case, it's likely because Nora is chaotic by nature that she felt drained holding an Axiomatic weapon."

Jaune looked at Nora and said, "Yeah, that's accurate."

"Yes, I warn you of this because that effect, on this dagger and other things like it, is _not_ proportional, many would-be thieves have died merely from attempting to hold my dagger, and it's one of the least severe of the items that do that."

At that, Nora's energy went down by a lot. "You mean, I might've, and you asked me to-"

"No. That was not at all within my intent," Memnol cut her off, "I was more than confident that you would survive, I'm mildly confident most people capable of entering this academy could, but I figured someone like you would understand best by handling."

Nora said, "Oh, thanks, kind of."

Memnol said, "I figured it would be best if I got out that kind of warning earlier rather than later. If any of you would, do tell Team RWBY as well please," Jaune nodded and Memnol continued, "Thank you Mr. Arc. If I am sent for, I will be in the Library for the foreseeable future. A pleasant day to you all."

Team JNPR looked at each other after Memnol left and all came to an agreement which Jaune soon voiced, "Leave him be if we can?". He was met with nods all around.

* * *

"Come on, he's not _that_ mean." Ruby said during dinner when she heard their plan,

"He intimidated a second year for basically no reason Ruby," Blake said, still unhappy that he hadn't lost.

"Okay, but, he used his sorta-semblance-but-maybe-not Art to give her a good hair year to make up for it. That has to count for something, right? Pyrrha?" Ruby tried.

"Well, he has been kind of upfront so far. He even let Nora and I hold his weapon, though that was more to make a point." Pyrrha said.

"What point could he have possibly been trying to make?" Weiss asked.

"Oh yeah, He wanted us to tell you guys too; apparently just holding some of his stuff can kill you, so, uh, don't do that," Jaune said, causing Yang to choke for a second on what she was eating as she gave a sharp look at Ruby, who looked away.

"Wait, what use is a weapon that kills its wielder before use?" Weiss asked.

"It wasn't quite like that," Pyrrha said, "I felt just fine when I held it, but Nora dropped it almost immediately."

Nora stopped trying to mimic a squirrel with her food and said, "Yeah, when I held it, it felt like, well. Hmm." She looked up in thought, "It felt the way a wilting flower looks, like I was less than me for a moment."

After about a second of silence Pyrrha said, "That was, more poetic than the way you put it earlier."

"Thanks!" Nora said, now trying to balance her spoon vertically.

"Okay, that's also dangerous, but it's not exactly his fault. I mean, maybe he's been through something and he's just snapped back into place. We saw how much he changed before and after the fight, he was joking around and being friendly with Cardin." Ruby said.

"I actually find it kinda eerie, how he just switched between serious and friendly like that," Jaune said,

"I don't know if that unnerves me more or less than the fact that he doesn't leave footprints," Ren said before Ruby could interject again.

"Come on, I think he's just having a hard time adjust-" Ruby stopped as she processed, "He doesn't leave footprints?"

The rest of the table looked at Ren and he said, "On the way back when we met him, not a single track."

"That's, not good. I gotta agree with them, you should leave him alone Ruby," Yang said.

"Yang! Aren't you the one who said I needed to make new friends?" Ruby said,

"And you've got us all right here," Yang said.

"Come on Yang, I asked you to give him a chance after-" Ruby stopped talking then and there.

The rest of the table was silent as well for a moment until Nora asked, "After what?"

Yang said, "We think he's an… assassin."

" _Ex_ -Assassin," Ruby said.

"I mean he's a bit mean, and pretty intense at times, and nearly split Cardin's aura in half in one hit, and keeps a dagger up his sleeve almost all the time, and- Yeah, I agree, never mind," Jaune said.

"I mean, that's all, circumstantial." Pyrrha said, "It's not like he poisons his weapons," She let out a weak laugh, which Jaune joined in on, until they saw the looks on team RWBY's faces.

"He does, doesn't he?" Pyrrha said.

After being met with nods from WBY, she said, "I'll just.. I'll be quiet now. Sorry."

Yang said, "So, one of our classmates is an-" A cough from Ruby, "Ex-Assassin anti-Jaune, who poisons a dagger he always has up his sleeve, which can itself kill someone from holding it and at the least has a disintegration ray. That about sums up what we know?"

After some nods, Ruby said, "He's also working with us to be a hunter!"

Yang said, looking embarrassed, "That's also, right. I actually forgot that, too."

Meanwhile, in the library during this time.

"You mean, I can just read any of these, at any time, for free?" Memnol asked,

"Well, yes, that is how a library works, you just need to check them back in if they're removed from the library." The Librarian said, who was an older fish faunus with large eyes that never blinked, one of which was scarred over and grey like his hair.

"The long-distance communication is free as well?" Memnol asked.

"Yes, that too." The Librarian said.

"That and the numbers on those books, is the library organized?" Memnol said, feeling amazed, and personally further indebted to Ozpin for just, letting him near all this.

The Librarian gave a slight laugh and said, "An answer for an answer, you're not from the cities, are you?"

Memnol said, "Fair terms. No, I'm not."

The Librarian said, "Go on your scroll or one of those terminals and look up the 'Dan Decimal System'."

Memnol went to one of the many tables between the shelves and sat down, pulled out his scroll, and after reading what it was, smiled a great, lawful smile.

He went back to the Librarian and said, "If someone seeks me out, could you tell them to send me a message on my scroll?"

The Librarian said, without looking away from his book, "In exchange for another answer."

Memnol said, "Possibly, your question?"

The Librarian said, extending a pale hand, "Your name, young man?"

Two spindly hands met and shook, surprising the librarian, and Memnol said, "Apologies, I'm Memnol Elodyr, you?"

The Librarian said, "Howard L. Phillips. Pre-War name, ninety-seven, and because of my semblance, to answer the questions you were about to ask,"

With that Memnol went towards the back of the Nonfiction, and used a Shades to duplicate a Magnificent Mansion, causing Memnol to note, " _There is some kind of plane of shadow here, or at least a way to draw the shadow material needed to replicate a spell. Good to note. After I make that item to test if I still can, I need to start checking the cosmology's planar situation. I suppose I'll need to research Astral Projection again, after Demand and nesting some thought bottles and a few more as backups. So much to do, so much to test."_

* * *

Ozpin reviewed various security footage, silently thinking as he replayed and focused on the ever-so-brief flickers that deflected Cardin's shots, or the shimmering that Memnol walked into in the library before it disappeared entirely. He reached for his scroll and started creating a simple assignment for a not-so-simple student, depending on if his studies went the way he thought they would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Yet again, Feedback is my craving.
> 
> Today's Skill: Spot!
> 
> Memnol Elodyr; +4 (Ability Mod +2, Misc Mod +2, ineffective 1/2 rank.)
> 
> Ozpin; Estimated +20-+35
> 
> Typical Hunter; Estimated +10-+15.
> 
> Fox Alistair; No.


	5. A Nonviolent Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memnol makes a thing or two, and starts up some research. Meanwhile, another character begins to realize the depths of lawfulness.

_“Well. This isn’t normal at all. It’s much better, I didn’t need to spend the whole night of it, but not even remotely normal.”_ Memnol thought in the workstation portion of his Magnificent Mansion spell, looking at his newly made pair of Gloves of Continuous Scholar’s Touch. They only took him, as he noted looking at his scroll’s clock once he was done, about 48 minutes to make. This was far less than the 8 hours he was expecting, even being an Efficient Wondrous Item and Construct Maker. _“Another pleasant change in this world’s weave, precision in crafting time, as well as being based on material cost,”_  
  
Some of you may be wondering, as you rightfully do, where did he get the materials to make that? To which I say, the Epic Seed Conjure and the Minor & Major Creation spells do explicitly state that anything made with them cannot be used for epic spell research, material components, or crafting and Polymorph any Object cannot transform anything with intrinsic value.  
The Transform Epic Seed, however, has none of these restrictions. That combined with an empty mansion room with a large basin for water, a single casting of Frostfell shaped by a Master of Shaping just to be safe, and a single Perfect Polymorph can net you an entire basin of any solid or liquid material that isn’t inherently magical. Of course, most of the time a small jug to convert into spellbook ink is enough, but hey, Wizards.  
  
That trick combined with using a Limited Wish to duplicate any desired spell up to a certain level, rather opened up one’s crafting options to ‘Whenever I so please’.  
  
With the gloves done far earlier than he anticipated, he slipped them on over his rings and stepped out of his Mansion and saw, looking almost directly at him, a dark-skinned man with reddish hair who was just slightly taller than Memnol. Making the connection he ordered his two guarding IA’s to get back in the Mansion immediately.  
“Ah, hello there,” Memnol said, hoping to distract him while looking more closely. After noticing the purely white eyes Memnol continued, “Wait, Pardon me for the bluntness but, are you blind?”  
“Yeah,” Fox said, pulling a book off of the self and opening it, looking in, “Why do you ask?”  
“Well,” Memnol said, “I was simply curious what would bring a blind man into a library of all places. I’d guess your team?”  
Fox nodded, “Yeah,” then flipped a page.  
Memnol said, “Also, again pardon me, but that book is upside-down.”  
Fox said, his face entirely straight, “It’s the same to me either way,”  
After a second, Memnol’s normal look gave way to a crack, and he started lightly chuckling, which soon caused Fox to join.  
Memnol extended a hand and said, “Memnol Elodyr, First Year General Reserve.”  
Fox, putting the book back, though still upside down, shook the gloved hand and said, “Fox.”  
Memnol nodded and said, “Well, it was pleasant to meet you, good evening,”  
Memnol started walking off, making his way towards the theology section, when Fox said, “Before you go, I need to ask for a bet, was that robe made with actual silk?”  
Memnol said, “Yes, yes it was and is,”  
Fox groaned, having lost that bet, and said, “Well, you mind telling me who made it, My team leader wants to know.”  
Memnol said, “I am the one who made all of this. If they’d like anything from me, do let them know that I am willing to take a job, but I can’t exactly sell too cheaply for obvious reasons. Again, good evening to you.” He walked off again, intent on reading at least one bookcase of the section over the hour.  
  
Around 20 minutes later, as Memnol had just read book 203 and was considering just what he could get away with if these books were accurate on the deity situation, Coco Adel had walked over and yelled up at him in a questioning tone, “Hey, Fox told me you made all that yourself,”  
Memnol kept going through the books and yelled back down, “That’s correct, who would be asking?”  
Coco said, “Coco Adel, Fashion guru! He said you were taking commissions,”  
“Possibly,” Memnol said, “If you can afford it. Do you want appearance only or function too?”  
Coco said, “You can do both?”  
By this point, their back and forth had attracted the attention of the librarian who soon shushed them, prompting Memnol to stop at book 217 and come down the ladder.  
Memnol said, considerably more quietly, “Of course I can, I just need to know what it ought to look like and what you want from it, then I might be able to get you a market price and we can work from there.”  
Coco said, “Oh, It’s not for me, I’m getting it for a friend. Rough first day back, so we’ll go to check with her now. Unless you’re more interested in looking at more book titles?” The end being rather sarcastic.  
Memnol said, “No, I’ll be right along,”  
They had walked for a good few moments before reaching a table where the rest of team CFVY sat, Velvet was looking down at a textbook, _“A Modern History of Remnant: V1”_ , with Fox nearby half listening to his scroll by some earbuds, and Yatsuhashi was sat down, eyes closed as he meditated.  
Coco said, “Yo, Vel, I’m getting you something nice and it’s on me, no Ifs ands or buts! Tell him what you want and what you want it to do, he says he can do both.”  
Velvet looked up and said, after a brief pause, “Um, Coco?” Coco looked at her, “He’s the guy,”  
“The one who messed up your day?”  
Velvet nodded, and Coco continued, “Same one who left behind those weird sketches?”  
Velvet nodded again. Coco whirled in place and glared at Memnol, “Alright, explain. Now.”  
Memnol said, a look of (entirely fake) embarrassment on his face, “Oh, yes, I suppose we got off on the wrong foot,” _“Five mistakes so far,”_ “I had never encountered any Faunuskind before, and my curiosity can be insatiable at times,”  
“But did you have to be, like that, about it? And seriously, these?” Velvet asked, taking the sketches out of a nearby bag.  
Memnol said, “In hindsight, no, I’ll admit that. To give my side, you were, and still are unless someone would like to make some big reveal, the only member of Faunuskind I’ve met. As far as the sketches, I was simply wondering how in the world the second set of ears would connect if they weren’t vestigial,”  
“That, almost makes sense,” Velvet said.  
After a moment of silence Velvet said, pushing one forwards, “It’s this one, by the way.”  
Memnol said, still faking embarrassment, “Oh. Thank you, Ms. Vel.”  
Velvet laughed a little, letting some of the tension fall away, “It’s Velvet, Velvet Scarlatina. You’re the Reserve student, right?”  
Memnol said, “Yes, Memnol Elodyr, grand to make your acquaintance Ms. Scarlatina.”  
Coco said, “Well, Vel may be being nice about this, but I think a discount of around, say, a hundred percent for this is the least you can do, right?”  
Velvet said, “Coco-”  
“Ah, ah, ah. Let me do the haggling,”  
Memnol said, “I suppose a free commission in exchange for forgiveness is reasonable, so long as what you ask for isn’t overly excessive. I accept.” He looked at the two, “So, what would you like?” Internally he rather disliked this arrangement, but he didn’t want to risk having words with Ozpin or any of his other new superiors, so he went along with it.  
Velvet said, “Well, I don’t know, what do you think Coco, you’re the one who would be paying after all?”  
Coco said to Velvet, a mischievous look on her face, “Well I say you need some jewelry already, and I’d quite like to see a ring on you.”  
Velvet sputtered for a moment before saying, “A ring sounds nice. Maybe something, defensive?”  
Coco said, “I don’t know if he can manage that on a ring.”  
Memnol said, pride flaring up, “Pardon me, but are you trying to doubt my crafting skills?”  
Coco said, “No, no, not at _all_.”  
Memnol said, “I know exactly what you’re doing here.”  
Coco said, “And?”  
Memnol said, “Hook, line, sinker. I’ll have it in four days, maybe three.”  
Coco said, “Good. Be seeing you then,”  
Memnol said, “Good evening to all of you as well,”  
Memnol walked off, directly back to his Mansion and, within five minutes, had begun work.

* * *

The next few days were mostly normal, as normal as Beacon tended to get. Classes went on as normal, and the moment he knew what textbooks he had to know Memnol had gone and read each of them 5 times with the Scholar’s Touch gloves. Team RWBY had gone through the incident with the Boarbatusk in Professor Port’s class, which Memnol didn’t bother interfering with in the slightest, though he did give a polite enough greeting to Ozpin as he passed by him in the hall. Combat classes went normally as well, with nothing much to note aside from the travesty that was the Jaune vs Cardin fight.  
  
Four days later on Friday however, Memnol walked into the dining hall during lunch, mildly notable as he had managed a slight reputation for almost always being seen in the library, and he paced around looking for any member of Team CFVY. He did manage to find Velvet, though she didn’t seem in the best spot, given that three out of four of CRDL had been bullying her. Memnol approached and, having foregone sleep for the past few days using Limited Wishes to remove the fatigue, abandoned any particular subtly by tapping Russel on the shoulder mid-insult and saying, “Excuse me, I need to step by.”  
Russel said, “Walk around then, just cause you’re cool with Cardin doesn’t make you cool with us.”  
Sky said, “Unless you actually sympathize with that freak?”  
At this the three started laughing again, and Memnol said, deadpan, “Wait, you consider that,” he gestured to her ears, “Freakish?”  
Dove said, “‘Course we do, ‘cause she is!”  
Memnol said, “Look, I need to attend to business, so again, if you could kindly step over for a moment.”  
Sky said, “Why don’t you make us?”  
Memnol said, incredulous, “You, You’re joking right? Are you utterly certain about that request?”  
Russel said, “What, chicken?”  
Memnol said, more to himself, “By the Nine you are.” He spoke up, “Okay then! I am going to ask _one_ more time politely,”  
Memnol cast one of his silent Limited Wishes and then asked, “Kindly leave the two of us be.”  
All of them looked at eachother, shrugged, and walked off a touch grumpy, while Memnol thought, _“Praise be to Mass Suggestion, perfect are thee at winding down morons.”_  
Memnol looked at the now surprised Velvet, failing to notice some of the nearby tables also gone quiet after that, and said, “Now that that’s over, here.” He held out an intricately engraved platinum ring, though the platinum was actually just a thin layer over the main iron band. “This is what’s known as a Ring of Force Shield, allow me to demonstrate.”  
He slipped the ring on to no visible effect, until he knocked his knuckles against the invisible shield-shaped force effect and said, “It’s invisible, indestructible, weighs nothing, and is activated mentally, here.” He handed her the ring which she put on, uncertain of if it would work even when she tried to will it to work and said, “I... can’t tell.”  
“Did you will it to activate?”  
“Yes?”  
“Hold your hand up, like this,”  
She did so and said, “Okay-”. As soon as she did so, he punched the thing with his full effort. Velvet, while mildly startled, didn’t feel anything at all, but she clearly saw his fist suddenly halt. Memnol said, while shaking his hand from the punch, “It’s active, deactivating it is the same process,”  
Velvet looked at the ring and said, “What should I do if it runs out of Hard-light dust?”  
“Don’t worry about that. If it stops working somehow, try moving sixty feet from where you were standing and try again, or come to me.”  
“Okay,” After a brief pause Velvet continued, “Coco told me not to ask, but I want to know, how much would this normally be?”  
Memnol, doing some math in his head in a fraction of a second thought, _“If she wants to feel indebted, then who am I to stop her.”_ , and said, “I’d say roughly the equivalent of three point zero seven million Lien at market price, based on the value of one hundred and seventy pounds of gold if you’d like to check the math yourself,”.  
At this Velvet looked at the ring, then at Memnol, then the ring, and managed to squeak out, “Thank you,” Before walking- jogging off to find her team.  
Memnol decided that, since he was in the dining hall already, he may as well pick up lunch there instead of the mansion. Once he had done so he saw Ruby beaming and waving him over eagerly and sat down with the teams, where almost all of them looked right at him. Once he noticed he just asked, “What? Do I have something on my face?”  
After a second of silence Weiss said, “You just gave away a supposedly three _million_ lien ring! How can you possibly afford that?!”  
Memnol said, waving a hand in the air, “The Art.”  
Weiss let out a sound similar to a slowly deflating balloon as he just ate among the group in silence. Partway through lunch once normal conversation resumed, today Jaune was insisting he was just pals with Cardin, a realization passed through Memnol’s head, _“I was wearing three rings, and all of them worked.”_  
Memnol smiled suddenly as he ate. Ruby noticed this and said, “Something good happen?”  
Memnol said, “You could say that. At least for me,” He thought, _“Wait, why am I letting this show? I spent two years in a Vecnan cult, praise to the whispered one, during my younger years and now I’m slipping this badly? It’s mainly been right here too, so it’s either location, food, or people.”_  
Memnol got up once there was a lull and said, “Well, it’s been nice eating amongst you all again, but I will be going for now. I’ll see you during Ms. Goodwitch’s class.”  
  
For most of the rest of the day before and after combat class, Memnol would be found in the library ‘reading’ through every book he could find that might be related to Remnan property law. He kept looking through them until he felt one of his pockets vibrate slightly, and checked it find a message from Ozpin,  
_“You have an assignment, see me in my office immediately.”_

* * *

After sending the message Ozpin got up from his desk, and opened the window to let in a little black bird, which soon asked, “I don’t get it, you haven’t done anything like this before, so what’s up?”  
Ozpin replied by displaying a holographic chessboard that seemed to be partway through a rather odd game, based on the number and location of each of the pieces. He removed a white bishop and put it aside,  
Qrow said, “I know, I messed up and-” He stopped dead when Ozpin added an extra king and colored it grey.  
Qrow breathed in, long and deep, before letting his breath out at once in a sharp sound, _“Shit._ This good or bad?”  
“I’m not entirely certain yet.”  
“You’re not certain, yet you’ve just let them waltz around Beacon for a week?”  
“Yes, I have let them ‘Waltz around’ on my home ground, where I can constantly keep an eye on them, as they are surrounded by not only trusted and veteran hunters, but are also, by their own admission, very aware of who has been providing food and shelter to them.”  
“Fair enough. You trust him Oz?”  
“I believe I can trust what he’ll do.”  
“Meaning?”  
“Throughout his entire stay here so far, he hasn’t broken any rules.”  
“Is that it, Oz? That’s pretty basic. Didn’t think you’d be the one grabbing at straws,” Qrow grabbed his flask and started taking a good drink from it.  
“Allow me to rephrase, he has not broken _any_ of the most obscure rules found in the online student handbook, has followed the _exact_ instructions of any staff members the moment they were given, and just moments ago before I sent the message calling him to my office he was looking at _Legal Encyclopedias,_ ”  
Qrow nearly choked on his drink, coughing for a moment before saying, “I didn’t know Jimmy had a kid. Right, that’s explained, now what did you call me in for?”  
Ozpin said, “I am about to give him an assignment as a reinforcement to a second year search and destroy in Patch-”  
“And all first years need a hunter leading their assignments, you seriously want me on chaperone duty?”  
“He has respected the authority of anyone directly associated with me, but I need to know how far that goes.”  
“So, instead of all the clean-cut people he knows are with you, you’re going to see how he handles working with… Well, me.”  
“Yes, in essence. You two will be deploying tomorrow.”  
“And tonight?” Qrow said.  
Ozpin pulled a set of keys from his drawer and tossed them over to Qrow.  
“The break room couch again, where did our marriage fall apart Oz?” Qrow asked, sarcasm dripping, before he took another swig.  
Ozpin sighed and said, “Also, Qrow?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I imagine it would be easier to believe you weren’t so directly associated with me if you weren’t still in my office once he gets here. I’m sure that your nieces would be glad to see you in the meanwhile.”  
Qrow said, his mood more somber, “You suggesting or telling?”  
Ozpin said, “Beacon is safe, Qrow, I’ve dedicated my life to that, and will continue to do so.”  
After a long pause Qrow sighed and said, “Thanks, Oz. Cheers,” He held his flask up.  
Ozpin held his mug just off his desk, and soon both were dry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's how it is so far. Also, I realize that my writing style probably is, well if I called it slow-burn I think that’d be generous so far. Then again, I think I do alright with dialogue stuff. I don’t exactly know though, that’s why I enjoy outside opinions. Well, either way, hope y'all enjoy the chapter.  
> Today’s Skills: Bluff and Sense Motive  
> Memnol Elodyr; +25 (22 Ranks) and +20 (18 Ranks)  
> Ozpin; Estimated +20 to +30 and +25 to +35  
> A Professional Actor; Estimated +4 to +9 and 0 to +5  
> An Average Person; Estimated 0 to +5, both  
> Ruby Rose; Estimated -5 to 0 (Negative Ranks, somehow. Don’t ask me, I’m just the author.) and +3 to +8


	6. Ethical Tendencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The limits of just how far Memnol's ethical tendencies will go are tested sooner than expected.

Ruby had been quite enjoying that Friday, though Jaune’s problems were a bit of a bummer, she was sure that his team would help him out! Right now she was too busy ogling the weapons in the latest Atlesian magazine she could get her hands on, as well as the weapons of everyone else at the training grounds where they had set up the dummies and targets, _“There’s that flaming sword again! Are those Gunchucks?! This one’s a high-cal Gatling model with Hard-light rounds! Wait, it was rejected, why?”_ Ruby flipped the page, _“200,000 Lien to fire it for twelve seconds!?”_ Ruby put the magazine down and started noting the weapons actually around her in the training area, seeing if she remembered their names, _“This is Crescent Rose, there’s Ember Celica, Harbinger, Myrtenaster, and finally Gambol- wait.”_

Ruby paused for a good moment before she realized, _“If that’s Harbinger, then that means-”_

Ruby bolted forward and shouted, “Uncle Qrow!”, colliding with the man in a large hug.

Yang, having heard this, stopped right after punching one dummy down and turned in an instant and said, “Uncle Qro-” and the dummy sprung back up, smacking and interrupting Yang, who got up and ran too, “Uncle Qrow!”

Qrow said, “Hey! Kiddo, Firecracker, I knew you’d both do it!”, as he removed Ruby from himself, rustling her hair.

Yang said, after also giving Qrow a hug and getting the same rustle and receiving _no backlash_ to Blake’s visible surprise, “What are you doing here?”

Qrow said, “Besides seeing my favorite people?”

“Yeah, except for that,” Yang said,

“Don’t you have hunter stuff to do?” Ruby asked, before rushing back and forth between her team and uncle, “Oh! This is my Partner Weiss, she’s a bit cold-” “Hey!” “But she’s really smart!”

Yang gestured back, “The quiet one’s Blake, my partner,” Blake nodded, “And that’s team RWBY!”

Qrow cut himself off from thinking about Ruby being stuck with a mini-Winter and said, “Wait a minute, you never said you were the team’s leader!!”

He pulled Ruby back in, she nearly tripped a little on the way, and Qrow continued, “Two years ahead too!” After a moment his face fell more than a little as he thought, _“Man, she looks so much like Summer, like I’m seeing the past all over again.”_

Ruby, now a touch embarrassed, said indignantly, “C’Mon, I’m not- It’s not _that_ big a deal.”

Weiss said, “It’s, a _little_ prodigy-ish. Just a little.”

Qrow, after taking a drink from his recently refilled flask to Weiss’s visible shock, said, “Alright, you’re catching me up on what I’ve missed Kiddo.”

The group had gone off to sit down in Beacon’s courtyard, where Ruby and Yang started catching up Qrow on just what had happened in the past week.

* * *

After a good few moments, Ruby was partway through saying,“-and that’s without even mentioning my friend on the reserve! I mean, I’m pretty sure we’re friends,”

Qrow said, “I think I heard about him from Ozpin, Meem- Memo- Memna- Elodi-, Man that name’s weird,”

Weiss said, “Memnol Elodyr, I guess you mean?”

Qrow said, “Yeah! What about him?” Qrow was curious what some of his classmates and his nieces thought of the guy, more info for Ozpin, and he’d be stuck with him for a while after all.

Yang groaned, “Where do I start, with the fact that he’s an assassin or that Ruby’s got a crush on him?”

Qrow said, “Ruby’s got a crush? On an actual boy? Not a weapon this time?”

Ruby said, “I do not, and that was one time!”

Blake said, smiling like she was trying not to laugh, “Wait, Ruby had a crush on a weapon?”

Ruby said, “I was just a kid!” and more quietly, “And it was a really nice weapon with sleek edges and a laser scope and everything.”

Qrow said, “Alright, the whole assassin thing, that sounds pretty important if I’m going to be leading him on a mission in a day.”

Yang said, “Wait, you’re going to be stuck with him for a mission?”

Qrow said, lying through his teeth, “Yeah, I figured it wouldn’t hurt to take a job to lead around, what I thought would be a bunch of first years, on a mission. Check up on you two while I could stop by too.”

Ruby said, “Okay, I’ll say it since I know Yang won’t,” She gave Yang a pointed look, “ _Ex_ -Assassin, we-” Yang returned the look, “I think he’s an _ex-assassin_ , and I think he’s trying to do something good with what he knows. He’s been polite since his first day, so I think he’s just wanting to do something good with what he already knows and took some time to adjust.”

Qrow said, turning to Yang, “Alright, your thoughts Firecracker?”

Yang said, “I don’t trust him, not even slightly.” Ruby deflated a little, “He was a jerk to a Faunus girl, acted like he’d never even heard of Faunus-” 

“Maybe he hadn’t! And he even gave her a really valuable ring he made himself!” Ruby interjected,

Qrow said, “How valuable are we talking?”

Weiss said, “If he’s to be believed, it’s worth over three million lien.”

Qrow looked at his flask, at Weiss, and his flask, before looking back at Yang. 

“You heard right, I’ll give him that.” Yang said, “Before that though, Ruby,” Yang now gave her an even more pointed look, “Let him into our room for a night after he had pretty much said he was an assassin!”

Qrow said, “Okay, I get the rest kinda, but still, an assassin? That’s a pretty big-”

Yang said, “He called his own _dagger_ an _Assassin’s Dagger_ , he had to wipe off _poison_ from it when he let Ruby take a look at it, and he always seems to have it up his sleeve. Also, who uses a _dagger_ against Grimm?”

Qrow said, “Wait, what kind of poison, did he say?” 

Yang looked a little confused and asked, “What does that matter?”

Qrow said, “Trust me, do you know?”

After a moment Weiss said, “He said it was something called, I think turnable root? I admit I was somewhat curious since I’d never heard of such a thing before.”

Qrow looked around, and unsure of whether what he saw was the work of his semblance or not, said, “I mean, have you considered just asking him?”

All of them let out sounds of confusion, before looking at each other, barely formed sentences starting and dying.

Qrow continued, “I mean if he’s as much of a rules guy as I hear he is, I can just tell him to be honest. He’s right there after all.”

Qrow gestured over towards the base of Ozpin’s tower, where Memnol was just walking out from, having received his instructions.

Ruby waved over at him and gestured for him to come over, at which he shrugged and went over. As he walked over Qrow was able to get a proper look at him, and thought, _“Okay, rich kid doesn’t cover that. That’s actual gold, just straight out, on that vest. A lot of jewelry too. Hell of a lot frailer looking then I’d imagined though.”_

Memnol said, “Hello there,” A brief, just noticeable pause, “Ruby, Ms. Xiao Long, Ms. Belladonna, Ms. Schnee.” He faced each in turn, and then got to Qrow and said, “I’m afraid we haven’t met sir. Memnol Elodyr, First Year general reserve, here at Beacon Academy,”

Qrow downed a significant portion of his flask in response before saying, “Qrow Branwen.”

Without giving him a chance to reply Qrow said, “Right, so since you’re the guy I’m supposed to be supervising over to Patch to reinforce that group, I want to know something my nieces are curious about, and you gotta answer honestly while we’re talking. You an Assassin?”

Memnol blinked once and said, almost too precisely timed to Qrow’s ears, “So far as the meaning of accepting wealth in exchange for incurring the deaths of others who otherwise would not have died or in a differing manner, then no, I am not an assassin as of the moment.” 

Ruby said to Yang, “Told you so!”

Qrow said, “And in the future?”, causing Ruby to look at Qrow like he’d just told her dad that she’d been in the cookie jar.

Memnol said, “I admit, I am considering specializing in bounty missions as I believe they would make good use of my pre-existing skills.”

Qrow continued, shifting around the potential and current threat levels of this guy by more than a few steps as he kept using that specific wording, “I’ve also been told that you poisoned your dagger, which if I hear correctly should still be up your sleeve right now, with some kind of turntable root. Care to explain that one?”

Memnol said, as he put together some number of pieces, “ _Terinav_ Root. A _Nonlethal_ contact poison, rather close to a simple muscle suppressant, I imagine some of us here forgot. It would be rather rude if I didn’t wipe it off before I let Mrs-” He halted himself with a cough, “Before I let Ruby look at it in our exchange.”

Qrow looked at Ruby and said, “Exchange?”

Ruby looked a little bashful and said, “Yeah, I asked to see his weapon first before I’d let him spend that night with us.” A look came over her face before she asked, “By the way, how are you managing the whole ‘find your own room’ thing?”

Memnol said, looking at Qrow and realizing he still had to be honest, “The Art permits me a way to provide myself with suitable lodging in a pre-built environment.”

Qrow, dropping some pretenses and wanting to see how far he’d go if ordered, said, “Alright, more details. I want the name of exactly what you’ve been doing, and everything about what it does, and a demo if you can.”

Memnol looked at Qrow, and what soon unnerved Qrow far more than the angry look he expected, was the mildly pleasant _smile_ he got. Qrow thought, _“Ah fuck.”_

Memnol had been conflicted for a moment. While the Assassin side of him and a decent other portion had suggested, _“Mayhaps we shouldn’t allow any of our capabilities, even one as apparently non-harmful as this one, to be revealed.”_ , there was another side of him that was much, much larger. This was his Lawful side, which said, ‘calmly’, _“_ _ **You have received a direct order from someone who was assigned as your superior and it does not conflict with your own code. FOLLOW IT.**_ _”_ The two sides argued until they came to a relative ‘compromise’ that Memnol soon acted on.

Memnol said, “If I may ask for a slight rearrangement, I’d prefer to do the demonstration, then move on to the explanation within, is that acceptable?”

Qrow said, “Yeah, sure.”

Memnol nodded and gestured for them to follow him as he walked to a well-hidden part of the courtyard, behind a number of large bushes. He thought, _“I suppose my previous one was about to run out and I can’t think of much overt harm to me by relocating it.”_

Without a single word or gesture from Memnol, he designated the group of five with him, as well as Ozpin just in case, and a faint shimmering appeared in the air. Suddenly the shimmering swung inwards to reveal what looked like a building inside and Memnol said, “Come in, and I will explain.”

* * *

They all walked in, noticing what appeared to be a 30x30x15 foot entrance hall with a long banquet table at the center covered in fine silverware and table dressings, with a pair of chandeliers above and candles atop it providing light to the room in places the wall sconces didn’t light. Behind the head of the table, directly opposite to the entrance, was an empty fireplace that took up a full five-foot cube, causing many of them to notice that it was mildly warmer in here than it was outside even from the door, though the air was crisp rather than muggy in the least. Two staircases to the second floor were symmetrically aligned, with the table and fireplace at the center, 20 feet into the room leading to the second-floor balcony, the center of which was dominated by a portrait of Memnol in his full attire holding an ornate wooden staff. There were doors on the walls beside the fireplace, on the balcony of the second floor, and behind the staircases, each door on a given side having a symmetrical opposite. Arrayed on the two staircases and the second floor were 54 almost transparent figures, perfectly split between 27 copies of the exact same non-descript butler on the left and exactly 27 copies of the exact same non-descript maid on the right. Around the entirety of the Mansion, except for where they’d cover the doors, there were small handrails from the wall at 2 and 4 feet up. The floor appeared to be made of soft dark-blue carpeting with light-blue trim and the handrails had black velvet covering on all of them, and the walls were made from pure-white uninterrupted marble by the look. Anything made from metal appeared to be either silver or brass. If any of them turned around they would have noticed that from this side the door seemed to be made from a dark, oak, wood.

For Ruby, it looked super cool and rich and she was glad that he was at least spending his nights somewhere nice. For Yang, it was also cool and rich but seemed more than a bit stuffy. For Blake, it was both like something out of a book came to life, and also made her _really_ hope this ‘Art’ could spread to some faunus communities that could do with this kind of thing. For Weiss, once she was done having her flashbacks, she started drawing more than the occasional parallel between Memnol and her father, which _mildly_ frightened her, without realizing she had started making those connections. For Qrow, he realized that if he knew where you’d be ahead of time, the only warning you’d have was some faint oddity in the air before you were ambushed by who knows how many people.

As everyone else was gawking at the room and realizations, Memnol said to the servants in a way that Weiss noticed was near automatic, like he’d said it many times before, “Fetch me a walking stick, start the fireplace, set the table for-”

He stopped and turned to the group suddenly, “Tell me, given the current time and that we’re already here, would any of you care to stay over for dinner this evening?”

After a general bunch of varyingly enthusiastic nods or shrugs, he turned back, “Set the table for a full dinner for six!” Returning his focus to his now-guests he said, “Then for each of you, would you prefer red wine, white wine, mead, beer, rum, cider, ale, or water?”

Weiss, without realizing it, ended up shifting into full etiquette as she visibly straightened up, actually damn well _curtsied_ , and said, “White wine if you would sir.” She realized she added the ‘sir’ just _slightly_ late and went _more than slightly_ red. When she remembered that Qrow, the adult, was right there she went redder. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and added, “If that’s okay.”

Qrow said, “Long as you guys can handle yourselves. Rum here.”

Yang, internally glad her uncle was still cool about that kinda thing since she last saw him, said, “Beer.”

Blake asked, “What kind of cider is it?”

Memnol said, “I have regular and non-alcoholic cider, and it can be chilled or heated if you’d like, Ms. Belladonna.”

Blake said, “Non-alcoholic and heated, then, thank you.”

Ruby said, “Um, Water. Please.”

Memnol thought for a split second before he turned back to the servants and said, “Bring up a keg of Bitter Black and decade aged Moon Rum each for Ms. Xiao Long and Mr. Branwen. Make certain there’s always freshly heated Vilhon for Ms. Belladonna and add the spices as it’s served. Water for Ms. Rose, and a century aged bottle of Særloonian Topaz for Madame Schnee and I, though keep a second on hand.”

One of the benefits of a Magnificent Mansion was that so long as it was non-magical, you could get very specific with exactly what foodstuffs and decorations it was stocked with, to the point of having specifically aged wine and the aforementioned walking stick, though not beyond a certain limit of years he’d found. The current limit he had was 108 years, though it was lower earlier in his life.

As the servants scurried around and Memnol received that walking stick, he turned back around fully to be met with Ruby and Blake sharing the same look of open astonishment on their face, with Weiss still stick in full etiquette mode keeping her face neutral as she could, which was its own tell in a way.

Qrow said, “Alright, the explanation?”

Memnol said, “Yes, you wanted it in-depth, correct?”

Qrow, and Yang behind him, nodded.

Again Memnol’s internal self struggled, very very briefly before Law decisively won yet again as it was now somewhat backed by his code, and he said, “Alright then. This ‘Piece’ is known as Mordenkainen’s Magnificent Mansion, named so after its original creator Mordenkainen. It instantly creates a four-foot by eight-foot shimmering entranceway anywhere I designate within a ninety-foot radius of myself that only myself and those I choose when creating it can enter, which becomes fully invisible when closed behind me. Beyond this entranceway, it creates a potentially mansion-like area of varying size and capabilities based on the skill of the practitioner utilizing the piece, though it is always clean, fresh, and warm regardless of outside conditions, which cannot penetrate the Mansion. In my case, I am currently capable of creating any floor plan constrained within eighty-one ten-foot cubes, have access to fifty-four of the summoned servant-like forces that come with the mansion and cannot leave it, have enough foodstuffs to effectively serve three hundred and twenty-four people a single nine-course meal, and this space will last for fifty-four hours. I, however, have yet to test its compatibility with more modern possibilities and inventions that were not available where I am from. Is that all you wished to know, Mr. Branwen?”

At this, the entire group was silent for a while, though while team RWBY was silent because _“Are you kidding me he was living better than we were this entire time,”_ and other such reasons, Qrow was silent as he realized, _“He’s capable as an assassin and can hide anywhere he wants without leaving any tells, assuming the no footprints thing was true, and with hundreds of other people at effectively no time limit. Raven would kill- bad wording. She’d kill more than usual to get this guy on her side.”_ Then the next realization hit Qrow immediately after that, _“This is NOT something you normally just give away unless you’re not thinking in this mindset, and that smile was way too knowing, and more than that he’s got Oz’s attention. Even more than that he’s got Oz_ _cautious_ _, so I know he’s thinking or thought of that angle. Seems like he really will follow instructions like Oz said, I’ll have to tell him immediately.”_

After a period of silence, Memnol said, "I suppose I'll have to take that as a yes. While I cannot think of any overt harm in it, I still would rather you not spread this knowledge around too much, as then I might end up being hounded by uncountably many people, and I rather enjoy the peace I have in my abode." He paused before saying, to appeal to a certain part of his guests, "That and the less information is out there, the less information any criminals have against us."

Memnol turned and said to the servants, “Rotate the table ninety degrees and set my place centered on the side of the fire, everyone else on the other,” The servants quickly obeyed in their wordless way, and soon Memnol had walked over to the slightly larger and more ornate chair that once stood at the head of the table. He was genuinely putting some of his weight on the walking stick as Qrow and Blake noticed, and walking faster than normal as all of RWBY noticed. RWB had also realized that whenever they saw him walking he had always been staying near the walls. At this, Weiss managed to draw a parallel to her grandfather instead which, combined with her previous parallels, unnerved her even more.

He stood next to his seat, only partially outlined by the now crackling fire and said, “Please, sit down first. I feel it would be terribly rude for me to settle before my guests did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before the usual endnote, I would like to say that I didn’t make up any of the named drinks above. That is all.
> 
> Today’s Skill (with two bonuses afterwards), Climb!  
> Memnol Elodyr: -2 (Ability Score Modifier).  
> Ozpin: Estimated +10 to +15 (+15 to +20 in his prime.)  
> The Average Hunter: Estimated +2 to +7  
> Sun Wukong/Similar Hunter Faunus: Estimated +4 to +9
> 
> Mordenkainen’s Magnificent Mansion Variant Rule: Any wine or other appropriate foodstuff created by a Magnificent Mansion spell may be created aged up 4 years per CL.
> 
> Excerpt from Memnol’s Code of Conduct.
> 
> 9\. If you invite another into your abode, you are to do your utmost to be hospitable to your guests, who are now under your protection. If you are invited into another’s abode, under their protection, you are to do your utmost to be a hospitable guest. (For the real-world, see: The Greek concept of Xenia)  
> 9.a. If your guests break the rules of hospitality in an overt manner, they are no longer your guests if you do not wish them to be, and as such are under no protection.  
> 9.a.i. This is only against those who are truly intentional. If two guests each break a vase, but one shows remorse (or was compelled to do so) and the other not, then it is the other that has broken the rules of hospitality (or the one who so compelled them), and the first has not.


	7. Dinner at the Elodyr Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and conversation.

Soon enough RWBY and Qrow settled into the places at the table set for them, from the entering perspective of left to right in the order of Blake, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Qrow. As they sat, Memnol ordered the invisible servants to push their chairs in for them, which took a good few servants per person.

“Pardon the number of them needed, an individual one can only manage thirty pounds at the most. This way should be best for the drinks to get to everyone, at least without disrupting the team,” Memnol said. 

At least, that was his external reason he gave that he was certain Yang and Ruby at least, hopefully Blake and Weiss as well, would buy. This way Ruby and Yang would be separated physically, which should exacerbate their apparent mental split based on their previous actions as well as what may happen if his current plan went off correctly. Blake was at the edge with plenty of room, where she could easily get up and would likely not feel any sense of being trapped or cornered, likely putting them at ease, and with Qrow’s position, it’d be rather implicit that he was to play the part of restraint against Yang _when,_ not if, she ended up drinking too much and becoming oh so predictably drunk if she was going to try and rush this dinner like he thought she would. 

As for Weiss’s position directly across from him, Memnol thought, _“Her nervousness and, currently rather mild, fear is palpable to me. I’d say it’s even her first time being part of a real match in The Game, and she either doesn’t even know it, or at least doesn’t know there are any players besides us two, or is perhaps thinking it’s something as laughable as a ‘practice’ match. As if there were ever such a thing. Perhaps it’s not fully hospitable, but I want a front seat to see this rookie try so hard, it’s rather- oh what’s the best word? Amusing? Perhaps adorable, given her stature, to be honest. She even called me ‘sir’, what a respectful young lady. I suppose in the name of hospitality I’ll do what I can to leave her be today.”_

Memnol continued speaking as the first course was set down, “Today’s dinner will begin with a selection of salmon roe as a side to a leafy salad, followed by a tomato-lobster bisque with ground Maztican chili pepper. After this will be the main course of twice Galum-glazed and roasted swan with a mint garnish, a dessert of litchi rice candies, and finishing with a palate cleanser of chilled grapes and Elturian Gray cheese. Would anyone like to make any additions or redactions from this outline?”

Nobody made any complaints, or really any sounds, after that, especially since the servants already seemed to be glazing the swan in the background by the fire, as another few were heating some bottles of cider. The table was soon covered with the first course and everyone began to eat.

Blake broke the silence by saying, “So, what’s this mission you’ve been assigned?” She took a sip of the cider once it had arrived in a porcelain mug, with a cinnamon stick and cloves, “-Ah!”

Memnol said, “Do be careful, though Vilhon is best hot. I’m just being sent to reinforce some second years in Patch.”

Ruby said, her mouth still partially stuffed since she had dug in, “Thash vhere Ihm Fhom!”, She had the decency to go partially red at a glance from Qrow and repeated, more clearly, “Sorry. That’s where I’m from!”

Memnol said, “Really? What was it like over there, if I may ask?”

The rest of the drinks arrived and while Yang seemed happy with the dark color and froth of her flagon for a moment, the rest of the table was rather shocked that Yang would be trusted with that much beer at once. Weiss complimented the wine’s quality and fruity overtone, which to Memnol easily cemented her as an absolute _novice_ to The Game. Qrow said, “Hey, no offense, but this is purple.”

Memnol said, “Yes, I assure you it’s supposed to be. The only harm there is that it’s known for its kick, but I believe you’re a man who’d appreciate that in your rum, but there’s no way to be certain until you try it.”

Qrow said, “Eh, fine, I’ll take a sip. Just put your dagger away somewhere other than your sleeve, first.”

Ruby whirled and said, “Uncle Qrow!”

Memnol said, internally leaping that these Remnans didn’t seem to have a concept of subtlety so far, “No, no, I fully understand. One moment for me to pass it over, feel free to take a look yourself for a moment too, but I’d feel best if Ruby were to hold onto it in the meantime.”

He reached into his sleeve and, in one motion that Qrow and Blake could tell was well-practiced from repetition, took out his dagger and handed it over to Qrow by the hilt. Qrow observed it over the first course, noticing much of what Ruby did. When he did try the rum he said, “Woah, yeah, I see what you meant by kick, nice,”

After the main dish was set a little while later, he passed it to Yang and said, “It’s a pretty good weapon, make it yourself?”

Memnol nodded before taking a sip of his drink, only about a fifth below its starting point.

Yang handled it very brazenly, and handed it over partway into the main course, and suddenly to Weiss, before going back to eating, already done with her first flagon of the heavy beer, seeming quite focused on the dinner itself.

Weiss hastily put down the half-drank crystal-cut wine glass to receive the dagger and observed it far more carefully, her eyes growing just slightly wider and glancing quickly at Memnol when she felt her aura drain from one errant turn, which Memnol quite noticed. 

Weiss said as she passed it over to Ruby, “If I may ask, what kind of material is that?”

Ruby added as she passed it straight to Blake, “Oh yeah, you forgot to say last time, what is it?”

Memnol said to Ruby, “I suppose I possibly did forget, didn’t I? My mistake,” Yang’s grip on her spoon got slightly tighter, “It’s an exceptionally rare metal, and equally exceptionally sturdy, called Adamantine. As a material it’s quite potent, it can effectively tear through any lesser metal or material with ease,” He smiled internally as Yang was halfway through her second flagon, “I do remember that I still owe you for your help, and moreso for your further help after that, so I’d be willing to provide you with some for your own weapon if you’d like.”

At this, before Ruby could say anything, Yang burst out yelling, “NO! You can’t just- can’t just do that! You can’t just be a complete ass for an entire day, only to just turn around out of nowhere! You can’t just admit to being a damn _assassin_ only for everyone to just _ignore_ that!”

At this Memnol’s visible look fell to a shocked look, though internally he thought _“That was slightly faster than I’d planned, even better.”_

Ruby said, “Yang! He’s just-”

“NO!” Yang interrupted, her face had gone fully red, throwing her chair back as she got up and went over to Ruby before Qrow would stop her, “I’m not going to just let some _assassin_ close enough to hurt, to _poison_ , my _baby sister_! It’s a miracle that he didn’t get any of us the first night!”

Yang grabbed Ruby by the arm and tried to pull her up, but Ruby soon shook out of it and said, “Yang! He’s trying to do something good now, don’t you see-”

Memnol said, in a tired voice with a falsely tired face, “I’m sorry to interrupt you Ruby, but no, please, don’t say that.”

Ruby looked at Memnol with confusion and a little bit of hurt, as did everyone else confusedly, and especially Yang who mixed it with her anger. Memnol continued, “I don’t know if I myself would really describe it as ‘good’, really, being a Hunter who focuses on bounties, on hunting _people_ ,” Memnol gave a mirthless, dry (faked) laugh and took a shot at what he thought might appeal to one more member of the ‘audience’ when he said, “I should have known that I couldn’t leave behind my past.” The moment he saw that look on Blake, for just a moment, he thought _“Gotcha.”_ “It was stupid of me to think I’d get a clean slate after,” A drawn-out sigh, where he let himself sink over, “After what I’ve done. All because- because I was off guard and disoriented for a day. It took me until I got into combat, to fighting someone, to be aware of myself again,” He deliberately paused. As he did so he thought, _“Now this, this is perfect. All of this is just so perfectly, technically, true and speaking honestly to your guests is a sign of hospitality after all.”_

After a moment Memnol said, “No, I had done many things I shouldn’t have in that brief time. My mistakes are my own and I will admit,” He looked the now slightly more wavering Yang in the eye, as something else came into his voice that he didn’t recognize himself, “Your care for your family is something that I truly respect, and to some degree envy, Yang Xiao Long. I can tell that you and your family, at least from what I’ve met, are Good people, and that they did what they could to give you a Good childhood.”

Yang slipped up and shouted, her voice showing some uncertainty, “Oh yeah, and who are you to Judge my family, Huh?! Who are you to judge my childhood!-”, and Yang slapped her hands over her own mouth in horror, as she and the rest of RWBY remembered exactly what Memnol wanted them to remember.

Memnol said with, ‘fake’ he would tell himself, resignation while looking at his wine, “You’re right, Ms. Xiao Long. I suppose I wouldn’t really have a say there, would I?”

Yang said, “No- Wait, That’s not what I meant!” She turned to Ruby, “You know I didn’t mean that- I just-”

“Ms. Xiao Long.” Memnol’s voice cut through and everyone’s attention returned to him, “I do not hold that against you, nor the rest of what you’ve said before this very moment,” He looked around the room, “I would also rather appreciate it if nobody else here were to hold it against you, nor anything else for the rest of the night I suspect. Bitter Black is a very strong beer, and while I do not mean to insult your ability to handle your alcohol in the least, I think you might have had it too quickly at once. I know it may be rude to ask, but would I be right in suggesting that you were hoping to get over with this dinner more quickly?”

Yang just nodded, shamefaced.

Memnol said, “There is no need to be ashamed, Ms. Xiao Long, as I’ve already told you.”

Then, to some surprise, Memnol got up, walked over with his walking stick to where the chair had fallen and put it upright, and pushed it closer to the table. 

He looked at Ruby and Weiss and asked, “Pardon me, but would you two be willing to trade seats with each other?” And in a moment the two understood and started switching over, with the servants moving the food over.

Memnol still held the once overturned seat and said, “Please, Ms. Xiao Long, could you sit down?”

Yang nodded and sat down, and Memnol pushed the chair in, and Yang said, louder than she intended, “Thank you.”

Memnol said, “No, I haven’t done anything worth being thanked over for you Ms. Xiao Long. I’ve just failed more times than I likely remember.”

Memnol walked over to his seat, but before sitting down he looked at it for a long few seconds and said, “I think you would all be better eating without me, at least for tonight,” and before anyone could interject he shouted to the servants, “Obey the commands of Team RWBY and Mr. Branwen while this mansion is still up!”

He turned to RWBY+Q and said, “Please, while this Mansion lasts, consider it yours as well. I had made a pair of guest bedrooms on either side of the hall, behind the doors in front of the staircases, in case any of you wished to stay over for the night. If I’m needed, I’ll be eating in my room upstairs, or I’ll be in the study or workshop attached to that room. If knocking fails, feel free to send a servant to get my attention. In the event that we don’t speak beyond this, have a good evening, all of you.”

Memnol bowed slightly and started slowly walking up the stairs. 

Ruby had said, remembering her own childhood and hoping to cheer him up, “Wait! I- Your parents were there for you too! I mean, even if your dad did that thing, he had to have done it hoping for the best, and I’m sure your mom did everything she could too! Right!?”

Memnol halted in place with an expression that nobody could see, and his grip tightened on his walking stick. 

He said, his voice low and exhausted, “I was Awakened when I was two days old, and you have my full permission to explain that to Mr. Branwen. However, when I asked my father about my mother, he told me he had gotten rid of her once I was born.”

Ruby let out a horribly sad, strangled noise as Memnol kept walking up the stairs in silence. What parts of his voice were true exhaustion, or not, were unknown to Memnol.

Barely a few moments later, just before he stepped into his room, Memnol said, expression still hidden, “Do not _dare_ to pity me. I am a powerful man, and entirely capable in my own rights, It would be an entirely purposeless and ridiculous thing. Good evening, Ms. Rose.”

A servant closed the door behind him and after a period of silence, dinner began again at the signal of a number of servants moving Memnol’s dinner up to him, including the unopened bottle of Særloonian Topaz. The first one to break the silence was Yang, quietly asking the servants for water instead of beer.

To go over each internally, in order, we must begin with Ruby. Ruby was sad, just plain and out _sad_ , would be the way she’d put it, and she just didn’t know what to do at all regarding Memnol, so she just stuck by Yang’s side, to cheer them both up, which was something she knew what she could do about.

Yang was, while not sober yet at all, much more morose in her drunkenness now. She just slowly ate the dinner, and whenever she tried to enjoy it, that only made her feel bad again. She didn’t risk looking farther than Ruby or Qrow, and whenever she remembered that he helped with that, the feeling got worse again.

Qrow sat there, trying to console both his nieces. While such a massive part of him screamed to be furious with Memnol, and he was definitely displeased, he knew that while some of that could’ve been faked in some ways, he was confident that on some level it was all true. More than that though, he knew that while you could fake the kind of tiredness he’d shown for a while, you just couldn’t fake it _that far_ , and that certainly even some of the smartest people in the world could have an _unlucky_ turn, and he cursed his Semblance one more time.

Blake was mulling over it, and she found that it at times felt wrong to relate to him. Not because she couldn’t, but because she _could_. She had done things she’d regretted and she’d come here for a clean slate and all that stood between that was one slip-up and she’d been insensitive once as she remembered the time when she was four and her mother took her shopping in the marketplace in Kuo Kuana where she asked the first human she ever remembered meeting where her other ears were. Then Blake justified it saying she didn’t know, she’d never seen a human before, but that only made the connection stronger and so much of how she felt towards him before and now just felt _wrong_ right now.

Weiss felt like she was falling in a spiral, wondering how he could possibly seem to embody the powerful feeling of silent threat and wealth that whispered _“I have what you want, but what could_ _you_ _possibly offer_ _me_ _”_ from her father _and_ the presence of stability and reliability from her grandfather _and_ the tiredness and exhaustion from her mother _and_ the adherence to and aura of Order from her sister, or how it could all possibly be bundled up in one person whose name sounded nothing like _Schnee_. But more than that, Weiss almost felt, _hope_ , a weird melancholic sort of hope, the kind where you think that maybe, _finally_ , _someone_ might be able to really _understand_ , when she recognized her own sort of loneliness in experience in him. Except it seemed just different enough that maybe she _hadn’t_ found someone that would understand and that maybe she was just being ridiculous and hopeful thinking any of that, and if she took that risk and tried to talk to him it’d only make it all _worse_.

What about Memnol? What _about_ the man who is provably Evil, and so comfortable with it that he wears a black Robe of the Archmagi in public?

* * *

Once Memnol was behind the door, he halted, and his mind whirled in a maelstrom to rival Limbo for exactly one full minute. He stopped once the door started to open again, moving so the servants could bring in the food and so he couldn’t be seen. He took a long draught, emptying what was left of his wine glass and walked into his study to re-research Demand through the night, and the other spells he initially noted if research went quickly as he suspected it might. He’d let himself sleep on the bullhead flight over to Patch, and make the Thought Bottles while he was there, or if research was quick he could get started on the first Thought Bottle here and finish it there.

With that, he took out a quill, dipped it into his fine spell-ink, and busied himself with writing out a diagram of overlapping and intersecting shapes and forms into his spellbook, the first step of few to translating the perfection of _Ambition_ over the mediocrity of _Reality_.

After all, if one could choose to not be bound by concepts so petty as _Death_ , to be able to follow through on any _Wish_ they so pleased, then nothing but themselves could hold back a true _Wizard_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s Skill; Hide.
> 
> Memnol Elodyr: +17 (+4 Ability Mod, 13 Ranks)
> 
> Ozpin: Estimated +10 to +15
> 
> Blake Belladonna: Estimated +10 to +15
> 
> Also, I would like to know, how am I managing things on the RWBY side? I'd just like to hear some other opinions about that.


	8. Out of Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the people of Beacon continue as mostly-normal, some glimpses of power leak from a man.

2 Hours and 8 Minutes, for him to re-research Demand, after removing distraction time, with an extra 30 seconds when keeping that time. The 30 seconds from when the IA he left stationed outside his door reported that they all soon left after the dessert was served.

Of course many a reasonable person may wonder, ‘Why not go straight for Wish’, well, he had a bit of a past with wishes. Mainly, he had been abusing them to the point where he was told by a divine messenger that he was, quote, “On some real thin ice with the one in charge, so cut back on pushing the Weave so much,”. 

Apparently the Verbal component to Frostfell is not the correct response in that situation.

Memnol hadn’t realized at the time that “The one in charge” meant _Ao the Overdeity_ , and not just Mystra. From then on, anytime he tried to wish, by any means, an Antimagic Field centered on both him and the source of the would-be wish sprung up for a full 24 hours, and if it was an item it was disjoined at the end. Twice. Then on, he was stuck with Limited Wish, and as much as he was tempted to get started Wishing again, he figured he’d wait at least a week and a half after banishment before wishing at all, then stick to the somewhat ‘intended’ uses of Wish, and only his own Wish. No more trying to wish for free wishes or wish-granting creatures or items. He figured he’d just go about that the hard way.

After that brief rumination, Memnol went to bed at a somewhat reasonable hour, ordering his servants to wake him after no less than 8 hours. He mumbled and reached in his sleep, as he usually did.

He was awoken at 6:48, the sun ought to be rising or risen he figured. He still had 12 minutes until the first Bullhead for Vale arrived, 42 until it left, and it wasn’t until 1:00 that the bullhead to Patch would disembark from Vale. While in Vale he knew he had an appointment at 10:15 to get his measurements for his uniform, though he had found it odd that he had to be the one to suggest to Ms. Goodwitch that he shouldn’t put off acquiring a proper uniform. He supposed at the time that while she (from what he could tell) was on the right side, she wasn’t quite so dedicated to Law as he was. He was definitely certain that she wouldn’t go as far as he was. That reminded him, actually, _“IA White, arrive,”_ he ordered and stepped outside his mansion.

Soon enough the IA arrived, standing in front of him as he dismissed its incorporeality. He took out that deep, black gem from earlier in the week and handed it to the IA as well as his golden sheet that wasn’t the transformed napkin and his Ring of Adaptation, and gave them to the IA. 

Memnol’s thought at the IA, _“You are to travel in a random direction each morning without teleportation for thirty days, then halt to create and memorize a near-indistinct underground bunker entirely surrounded by earth, then teleport yourself into low orbit, twice. During this entire trip, you are to keep that Scroll visible to yourself at all times, and we both know how important it is. Now go!”_

The IA soon ran off directly towards Memnol and passed him, beginning it’s wildly inefficient journey.

Memnol thought to his other IA’s _“Test, what are you supposed to do in the event of my death?”_

Without hesitation, the response was, _“Duplicate Last Breath after your body is scalped, within 6 seconds maximum. If you cannot be raised in such a manner, recover your body, or again at least the scalp, and trick or hire a cleric.”_

 _“Correct, however clerics are no longer an option, as such you may fall back on Reincarnate, prioritize the scalp,”_ Memnol thought, _“All remaining on standby, regroup in Vale when I give you my position. Town team, in 50 minutes purchase the Dust samples and turn in what you could identify simultaneously, remember, you were made corporeal again for these tasks, and I will drop the invisibility in 45 minutes. Speak to each other only in local Common if necessary, do not use my appearance. The two purchasing the Dust, meet me at the bullhead docks. The other two, once the return is complete, make certain you aren’t tailed, then teleport out while unobserved. Ideal locations for this are alleyways, changing rooms, single-person bathrooms, and crowds. Teleport to the ruined tower I was initially banished to, from there, maintain invisibility through your own means until otherwise ordered, and patrol the academy perimeter if possible,”_ As an afterthought, he added, _“If I am still not present, one of you is to invisibly attend my current classes and relay the lectures to me in real-time, as well as retrieve and complete assignments.”_

* * *

While a certain Wizard was on a bullhead, a Valean police department’s front office was being managed by a mildly groggy Officer Brown. Officer Brown had been a part of the police department for a good while, which is why he was only mildly surprised when two of the exact same guy walked in the front door, one carrying a cardboard box.

Now, they weren’t the same guy in the sense of Junior’s typical goons he sometimes ended up arresting, they seemed to be the exact same dude if you just Copy/Pasted him. Exact same clean brown hair, same slacks, same polished black shoes, same shades, same faces down to the muscle, and the exact same middle-of-the-road quality business suits with _grey ties_. Now you see, there’s a point where you go from actually blending in, to trying to blend in so much it loops back around to suspicious, as a stand-up-comedian I cannot remember right now once said something similar, and a _grey tie_ among all of that is almost exactly that point. 

Of course, these are one pair of IA’s, disguised by a single casting of Veil.

The one without the box said, “Pardon us, would this be the correct place to return lost property?”

Without so much as a single second of pause between them, the one with the box said, “We’ve found these wallets on the ground throughout the past week, and from what we could tell they all have proper owners.”

Officer Brown had seen many odd things working in Vale P.D., but he could easily say he’d never seen something like this. He was honestly surprised that these people who fit the word “Lackey” perfectly were just, returning lost property. 

It being rather early in the morning, barely 7, he said, “Yeah, you’ve got the right place. Uh, thanks for looking out for your fellow people, go ahead and leave the box on the counter.”

Then, what properly woke him up that morning, was that when they exited in the opposite order they came in, this time the box one held the door, they both walked in the _opposite directions_ , which made him reconsider if he should’ve pried more. Regardless, he just shouted towards the back for a few extra hands, since they had around 4 dozen wallets to find the ID’s for and contact the proper owners. Every single one in the box had an ID of some kind.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a higher-end dust shop with the rarer types of dust and a decent few people in it, another pair of the same person, looking exactly the same as our earlier pair, walked in. They didn’t say anything, they just walked through the store in complete silence, and collectively grabbed one crystal of each type of dust, and a small sample of each kind of powdered, and when people started to worry it might be another robbery, they waited in line. They paid solely in cash, only placed the dust in their own leather bags once they had the receipt, and walked off in opposite directions, without saying a word.

* * *

Also meanwhile, in Beacon, two teams were having breakfast together when Weiss asked, “Ruby?”

Ruby said, “Yeah?” 

Weiss said, “What exactly is that?”, as she pointed towards Ruby’s open personal notebook, on a page of which was a colorful side-view depiction of a train with eight mostly-empty cars, where if one followed the tracks to the end location they would find a large smiley face.

Ruby said, “This!” as she flipped it so JNPR could see it as well, “Is Ruby’s Railroad to Redemption!”

Blake said, “Ruby, you aren’t suggesting what I think you are, are you?”

Ruby said, “Yep!”

At this Yang groaned, “Come on, Ruby, I think it was pretty clear what he said yesterday.”

Ruby said, “Yep, and this isn’t pity, this is very different! If he doesn’t think he can be good, then I’m going to prove him wrong, and I don’t care if he’s going to like or not!”

Jaune said, “You’re talking about Memnol, aren’t you?”

After the nods, he added, “Right, what crazy stuff has done lately?”

Ruby said, “He just invited us over for dinner,”

Pyrrha said, “We didn’t see any of you here though?”

After a pause, Ruby said, “He invited us over to his mansion.”

Ren said, “His mansion.”

There were nods and Weiss said, “He can apparently just, _will it_ , and there will be a shimmering door leading to a mansion stocked with food.”

Nora asked, “Ooh! What kind of food?”

Yang said, still slightly nursing a hangover, “Really fancy stuff, and some really strong alcohol.”

Jaune said, “I mean, how fancy could it have-”

Blake said, “Swan.”

Jaune blinked and said, “Sorry?”

Blake said, “The main course was Swan, after the lobster and drinks, but before the cheese and grapes.”

Jaune opened and closed his mouth a good few times, before Pyrrha put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

Ruby said, “Anyways~ The dinner didn’t exactly go perfectly, and we kind of learned some personal stuff I’m not going to say, and that he pretty much doesn’t think he can be good-”

Yang added, “And he confirmed that he _was_ an assassin at some point, but isn’t anymore.”

Ruby said, “Yeah, that too. So, I’ve got this train, and I wanted to ask if any of you could come up with ideas! It’s not exactly redemption, either, I just, couldn’t think of a better name.”

Now that they looked closer, they saw that the car that seemed to correspond to Ruby didn’t have much, except for ‘Power of Friendship’ underlined and circled.

After a few moments of silence, Ren said, “Maybe we’re looking at this wrong. Do we know _why_ he doesn't think that?”

Ruby said, “Well- Uh… He didn’t quite say that.”

Blake said, “Now that I think about it, he just said he ‘wouldn’t exactly describe’ his intended job as good.”

Nora said, “But he’s gonna be a hunter, right?”

Yang said, “Mostly going for bounties, ‘cording to him.”

Jaune said, “I mean, that’s still leaning pretty good.”

Weiss said, “Maybe… maybe that’s not the right way to think about it either. What if he means in some kind of, _definite_ way?”

Ren said, “You think he could be a moral absolutist? That’s, rare, at our age.”

Nora said, “Well, there are some things that’re definitely bad, without a doubt.”

Everyone looked at Nora for a solid second. Then she continued, bubbly as ever, “Like Grimm! Or nightmares! Or Professor Port’s really long stories!”

Normalcy having returned, everyone there went about their normal Saturday, though at some point when Ruby wasn’t looking Nora added ‘Explosions’ to her car in the drawing, and Weiss added ‘Appeal to Pride’.

* * *

Once Memnol’s bullhead landed, he and his current 5 IA entourage exited, and he paused and let himself say out loud, “The streets really are labeled down here too. Quite nice.”

He soon turned to see two of the exact same exceedingly non-descript man walk towards him, and he greeted them with a nod, and they walked off in perfect unison, having decided their apparent personas in the span of the approach, just needing to purchase a few more accessories to really sell it, and one more thing to pass time.

* * *

After some time, Memnol and his IA’s, plus his newly acquired chess set stored in one of their briefcases, had gone on to the Vale harbor. Soon enough he found what he was looking for, a decent looking cafe with some open table seating in the front, and a ‘seat yourself’ policy. Memnol sat down, his IA’s playing the role of his lackey’s (which they were regardless), pulling his chair out for him and setting up his chessboard, before ominously standing behind him. 

Eventually, a waiter had plucked up the courage to walk over and ask, “Can I get you anything?”

Memnol looked him over in a moment, the waiter would be mildly shorter than him if he were standing, appeared to be in his early twenties, and utterly civilian based on the mild shaking of his hands.

Memnol said, “All things considered, I’d rather like to try the Fish and Chips.”

“Anything to drink?”

“Yes, water with one Ice.”

“Got that, Fish, Chips, and a water with one ice-” The waiter stopped, “S-Sorry?”

Memnol said, “I am uncertain as to whether the ice here is cubed or not, whatever shape the ice may be, I would vastly prefer only a singular one. As such, water with one ice.”

The waiter nodded and went back in to do so. As he did, the IA’s adjusted the seating so there would only be one chair other than Memnol’s, directly opposite to him and slightly outwards, before they soon sat down just behind him. Memnol made the first move, putting a white pawn forward, and it was left like that by the time the waiter returned.

Memnol said, looking closely at that single, large ice cube in his water, “Thank you. I’d prefer to pay as I order, could I have the bill for these?”

“Of course, one moment.”

Now Memnol, being in a slightly mischievous mood, was going to do what any Wizard would seemingly randomly do, and as such was going to repay a minor act far out of proportion. Though today was admittedly far from the beggar routine some wizards did, it was still close enough in some vague spirit.

This is why after the waiter came back, never there to see Memnol mutter and wave a free hand about, he didn’t notice the absence of the ice when Memnol called for his attention just after he turned back around with the bill and lien.

Memnol said, “Don’t forget your tip, for bringing me that ice,” as he held a _Sapphire_.

The waiter just sputtered for a second, when Memnol said, “Best of luck figuring out how to report that in your taxes, though it isn’t my concern.”

Then even more shockingly to the waiter, he just lazily tossed _a precious gem_ over to him like it was nothing and the waiter only caught it on instinct.

Memnol ate his lunch in relative silence for a while, slowly enjoying it as he took in the sights around him. Shame nobody was willing to take a chance, join him for a game of chess. Was it eccentric of him, this whole chain of things? Yes, but that just sort of comes with the whole ‘wizard’ thing, y’know? A lifetime of disregarding otherwise fundamental aspects of reality through sheer individual will tends to do that to a few people. 

_“Especially Chronomancers,”_ Thought Memnol, _“Those guys are ridiculous and I still utterly refuse to ever fight or try to become one. The spells are fine of course, anyone can use those, the real ones that actually use their rituals to wield swords they haven’t made yet, those are the crazy ones. Much too wild, inane, meaningless, Chaotic.”_

Memnol thought of this and other probably inconsequential thoughts while sitting there. He enjoyed just taking in the sights without anything hunting him down for a change. The smell of the sea breeze, the sound of the waves, of people passing by, and the sights in those people passing by too! The fashion here was a shock to the senses in a lot of ways, though it wasn’t so much as to believe it to be in itself chaotic or anything of the sort. 

A little further away was a good few seagulls feasting on some fallen fries, buoys bobbing up and down, and a child who was just held back by his sad-looking parents, a ram-faunus father by the horns and some sort of lizard-faunus mother by the neck scales, who looked down sadly himself after a moment.

The last one didn’t add up to Memnol, though looking around found a rather quick answer to that, an ice-cream shop with a small ‘No Faunus’ sign, tucked into the corner of a window on the inside.

Memnol got up, as did his IA’s, Though the fact they left a number of their belongings behind indicated they would return. The three walked in unison towards the family and Ice-Cream shop.

Once up to the family, the IA’s said to the parents, in unison to absolutely nobody’s relief, ““Wait here for a few moments.””

The parents did stay there, though the ram faunus did adjust closer to his family, long enough to see the three walk in, one of which calmly removed the sign and placed it into a bag in his briefcase while Memnol and the other ordered three ice-cream cones, blocking their view, and just walked back out. One of the people sitting down inside the restaurant or behind the counter that could see the sign being removed might have said something, if it wasn’t for the whole ‘silent threat of wealth and power’ thing Memnol was deliberately playing up at the moment.

They went directly to the Faunus family, the IA wordlessly handing their cone to the mildly stunned mother, Memnol handing his to the mother and father as well, gesturing to their kid.

After this Memnol removed a glove, put a hand forward, looked the father in the eyes, and said, “Memnol Elodyr, Beacon general reserve, first-year Hunter in training.”

The father looked right back and shook the hand, “Carmen Slate, Chief Foreman and Founder of Slate construction for twenty-three years.”

Memnol said as the handshake broke, “Raise him well. With a better taste in ice-cream, to start.”

Carmen laughed for a moment as the handshake broke, and said, “Thanks, best of luck out there.”

They both nodded down once, and went- well if I said ‘their separate ways’ that would be inaccurate. Memnol sat down at the cafe, which the family soon passed, but Memnol and Slate refused to acknowledge each other and muddle up the moment. 

The child didn’t seem to have that notion however, and said, “Thank you mister!”

Memnol just nodded and thought to himself, _“‘One Good deed per month of minimal ambiguity’, the only dying bargain I’ve ever agreed to, and from an enemy at that. Well, effectively-dying bargain, they’re still technically alive, just stuck in a Phthisic induced coma. And Soul-Trapped. Worse-than-dying bargain, I suppose.”_

Memnol’s mind wandered onto the topic of Faunus, _“I don’t get all the discrimination, far as I can tell there’s fewer differences between humans and faunus than humans and elves. The humans here just seem to be scraping the barrel, so to say, for some kind of difference. Still, maybe I’m just skewed myself since I’ve worked with weirder, one of the places I liked living the most was a Mind Flayer Arcanist colony, now that I really think about it. I’ve_ _made_ _weirder, I’ve crossbred creatures into what could be described as faunus myself. That reminds me actually, I need to crossbreed a tree to have a skeletal structure at some point, I should test if crossbreeding still works here at all first though. I’ll just make a few Slithertoads to start.”_

Memnol, having no opponents as of the moment, decided to take out his spellbook and materials, and see how quickly he could manage to re-research spells of other levels with the remaining half-hour before he went for the bullhead. He did manage Fox’s Cunning in 32 minutes, which was slightly longer than he intended, but he had planned to be early regardless, so he was just slightly late to being early and therefore on time like any sensible person. He left the visible IA’s behind with the chessboard, but the other 5 remained around him.

The bullhead soon left for Patch, ETA 2 hours. Qrow didn’t say anything to him after confirming he was on the bullhead. He managed Fabricate in 1 hour 20 minutes, and Shatter also in 32 minutes. Shatter was always one of his favorites, the look on an enemy's face when their precious Sunblade just breaks beneath their hands was priceless, sometimes it was disbelief, other times shock, other times horror, every time it was amusing. For the last 8 minutes, Memnol just took in the sights and reminisced.

Nothing even comparatively interesting happened the rest of that day. Memnol and Qrow didn’t speak past what was needed for the mission, and they hadn’t quite made it to where the other team was yet. They ended up spending that night in a Magnificent Mansion, as opposed to the initial plan of camping. Qrow actually slept, Memnol spent a full 8 hours creating a Thought Bottle. 

He took a moment to utilize the thought bottle, to keep- he wasn’t sure what to call it, frankly. It seemed like a near imprint of his soul, based on what it did, able to restore lost power and life, even in defiance of resurrection. Though it seemed _too_ malleable, if that’s what it was. Regardless, Memnol was simply glad that it kept that function through the transition. By now with all the Limited Wishing and the item creating, he had felt himself reduced by a non-negligible degree. With the time left before the morning, he managed to pick up Time Stop in 2 Hours, 14 Minutes.

The loss of soul was nothing a _minor rampage_ among these grimm couldn’t fix, however, he figured.

This was, as they say, Definitely Not Worrying™.

* * *

Team JCTH (Jacinth) was _not_ having the best days so far, given that Holly, their main scout, had had a broken leg for a few days from getting way too overzealous against a pack of Ursa Majors that Corinth had only barely been able to get her out of alive. The fact that they were tired, stressed, weakened, and unsure of if their reinforcements would arrive on time was not any particular help.

The lack of a scout led to them blundering about a decent amount of the time, such as right now, where they were facing down what felt like the majority of the forest. A very sizeable horde of a hundred and a half Beowulves, several dozen and some more Ursas, and a few King Taijutus all maybe 70 feet away, for variety in how they’d die. They hadn’t realized that they were _that_ deep into the forest.

During this rather tense standoff however, they heard a voice from behind them, Qrow shouting, “Keep your eyes on the Grimm and back up! Don’t lower your weapons!”

It had taken Qrow and Memnol the rest of the previous day and a full half-day just to find them right now. As Qrow was trying to direct these second years away from this horde of Grimm and consider the best way for him to fight them, Memnol just walked forward, no particular concern on his face.

Then, once he was ahead of Team JCTH, he started the casting of a single spell, hands waving and plucking at the air, which caused the Grimm horde to charge immediately. 

Before they could make it closer than 10 feet to Memnol, he finished casting Frostfell, excluding everything behind him by his Mastery of Shaping, and in a 370-foot radius half-sphere in front of him, the world went white.

As everyone else stood in silence, Qrow discreetly gathering some photos of what just happened, Memnol felt nearly overwhelmed by the sheer _flood_ of power he felt. In that moment he understood how these people got by with mainly martial means.

Here, they would _always_ grow some amount, however small in comparison to the total of their soul, _any time_ they defeated a foe. Even if their souls improved in only minimal amounts based on the foe as his was, it was enough given a high body count.

Memnol slowly turned around, snow drifting peacefully onto perfectly still ice statues that were once Grimm, the light of the spring sun reflecting off of it all and contrasting with his grayish cloak and black robe. He considered that perhaps, given the apparent focus on spectacle that their normal fighting was littered with, that might be easier for them to understand than a Wail of the Banshee or swarm of Black Blade of Disaster.

He said, with a tone of mild curiosity, “Are there any more, by chance?”

Jade, the leader of Team JCTH said, “We- We don’t think-,”

At that moment, a number of previously unseen and unfelt Creepers burst from the ground, both where the horde once was, and from directly beneath Memnol. Memnol reacted just before the ones beneath him appeared, and threw himself to the right, thanks to his Uncanny Dodging skills. 

He mentally ordered it, and with some improvised, not actually component arm waving between his dodges, an IA cast it’s own Frostfell, excluding some areas more precisely.

With more ice and snow added to the mix, Memnol realized that he didn’t feel any growth from those Creepers. He thought to the IA that cast that Frostfell, _“Report, have you felt any growth.”_

_“No growth, as standard.”_

_“Well then,”_ Memnol thought to himself, _“That's a mild limitation. Still, it was a perfectly fine power-hungry rampage, if rather tame.”_

Memnol faced them again, “Right then, I would say we ought to bring you back to civilization before we are ambushed _again_. Mr. Branwen has led the way here, I shall trust him to lead the way back.”

* * *

The group soon started to make their way back through a route Qrow remembered after a certain point, and bar the one group of 5 Beowulves they encountered, which were all grouped up and wiped out with one Detonate from an IA, though they only saw Memnol waving his hands about, nothing of particular interest happened the rest of that day until they entered a new Mansion that Memnol created.

After both the dinner and the reactions of Team JCTH who were rather grateful at going from camping, which has a bit of a _connotation_ in Remnant given the Grimm situation, to a luxury suite were out of the way, Memnol had turned in seemingly early, but really all he did was make one more Thought Bottle after storing his Experiences into the first.

Oh, and with the last couple hours before he figured they’d wake up, he researched Wish in 2 hours 24 minutes, that might be important.

Once Monday morning came and everyone was awake, Qrow began leading them out of the forest again, though partway he paused in place, as though remembering something.

Qrow took a long drink from his flask, and kept leading them out of the forest through what became a path, where eventually they came to a cliffside. Qrow led them up a winding path along the cliffside, and the group followed him diligently, not risking losing where he went, Team JCTH talking among themselves.

For a moment, Memnol thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye, and by some twist of _luck_ , decided he would investigate at a later time.

They soon returned to civilization on Patch that evening, and rather than pay for a hotel as most hunters did, into the Mansion they went again, where that night, Memnol did indeed sleep and rest. Once he woke up that Monday morning, before going out of his room for breakfast, he decided on a strategy known as ‘all or nothing’.

And he prepared Wish all 5 times he could. And he spoke aloud, in Infernal, in his room, “I Wish for an empty Thought Bottle.” 

He smiled a much-too-pleasant smile, when in his hands appeared a perfectly functional Thought Bottle. And he repeated himself 2 more times. Then he utilized his Vest of the Archmagi and regained the 3 Wish slots. He considered how much further he might be able to push his wishes, before he needed to start nesting 3 of the now 5 Thought Bottles in his possession.

He decided that for safety, he’d keep the rest of them for now, and wished one more time for something less obvious, though very useful, a War Wizard Cloak. If asked, he’d just say he had made it in his spare time. Nobody noticed, aside from Qrow, who didn’t ask and just silently noted it.

* * *

At around this time, when Qrow and Memnol were separately reporting their missions via scroll, back in Beacon in Doctor Oobleck’s class, he had just asked if anyone had been discriminated against because they were a faunus.

A few moments after another student, perhaps slightly earlier than in some other time, Velvet raised a ringed hand, and Beacon life continued as it may from there.

* * *

Back with the now mostly complete Mission, Team JCTH and Memnol had been told by Qrow that the next Bullhead wasn’t due until around 3, and that they had the day off, and the next day too if they’d like.

Apparently, for some reason that Memnol almost understood on an intellectual level, students were always offered at least one day off after their first time fighting against the endless dark horde of monsters fueled by negativity, or if they were injured by the aforementioned everlasting army seeking to destroy all they know and love.

Team JCTH, being second years, went into town to re-stock and celebrate being alive, whereas for Memnol, Qrow had said, “I mean, technically you’re a first-year and all that, but if you can wipe out over a hundred Grimm without taking a step to the left, then honestly I’m more worried for whatever idiot tries to mug _you_. We meet at the bullhead dock, two-thirty.”

While Qrow found his way to a bar, Memnol returned to his mansion briefly, and wished for a Ring of Sequestering, which drained most of what was left of him, and so afterwards drew that imprint from his first thought bottle, and repeatedly imprinted down to the third. After this he slipped on the Ring, which turned invisible. Then, he took the time to add a new ability to his gloves, something he figured wasn’t worth the cost of Wishing for.

A good few hours later, he, Qrow, and JCTH were on the Bullhead back to Vale and Beacon, Memnol’s gloves now being Gloves of Continuous Scholar’s & Master’s Touch, now also allowing him to proficiently wield any individual equipment he wore while wearing the gloves, and for up to 1 minute after taking the gloves off. Now he wouldn’t exactly have to worry about the whole ‘knowing how to use it’ thing with these ‘guns’.

* * *

After a good little while of being back in Vale, after Qrow reported the mission and what he noticed about Memnol to Ozpin, Memnol had gone to report to Ozpin himself as well.

The moment Memnol stepped into his office, with a mild smile, Ozpin said, “The state of our bets?”

Memnol said, “Draws on both. As such, either we both lose, and nothing changes in the least,”

Ozpin finished where he deliberately left it off, “Or we both win, and trade the answers to secrets, as well as ‘particularly major’ favors.”

Memnol said, “As we are in your domain, I defer the choice to you.”

Ozpin said, “Then I suppose we have both won. I will hold my question for now, as well as my favor. You may go first.”

Memnol said, “I suppose given the state of things, I would quite like to know for my question and secret; Are we the only ones capable of magic? As part of that secret, if there are others, I wish to know at least the name of one that you are associated with.”

Ozpin said, “We are not, though there are very, very few others. I am associated with one that goes by the name of Amber. I would like to ask a question of my own, but not the one from our bet.”

Memnol said, “Go ahead, if it is too much I shall simply inform you of that.”

Ozpin said, “Thank you. I have heard rumors spread that you were once an assassin. If I were to order that you find and kill someone, no complications to it, no ambiguity, simply ensuring their death, would you do so? Would it be that favor?”

Memnol said, “Headmaster, I am almost insulted. I had already presumed that was included in our initial agreement.”

Ozpin said, “As did I, though certainty is preferable. Well, you may consider yourself ordered as such then.”

Memnol asked, “Do we have details on any actions they have done recently? Enough for me to ask a ‘Who’ question.”

Ozpin, knowing not to question too much the particulars a wizard may demand, said, “Yes, they have harmed Amber grievously, and they have partially stolen her ability to use magic.”

The moment Ozpin mentioned their theft, Memnol’s face expression went far more sinister, his smile much more malevolent. 

He said, forcing out and nearly spitting each word, “Ah, I see. Wretched, _mundanes,_ who dare try to _rob_ their betters of what is not theirs. Do not be concerned, Headmaster, I likely may have done this regardless of our agreements had I heard of it. Consider them dead within a matter of days at the most, by tomorrow in all likelihood.”

Memnol walked to the elevator down, but before he entered it he said, “Speaking as a Wizard to a fellow caster, it is clear that there are painfully few of us in these lands. If they require my aid, feel open to direct them to me. I am willing to be lenient in my dealings with them, if they are a novice.”

Ozpin nodded silently.

Once he was in the elevator, Memnol used a Limited Wish to duplicate a divination spell known as Identify Transgressor.

Memnol asked in his mind to The Weave and Magic with the spell, _“Who is the one that dare stole magic from the associate of Headmaster Ozpin, who is known to me as Amber?”_

The Weave and Magic responded with a name, as Identify Transgressor called for, _“Cinder Fall.”_

He knew he got a correct answer, as part of that very magic would have informed him if the answer was incorrect.

Once the elevator was down, Memnol left for the Library to set up his preferred Mansion location. Within the hour, he had created a Scrying Shard, any Wizard that actually used a large mirror for their scrying deserved to be mocked for ignorance in his opinion, and had cast Scrying, seeing a black haired young woman in a red and orange dress. He observed them for the full 27 minutes available to him, seeing who was most consistently around them. Two others, one with green hair, another with grayish hair. Emerald and Mercury, by what he heard. 

He had all he needed; An action to learn a name, a name by which to Scry, a Scrying by which to see them, having seen them by which to Discern Location- after resting that is. From there, a location by which to ever so helpfully be given directions and distance to with a single search on almost any modern scroll. Memnol ate his dinner and went to bed immediately afterwards.

* * *

At 3 in the morning the next day, Amber’s body stirred, and the machines attached changed their readings.

At 8:37, Ozpin discovered this when he checked up on her, and soon informed his circle. 

At 11:30, while Memnol was in Professor Port’s class, housecleaning services at the sports themed Half-Time Hotel found three dead bodies in one room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “XP is a river.” - They.
> 
> Today’s Skill, Profession.  
> Memnol: Profession (Bookkeeper) +20 (18 Ranks), (Scribe) +10 (8 Ranks).  
> Ozpin: (Headmaster) Estimated +15 to +20, (Gardener/Herbalist) Estimated +10 to +15, (The actual majority of other professions) +5 to +10.  
> Glynda: (Teacher) Estimated +10 to + 15, (Secretary/Assistant, Greater) +10 to +15  
> Profession (Hunter) refers only to the non-Grimm kind of Hunter. Grimm Hunters are similar to guild-based adventurers for income purposes, and as such lack a related profession skill.
> 
> Also, Here's some helpful formulas for high level play to figure out what items you can and can't wish for at any given time (Note that Epic Items have a slightly different crafting cost formula, and so need their own formulae as well.) 
> 
> Non-Epic XP to GP Via Wish: ((XP-5,000)/2)x25=GP  
> Non-Epic GP to XP Via Wish: ((GP/25)x2)+5,000 = XP  
> Epic XP to GP Via Wish: (((XP-5,000)/2)-10,000)x100 = GP  
> Epic GP to XP Via Wish: (((GP/100)+10,000)x2)+5,000 = XP


	9. Misplaced Arrogance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memnol gets properly unreasonable with his Wishes. Fate pushes back. The problem there, is that Wizards rarely stay down.

The three deaths were reported in the news, especially due to the oddity they presented. Not a single sign found on the hotel's hallway security cameras, not so much as a footprint or creaky floorboard found, all the evidence pointed to them all being perfectly healthy and asleep in one moment, bar the one kid's prosthetics, and in the next moments they all just died. That was one of the details that all the tests could agree one, all three died with no apparent cause, there was no sign of anybody else having been present, no signs of any struggle, and all deaths occurred within moments of each other.

What the police and reporters didn't know is that Memnol had arrived early that morning, having teleported in after casting Perfect Invisibility on himself and activating his, once Cloak of Etherealness and downgraded on further inspection, Cloak of Incorporealness, though the idea that it was just downgraded in the banishment made him have some new hope at there actually being an ethereal plane here. When he was there, an idea had hit him and he cast a Silent Wish, acquiring a Staff of Necromancy. A brief tangent just to inform you that casting a Silent Wish, mentally willing something and having the very Weave accommodate you, is an _Immeasurably_ satisfying feeling. He soon cast the 3 Silent Fingers of Death he had prepared on them. After that, the three lay peacefully, and only one of them got to stay that way, as he used the staff to Soul Bind Emerald and Mercury. It wasn't hard, given his two minutes and some window, so he took a moment to ponder at what it meant that after trapping Emerald's soul, a green aura-effect would very occasionally flicker from the staff, and white was added after Mercury's soul was stuffed in there. While he had briefly considered doing the same to Cinder, he had elected against it, having been distinctly ordered to end her 'without complication', to paraphrase.

He teleported out after that, though an idea had begun to run in his mind through the day.

" _If I can Wish for many existing magic items,"_ He thought during another of Port's long rambles that he left a fraction of his mind to listen to, " _And I know I could Wish to improve them before, then the only thing stopping me from creating something properly unreasonable is testing if that still holds true, then getting around to layering Wishes into it. I must test it after this class, during lunch."_

Soon enough, class ended and lunch was out. Memnol made it to the library and his current mansion without interruption. Once he was in private he took his gloves off and Wished to add Endure Elements to their constant benefits, and he was quite glad that it worked perfectly fine. As he felt he still had a touch more before his soul would push back on him trying to expend it, he Wished one more time for a new Instant Fortress and tucked it into the haversack.

He of course regained the spent Wishes with his Vest of the Archmagi, one of the pieces of equipment he mixed with his uniform now that he had it, given that it still fit in as a vest, and a _little_ sign of being set apart/above others was something he enjoyed, having that gold and red vest as an ever-present subtle reminder, " _We are not equals."_

Now that the test had been successful, he had decided that he would make a more, 'publicly acceptable' weapon than a dagger. A nice and proper staff for any good- for any powerful Wizard. It only took a few moments of consideration as to what to use as a base, and soon had carefully Wished for a Quarterstaff of Alacrity for its ability to endlessly deflect projectiles. It stood exactly 5 feet tall, made of what seemed to be smooth, dark, polished oak wood in the center 3 feet, and transitioned to steel on 1 foot of both ends. Steel that was soon turned into adamantine in the span of a Perfected Polymorph for practical purposes, and oak to entirely pure, dark purple amethyst purely for vanity with another. One could see through the amethyst and light could shine and refract through it clearly, though tinted a deep violet.

With that settled, Memnol started on making it go from only mildly unreasonable, to _entirely so_. He had a simple plan to do so; Wish into it, layer by layer, a variety of spells he himself couldn't cast, all at unlimited uses. Did you know that if one doubled what a normal staff cost, then assuming all its abilities were one charge each, then they could be used an unlimited number of times? Memnol did.

A thought bottle retrieval and nesting later, Memnol well and truly Wished beyond the reasonable. The Weave, seemingly everlastingly permissive in the absence of an active deity, effectively said, " _Sure."_.

Then to Memnol's own joy and disbelief, it worked. Well, he'd have to test it to be sure, but he certainly wouldn't test it here at Beacon. An Intensified Twinned Split Ray Disintegrate is a powerful thing after all, especially unlimited. After another refresh from the last Thought Bottle in the chain, he Wished again. Another moment of triumph and Repetition later, he wished his fifth and final time that day, as he hadn't prepared any more wishes.

Though he wasn't perturbed by that, now able to also call upon a Heightened Intensified Fimbulwinter, as well what would eventually make him even more excessively hard to kill, Quickened Twinned Mass Heal, _both also unlimited_.

Well, he couldn't actually use the Mass Heal part yet, he just kind of added that last one in a giddy rush, akin to a child adding more and more to their new favorite toy. He was very much understanding why he was Wish-Banned before, it nearly felt mean at this point. Not that that would stop him, but still. While he had already paid all the costs upfront for this thing, if he ever offered his spellcasting services, he would absolutely be charging full price. Especially since, though he was mostly able to tune it out, it actually did start causing some amount of hard-to-describe pseudo-pain as he Wished. Apparently his initial half-truths about The Art were more accurate than he himself anticipated.

Still, he had felt a renewed sense of pride, looking at it, though it soon shifted. It wasn't _ready_ yet, he felt. Not for others to see it, as he almost considered showing it to Ms. Ro- Ruby, he corrected himself, one of the few he knew that could _appreciate_ the craftsmanship. It wasn't quite _perfect_ enough yet. It never would be, he knew, but it needed to be _more perfect_ before he could truly show it off. All things considered, he knew what he would be doing tomorrow, at the least.

He found that the whole process took maybe 5 minutes, and decided that for variety, and info, he may as well join the two teams for lunch. Soon enough he was waved over by Ruby again, and sat down. From the scraps of conversation he heard, Jaune seemed to have overcome the Cardin issue while he was off on the mission. The Mission, which was now the topic of discussion with his arrival.

Ruby had said, "I can barely believe you already got to go on a mission! Howwasithowasithowwasit?"

Weiss on his other side said, "There are already rumors spreading about how you decimated an army of Grimm, although I imagine it was just a large pack. What is the truth out of those rumors?"

Memnol halted for a good moment, before saying, "What exactly are these rumors, I can refute or back them up as we go."

Blake said, already expecting the answer, "Every night you traveled was spent in absolute luxury."

Memnol said, "Each night was indeed in a Magnificent Mansion."

Ren said, "They said you caused a pack of Grimm to explode with a glance."

Memnol said, "Moderately incorrect, only one exploded, the rest were caught in the explosion."

Jaune said, "Okay, you turned an army of Grimm into ice? That one has to be-"

Memnol said, "Potentially true. I do not know what number would constitute an 'army', but there were approximately one-hundred and fifty Beowulves, fifty-five Ursa Majors, and three King Taijutus, as well as an additional dozen Creepers. All of which were indeed turned into ice."

There was yet another moment of silence, but the moments were getting slowly shorter, as this time it was broken by Nora leaning back and making a frame with her fingers, and then saying, "Yep. Ice King!"

Jaune and Weiss said, at the same time, "Huh?"

Nora said, "If Weiss is the Ice Queen, then Memnol's the Ice King! Look at the similarities. Oh! Maybe Memnol's your long lost twin brother!"

After the moment of laughter died down, Ruby said, "Umm, I want to ask a question, but I don't know if it's personal where you're from, soo if it is, I'm sorry."

Memnol raised an eyebrow and said, "Go on, I'll listen to the question Ruby."

Ruby, now happy at having been brought back up from 'Ms. Rose', said, "Umm, are you a, uhh, moral absolutionist?"

Ren said, "Moral Absolutist."

Ruby said, "Yeah, Moral absolutist! What Ren said!"

Memnol, genuinely confused for a moment, said, "What, exactly, do you mean?"

Ren said, "Are you someone who believes that there is some kind of absolute morality, some morality that isn't subjective."

Memnol said, "Well, of course, there is."

Just before anyone could reply, Memnol said, "It's provable, after all."

Now _there_ was the typical moment of stunned silence. They almost considered brushing it aside, until they realized, with his Art, _he could be dead serious_.

Memnol was quick to catch their shock today and said, "Wait, you're all shocked about- Oh! That's right, you've not _had_ any Practitioners of The Art! Yes, there's a number of effects that only affect certain people on the two axes."

At this, they were shaken out of it when Yang asked, "Wait, two?"

Memnol, himself nearly in disbelief, said, "Yes, Two! It's not just binary like some fools think! Let me show you, does anyone have a spare napkin to write on?"

After being handed one by Weiss, with a quick, "Thank you Ms. Schnee," in response, he drew a 3 by 3 box grid. At the top of the Y-Axis, he wrote 'Good', in the middle 'Neutral', and at the bottom 'Evil'. Then along the X-Axis, the Left got 'Lawful', the middle got 'Neutral', and the Right got 'Chaotic'. Then in each of the intersecting boxes, top left to bottom right, the initials LG, NG, CG, LN, TN, CN, LE, NE, and with visible distaste at the last one, CE.

He said as everyone stared at it, "These are the Nine Alignments, every single thinking creature has one, though plants, constructs, and the majority of animals fall under the technical tenth category of Unaligned. Everyone falls somewhere on the Good/Evil axis, and the Lawful/Chaotic axis. These are proven to exist, they are detectable by certain pieces!"

Then the table looked at that chart, a simple chart, that if he was correct, was a definitive morality that altered the outcomes of real things.

Ruby was the first to speak, and said in a voice with some amount of awe, though laced with an underlying fear- no, _terror_ that her sister and team easily picked up on, "You can- You can prove, without doubt, who is and isn't a good person?"

Memnol smiled and said, "Yes, in fact… hmm. My apologies for this, I'll owe you another favor afterwards."

Ruby was confused and said, "Wait, what do you- Owowowow!"

She was interrupted by a brief, steaming rain that drove down mainly on her and partially on Memnol, originating from thin air just a few feet above where she sat, which caused her to jump out from her seat as it was very painful. After just a moment, before anyone else could interact with it in any way, it was gone.

Ruby said, pouting, "What was that?"

Memnol had duplicated by Silent Limited Wish an Unholy Storm, shaped to only hit her, and partially him.

Memnol said, "I suppose what I thought of you was right Ruby, that piece only harms creatures that are explicitly Good. I suppose my congratulations are in order."

At that, Ruby stood there, almost in disbelief, until she said, quietly, "It only harms- it only harms good people? And- And I was hurt by it?"

She smiled a small but bright smile, and her eyes threatened to water, "I- I'm a good person? I- I know, that- that I'm a good person?"

Then, the ramifications of that collided into the rest of them in a heartbeat, like an avalanche. Right there, in the form of a once-assassin, was a way to get a real, true answer to a question that plagued even the greatest leaders in Remnant's history.

" _Am I really a good person?"_

The part of that that soon scared them as well however, as it had Ruby before, was that the answer it gave you wouldn't care what you thought. They could be wrong, and the thought of each of them sitting perfectly fine in that rain sent a shudder through each of them as the thought happened.

Ruby sat down, and hugged Yang tightly, hiding her eyes watering from joy, "I'm a good person Yang!"

While Yang pat her sister on the back, Nora said, "Wait, when you said I was chaotic, that meant…"

Ruby had just wiped her eyes off and was now beaming a smile as bright as the sun, when Memnol said, "Yes, I was simply wondering as to your Alignment. And yes, as I said before, that is the basis my Dagger drains its would-be wielders on. If they are Chaotic, for as long as they try to use it, they are drained to that degree, without care for proportion."

Yang said, realizing, "Hey, you seemed just fine in there."

Memnol said, "Yes, that is because I am not _explicitly_ Good. It doesn't harm those who are Neutral, _only_ those who are Good, and the vast majority of people are Neutral. While it was quite likely someone Evil did indeed make that Piece, there are also a good number of Neutral people who use it as part of their means to 'keep the balance' _._ "

With the knowledge they had now, they could now practically hear the capitalization in his voice when he spoke.

Memnol soon said, "Ah, pardon me, the time nearly slipped me by. I must be getting to class, I believe we all must. I'll be seeing all of you again during Ms. Goodwitch's class then. Pleasant day until then."

* * *

The remainder of that day was uninteresting, for them, aside from Ruby's nonstop smile, which rather warmed up every room she was in for the rest of the day. Once the classes were over, Memnol soon went to his Mansion and from that comfort, looked up on his scroll, " _Where are the most Grimm?"_

He was told that the unnamed continent that was shaped like a dragon was uninhabited due to the extremely large quantity of Grimm, which indirectly answered his actual question as technology tended to do. With this knowledge he put on his main attire including the Not-Yet-Named Staff since he was certain nobody would see it yet, drew the imprint from the most powerful Thought Bottle without putting a new one in, double-checked that he had calculated the distances from the map correctly, and Greater Teleported.

Two hundred feet above ground level, in the very heart of the Dragon Continent, and luckily directly towards a sizeable horde of Grimm, with some elders in the mix.

Falling at only 10 feet per second thanks to the War Wizard Cloak, he had plenty of time to cast one of the two Frostfells he had prepared alongside his Wishes that day, this time unconcerned for things such as "Collateral Damage". He felt another rush of growth by the time he landed and was going to enjoy spending the next few hours on a _proper_ power-hungry rampage.

A couple hours later, when he actually had gone through around half of his spell slots, he realized that it would be far more efficient if first thing tomorrow, he added Greater Teleport and Frostfell to his staff, since they were rather useful. Well, Quickened Greater Teleport and Intensified Frostfell technically, but hey.

Soon enough he had burned a solid way through his spell slots, and while under his Ring of Sequestering's invisibility, teleported back to the library, then went back to his Mansion to Nest the Thought Bottles with the new imprints.

The next day was much of the same, though with the new additions to the Staff, he went back and forth whenever he had the time, though that pseudo-pain kept occurring as he added to it. He had been joining the Teams during lunch as well, though he put away the staff first. The conversation on each of the days that week was about Jaune slowly improving, and then Jaune deflecting to Pyrrha being much better.

While everyone else was polite, but agreeing, Memnol was, to Pyrrha's internal surprise, rather dismissive of Pyrrha's ability. Not in an oblivious way like Jaune had been, just in an, " _I am not particularly impressed,"_ kind of way. Weiss mentioned that Pyrrha was an arena champion, Memnol became _even more dismissive_ , though still in an indirect way. It was an odd feeling to Pyrrha, she'd had all kinds of feelings directed towards her, but not really outright dismissal like that. Like she was just a child, who couldn't understand what the adults knew. It bugged her.

It bugged her _a lot_.

* * *

This repeated, though Memnol just kept going and annihilating as many Grimm hordes as he could find in a timely manner between classes, now just hoarding this growth until he came up with more ideas for the still-unnamed Staff or felt it was time to progress himself.

Until Ms. Goodwitch's class came around on friday. The first spar was a match and a half between Team RWBY and CRDL. While normally team RWBY would win without too much hassle, team CRDL had managed much more team cohesion than RWBY had, after Cardin had heard about the rest of them getting in Memnol's way that one time, prompting him to start getting at least his own team as one solid unit. The match was enough that at the end, Glynda had dismissed both teams for the rest of the day, telling them that their fight was, "Exemplary, and earned full marks for the day."

After they had left, Ms. Goodwitch called out, "The next match is between Memnol Elodyr and Pyrrha Nikos! Change into combat gear and take your places."

They soon did so, though Memnol removed his Ring of Weaponbreaking during that for obvious reasons, since the people here were so utterly attached to their weapons. After that, the two stood opposite each other.

On one side was Pyrrha Nikos, a public star with a famous name that knew the arena, renowned for her fighting, in bright and almost-approachable red, the image of health, fitness, and honorable combat to the people, using well known and modern weaponry, a figure that filled the archetype of Champion. Yet those that met her found an honest, surprisingly apologetic person, who tried to be gentle about what they said and how they said it, often helpful to be helpful.

On the other side was Memnol Elodyr, who we have discussed well enough times before for you to get the picture in this instance, and to the people of Remnant remained a mystery.

Glynda saw the two in positions, Pyrrha with Milo and Akouo, Memnol with his typical metal Sap, and said, "Begin!"

Memnol didn't quite rush forwards this time, instead waving his hands around to cast an Automatically Silent Mirror Image in the first seconds of the fight while Pyrrha had been tense and ready. Now across from Pyrrha was nine of Memnol, only one of them real, though many first time encounters with Mirror Image led to the enemy thinking that all of them were real. All of them smiled, then leaned in and rushed forwards, also now using a Distract Assailant on Pyrrha. Though by some manner of luck or will or both, she was the first to resist it, and saw three of Memnol approaching straight on, to the left, and to the right. Just before he began to swing she raised her shield, and through her semblance could soon tell which one was real. She manipulated the sap into Akouo to be deflected, and counter stabbed with Milo at the real Memnol, who reacted in time to deflect the counter-stab himself, before backing away.

As he backed away Pyrrha quickly shifted Milo to rifle form and took shots at Memnol, who rather disregarded them as they bounced away, even when they should have hit him in the chest, his Aura bar not yet moving. He stood up, and took a moment to stretch even, causing her expression to grow tighter.

Pyrrha thought, " _Please take me seriously."_

Memnol put away his sap, and after a quick motion cast Spectral Weapon, wielding a semi-real shortsword, made of shadowstuff and not metal. He ran back forwards, as did the Mirror images that mimicked it. Pyrrha, who always watched the matches pretty closely, could tell up front that he wasn't putting in all that much effort or thought. Unknown to Pyrrha he had grown rather used to just waltzing through unthinking enemies lately.

He came in from the left, and Pyrrha soon learned that his weapon wasn't actually metal, and saw it for the semi-real shadowstuff it was, and so was only partially harmed by the moderate hit he got in. She had been able to block the other one correctly, sensing the location of his jewelry and real self by her semblance.

After that, he retreated again, his aura going down by a surprisingly notable amount any time a bullet actually managed to hit him, causing the audience to realize that his aura was actually quite fragile, a glass cannon. Or more accurately, unknown to them, a Paper-Mache volcano. He just stood there for a moment, taking the occasional hits, still feeling utterly invulnerable from his past few days of Grimm destroying.

Pyrrha thought as her expression tightened again, " _Take me seriously!"_

Memnol, feeling the full effects of the rush from the past few days, released the Spectral Weapon and ran directly towards Pyrrha, _unarmed_ , a massive self-superior grin on his face as he abandoned much of what made him such a threat in perhaps his first true battle haze, only thinking that maybe she could manipulate weaponry. Pyrrha's anger flared up fully now.

As he went in to strike her, her semblance went full force and kept his arms from crossing by way of the bracers, his amulet tightened and pulled his neck back, and with an immense amount of semblance force behind it, Pyrrha thrust Milo forward with a great yell of effort and frustration.

Followed by the sound of shattering, and a meaty squelch, as just in front of her eyes, Milo was impaled through Memnol's chest, red blood flowing over the golden weapon.

Memnol in that moment, just instants from dying, realized what he had done wrong as he had done many times before, and in an instant both came up with a plan and relayed it to his IA's, which acted.

Memnol's last conscious motion was to take a lurching step backward, wrenching himself off Milo and ending his life. In that moment a few things happened, the screen which had previously warned about aura breakage now warned about a sudden disconnect, all the mirror images surrounding Pyrrha also showing an illusion of dying disappeared, and a Limited Wish duplicated a Solid Fog originating from Memnol's wound. In the very next moment, just a single second after his death and the fog appeared, an IA removed his scalp, careful to get all the hairs he could, knowing that some of them were polymorphed and hidden items of immense importance that looked just like any other hair, as it mimicked a pained and gurgling yell with their shared voice that they cut off a moment later. Less than half a second into the yell, according to their plan, another IA duplicated Last Breath.

Last Breath had many advantages, at the cost of needing to be immediate and leaving the target unconscious, such as not directly draining the soul. But what happened here wasn't a drain, it was rather, _allocating_ what was already there, that Memnol had refused to expend before. With that power, the Weave gave him a wildly different new form as Reincarnate, and so Last Breath, would ever-so rarely do. Once in a hundred times, it would bring you into the body that most perfectly matched your spirit, above its normal effects, such as an elven barbarian coming back as an Ogre. It would even rearrange your very mind at times, such was how powerful that one in a hundred chance could be.

As such, the force of Magic gave him the body it found most suitable for an excessively intelligent, Lawful Evil being that didn't quite fit with its world.

In a half-second, Memnol's soul rejoined his new body, causing the display to go back to warning about Aura breakage. Then, the fog was dispelled by a Reaving Dispel from one IA, which revealed Pyrrha, frozen as she was for a moment. Until an instant later where she saw what everyone else had also seen revealed.

Glynda had soon levitated the figure off to the infirmary, dismissing the class as she brought it over. It was soon enough kept in a hospital bed, though it had to be strapped down as it kept moving about in its unconscious state. Over several hours, the infirmary staff had found its internals to be similar enough to a human's to monitor externally, bar the obvious differences that they wouldn't touch without permission.

* * *

Unknown to them, during those hours, a more than minor fight had arose between two members of RWBY, which had just reached a climax once they were back in their room.

Weiss said, "... All my life they've been liars, thieves, and murderers!"

Blake responded, "Well maybe we're tired of being told we're worse than everyone else!"

After a moment of realization, Blake dashed out of the door.

A few moments later, the rest of Team RWBY went too, but she was already gone by then. They searched around the school for a good while, until they just couldn't go further. They had been considering what to do next, when Ruby proposed an idea, that she call in a favor tomorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile, after the doctors had gotten a stable reading on the figure in the bed, Ozpin himself had soon arrived, and rather unceremoniously nudged Memnol awake.

Ozpin said, "So, assuming you are indeed my student still, you seem to look rather different."

Memnol said, his voice coming out deeper, more bass now than it's previous baritone and with some mild _reverb_ , "Yes. Who is listening to us now?"

Ozpin drew the privacy curtain fully around.

Memnol said, "I am still the practitioner Memnol Elodyr, as proof I speak the names Amber and Qrow Branwen."

There was a slight shuffle behind the curtain, and Ozpin said, "Flare your aura, or what's left of it."

Memnol did so, and from him emanated flickers of silver, though some still had pure black marks.

Ozpin said, "Right then. I believe you well enough. I had hoped for you to meet Amber today, but I imagine you might prefer another time."

Memnol said, genuineness in his voice, "I am in your debt far more than you yourself may realize, Headmaster Ozpin. I thank you again, for all you have done and accommodated for me. Know that for a good while beyond the years here I have agreed to, I shall remain in your debt. Now if it is not too much to ask, could you leave those closed on your way out, and inform them that not only will I recover fine regardless, but that if they absolutely must insist then I will only trust Doctor Oobleck?"

Ozpin nodded, and said with an _actual wink_ at the end, "Gladly. Before I go, I wish to know, what resulted in your current condition?"

Memnol said, quickly making it up, "Ah. I believe my semblance has caught up with me, you see. Though I was, and still am, frail in my form, I would always heal from my injuries rather quickly. I had privately suspected that my semblance kept some portion of my aura away from me, as well as my base physical health, in order to speed up recovery later."

Ozpin said, "A lower peak, with faster recovery."

Memnol said, "Precisely. I suspect that in my near-death state, my Semblance and The Art had some form of extreme combined reaction, thus preventing my death and rapidly healing me, though altering my body to this state you see now, where the bodily shock of such an event struck me unconscious. I believe that this interaction has even shifted that Semblance, thus eradicating my previous rapidity of health for a variety of new capabilities, though still leaving behind the frailty."

Ozpin said, "I believe I may have once heard of something similar, so that's rather believable. Well, do recover soon, Memnol."

Memnol said as Ozpin walked off, "A proper evening to you as well, Headmaster."

* * *

Memnol thought for a moment, and felt extremely displeased with himself. He had kept presuming that since the Weave here was so permissive elsewhere, it would be the same in the regard of coming back from death. Now Memnol felt a weird mix, both more and less powerful, in varying areas.

Pros he could think of; He had a major boost in many of his capabilities, and the pseudo-remake of his mind seemed to have an extremely solid grasp on how he would actually manage to use that staff's Mass Heal, as well as whatever else he could think to tack on in that vein. He was also quite glad for the immense natural grasp on his new Psionics, in which he had a major headstart.

Cons on the other hand; His frailty had gotten _even worse_ , though his strength hadn't deteriorated, in fact it was now mildly _above_ -average he wagered. He had tried to fix his frailty before, but whether it was some Overdeific interdiction or something somehow _greater_ that had done it, he was permanently in that state, regardless of what form he took. He had also just realized that while before his body could at least take one hit or two, this world played by some different rules due to its 'aura' and such.

He also forgot to ask Ozpin to undo the straps on him or move his haversack closer, and normally he just _didn't forget_ , but that was probably among this world's side effects of resurrection. He lay his head back and slept.

* * *

The next morning, after RWY had breakfast, they soon went to check at the library for Memnol, only to be told by the librarian that he heard Memnol was in the infirmary, way at the back. Once they went to the infirmary they soon saw a privacy screen fully drawn, and all the other beds were empty.

Ruby had walked up and said, as she started to draw the curtain, "Memno-"

Memnol-but-deeper-with-reverb interrupted, "Don't! Do not draw that curtain back!"

Ruby physically jumped back as she let go, and Memnol continued, "I do not desire to be seen at the moment. We can converse through the screen. What is it that you seek from me, Ruby, Ms. Xiao Long, and Madame Schnee?"

Ruby paused and said, "Umm, well, Blake kinda, ran off, yesterday, and I was hoping I could, eh, 'cash in' one of those favors so you'd help us find her."

After a long few moments of silence, Ruby started speaking, "I, I didn't know you were-"

Memnol interrupted, "I will assist."

Ruby said, "Wait, really! Wait, how?"

Memnol said, "I suppose that I myself may have to ask a favor too, hmm."

After a long pause, where Memnol was thinking, weighing on who, if any of them, he would consider trusting in some way.

He came to his decision and said, "Madame Schnee?"

Weiss, surprised, said, "Wha- Yes?"

Memnol said, "I-"

Another pause, with a long sigh. He said, "I must admit that I require some assistance. Can I trust you to aid me?"

Weiss said, "Of course!"

Memnol said, "Thank you, I owe you quite the amount for this, truly. You may come in, but leave it closed, please, until I walk out."

It dawned on them how, surprisingly touchy, Memnol was about being seen there.

Weiss walked in and screamed out loud.

In the clothes and jewelry of Memnol Elodyr, lying in the infirmary bed, was a tall being with a bald head, deep purple skin, even more spindly and long fingers than Memnol had with wicked-looking nails, entirely pale-white pupilless eyes, and most strikingly of all was the six tentacles extending from his face, the outermost and frontmost two far longer than the rest.

She would describe it as terrifying, a nightmarish sight, inhuman, and most definitely _faunus_.

He would describe it as familiar, a welcome sight, an aberration, and _Ulitharid_ , which was a rare form of Illithid, or Mind Flayer.

She shouted, reaching for Myrtenaster which wasn't there, "What are you?!"

Memnol laughed and said, "Yes, I admit I do look a touch different, don't I?"

As the two others took steps closer he shouted, "Do not touch that screen or I shall not help you for a second!"

They stopped. Weiss said, "Prove it, that you're Memnol, you… Thing!"

Memnol said in a teasing tone, "Have I really been brought so far from 'Sir', Madame Schnee?"

Weiss said, almost blushing at the reminder, "It really is you. I- I'm sorry."

Memnol said, "No, no. I understand I must look like quite the thing. I will explain at a later time, preferably to both full teams so there's no risk of miscommunication. Now, could you undo these straps on my arms and legs? It appears that they require _hands_ to undo, and I'd rather not test my other idea on how to remove them, as it would render them quite unusable."

Weiss soon did so, and Memnol attempted to stand up. For a single moment, he towered over her, only to immediately crumple, and needed to be caught by Weiss. All 8 feet and 8 inches of him were supported as he held a somewhat shaky hand to Weiss' shoulder. Weiss was rather surprised, as most people who interact with Illithids are, that the 'claws' weren't actually harmful, pretty much just like human nails with a mean look to them.

He took a solid moment before he risked trying to stand up fully, which soon failed again as he crumpled once more.

Memnol said, "If I look like I'm only just adjusting to this body, I rather am. The only reason these," He wriggled around his tentacles to Weiss' internal unease, "Are under control is that I could actually move them freely and practice. I'm terribly sorry, but I'll have to lean on you until I can get to my new staff that I've been working on, is that alright with you? Could you sling my Haversack over me as well, actually?"

Memnol slowly knelt down, and put a hand on the bed he was once in to balance himself from both sides as he did so, and once he was kneeling fully he was _still_ a head taller than Weiss.

Weiss got the haversack and slung it over his shoulder as she said, "Of course, it's the least I could do."

She helped him back up and put his right hand on her left shoulder. Weiss said, looking away, "Also-"

Memnol tapped her shoulder by raising and lowering a finger already there, prompting her to go on.

Weiss continued, now more conscious of her feelings towards faunus than ever as she looked back at him, "I'm sorry. Sorry for being so rude, and distrusting, and all of that to you, when you've just been patient and polite, and understanding, and all of that."

Perhaps it was due to the still-present resurrection sickness, that Memnol said, a smile in his voice if not on his face, "I suspect that you are an Angel trying to redeem me in disguise, Madame Schnee, or I'm not Lawful. Thank you greatly, all such minor things are forgiven now, as they were earlier."

Weiss froze for a moment in thought until Memnol started walking forwards, leading to her also starting to walk.

Ruby and Yang took a step backwards when they saw Memnol leaning on Weiss, slowly walking with very slightly more stable steps each time, emerging from the curtain.

Yang said, "Well, uhh, you look… Different. You do something with your hair?"

Memnol gave a painfully dry laugh and said, "It is gone, at the moment. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't notice the other change, and offended too, I go through all the effort of changing my race and you don't even comment on it, Hm!"

RWY laughed for a moment, though Weiss cut herself off when it caused Memnol to nearly fall again. Even with him having to bend over slightly, he was well taller than anyone else here, though the effect was mildly lost by his current state. They soon started walking over towards the library where he directed, and they idly spoke of what happened for each of them last night, Memnol repeating his tale about his semblance, Ruby mentioning the fight between them.

As they walked, they missed the moment when one student took a picture of the Schnee heiress, helping lead an apparently-blind faunus around Beacon, and sent that photo off without hesitation.

They soon reached the library, when Memnol said, "Thank you so much, Madame Schnee, for your help. I will remember this debt. I should be back out in a few moments."

Weiss said before he went in, "Weiss!" He turned back around, "You, you can call me Weiss."

He said, nodding slowly, "I will remember that then, Weiss."

Once he was in, it only took a moment for an Unseen Servant to bring him his staff, and with his newfound skill, he was able to activate the Quickened Twinned Mass Heal, restoring him to full faculties. Twice. Because that was definitely reasonable for him to do at will. He walked further in, only to stumble and need the staff to walk, as he still would need at least a few weeks or so, he figured, to fully adjust to the new body. He still remembered the months it took for him to learn to walk as an infant. He soon found and nested his thought bottles, and quickly perused and prepared his spells for the day, already knowing his new Psionic abilities. He took a moment to look at the now too small staff, and a Wish soon made it large enough, now at 7 feet total, with the 1-foot endings. He also took a moment to smile at just how much rampaging among the Grimm he had gotten done, and elected to call it enough for the moment.

RWY was soon greeted by the sight of him emerging from thin air, now standing at his full height, towering over them in expensive equipment, repaired by a Limited Wished Make Whole, resized automatically as many wearable magic items did, with an amethyst staff in hand.

He looked, in a word, regal.

Ruby asked, star-struck by the staff, "Ooh! What's its name?"

Memnol said from above, in his newly deepened and reverbing voice, "I had not named it yet, actually. However, hmm."

Then after a split second Memnol burst into laughter and said, "Yes! I know now. It shall be named Loom. Fitting for us, no?"

RWY quite agreed that 'Loom' was accurate at the moment, as he stood well above them, with a smile that was solely in the eyes from here and onwards.

Memnol said, beginning to walk with the Staff, "Now, let us find Ms. Belladonna."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Skills, Use Magic Device, Use Psionic Device, and the other ones that were amped in the shift.
> 
> Memnol: UMD +65 (Ability Mod +8, 57 Ranks), UPD +65 (Ability Mod +8, 57 Ranks), Intimidate +70 (Ability Mod +8, 57 Ranks, 5 Misc Bonus), Psicraft +70 (Ability Mod +20, 50 Ranks), Spellcraft +114 (Ability Mod +20, 57 Ranks, +30 Inherent, +7 Misc)
> 
> Ozpin: UMD Estimated +50 to +60
> 
> Maidens: Estimated +30 to +35


	10. Purple and Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A number of meetings occur, between so many colors.
> 
> A Warning: The Story's Rating has been upped from T to M due to events near the end of this chapter. They are non-MA, it is due to Violence & Description. I repeat this warning: The Story's Rating has been upped from T to M as of this chapter due to Violence.

* * *

RWY and Memnol left the library soon enough, and while they were mildly faster than they were going in, it really was only mild, as Memnol did need Loom's support to walk even as he slowly improved. But even with that, they soon enough made it to the dining hall on Memnol's request.

As they walked, they drew more than their fair share of looks, though mainly Memnol was the one they were looking at, even RWY was still glancing at him. To them, Yang most of all, it felt odd to see him, someone who used to kill for hire and who'd wiped out a horde of Grimm that got larger every time the rumor passed by, slowly hoveling along, needing something just to stand himself up.

Though that only shone through to those who already knew him, to most others he fully retained a sense of regality, and to some degree authority. Not official authority so to say, but the feeling when you look at someone and can just, _tell_ , ' _They have a handle on the situation.'_.

Partway through them grabbing their Breakfast, Memnol using his tentacles to hold his tray while his free hand added to it and drawing a few more looks, Memnol spotted Ren and Nora near the end thanks to his newfound height.

He tapped Ruby on the shoulder with a free tentacle, causing her to shudder for a second with surprise since she was rather busy weighing whether to have sweets for energy to find Blake or to celebrate afterward, and he said, "Excuse me Ruby, could you delay Mr. Ren and Ms. Valkyrie for me? I'd rather like to speak with them."

Ruby affirmed with a quick, "Sure," and did so.

A few moments later the two groups met, Ren starting the conversation by saying, "It's good to see you're already walking. Ruby said you wanted to talk?"

Memnol said, "Yes. I'm curious, how is Ms. Nikos holding up? There are a number of concerns I have, and I'd like to run through them to you."

Ren said, "Pyrrha's not doing well."

Nora said, "She hasn't left the room for anything, and she's being really hard on herself."

Ren continued, "She can't even hold a pen or pencil for too long at the moment."

Nora said, "She was still in bed from yesterday to now."

Ren said, "It's only because of Jaune that she's at least sitting up right now. At least she was when we left."

Memnol said, "That is even worse than I had thought, I had my suspicions that I had been her first kill,"

A flinch-like motion happened from the rest of the group as Memnol went on, "Or near-kill I suppose in this instance. Have you noticed any more physical symptoms? Sudden Blindness, Deafness, Muteness, Inability to comprehend language?"

After some confused and mildly worried head shaking Memnol said, "I do have one more thing to check, has she been indicating a sudden increase in capabilities, power, mental capacity?"

At this Nora and Ren looked right at each other, and Nora said, "We got her to open up this morning,"

Ren finished, "And one of the first things she mentioned was along those lines."

Nora stepped up, though her attempt to be questioning was mitigated by the fact that she then had to crane her neck up to look at Memnol's face, and said, "Do you know something about that?"

Memnol said, "I believe I know what occurred," as he mentally made something up that was just plausible enough, "And it may be comforting to her to know what it was."

The group soon took their breakfasts with them to JNPR's dorm, though Memnol snuck from his tray with his tentacles as he walked. When they went in they soon found Jaune sitting on Pyrrha's bed, next to Pyrrha, Jaune partway through a childhood story trying to cheer up Pyrrha.

Pyrrha said, still looking down as Nora placed a tray into her hands, "Sorry you had to get breakfast for me, thank you."

At Pyrrha's sad state, still in her pajamas, most of the room had felt quite sad for her, and the whole situation in general.

Memnol, however, felt something rather different when he saw Pyrrha Nikos, the woman who had killed him, looking so low.

Memnol said, no levity in his voice, "Ms. Nikos."

At this, Pyrrha froze, and the rest of the room, bar Jaune who was trying to reassure her, was looking between the two rather awkwardly.

Memnol said, "Ms. Nikos, could you look at me?"

Pyrrha slowly did, taking in the details of the now more imposing Memnol.

Memnol said, once Pyrrha looked up, "I not only do not hold my defeat against you, but rather I must congratulate you. Well done."

At this, the anxiety in Pyrrha gave way to a visible confusion that spread through the room.

Pyrrha said, looking back down, "I- I don't know how to- I, I'm so sor-"

Memnol cut her off, a dangerous edge to his voice, " _ **No**_ **.** _Look at me, Pyrrha Nikos."_

As Jaune seemed about to speak, Pyrrha put a hand on his leg and shook her head to tell him not to, before mustering up what she had and looking back up.

Memnol said, "You are among one of the very few non-practitioners to defeat a powerful one of us, and regardless of the circumstances, that is regarded by many to be nigh-impossible. To be on the list of those beings is a mark of respect and position in itself, one that many would still be in mid-celebration by now from achieving that."

Memnol kneeled down, "Defeating me, under any circumstances, ought to have been entirely impossible by the beliefs of some, including myself for some recent time, yet you did so. That is a mark of _pride,_ Pyrrha Nikos, _Pride!_ I will not allow you, at least in my own presence, to refer to my defeat as though it were some common mistake."

As Pyrrha digested that, Jaune said, "See Pyrrha, he's not upset."

Memnol said, "Well, I am displeased, but rather with myself. I suppose I ought to have actually put some form of effort in during Ms. Goodwitch's class. Rest assured, Ms. Nikos, your achievement in defeating me will likely remain exclusive to you for a long while."

Yang said, "Come on now, I know you're trying to make Pyrrha feel better, but that's a little bit much."

Memnol said, the same force behind his voice, "Ms. Xiao Long, There are numerous districts where I am from where deliberately irritating or inconveniencing a powerful practitioner is legally ruled as _suicide._ Those who do so are referred to in the past tense within _seconds_. I am not altering the truth in what I have said there."

Yang and Pyrrha gulped without realizing at that, as the implications of it hit them and the rest of the room.

Memnol said, "Anyhow, the other matter, I had suspected, and it was confirmed, that you are having feelings of suddenly being more powerful than before, _far_ more powerful if my thoughts are correct, am I?"

Pyrrha was silent for a long few moments before she said, "Yes. I- I'm sor-"

Memnol said, "No."

Pyrrha said, "R-Right, sor-. I mean- I-" Pyrrha stopped to breath for a moment when Jaune put his hand over hers, "I don't understand it, I had just- I seriously hurt you, I thought I- I,"

Memnol said, "You believed you had killed me, correct?"

Pyrrha nodded and continued, "And after that I just felt so, so, I don't know how to describe it. Like there was something that had just welled up inside me, just waiting to be let out, and this morning, once I woke up, I felt so, so _strong_ , like I was suddenly _more_ than I was before, if that makes sense."

Memnol said, "Yes, I had thought this might happen. Rest assured, Ms. Nikos, that what you're feeling there isn't even faintly unusual for the circumstances. I am willing to explain what that was, under one condition; Nobody in this room dares to speak a word of what I am saying to anyone else, the only exceptions being Ms. Belladonna once we find her and Headmaster Ozpin, and even then only when you have _absolute confidence_ that nobody else will be aware, understood?"

The room nodded and Memnol said, reciting what he made up earlier, "This may seem like a tangent initially, but it will soon make sense. When a Practitioner uses The Art, they partition portions of their soul to fuel Pieces, but this creates a few noteworthy side-effects by necessity. These partitions are, 'hollow' would be the word, after expended, there's enough space for the would-be Aura to refill after enough rest and the partitions, along with any would-be Aura within, have a weaker connection to the soul. Of course, this is only a vague semi-correct explanation since even I don't fully understand all of the precise mechanics. Do you understand that so far?"

Pyrrha nodded, the rest of the room also agreed, and Memnol continued, "There is also some amount of residual, unusable soul-stuff throughout the souls of all Practitioners, that builds up due to the very small inefficiencies inherent to the majority of Pieces and the partitions themselves by an unknown necessity, and simply by virtue of our existing in such a state. This residue is entirely unnoticeable and harmless, and after enough buildup it fades away, most akin to a constantly self-filling cup where the contents instantly evaporate on overflow. As a Practitioner grows more powerful, having more and more partitions of greater amounts and power within themselves, the capacity for this harmless buildup grows as well. Still understand so far?"

More nods, and Yang said, "Excuse me, but where are you going with this?"

Memnol said, "I am almost finished. Now, when a practitioner dies, or as we've discovered reaches an extremely near-death state, for reasons that are still unknown this residual soul-stuff immediately goes to the one who defeated that Practitioner, and assimilates itself into their soul. Now before you get the wrong idea, this residue is not only harmless, but devoid of any individual, how do I say, 'soul-pattern' let's call it. There are no aspects of the original soul in it, like the difference between mineral water harvested from a lake, and completely pure elemental water."

Nora said, somewhat understanding, "So it's because of your soul-water that Pyrrha's feeling stronger?"

Memnol laughed for a second and said, "In essence, but Ms. Nikos shouldn't merely be feeling stronger, she should legitimately _be_ stronger, too. While for the Practitioners that generate this residue it has no effect, already being from their own soul, there have been numerous individual reports on the residue's effects. It's been confirmed that beings stronger than Ms. Nikhos, after defeating a Practitioner _weaker_ than myself, become any or all of stronger, faster, smarter, wiser, more beautiful, hardier, and many other beneficial effects, consistently."

He looked right at a now shocked Pyrrha, "Ms. Nikhos, if you didn't feel a sharp spike in yourself that would almost be more worrying. The benefits of killing, or in this instance defeating, a Practitioner are _massive_. What you are feeling is entirely normal for the circumstances, and you do not need to feel bad about it."

At this Pyrrha gave a small smile, and said, "Thanks. That does help, actually."

Weiss said, having just had a realization plain on her face, "Wait, you mentioned a-" She paused, "A high _mortality rate_ in The Art. Is that part of why?"

The realization into the rest of the room as Memnol nodded. He said, "Yes, that is why, as I've said, not so much as a word of this is said to anyone but the exceptions. Speaking of, I've been here long enough, I must get back to helping the remainder of Team RWBY find Ms. Belladonna. A pleasant day to you, Team JNPR."

After Memnol left the room, Pyrrha was the first one to speak, "Has he been walking like that all day?"

Weiss said, "He was worse earlier actually, he could barely stand then. Actually, he was still slightly stumbling after he picked up Loom. I'll step outside with him."

Ren asked, "I would guess Loom is his quarterstaff?"

Ruby said, "Yeah, he only named it today. Well, we're going to go and find Blake, then. See you guys around."

Pyrrha said, "See you."

Team JNPR spent the rest of the day mostly in their dorm, doing homework or just enjoying eachother's company.

* * *

Once RWY was out, Memnol directed the group towards the front of the school near the bullhead docks, only to swing by the side, bringing them just out of sight.

Memnol said, "I'll need about ten minutes to get us started in the right direction with a Piece, do avoid disturbing me during that."

So RWY waited and talked to eachother while he leaned against the wall, speaking very deliberate gibberish and waving his arms around for 10 minutes. At the end of it he said as suddenly as he started, "Ms. Belladonna is located, as of ten thirty-seven A.M. Vale time, at the Mocha Cafe, building number three seven five ten, South Harbor street, harbor district, Kingdom of Vale, Continent of Sanus." Leaving out, " _Planet of Remnant, Sole Material Plane."_ "A cafe which, wouldn't you know, I happen to have been to before."

Yang said, "Woah, bit detailed there."

Ruby said, "Let's go then!", though as she started walking towards the bullheads, Memnol tapped her on the shoulder with a tentacle again.

He said, "I have a way to get us into that part of town much faster than a Bullhead, those were simply as a backup in case you don't agree to what I'm going to ask."

Yang said, "Which is?"

Memnol said, "If any of you are to travel this way you must first of all link hands, one of you linking hands with me, and never break contact while we do so. Secondly, I will require that you close your eyes during it and to keep them closed until I say otherwise, regardless of the vertigo it may or may not induce. I must still keep some secrets, after all."

Yang said, "Yeah, I'm out on that. You guys?"

Weiss said, "I'll… Trust Memnol on this."

Ruby said, "Let's split up then! Me and Yang will see if we find Blake if she's on her way back, and you guys can go ahead."

Memnol said, "That is reasonable enough. Madame- Pardon. Weiss and I shall depart in a few moments then. May there be luck on your end."

Yang said as she and Ruby walked off, "Same to you."

Once they were gone from sight, Memnol turned to Weiss and said, "Thank you for your trust, Weiss. Now, all that's needed for us to go is to maintain contact," He placed his hand back on her shoulder and wrapped one of the longer tentacles around her forearm just to be certain, "It's just that linking hands is the most traditional method. Now then, eyes closed until I say otherwise, and we'll be off."

For Weiss, she closed her eyes, and didn't feel as though anything had happened, until what felt like a few moments later when she suddenly heard the cries of seagulls and waves, and Memnol said she could open her eyes. They were already at the seaside, to her visible shock, and Memnol quietly said, "It hasn't been long, there's a reasonable chance she may still be at the cafe, to our right, unless she was just passing by when I got the reading. Be prepared if she is."

Weiss nodded, and when Memnol let go she stepped out rather quickly to see Blake sitting down with that stowaway, Sun Wukong unknown to Weiss, at the cafe.

Blake's face showed clear surprise at seeing Weiss suddenly step out of an alleyway, which grew further when she saw the new and unfamiliar form of Memnol step out, though all the clothes matched.

Despite her surprise, she and Sun followed their current plan if she was found, which was to bolt. Except once she turned away, after one step Memnol appeared in her path more suddenly than she could catch, startling them both.

He said, "My apologies, Ms. Belladonna, but I'm afraid Ruby has called in a favor, so I'm rather obligated to treat this matter with effort. You, however, unknown man to me, are free to walk by."

Blake looked around, and after sizing up her options, dashed to Memnol's left, only to leave a decoy at the last moment and switch to his right where he carried Loom. She looked back for a moment at Memnol who she successfully dodged, only for him to disappear, and her to look in front of her in time to be grabbed by the arm by one of his longer tentacles.

Weiss was catching up to them, and Sun had already made it off down the harbor a ways away, when Blake said, "Let me go! You said you'd find me, right? Well you've found me!"

Memnol said, "I'm afraid the favor was to assist them in finding you, and the other members of your team have yet to do so. Now, the way I see, there are two distinct methods in which they can find you at this point; with your cooperation, being able to speak for yourself as someone who can work with them when they seek to speak, or quite otherwise."

Blake, shocked, said, "You wouldn't do anything like that, right? Not after, you know. Your past."

Memnol said, "I have been called upon to repay a debt, Ms. Belladonna, I will _not_ be known as one who fails to uphold his end of the bargain before the other. You will cease attempting to flee, or I will halt you myself by whatever means I deem most effective. I don't believe you would enjoy the feeling of paralysis, Ms. Belladonna."

Blake shivered at the thought and said, "Alright, alright. Just, please, let go of me."

Memnol nodded, and did so. Blake said, "Can I go and get him over too?", pointing to Sun.

Memnol said, "Go ahead, but know that if you attempt to go any direction but back here afterwards, I will not give you a second warning."

Blake nodded, and went to get Sun.

* * *

After some time RWBY was all united, with Sun and Memnol at the cafe table as well after Sun's introduction. RWBY had already gone through forgiving Blake, Weiss' sight flickered towards Memnol when she said she hadn't cared about her past anymore.

Blake said, "So, Memnol… You're a faunus now? Assuming you are Memnol."

Memnol chuckled and said, "Yes I am, and yes I am. Now that the entire team is here, we'll only need to gather JNPR as well at some time, and I can explain what I believe the mechanics behind the shift to be."

Blake said, "No, that's not what I meant. I mean, how do you feel about, you know?"

Memnol said, sarcasm threatening to drip from his teeth near the later end as he put on some theatrics, "Are you referring to physically, my adjusting to the new body, or mentally, at what I assume would typically be some _utterly harrowing_ realization that once-favorite shops are now closed to me, and oh how terribly I'll be treated just for being me, and all of that rather obvious, perhaps mildly trite even, sort of woe and so on?"

The table looked at each other awkwardly, and Blake said, "Mentally, the second one, though I think I could guess at this point. You're fine with it?"

Memnol said, "Blake, being denied access to some shops for a little while isn't exactly the biggest deal for me given that I can make better versions of near anything they could hope to sell."

Blake said, "For a little while? You think there's still hope for the faunus rights movement?"

Memnol said, "Oh it would inevitably work within maybe another decade or two, maybe three at the most."

As Blake started to smile, Memnol continued, "Assuming you stuck primarily to the nonviolent protests, that is, as many creatures do eventually feel bad about beating up a target that doesn't fight back. So long as the White Fang exists in its current state however, I'm doubtful. Even the name alone would near-definitely have to go if they went peaceful again due to its latest connotations."

Sun said, "That's part of what we were doing, actually. We're going to see who's really behind the recent Dust robberies, stake them out."

RWBY and Sun kept talking as Memnol's mind halted for a good while, comprehending what just happened, and came to a result he arrived at before, magnified to an extreme degree.

Memnol cut in from Weiss saying that if they were staking out a Schnee supply then they should've informed the actual Schnee, and said with the end coming out as a hiss, "Do you Remnans have _no concept of subtlety?!_ "

Ruby said, catching the mistake that Memnol didn't in his irritation and post-resurrection state, "What do you mean by-"

Memnol cut in again, "I mean, you are not only discussing a stakeout in broad open daylight, which at this point would be _standard_ for you, but did you also genuinely intend to just wait in one location for the entire day? As though that wasn't an immense giveaway, though I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to think that maybe, perhaps, a White Fang lookout actually might not notice the pair of people who have been in the exact same location for numerous hours, right by where they'd be committing a heist, _and_ that they wouldn't be aware that one of them is a _known deserter_."

After a brief silence Memnol said, "Waiter!"

The passing waiter stopped and scurried over, "Y-Yes sir?"

Memnol said, "Do you serve alcohol here?"

The waiter said, "Yes, we d-"

Memnol soon slapped down a very quickly counted 70 Lien and said, "Bring me a glass of your strongest, and the sourest lime you can find."

The Waiter said, "I- ID, sir."

Memnol said, "ID? What for?"

Blake said, "You do know you're supposed to be over twenty-one to order alcohol, right?"

Memnol blinked and said, "No. No I did not. In that case, waiter, just bring me whatever you have with the most natural fat, something like raw steak, bacon perhaps, or a whole uncooked pork head if possible."

At the odd looks he got when the waiter went off, Memnol said, "New body, new cravings. Anyhow, I suppose I'll be going back to Beacon in a few moments."

Ruby said, "You're not going to help?"

The waiter very quickly reappeared with a raw slab of meat, which a tentacle of Memnol's snatched as soon as he was within eight feet of him, in another moment devouring it whole.

Confident he had the table's attention, Memnol said, "This appears to be mostly your concern at the moment, no offense. My main duty was to help Team RWBY find Ms. Belladonna, and I have done so. Besides, I will likely be practicing walking again for a good while before I'm deemed ready to return to the practical portion Ms. Goodwitch's class and as such am not exactly in prime condition. Regardless, luck to all of you." The moment he said the last part, he lifted Loom slightly, and just plain vanished, though what he had actually done was activate his ring of sequestering, and Teleported about 20 feet over at most onto the building roof, using the inherent scry-like ability that comes with an IA, as he had ordered one of his usual retinue to stand right there for a while, to listen in on them as they continued to discuss what they were planning.

* * *

That night, RWBY and Sun were waiting on a nearby rooftop, while Memnol waited invisibly on the ship itself. While nothing large had arrived yet, Memnol had spotted a little something, or rather a little someone, who had snuck onto the ship.

Standing at just over half his height was a rather colorful woman, with half-pink and half-brown hair and eyes. They were both out of view from the stakeout, so Memnol took the opportunity to cast an Automatically Silent Charm Person, so she'd consider him as a trusted ally for the next day and some hours.

Once he had done so, he quickly undid his invisibility and tapped her on the shoulder, saying quietly, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Neopolitan whirled around, and took out her scroll to type and show, " _Same to you."_

Memnol said, "I was just told to be here as backup, one the elites if hunters show, you?"

Neopolitan typed, " _Again, same."_

Memnol said, hoping to play it up, "Fair, I did hear you were one of the best. You here to back up anyone specific or are you general like me?"

Neo typed, smirking, " _Getaway for Roman."_

Memnol said, adding a light laugh as he sat down, which only put them at eye level, "Oh yeah, you two go back a ways, don't you? Or am I getting mixed up again like I always do?"

Neo typed, " _Partners N Crime 4 Life."_

As an idea formed in his head, Memnol said, "Hey, what's your guy's bounties at so far? I bet it's lower than mine."

Neo typed as she pulled it out, " _100 Lien on the bet."_

Memnol said, "Alright, on three."

Memnol counted down with his fingers, and they both revealed, Neo having typed and Memnol saying, " _Me: 0/Roman: 14,000"_ "Thirty-two K in Mistral. Roman's finally hit the Ten K mark, has he?" Memnol held out his hand at the end.

Neo paid up and typed, " _Yeah, got caught by some Red."_

Memnol said, "Rough. Well, good conversation, shame it never happened."

At this, Neo only had a moment to appear confused before Memnol cast Overwhelm, staggering her for a start, and after dodging a panicked and startled parasol swipe, one strike from Loom brought her unconscious. He got up and propped her up against the wall, and cast Modify Memory two times, the first to entirely remove their short conversation, including his existence, from her mind, and the second to fill in the blanks, that she had decided to lean on the wall for a moment while walking when she zoned out for a moment. Then he went invisible again, woke her with a heal from Loom, and waited.

* * *

Soon enough Roman and the others arrived, Roman cheerily stating to the White Fang grunts, "Sadly, this is probably the last heist we'll be working on together, since it's the last our _ex_ -joint boss gave us. I'll be terribly sad to see you all go, so I won't blame you if you take your time today before we have to part."

At this, the grunts got to work particularly quickly, and soon enough RWBY and Sun arrived on the scene. The ensuing fight was more even than it could have been especially once Penny arrived and got rid of the suddenly arriving air support. Although at the end, Roman had escaped onto a previously unseen fourth bullhead, piloted by Neo.

While RWBY and Co dealt with their own issues on the shore, Roman and Neo made their getaway to a hideout they kept on Patch. Roman soon took the controls from Neo, and told her to take a break for a moment while he set the thing to autopilot.

After a good few minutes Roman had managed it and said, "Right then, now that we're _unemployed_ ," Roman laughed, "I say we lie low and live high off of what we've got for a while, yeah?"

When Roman turned around for an answer however, he was met with the sight of Neo in the grasp of some squid-face leaning back against the corner of a wall with a quarterstaff behind him, four shorter tentacles hovering by her head, the longer two holding her up by the shoulders, her parasol on the ground out of reach, a dagger to held to her throat by his right hand, and her scroll displaying, " _HELP"_ as she held it with wide eyes. Memnol had managed this silently with a well shaped Silence spell, itself courtesy of a Silent Limited Wish, which he had dismissed once Roman was turning.

Memnol said, "Promoted to a better superior, actually, presuming you care for profit or the life of Bite-Sized here."

Roman was, well to say he was panicking internally was an understatement. Roman said, "Alright then, what do you want?"

Memnol said, letting his own sense of sadism, developed from working among actual Devils quite often, leak through, "I thought I just told you, I am offering you a rather lucrative employment opportunity. Or if you decline, I am killing you both, throwing this one," He lightly shook Neo, "Into the ocean depths, and returning your body for the bounty. Oh, and I think I would keep your hat as a trophy too, though I'm still debating whether to overtly reveal it's yours once I'm back or just let the hint be slightly subtler. Either way it would make a _wonderful_ conversation piece for parties."

Roman said, leering at him, "Wait, Bounty, You're a hunter?"

Memnol said, "In training, technically."

Roman let himself smile and said, "Right, I thought you were serious about those threats." Feeling like he had it all figured out he leaned in a little with his cane-cannon, Melodic Cudgel, and said, "Why don't you prove you're so serious then?"

What Roman _didn't_ have figured out was that in response to this Memnol _wouldn't_ get even _remotely_ shaky about it, but instead laughed and said, "Alright then, I'll ask Bite-Sized, which color do you like less, Brown or Pink? You have ten seconds to answer."

Neo turned her scroll around in her hands and quickly put in, " _Brown. ?"_

Memnol said, "Brown it is then. And what coincidence with the placement actually, now that I notice. I suppose that as the opportunity presents itself, I'll recite a more fitting variation of the chant for the circumstances."

Roman's face was rather confused and extremely concerned as Memnol slowly raised his left hand and spoke, quickly putting some variation on the traditional cultist's chant, "Teachings of Vecna guide me. I seek the knowledge and I shall find the secrets. For power, for Remnant, for ageless will, and eternal rule." As he said this his left hand was up to Neo's face, and he placed the nails under Neo's eyelids on her left side, forcing them open, further terrifying her, as he said in a loud-yet-whispering tone at the end, " _In the name of The Hand and The Eye, I devote this act to thy whispered memory."_

In an instant his hand lurched in, and Neo flailed in immense pain, and from her mouth's movement she would have been much louder if she could, but the only sound coming out was constant exhalation. The hand in a second instant moved away in a plucking motion to reveal Neo's face, missing an eye. Her _brown_ left eye, which was being held by Memnol's now red fingers and hand.

At the sight, Roman felt like his blood was both frozen and boiling at the same moment, made of oil and ice, conflicting senses screaming at him. In a moment he lifted Melodic Cudgel to aim for Memnol, tense as can be, as the sight of Neo silently screaming etched itself into his mind, she kept doing so for a while as she dropped her scroll in her pain to clutch at her empty socket, hidden by her eyelids.

Memnol said, "Now that I have proven that I am rather serious as to my threats, I will repeat my previous offer in new terms; You and Bite-Sized can be under my employ from here on out, working as my envoys, contact points, informants, extensions of my will in the criminal underworld among other duties, where eventually you may earn her eye privilege back among many other, far greater benefits."

As he said this he held the eye in front of the now empty and closed socket, facing the iris toward Roman, though Neo was treated to the horrific sight of the back of her own eye, until he turned it to look her in the remaining eye which felt even _worse_. After he finished he moved the eye to his dagger, and 'trimmed' off the remaining portion of loose nerve, then waved his free hand for a few seconds and uttered some nonsense, and her eye turned into pure gemstone, a Tiger's Eye gemstone, in the exact same sphere-shape as before. Roman knew the name of the gem, and while he could tell it had meaning behind the exact choice, he couldn't begin to guess at which of the possible meanings it actually was, except that most of them were either mocking, threats, or both.

Memnol pocketed the now-gem and said, "Or, I can kill the both of you, leave no evidence of Bite-Sized behind, and autopilot this bullhead back to Vale to return a celebrated huntsman with a promising future. It is your choice, Mr. Torchwick."

Roman said, "Fine, I understand. Let her go and we'll listen."

Memnol said as he mentally assigned his accompanying pair of IA's to each of them, "Of course, Do know however that if either of you attempt to move against me in any way, you will die. Is that clear to you both?"

Roman said, "Yes, I understand, and I'll make sure she understands, _Now let her go!_ "

Memnol put Neo down surprisingly carefully and said, "As a sign of the beginning to our endeavors, allow me to prevent the hassle a hospital visit may cause."

He lifted Loom, and a Twinned Mass Heal halted Neo's bleeding instantly, as well the pain for a moment, though it soon returned in a thankfully duller state.

Memnol said as he walked towards a side door, "When there is a task for you, you will be informed. Until then, you are free to do as you would normally, though I recommend against getting caught. If you need to communicate with me, simply whisper your thoughts to the feeling of being watched. Goodbye for the time being, Mr. Torchwick, it has been a grand time doing business with you."

He opened the door, stepped out, and fell out of sight. When Roman looked out for a moment as he closed the door, he didn't see him at all, since Memnol was already at a small, secluded alleyway by the harbor, Prestidigitating away all signs of what he had been doing.

Roman instead focused all his effort on the now thoroughly terrified Neopolitan, and just tried to console her on their way to Patch, promising her all the ice cream that money could buy and he could steal, as well as whatever else she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s Roll: Grapple Checks
> 
> Memnol Elodyr: +29/+24/+19  
> Ozpin: Estimated +30 to +40  
> Sun Wukong: +14 to +19 (+3 Racial Bonus)  
> Yatsuhashi Daichi: +17 to +22 (+4 Size Bonus)  
> Neopolitan: +5 to +10 (-4 Size Penalty)
> 
> Also, I'm really curious as to what you guys think on the AO3 Side. I haven't gotten any feedback yet, or any comments, and am genuinely curious. That and all comments are always appreciated, since it means you cared enough to do so. Regardless, thank you, all of you, for reading so far.


	11. Other Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few teams and people see worlds they hadn't before.

The two Teams had returned to Beacon and split after the hectic night.

Yang stretched out when she said, "Now that was a good brawl, got my blood pumping, and we got back at that Torchwick guy! Now, anybody else have something big to reveal?"

Ruby said while raising her hand a little, "Uhm, Yang?"

Yang said, "Okay, it was just you who got back at him, fair enough."

Ruby said, "That wasn't what I meant actually."

Blake said, "Do you _also_ have a secret?"

Ruby said, "I mean, it's just, are we just gonna go past what Memnol said?"

Weiss said, sounding indignant, "Are you suggesting we go and- I honestly don't even know what we would do- to an injured man over what he said while recovering?"

Ruby said, "Nonono! It's just, are we really going to just, move past what he said without talking about it?"

Blake said, "It was really just advice, if a little harsh. I might, also, kind of agree."

Ruby said, confused, "Did you guys really miss it?"

Weiss said, slightly less indignant "He was talking with all of us, what could we have missed?"

Ruby said, doing her best at putting on a deeper voice, while holding up and wiggling her fingers around in front of a trying-to-scowl face "'Do you Remnans have no sense of subtlety?'"

Weiss said, "What's so wrong with- oh." She cut herself off once she realized and thought back on previous interactions.

Blake's ears went down with her face's confusion, only to visibly spring up as she came to the same conclusion.

Yang said, "So? Who cares if he thinks we Remnans aren't subtle enough for-."

Yang let out a long groan as she realized and threw a pillow at Ruby, knocking her over with a little 'Oof', then said, "Oh of course he couldn't have been at least _that_ normal! Nope. Ruby just had to go and make friends with one of The Fair Folk. Couldn't have been one of the normal kind of fairy, had to be from one of those older stories that're all sad at the end. Yep. Okay, let's at least wait until tomorrow to bring it up."

As Ruby tossed the pillow back, Blake said, "I don't know if that's a good idea, bringing it up. He's got to be keeping it a secret for a good reason. Like, well, you all know."

Weiss said, "Then maybe we can ask him to stop by, so we can ask in private about it? I'd still say tomorrow hopefully."

Ruby said, "We'll ask tomorrow."

Yang added, flopping onto her bed and pulling her pillow over her face, "After lunch, please. Night."

Ruby said before settling herself, "After lunch. Night."

Blake yawned and said, "I guess I'm stuck getting the light from now on, aren't I? Night."

The yawn spread and Weiss said, "Good night then."

For Team RWBY, it was a mostly regular night's sleep, just slightly quicker to arrive for them all. It was much the same for JNPR. Others elsewhere would have their own rather different nights of course, the most noteworthy example being one little thief, who was currently on their second nightmare so far for the night. Roman hadn't been able to fall asleep yet at all himself.

For Memnol, he had forgone sleep for another while after returning, instead getting around to researching Astral Projection in only 1 hour and 48 minutes to his own surprise, though confirming that his existing spell research speed was indeed based on his mind in a way semi-similar to casting. Soon enough another set up pair of Polymorphs gave him the Jacinth and Silver he needed, properly refined to the necessary point with some Fabricates. He researched Planar Tolerance in 36 Minutes and, feeling hopeful, Genesis in another hour and 48 before he called it a night.

The next morning RWBY had slept in for a while, and enjoyed a late breakfast in a less populated dining hall, running into JNPR who were just finishing up. They stayed and both of them talked of inconsequential things for a good while as one team ate, RWBY partially to get their minds off of what might be their first real confrontation with Memnol, bar the Dinner incident where Qrow was with them. Team CFVY had also happened to be present in the hall, simply talking as well.

Memnol had also elected to have breakfast in the hall, as he figured there was a chance he could manage his last-minute preparations over it. He believed himself rather lucky when he saw team CFVY there as well, not needing to wait until lunch. He played dumb to Ruby waving at him and walked over, food tray in hand and tentacle, to team CFVY.

Memnol said, a polite tone to his voice, "Pardon me Ms. Adel, would it be alright if I sat with all of you? I'd like to ask about a deal with your team you see, a unique opportunity."

Coco said, "Yeesh, you're taller than Yatsu now! Sure, what is it you want Memnol, and what is it that you're offering?" Coco's eyes gained a glint to them at the end there, knowing that if his way of an apology was a three-million Lien ring that was working wonders in combat class and giving her and Fox all kinds of material to tease Velvet over, playfully of course, then there had to be something good in it if he was the one approaching them.

Memnol said, "Out of curiosity, what exactly was it that gave me away?"

Coco said, "Gossip, and nobody else talks the way you do around here. Now, this opportunity?"

Memnol said, "Fair enough. I'm looking for two things from your team. Firstly, an assistant in an experiment I'm looking to do, I believe a member of a second-year team would be qualified to aid me in this. In particular, I believe Ms. Scarlatina may be of the most assistance, given her racial abilities, likely experience in listening for potential issues, and, though I mean no offense by this whatsoever, lack of _over_ confidence. While I myself do now possess the potentially needed sight, I lack the other quality so mentioned and believe that if the experiment goes awry, Ms. Scarlatina would be rather useful in an emergency. The rest of your team would be greatly appreciated to also be on watch while Ms. Scarlatina and I perform the experiment. As for what I am offering," Memnol leaned in, "What do you desire? Though it may take some amount of time depending on what is requested, I'd like to know what you and or your team would ask for in exchange for my borrowing of Ms. Scarlatina and your assistance."

Coco thought for a moment before saying, "Alright, first thing's first, Vel's part of my team, so if she's upfront, I am too, got it?"

Memnol said, "Hmm, I can adjust for that rather easily, yes, I understand."

Coco said, "Alright, and I'm going to need more info, we need to know when we should step in or if that'll mess it up. Already had Oobleck mad at us one time before when we got rid of some Grimm too early, don't want that again."

Fox said, getting some quick laughs, "There's no kind of mad quite like _science_ mad."

Memnol said, "That is also agreeable. There will be a lot of complicated details behind it, but the main thing that will be observable to those outside the now three of us will be all of us waiting in a suspended state until our consciousnesses return. This is what should happen, and I need an area of relative privacy for us to do this in without risking disturbance by outside forces. I will simply need you two on the other end to accompany me and keep watch on that side until such a time as I've gathered my preliminary data, it'll be around a few more days for me to create the specified tools for a second run to get more specific data, planned for Saturday. This offer is currently for the preliminary experiment, which should take no longer than perhaps an hour, though I would be glad to increase payment if you are willing to join me on the second go."

Yatsuhashi said, "You make it sound like you're about to do some field research, but you just said you'll be unconscious."

Memnol said, "No, if nothing goes wrong, nobody should be unconscious, it would just appear so to an outside observer. Regardless, the task at its simplest is to serve as lookouts while I make some preliminary observations." " _That and if I get stuck somehow I'm going to make sure Headmaster Ozpin has some extra motivation to find me, and how riled The White Fang might get if two faunus, one of which was just a quiet girl, were to fall to harm within the very school, and he did nothing about it. Then again, it is likely that hunter academies are viewed with more leniency in that area. Regardless, Ms. Scarlatina would simply serve as a safety precaution that'd be easy enough to reign in if needed, having a seemingly popular human with us will only add further motivation even if it might make that reigning in take actual effort."_ "My final stipulation is that this remains secret, anything you believe you see or hear or feel is only to be discussed amongst yourselves, and if an emergency occurs such as us remaining in that state for far too long you are to go to Headmaster Ozpin, Ms. Goodwitch, or Doctor Oobleck and _nobody else._ Is that _clear_?"

Coco said, "Alright, how about you give us something real big then if it's that important."

Memnol said, glad to reach negotiation, "Name your starting price, though do remember that not all bargains must be struck with wealth alone."

Coco said, facing her team mostly, "You guys got any requests? Anything he's got that you want? I'm thinking about getting us some clothes for the Dance."

Fox said, deadpan, "If you've got some to spare, I'd like this whole 'Eyesight' thing everyone keeps talking about."

As CFVY laughed at Fox's joke Memnol joined in and said, "Maybe I can get you that one day, maybe. So, dresses and suits, just one or the other, or something else?"

Coco said, " _And_ something else. If the first time goes fine, then the second time, we get a favor from you, backup the moment we need it."

Fox said, teasingly, "Really Coco? Asking a first-year for help, where's your sense of pride?"

Coco replied, "Pride Schmide, if half of what Holly told me is true then I want some of that if we need it. I'm not risking any of you when we could have a one-man horde breaker to get us out."

Memnol said, an idea occurring to him to bring back a tradition he already missed, "I believe I can manage a way for any of you to get my personal attention regardless of Scroll signals or time of day, I'll simply need some time to set it up as well as one small token from each of you to ensure it works out, just a small locket of hair from each of you."

This drew a slew of odd looks as Yatsuhashi said, "Hair?"

Memnol said, "Yes, from each of you is preferable but I can make do with only one person's hair."

Velvet said, "Why would you need our hair? Oh, and, thanks for the good hair year again. You won't believe how jealous Coco gets."

Memnol said, "I would need that in order to, to simplify the explanation, have a physical connection which would allow me to confirm identity, as well as a link by which to arrive after called. The first time would, per this agreement, be without charge, though future instances would accrue some manner of debt."

Memnol sat up fully straight again and tapped Loom on the ground, "So far, the terms of our deal are as follows; I, referring to Memnol Elodyr, shall be assisted in my research by Velvet Scarlatina and Coco Adel, both serving as lookouts on our end of the experiment, while Yatsuhashi Daichi and Fox Alistair remain as guards on their end. This may occur up to twice, in the first instance of the service I shall return payment via providing high-quality formal wear in time for and suitable for the upcoming Beacon Dance. In the second instance, I shall provide payment by giving Team CFVY a means by which to contact me at least once per day, as well as the right to summon me once without payment to perform a task for a period of time lasting no longer than a maximum of one month. Beyond this point, any tasks or summonings of myself must be met with appropriate payment or unavoidable agreement of debt, which I would be allowed to collect on in any manner at any time without prior notice. As representative of Team CFVY do you, Coco Adel, hereby verbally agree to the terms so laid out?"

He held his hand out, ready to shake on it. Coco, partially overwhelmed by the sheer flood of legalese and not wanting to show it, stuck her hand out and said, "Throw in a hair year for me too and we have a deal."

Memnol readily shook on it, and Coco said, "Now, when do we start?"

Memnol said, "As soon as one of us can find a spot where we won't be randomly bothered but can be accessible in an emergency, and before it is brought up my mansions are not suitable for that, nor are they suitable for the test I need to perform anyways."

Coco said, "Would our room work?"

Memnol said, after faking needing to think for a moment, "Yes, it should work quite well. Off we are then."

Memnol got up with the rest of them, already having finished breakfast since he was slowly sneaking food throughout the whole conversation, and rather glad he had just begun his business as an honorary devil again.

* * *

" _When did we stand up?"_ Velvet thought.

She was rather confused, once they got back to their room, Memnol had her and Coco sit together with him, linked in a circle for half an hour while he chanted gibberish and waved his free hand around, then grabbed some red gem and silver bars, before they just showed up back in their room now. Except Yatsu and Fox weren't there anymore and while some furniture was there, to Coco's mild dismay there was no new clothing in the closet she just opened. Velvet also looked around and opened up the door to the bathroom, where she saw the mirror looking the cleanest and most reflective it ever had, except for the fact that neither she nor anyone else were showing up in the reflection. She could hear Memnol quietly muttering to himself, in a language she didn't recognize as Draconic, "It's highly coexistent with the material? It appears to be standard gravity, unusual, but maybe, hmm…"

Memnol then walked over to a wall, then moved from normally leaning on Loom to holding it against the wall slightly above his head, then to both Coco's and Velvet's refreshed shock, fell up the wall, catching himself with a few steps, and just stood there, parallel to the ground, quietly muttering in Draconic, "I was correct, Subjective Directional with initial Standard. Do unattended objects obey standard gravity or subjective gravity?"

Memnol took out his still too small - for him - dagger and dropped it, and it fell 'down', or rather sideways, towards his feet and stayed there, until a good 18 seconds later where it followed regular person gravity. Memnol said to himself, "Objective, after a delay between switching from Subjective."

He looked at a now thoroughly baffled Coco and said, speaking common, "Have either of you found anything of note?"

Velvet nodded, recovering first, and said, "Yeah, we don't have reflections."

Memnol raised where an eyebrow would be, the effect was partially lost when he was mostly just gaining some forehead creases, walked off the wall to start obeying 'normal' gravity again, and looked into the mirror. He picked his dagger back up, then tossed it up and caught it repeatedly while looking at the mirror. When he wasn't holding the dagger, he could see its reflection, but while he held it he couldn't.

Memnol said, still in common but more to himself, "I must say, there are likely some rather interesting properties at play here." He faced the two joining him and said, "Well, I believe it's time we went outside. Come along."

Memnol opened the door and held it for them, as they all started walking through the halls. Once they entered the main courtyard, they had all noticed that the sky, rather than being blue as it should be, was instead a great expanse of sunrise-bronze across the sky, with a single perfect sphere of pure shimmering light where the sun would be, steadily shifting through every color of the rainbow and all their possible combinations on the surface, that didn't hurt at all to look at.

Coco and Velvet found it to be an absolutely breathtaking sight by its sheer shock, while Memnol recognized it as a Prismatic Sphere within an instant of seeing it, or at least some derivative. The fact that it was apparently naturally occurring was also incredible to him, as even he would have to admit, this brought back a lot of the initial wonder of being a planar traveler.

Memnol said, "Right, I believe that's all I needed, but before we leave, we'll see what we can from the top of Headmaster Ozpin's tower. Come along, the view alone should be worth it."

Memnol had started walking over, and he was already part way up when Coco said, "Hey! Wait! How are we supposed to get up?"

Memnol muttered to himself in common, forgetting to switch back to draconic, and Velvet heard, "Right, first-timers dealing with nonstandard gravity."

Memnol said, loud enough to intend them to hear it, "Okay, the procedure is relatively simple but that's part of what can make it dangerous, come up to the same side of the tower that I'm on."

They soon did and he walked back down the tower, taking out some of his silk rope from his endless spool by his belt, then said, "Okay, now that you're here, each of you is going to grab a piece of this rope for safety sake. Now the way you change your gravity is to simply imagine or will it that the direction you choose is your new 'down', make sure you imagine it towards the tower. Once we reach the top each of you will descend the rope, then reorient yourself to default gravity, and I'll join you myself after that. Heads up, the most disorienting part is how surprisingly non-disorienting it can feel, so try not to fall sideways, and avoid walking on the windows if you can."

Coco tried to do the same kind of walk-up Memnol had, only to just push her foot off of the wall the first time she tried to change her 'down', but she succeeded the second time and fell forward, like she would if she were standing on a wall like her new gravity insisted she was. Velvet had a better time of it by pushing against the wall like she was going to climb it, when she managed to switch her gravity on the second try the only big tell was her hair moving, then she stood up without incident. The three soon made it up to the top after being led over one at a time by Memnol, who then tied the end of the rope to the side of the roof and lowered himself down before reorienting his gravity. He very quickly understood why they were so silent up here.

The view was otherworldly to the utmost, especially for first-time planar travelers; A prismatic sun and bronze sky, which they could now see lacked a horizon and instead had a distinct line between the bronze they already saw and a deep sapphire blue, presumably the night sky given that the barrier line appeared to be exactly 90 degrees from the sun on both sides. Beneath them was the sight of the rest of Pseudo-Beacon. The waters surrounding it appeared to perfectly reflect the above bronze and sapphire sky, though added the flowing motion to each of them, yet despite that clear motion there were no ripples or disturbances in the water. The sky was entirely cloudless as it was back in Remnant, and it was exceptionally easy to see the pure, unchanging, onyx black of the shattered moon. Even from this distance the windows of the skyscrapers in Vale were also perfectly reflective of the landscape and sky's colors, and wherever they looked the lines between shadowed areas and non-shadowed areas were more defined, the concept of shadowy illumination appeared to have been thrown out of the proverbial window. Coco could have sworn then and there that if she had a telescope and looked at a building she'd be able to see herself looking back, except she soon remembered that they didn't have reflections here, wherever in the world _here_ was. The buildings themselves reflected each other and the streets from what they could tell, like an immense mirror-maze.

Velvet was very glad she had Anesidora with her, and quickly shifted it from box form and took a photo with it of the scenery while the other two were still distracted. While Coco was distracted for the same reason as Velvet wanting to take a picture, Memnol had shifted towards trying to spot if there were any natives to the plane he could see.

Memnol said, "Well, that was a good first run I'd say. Out we all go then." In an instant before any of them could say anything, they all found themselves back in that circle not even slumped over as Memnol dismissed the Astral Projection spell.

Memnol soon asked, "Confirmation, how long has it been since the silver and jacinth disappeared?"

Yatsuhashi checked his scroll and said, "About half an hour. That was supposed to happen?"

Memnol said, "Yes it was." He thought, " _Standard time as well though possibly timeless, definitely highly coexistent."_ He got up and said, "Now then, would anyone have any measuring tape? Oh, and Ms. Scarlatina and Ms. Adel, do you prefer heels, boots, heeled boots, so on? That was the one particular area I hadn't yet formed any ideas towards."

Coco smiled, pulled out her scroll, and opened up her 'Formal Clothes Wishlist' in the notetaking app. Memnol didn't seem as concerned for himself as the rest of her team did that it took over _two solid minutes_ to load the text file. Velvet wasn't concerned over that either since her mind was more occupied with how, despite Anesidora being in box form when she returned like it was when she left, it still had the picture of that impossible place.

* * *

A good hour and a half of details from CFVY later, followed by a Limited Wish for a Coco's good hair year, and Memnol was walking back to his mansion only to spot, ever so curiously, Team RWBY sitting in the library. By the look of it, waiting for him.

Memnol walked up to them with Loom and said, nodding in acknowledgment, "Hello Ruby, Weiss, Ms. Belladonna, Ms. Xiao Long. You appear to be waiting for, well, someone."

Weiss and Blake very quickly noticed that the end wasn't a question. Memnol continued, "But who is consistently seen in the library? I'm certain Mr. Phillips is rather easy to find. Or perhaps you wished to speak with me, and forgot that I myself did indeed own a scroll."

The entire group had indeed forgotten that, and Memnol continued after seeing the looks on their faces, "Regardless, I am here now. What do you seek, another favor repaid perhaps?"

Weiss said, taking charge and consciously pulling up some of the lessons she had been taught at a young age, "We wanted to ask about something, but we think it's private, and that you may not have meant to tell us. We want to ask you about it in our room before telling anybody."

Memnol said, levity rapidly fading and looking Weiss in the eyes from above, "If I hear correctly, you have not spoken my secret to others, but instead have sought an audience with me in a private setting? I see now that perhaps you may have grasped, or potentially remembered, discretion. Grand, it is a rather useful skill in these matters we may come to talk about."

Weiss, in that single instant, suddenly _knew_ that this was what all her tutors and father had been teaching her about for years, as so much of what confused her about Memnol managed to just _click_ into place right now, all the way back to when he called her nobility when they met. Flashing into her mind was each 'rule' of The Game she had learned and been led to.

_Rule 1: Everyone is part of The Game._

_Rule 2: There are no equals in The Game._

_Rule 3: There are as many goals as Players in The Game._

_Rule 4: The Game cannot be ended._

_Rule 5: There are no rules in The Game._

Weiss soon thought back, and she immediately felt a surge of gratefulness for a lesson she had deliberately and routinely dismissed so many times before. It was only everything she knew and observed about Memnol snapping into place as she looked up at a being towering above her, dressed in clothes she was barely starting to fathom the possible price of individually, let alone together, and feeling a sudden and pronounced sense of being so utterly _small_ in every way did that lesson finally make sense.

Weiss knew to herself that now was the time to toss her pride down and _Lose_. Seeing Memnol as a player of The Game removed any sense of confusion over what she should do right now, and that was to lose this match she just realized she was in, and do it _immediately_. She felt certain that she couldn't afford to be even slightly 'pompous', 'above it all', or 'bratty', or to appear to be against him at this moment. Who else but an experienced player of The Game could compliment, insult, deride, congratulate, and tempt with future possibilities in the exact same breath with the exact same words? Someone who knew Gamespeak like their native language. The fact that he was 'Awakened' came to her mind again and reminded her that Gamespeak very well _could_ be his native language.

Just like she was told and had previously dismissed, she wouldn't recognize a well versed Player of The Game until it was too late. Weiss had to forcibly delay herself from thinking about the sheer amount of ammunition he could spin from that one dinner alone before she paused too much longer than she normally would. She clung to the fact that right now her goal was to get her Team through this without making an enemy so she could push forward.

As quickly as she could without losing too much more face than needed, Weiss adjusted her posture to the most proper she could remember, and took that opportunity to signal with an open palm behind her back for her team to let her handle this. Weiss had just deliberately shifted herself into etiquette mode, in a manner that was very clear to Memnol, as was the message likely behind it.

Of course, the rest of RWBY hadn't seen when Weiss' eyes widened, nor had they noticed that she took longer than usual to respond, at most assuming she was just having an awkward moment where you responded late due to a brain fart or was just thinking for the right words. For all of Weiss' other worries, she was nearly certain that Memnol had gotten that message, and in that regard she was entirely correct.

Weiss then said, not letting her voice or body shake as she deliberately tilted her head just slightly more down than even and kept her gaze firmly further down, "You are wholly correct. We would hope to have your audience, so long as it can be at a time to your convenience. Would a time after today's lunch or dinner be suitable for you, Mr. Elodyr?"

Now her teammates could easily see her trying to give her best statue impression, and Weiss herself was confident she would have stood there for actual hours if she had to.

Thankfully, Memnol soon said, amusement in his voice, "I must note that you, _Madame Heiress Schnee_ if you are to call me as you have, have been raised an exceptionally polite lady. I can speak with confidence from that alone that that sort of politeness takes genuine effort to learn no matter how natural the surface may come. As such, I imagine you, like many others so learning and myself at one point, had your own share of days and nights run ragged as those circumstances around you were changed until you had to learn it. I myself didn't get dinner on many days due to table manners, mainly the ever so specific placement of even one of the seven unique utensils, never mind the difference between the parfait spoon and the custard spoon."

At this Memnol let out a chuckle, though Weiss didn't laugh herself, only nodding to show she listened while never raising her head past a certain point. This seemed to have the desired effect, since once he finished the chuckle Memnol let leak out a deep, pleased-sounding rumble of a mixed 'Hum' and 'Hmm'. It reminded Weiss of a lion's purr, which made an eerie sort of sense to her since she was almost certain that some people were probably only alive after hearing what that sound was before his transformation, and some of the ones that wouldn't have were almost certainly dead or ruined.

Weiss made no move to speak, and thankfully her team still trusted her to have this though they fidgeted in place, and Memnol said, "Did anything similar actually happen on your end, out of curiosity? If so, I must in hindsight give my utmost regrets towards whatever had brought those desolate circumstances upon you as they had to me, or your ilk before if you've siblings, even if it was well intentions that set it upon all in the first place."

Weiss said, still looking down as she registered what he had said and _what he said_ , keeping the shaking to just her fingers, "Yes it did, Mr. Elodyr. Thank you for your condolences."

Memnol laughed and said, "Please, relax Weiss! You may find that whatever it is that has you so worried will pass by far sooner than you think. As to your initial question, I would be honored if you could hold the door for me between seven-eight and seven-ten. Now, I've been saddled as a clothier for Team CFVY and was hoping to begin my work, though this conversation was a pleasant diversion it still remained precisely that. I shall endeavor to meet you all from the time so mentioned, so until then, a pleasant time to all thee who keep secrets from strangers, and ever more beyond that."

RBY also gave their awkward goodbyes, but Weiss didn't speak, not attempting to move her head up as Memnol walked past her. Weiss was in that position for a good few minutes, until Blake said, "Weiss, he's gone, out of sight."

At this, Weiss began shivering like she had been in the cold for weeks.

Ruby sped up to her teammate's side and asked, "What's wrong?"

Weiss said, making a quick decision, "Ruby, Yang, Blake, I'll..."

Weiss paused to take a shaky breath in and out, "I'll translate what just happened from Gamespeak once we're back in the room."

Yang said, "Gamespeak? Weiss, what are you talking about?"

Weiss grabbed herself and said, "I'll explain in our room, I promise. Just, please, please, _please_ understand where I'm coming from and how I know this and why I know this, okay?"

They soon went to their room, after picking up some lunch to eat in the dorm, Ruby with a number of extra sweets for Weiss.

* * *

Once Memnol returned to his mansion, he thought to himself, " _Should I still keep going easy on Weiss? Hmm, for now. I have other concerns at the moment, such as the sheer amount I must now create. It wouldn't do for anything I made to be less than ideal after all. Still, between all of my magical needs and continuous dealing, I'll have to dedicate so much of my time to- Hold! Go back, 'Dedicate'."_ After a moment Memnol's thoughts found what he was looking for, " _A Dedicated Wright! I can create and set a Dedicated Wright on the task."_ Memnol lifted Loom to take a step towards his current makeshift workshop as he reviewed his memory, for him it was though he were precisely reliving those moments, " _Dedicated Wright, let's see now; recall the basic formula and body, perfect it with the methods of Maior Creare, increase the ritual efficiency with the Magicus Creare teachings, then factoring my own additional efficiencies, it should take me 1 hour, 40 minutes, 48 seconds to make, give or take approximately a half-minute margin of error. I can't exactly keep it in here long term and I can't just take it with me- unless- no, an Enveloping Pit is technically a relic which I can't sanctify myself, and I would rather not risk losing Wish privileges again since the whole dying thing could have a greater hand I didn't see. I really do need to establish a proper base of my own, a Demiplane would be ideal but access to the ethereal seems to be unlikely within any practical timeframe, something on the Material instead then."_

Loom hit the ground and Memnol took a single step towards making a Planar Sextant as his mind continued.

" _Perhaps a semi-open approach will do, similar to before. After all, nobody seems to think they could be tricked when they're the one to approach with the deal, and it's much easier for fools to do that when they have a consistent address to go for. Where however? Can't be too accessible or any village idiot could dirty my doors."_

He gave himself two more steps of thought before he let himself accept the idea he had. Better than before, this could keep him isolated enough to do as he pleased while still being near enough to blessed civilization, project his might in a tangible way, and if he played it _juuust_ right he could be in a kingmaker position to further the cause of Law. He smiled as his plan would go more smoothly based on one factor he believed to be at the very least probable.

That aside, the usual slew of ideas had rushed into his mind as he got closer to his workshop, although even he would admit that a " _Spike of Regeneration"_ sounded counterintuitive at best, a " _Spike of Modify Memory"_ sounded excessively ruthless, and the mere idea of a " _Spike of Pain"_ would have sent at least a baker's dozen of paladins after his head. The plan involving those would've sent a swarm of Planetars instead.

* * *

RWBY had just finished settling down in their room. Weiss hadn't said anything yet but gave a thankful look over to Ruby for the sweets before starting.

Weiss said, "Alright, I should be fine now. Where do I even start?"

Yang said, "Well, what even is this whole 'Gamespeak' stuff?"

Weiss said, "Gamespeak is the general term used for when people are communicating at a non-zero level."

Blake said, "Level?"

Weiss nodded, "Yeah, a level or tier or whatever the exact word you want to use is, roughly, how many layers of knowledge, meta-knowledge, deception, misdirection, insinuation, political talk, and that kind of thing someone is using compared to someone else. Ruby is pretty much always at level zero, just plain honesty. Blake was at level one for a while, being a Faunus and us not knowing. If one of us, let's say Yang, already knew Blake was a faunus, but Blake didn't know that she knew that, then Yang would be at the second level compared to Blake."

Yang said, perking up, "I kinda get it now."

Weiss could see where that might go, and decided to dash that immediately, "Except if Ruby also knew what Yang knew, and she knew that Yang knew but Yang didn't know that Ruby knew, and Ruby knew that I didn't know, then Ruby would be at two levels against Blake, three against Yang, and one against me, before considering if Blake knew about Ruby but not Yang and Yang knew that Blake knew about Ruby, with Ruby knowing that Yang knew _that_ then-"

A mixed groan and almost-scream into a pillow from Yang cut off Weiss, letting her know her point was made. "And that's all before anyone even starts planning anything. It's all based on recursion and it only gets more convoluted from there."

Ruby said, "Okay, so how many layers were you and Memnol talking on?"

Weiss said, "I think in hindsight Memnol's almost always been acting on at least one or two layers. That doesn't mean he was lying, just that he's probably been leaving extra meanings and implications in what he's been saying, or telling only technical truths."

Yang rubbed her head and said, "Okay, right. Can we get to the translation?"

When Weiss nodded Blake said, "Okay. Let's go through this one part at a time. Did you 'say' anything, even on accident, by pausing?

Weiss said, "Please understand that the less experience you have the less precisely you can speak Gamespeak, but it's generally easier to interpret regardless of that, but even then Gamespeak is a vague and multiple-choice language of concepts, and that's just by its nature." After some nods Weiss continued, "I said, on purpose, with that change, 'I know, that you know, that I have just realized you are a major Player of The Game. I am announcing this to you clearly with this deliberately clunky shift, and am reducing myself to minimal levels.'"

Yang said, "The part after that?"

Weiss had a look of embarrassment plastered over her face, and she seemed to try and shrink into herself on the bed. Ruby sat down with her, not saying anything, just being there.

Weiss said, quietly, "I said, 'I have no intention of being a threat to you. I recognize that'-"

Ruby gave Weiss a light shake a few moments after she suddenly stopped, saying, "Come on, we fought a nevermore less than a month ago, you can say whatever this is. We won't think less of you."

Weiss looked around, and after the encouraging nods, continued still quiet before trying to divert, "'I recognize that I am beneath you in the-' Okay, any translation is always murky with this concept to non-Gamespeak, the closest concept is the pecking order."

Yang said, "Isn't the pecking order that thing where chickens can peck each other, but not specific ones?"

Weiss said, eager to shift the topic, "Yeah, it's what one of my tutors used to teach me the basic concept. To put it simply, the chicken at the top can peck any other chicken they want to without anyone pecking them, and the chicken at the bottom can be pecked by any other chicken but can't peck back."

Ruby said, back to the heart of the matter, "So what did you 'say'?"

Weiss said quietly after taking a breath in and out, having failed to avoid it, "'I accept that I am beneath you in the pecking order. I respect your authority above me, and I am not challenging you in any way. I want avoid conflict with you.'" She looked straight down again, "To someone who knows Gamespeak, I might as well have gotten on the ground and rolled over with my hands behind my back. The last part was practically begging him to meet us."

Yang said, not sure if she should be angry or not but certain she wanted to move past this part, said, "What did he say after that, the whole 'Madame Heiress Schnee' thing?"

Weiss said, "That's part of what confuses me, he was actually… lenient would be the way to put that, and almost nice. He elected to lower his own level as well from what I could tell, he basically complimented my understanding of The Game, though he did 'say' that I was still a beginner, and made a display of his own attention to detail, which roughly translates to his experience with The Game."

Blake said, "So basically, 'Even though you're a beginner and I'm an expert, I'll play nice like you asked'?"

Weiss said, "Yeah, and that hum was definitely approval."

Yang said, "What exactly did he approve of?"

Ruby said, "I'd guess, just guessing, that he approved of you not laughing at his joke because, again this is a guess, it was some kind of sign that you didn't laugh?"

Weiss said, more than mildly surprised, "Yeah almost exactly. Laughing at that joke could've been a challenge to his placement above me, it's one of the most obvious traps to someone who plays The Game, it's more used as a basic 'Are you an idiot' test."

Yang said, thinking she was supposed to start being mad for Weiss, "So he called you an idiot?"

Weiss said, "No! No no no, it's just, how do I put this…"

Weiss went silent for a while, since she wasn't a supergenius and did indeed take longer than a fraction of a step to think, then said, "It's like when you meet a new tutor and, oh…"

Yang said, now understanding, "They just need to know where you are?"

Weiss said, "Yeah, how did you know?"

Yang said, smiling, "Our dad's a teacher, and whenever we'd grumble about reviews or homework he'd always tell us that kind of thing. Back at you, Tutors?"

Weiss said, "Yeah, going to school was too…" Nobody missed how her eyes flickered to Blake for a second, involuntarily, "Risky. Father would always make sure we had the best tutors he could find." A small bittersweet smile came over her face as she said, "'I won't be raising any ignorant Schnees'."

Ruby said, "Alright, and I think we all can understand the part at the end-"

Weiss said, "At the end he said, 'I think your secret is less important than you believe it is. If it is important, I am willing to ruin the lives of you and the ones you care about if it gets out, regardless of why'."

Blake said as the rest of the team digested this as well, "That's lenient?"

Weiss said, "Compared to what generally experienced Players of The Game are supposed to be like from what I've been taught, it's very forgiving."

Ruby said, "Do you think there'll be anybody else we can tell? I don't want to keep a secret if Dad or Uncle Qrow ask."

Yang groaned for a moment then said, "I just realized, JNPR was there too. We're going to have to explain all of this to them too."

Weiss said, "Don't worry, it should be a little bit easier the second time." What Weiss didn't say though, was what she thought the very last part meant, "' _A pleasant time to all thee who keep secrets from strangers, and ever more beyond that'. He… will reward, if a secret can be kept, from people more important? Right? Is he looking for an accomplice, ally, competent pawn, or something else?"_ Weiss almost felt frustrated before going to resignation, that really was just the nature of Gamespeak. You could ramble on for hours to convey as little as a sentence, as little as a few words could be an entire speech, and you didn't even have to speak linearly in Gamespeak if you knew what you were doing. It was a confusing, convoluted, complex mess, exactly the way it was meant to be.

* * *

Team JNPR had the situation explained to them too, just after dinner, and they were all sitting in RWBY's room, idly talking of schoolwork and such while Weiss had checked her scroll for a little bit, 'Setting an alarm', which soon ringed, letting her know it was seven-seven. Weiss got up and went to the door and, looking at her scroll, opened it the moment it hit seven-eight, head held up, prim and proper. A minute passed as the conversation turned to where he was, though Weiss didn't join in, and Ren mentioned the sudden feeling that a good few of _something_ had just come in. A second minute passed, and at seven-ten Weiss closed the door.

Suddenly where there was open floor before, Memnol appeared without warning and said, "Thanks for getting the door, Weiss. I hadn't expected you to sense my presence Mr. Ren, well done. Now, what was this secret you all thought you knew about me, and has JNPR always been in on it?"

After everyone nearly jumped in place when he started, except Jaune who actually did jump slightly into Pyrrha's conveniently waiting and not at all opportunistic arms, Ruby said, "Well, we haven't told them what exactly it was yet, but they were there too yesterday."

Memnol said, "Yesterday?"

Blake said, with a slight smile, "Apparently it's not just ' _Us Remnans_ ' that lack a sense of subtlety."

Memnol stopped stock still for a moment, before he ended up bursting into laughter that nearly had him double over. He said, still laughing, "To think, Memnol Elodyr, for all that I am and have done, let such a secret loose by mere slip of the tongue in a moment of irritation!"

His new smile was extremely easy to miss, as it could only be seen by the cheek muscles and side of his eyes perking up, and he said, "Alright then, I admit, that is a rather big secret of mine. I will not bother with attempting to refute it directly to you, as that would be utterly pointless. I would much rather get to the important part, What do we have to offer each other?"

JNPR was particularly shocked through this, and Yang said, "You're just, going to admit it?"

Memnol said, "Well, yes, In this instance I am. I am still mentally adjusting after the events of some days ago, and frankly cannot be bothered to continue that particular charade in this moment as I have until now. I also have my own matters to attend still, and trying to do that dance would only take up some of my much needed time. So allow me to rephrase; I _will_ be ensuring your silence on this. The specifics of how I ensure that is partially up to you."

Yang said, "Well, what can you do?"

Memnol said, smiling in his face and voice, "To repeat myself from the first day of classes, all I need is prep time and a plan. To answer concisely, Anything I so please."

They all considered this for a good few moments, taking the time to consider if he was boasting or being direct, although the quiet was interrupted by Weiss' scroll ringing. She grabbed it and said, "Sorry, I'll step outside to take this."

A little bit later, Weiss returned and said, "It was just some spam call, convincing too at the start."

They all thought a little bit more, then Yang looked at Ruby and paused as her mind whirled through a memory before she said, trying not to let too much hope leak into her voice, "Do you think you can find someone for me? Like you did with Blake."

Memnol said, "I can give you a very large chance of knowing their location tomorrow so long as you know their name. If you don't that will hinge on another ninety-seven percent chance, or if you can wait some weeks I can remove the chance and get you their name. Do note that the location is only accurate as of the moment I give it to you, it doesn't mean they will still be there by the time you or anyone else arrives, understood?"

Yang nodded and said, "Thanks. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Memnol said, "Now, don't worry about that too much, after all, it's not the most believable thing, is it?" He looked around the room and said, "Anyone else? Or would you prefer to just hold the favor?"

Jaune said, "Is there really nobody we can talk to this about?"

Memnol looked up and gave a 'Hmm', giving in to the urge to be cryptic, before he said, "You may speak to the black-winged one, and he who works behind his face, for the two conspire beneath the aftermath of their fraud. All but Jaune and Yang have withheld their favor, are there any others?"

The timing of Memnol's scroll letting out a faint sound from where it was vibrating was almost funny on its own, but Nora firmly pushed it when she said, "Whoever that is probably wants one too!"

Everyone laughed to varying degrees, including Memnol as he checked the message he had received. Partway through reading it, he decided to use one of the perks of being a Psionic Ulitharid, namely the at-will telepathy, and thought at Weiss, " _Do not react to my being a telepath, this is to remain between us two and only us two. I am not able to read your mind by virtue of telepathy, but I can understand a deliberately willed response. I am able to hold normal and telepathic conversations simultaneously as well as communicate with particular speed, but you won't be able to do either so easily. Respond only when you've the opportunity, understood? Also, delayed calls and messages I presume?"_

Weiss, for her credit, tapered off her laugh and responded, using the natural after-laugh face-falling to mask any tells, " _Understood, and Yes to both."_

Within just moments, maybe half a second at most, Memnol responded, " _Decent work hiding the shock, and not only understanding my message but indeed keeping it secret. Now as to why I'm contacting you; Is_ _that_ _really what you wish to call your reward in on? You aren't even demanding that I figure out the details myself, you know."_

Memnol then said out loud, after a proper pause, "Now then, anybody else?"

He looked around the room, finding Weiss giving him a rather resolute and certain look which he drew his answer from, and nobody said anything. Memnol thought to Weiss, " _From the start of next week then, on Monday."_

Memnol said, "Well then, my thanks for agreeing to keep this secret, and if you ever feel the urge to tell someone, well, _don't_. If you wish to know more, then it should be easy enough to refer only to 'Where I'm from' or my 'home village' as we chitter-chatter as I had done so before, our own little euphemism. Agreed?"

After some general nodding, many of them finding him surprisingly patient about this whole thing, Memnol said, "Grand. I would like to ask a question of all of you then, while we are gathered and you understand my situation somewhat more. You see, I have been considering where I wish to live, in the long-term, once I've obtained my Huntsman ID, and I have an idea of where might be best for me after a decent amount of research. I wanted to ask if any of you have been to or know anyone from Kuo Kuana? I have heard that it is a good place for faunus, of which I believe I am now one by your definition."

For Blake something clicked, and she said, "Wait, I just realized something. Memnol, for that favor I want honesty when I ask this, no double talk, no technicalities, okay?"

Memnol nodded, having a decent feeling as to what she was going to ask, which was proven right when Blake said, "Do you know what you are, and if you do what, _exactly,_ are you?"

Memnol briefly felt that struggle between secrecy and Law, but as usual Law was winning faster and more decisively than secrecy could hope to compete with, and said, "I am a Ulitharid."

Blake said, "Alright, more than just that."

Memnol said, "A Ulitharid is a subtype of Illithid, which is a type of being classified as an Aberration."

That was not what Blake expected, and she felt that even having been called an animal was different to being not just called, but openly classified, so clearly and deliberately, an aberration.

Memnol continued, "There are two ways to tell Ulitharids from regular Illithids. The first is that they are superior to an Illithid in every way."

At the look from everyone present Memnol said, "Think of it as the difference between an Elder Grimm and a basic, Ulitharids are definably stronger, smarter, more charismatic, hardier, and live longer than a base Illithid. I do not say this out of any false superiority, this is simply tested and proven knowledge within Illithid society. The second way to tell is by the physical differences; Ulitharids are always at least seven feet tall, notably taller than Illithids which are only ever up six-foot two-inches at the absolute most. Ulitharids also have two additional, longer tentacles on their face compared to an Illithid's four." Memnol raised and pointed around his longer two tentacles for emphasis.

Memnol said, "Of course, outside our present company, I am actually a sort of squid-faunus, if that is well understood."

As the room agreed Blake said, "I think you and Kuo Kuana would be good for each other. I can try to get a message to some people I know, tell them a little bit about you and put in a good word ahead of you. Can't guarantee it'll get there of course, it's a long way over the sea and they don't have any CCT yet."

Memnol said, "Ms. Belladonna, you are going out of your way to benefit me there, the least I could do is be willing to make sure that message gets there myself."

Blake said, "That kind of messes up sending a message _before_ you get there. That and you'd miss more than a few classes."

Memnol said, "Ms. Belladonna I assure you that you need not think about such things, I am more than able to do that in a timely manner. The only limiting factors here are how long it takes me to find where to leave the delivery the first time I'm there, and how quickly you can find me when the message is done."

Weiss would've thought something to Memnol about this, at least if she hadn't figured out not too long after taking that 'shortcut' that Memnol could teleport.

Blake said, "Also, even if you thought that before, I don't think you're an aberration. You're just fine as you are."

Memnol openly laughed and said, "Ms. Belladonna, I get the sentiment, but I was being literal. There are Pieces of The Art that can only target humanoids, those don't affect Illithids. If someone were to point out a Faunus as an animal, not counting if it's a jab from a close friend or some such, that's an insult quite clearly and one would be forgiven for being expectably cross. If back where I'm from someone pointed me out as an Aberration, they wouldn't be insulting or even intending to insult probably, it's just the actual term. Illithids use the term themselves. Again though, thank you for the sentiment."

A timer then went off on Memnol's scroll, and he said, "Oh, it looks like I'm out of time to speak with you all. I'll be off then, a pleasant evening to our new little conspiracy, and if you still intend on sending any packages over just tell me when." And then he just straight out disappeared from sight, and barely a moment after he disappeared Ren felt the presences vanish, one suddenly and the others gradually.

Team JNPR left for their dorms, and even with things that monumental in front of them, they all did as people do and kept on living their lives. Just because your classmate was a supergenius from another world that got their homework turned in within two minutes of getting it, it didn't make your own homework any more done than before after all.

* * *

A few days later after settling a time over messages, Jacques Schnee picked up his scroll. "What is it that has you not only calling me again, but so insistent as well?" … "A tutor? You mean I was right about Beacon then, that this endeavor of yours is- For Whitley? He already has tutors, to pay for another one would be a complete waste of money. What would this tutor of yours even be teaching him?" … "Everything? You believe they can teach him everything?" … "He's, experienced, you say? I will see if that is true for myself, or if you've merely forgotten what I spent so much to teach you. How much are they asking?" … After the latest response, Jacques was silent for a moment before replying, "Nothing? I am not going to start laughing any time soon girl, explain."

After the response to that, Jacques was silent for a short while as he thought, " _Did one of my girls just tell me she was able to get leverage on a new major Player? Even if it was choppy, in Gamespeak no less?"_

"Then I presume they are able to arrive in person where they are needed?" … "Good. Send them over as early as you can. How will they be identified?" ..- "A FAUNUS! Are you trying to get your family killed, girl!?" … "He's weak, you say?" … "I see. Tell me, since he is so experienced, as you claim, did he have anything to say on this matter?" … "He did?" … "I am having trouble believing that one as experienced as you claim would give such a thorough explanation on how to make himself a complete non-threat." … "Fine, I will go through with this idea then, but only outside the Manor's boundaries for the first week, then, _perhaps_ , I will meet them myself." … "Goodbye."

Jacques soon enough called for the Schnee family butler, Klein Sieben, and soon ran him through the team and procedure he was supposed to have prepared by Monday, down to the detail that Weiss gave him, and slightly extra as well. Then, once Klein had left, Jacques went to do something he didn't quite remember ever doing before, as something in him just felt like he should now of all times, for a reason he didn't understand.

Soon enough he saw Willow sitting down, gazing off towards- Ah. The family portrait again. In a move that surprised Willow, he sat down next to her. That was it, just a husband sitting next to his wife, thinking of how to say what was on his mind. Despite the sheer normalcy of that scene anywhere else, it was a surprise worth noting in the Schnee manor.

Soon enough Jacques said, "Weiss called me today. I just finished the call maybe half an hour ago."

Willow didn't ask if Weiss was doing well. She knew Jacques hadn't asked himself. She just shifted her gaze over to Weiss in particular on the portrait.

Jacques said, "She says she's found a one-person tutor for Whitley. Klein is already scheduling the first lesson for Monday."

Willow said, "That was… Thoughtful of her. It's good she's calling again."

Jacques gave a noncommital sound in response to that, a 'Humph' at best, then said, "I know it's not normal that I'm going to you now, but I need answers."

Willow nodded, and Jacques said, "Weiss had also told me, in Gamespeak even, that this tutor was an experienced player, and because she had leverage on him, Whitley would be tutored for free."

Willow didn't ask if he was serious, Jacques never joked with his family before. Still, she started to have a curious look mixed in with the usual resignation.

Jacques said, "Since then, I've had this, I don't know. That's why I'm here right now. It feels like something is, missing, somehow. My shoulders feel lower than they should be, and I swear my skin feels heavier than even a few hours ago, harder to move in my own body."

Willow said, a wetness almost coming to her eyes that she swore had been worn out by now, "Jacques, that's… That's sorrow."

Unlike normal, where Jacques would have rebuked her for suggesting something so wrong, Jacques turned inwards on himself this time. Jacques thought, " _No, that can't be it. My Weiss pulled one over on an expert of The Game, she saved me tutor money, she's calling me again, and she told me this in Gamespeak at that! She's finally becoming a little bit more like her father after so many years."_

His eyes went to the portrait that his wife looked at so often, and he looked at himself for a long while, like he was trying to will it apart to see what was at his center.

A while later his focus shifted to Weiss, those eyes just like Willow's, and he thought, " _Then why can't I feel proud of that like I should?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I have gone back and made a mid-moderate addition to chapter 2 as of the 27th of April. If you read that on or after then, or are capable of independently considering non-explicitly stated character reasonings or living with that, then don't worry, it doesn't alter the story, just makes one character's thought process explicit in that moment. Also, I appear to have accidentally gone to 10K in this chapter. Neat. I also finally nailed down most of the specifics of a certain character, which is nice.
> 
> Today: Knowledge  
> Memnol Elodyr: Knowledge (Arcana) +75 (Ability Mod +20, 55 Ranks), Knowledge (Psionics) +25 (Ability Mod, 5 Ranks), Knowledge (The Planes) +33 (18 Ranks), Knowledge (Untrained/Everything Else) +20 (Ability Mod)  
> Ozpin: Knowledge (Arcana) +20 to +25, Knowledge (History) +25 to +30, Knowledge (Local) +15 to +20, Knowledge (Untrained/Everything Else) +9.  
> Jacques Schnee: Knowledge (Nobility/Politics) +15 to +20.


	12. To-Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memnol checks a test of more than moderate importance, and the first part of a day trip.

On Monday, RWBY and Memnol met during lunch, and both walked to RWBY's room just after. After a long moment of silence, Yang said, "I, I don't remember her name, but she's Uncle- She's Qrow's sister. I guess you wouldn't really know him as an uncle, would you."

Memnol, without saying anything, Limited Wished Identify Transgressor and mentally asked, " _Who is Qrow Branwen's sister, that Yang Xiao Long wants me to find?"_. A 97% chance came up as one might expect, and a name came into his mind as a response, " _Raven Branwen."_

Memnol said, "Her name is Raven Branwen. I will be busy now, do not disrupt me, as I only prepared for this once today."

Without waiting for Yang's nod, Memnol started casting Discern Location. During the ten minutes, Yang just sat with her sister, who gave her a half-hug while they waited, which Yang returned.

Once he was done casting, Memnol said, "Raven Branwen's location is, as of one-six PM Beacon time today; Central gathering area, Branwen Tribe Camp, Western Anima, Anima, Remnant. My side of the deal is paid, do not dare to break yours, for there are no protections for those who do so, and I am more than capable of un-finding them for you. Goodbye."

With that, before either of them could say anything, Memnol had disappeared and was gone. Yang said, with a barely in it laugh, "I mean, it's… a start. I didn't have that before. I'll have to ask Uncle Qrow the next time I see him."

Ruby said, "Hey Yang, that just reminded me, JNPR wasn't actually there when he said that, just Sun. "

Yang twirled her hair, and said, "Oh, really?"

Ruby said, " _Yaaang_."

Yang smiled a mischievous smile as she wondered, "So does this put me at one level or three?"

* * *

Much later in the week on Friday, Memnol was going over what preparations he had gotten done. " _Sextant of the Planes? Check, finished since Tuesday morning after forgoing sleep for two days. Drawmij's Instant Summons, Major Creation, and Vision researched? Check, and after resting Wednesday night, the first was prepared and cast plenty of times on most of my possessions after Arcane Marking them Thursday."_ Indeed, when Memnol had arrived to classes Thursday morning, a few people had noticed that he had personalized slightly more, adding an arm bangle decoration with a large number, precisely 40 Memnol knew, sapphires slotted into it. However he made it in a style close to a pearl necklace except for the, you know, extremely valuable sapphires in place of the pearls. When putting it on he put his left wrist against the loop and held the other end taut with the right hand holding it in any one direction, he gave that end a half-twist with his right hand, then moved the new section of the loop after the newly made 'X' to the opposite direction and repeated, so if he started by holding the end up and twisting the next half-twist would be down. The final result of this was pulled back onto the arm proper after enough half-twists, creating a pattern of approximately alternating 'X's' on opposite sides of his forearm which was fairly secure. Since it wasn't magical in itself per se, he wasn't concerned with any even theoretical issues between the addition and his normal bracers. For a smaller creature, they would probably do best just wearing it as a large necklace, or he could have chosen to wear it as one instead of course, similar to a necklace of Fireballs.

The sapphires and the necklace's/arm bangle's slots were shaped in such a way that it would take a slight push and twist to remove them, somewhat like a childproof medicine bottle and partially inspired by it, giving him relatively quick and easy access to any of the sapphires linked to various possessions of his. 10 of the sapphires alone were linked to summon Loom, 10 for his spellbook, 2 for the Sextant of Planes, and 2 were already dedicated to a move he would make on Monday. The other 16 were unmarked, not that it mattered much to outside observers since the mark from Drawmij's Instant Summons was always invisible, and Memnol of course chose to use the invisible Arcane Mark option during that side of things.

" _That reminds me, I need to add at-will Arcane Marking to something, the Ring of Sequestering will do for that sort since it's rather inconspicuous. Back to the matters more pertinent, IA Locations? Blue and Bronze are on Torchwick and Bite-Sized duty,"_ As he thought of the nickname his tentacles writhed slightly, reminding him of his new 'dietary complications' that he had to find a way to address, since normal food was steadily failing to quell that new impulse. " _Then with IA White somewhere in orbit now, I am left with 7 on standby. In that case, Red and Gold are to remain my primary guards, Silver is joining Red and Gold as an extra guard until I arrive at Atlas, after which they'll split and remain as an agent there just in case, and the rest are patrolling Beacon until the lair starts getting set up. Team CFVY's formal wear? Three of the four are done already, a matter of sufficient Fabricates, the only one left is Ms. Scarlatina's, which will of course be of somewhat greater quality and handmake, a subtle reward is due for the first person in this world to properly recognize one of their betters. That and as a simple distraction of something idle to do, and a nod towards my own skills."_

It was currently the free period of time before combat class and Memnol was in his mansion as he went over this mental to-do list, although his main goal was to stall himself before trying the experiment he had planned for today, as he had previously tried and failed to keep his hopes down and felt he was almost guaranteed for it to be met with complete disappointment. Still, when you take fragments of a second to think without pressure, it wasn't an effective method to stall yourself, given that this was the tenth time he had gone over the list yet barely a few seconds had passed. Still, the test would take perhaps five or so minutes, so he got himself up from his seat at the table- and proceeded to fall to the ground after starting his second step, having forgotten to pick up Loom due to his own thoughts.

It was rather irritating, having such a limitation, as was the idea that death might actually have some consequences around here. " _Maybe I should move becoming a lich- well technically an alhoon as of what will be last week in a short while-, a bit further up. A matter for another time."_

While on the ground he shifted to see Loom and manifested Retrieve to teleport it to his left hand, before slowly getting up. He had nothing left to stall himself, so after getting the materials he needed after the usual loop with one of his epic spells, his new limit being 5 per day since the transformation, he started his experiment.

By his understanding it should only take him a minute and a second to make an Anchor Feather Token, and that much later he did indeed have one. Now for the experiment; he started the process, feeling that incredibly minuscule fragment of himself flow out to start the process, and halfway through he stopped dead in his tracks. He went to a different part of his workshop, and started working on an entirely separate anchor token, which he finished in a minute and a second, feeling the part of himself flow out just as it had the last two times. Then came the moment of truth. With only focus on the task at hand on his face he returned to the halfway halted feather token.

And finished where he left off, in another thirty-one seconds, without any further expenditure of himself.

Memnol was dead silent, as he looked at the three tokens in front of him now, for two minutes, that entire time nothing but dead silence. Then, Memnol calmly Limited Wished a Silence and stepped inside.

He proceeded to, entirely silently thanks to the spell, burst into mad and incomprehensibly satisfied laughter, his smile to the point where it wouldn't be too difficult to notice even having not been around him before, though the lashing tentacles might have one big physical tell towards his jubilation. " _The opportunities and plans this opens up are immense! It's nigh unfathomable! I could make an army of constructs, and it'll be because other constructs made them! I could've sworn that was one of the previous world's god's greatest terrors too! Right then, this makes life so much better on me. Now that I'm done with the shortest term, the long-term to-do list should be; Planar Research: Set for tomorrow. Crossbreeding: Once I have a proper lair. Establish a Lair: The process should begin late Saturday/early Sunday as long as Ms. Belladonna gets me that delivery. Construct creation: Refer back to Crossbreeding, though this will take higher precedence until the initial Wrights are made. Discover the key to the lost secret to Artifact creation: Much longer term, currently unnecessary, potentially no longer possible in this world, and refer to Crossbreeding again. A lot needs to wait until I'm safe from those that would pry. All that leaves in the relative mid-term is worming my way into the main Schnee family- I mean, 'tutoring dearest Whitley Schnee'. Seriously, what was Weiss thinking sending me, a Gamemaster, directly to her family? By the cold of Cania, she just_ _handed_ _me a perfectly placed pawn on a platinum platter! I'll just have to proceed as normal. Regardless,"_

Memnol took a moment to stretch, before continuing his thoughts, " _It's rather nice to have my affairs in order for once, no more constant interrupting hunts from angels, eladrin, or - may they all be banished from every possible existence - demons."_

Memnol went for the outside of his mansion, towards Beacon's library. While it was rather large, he was still making steady progress as he kept Scholar's Touch-ing what he could when he had the time, also using that to at least make sure the books were even on the shelves since it was starting to bug him a touch when they were disorganized. So far as he could tell he was around a third of the way through reading the nonfiction.

As I'm sure most of you've already caught on, but will be stated to remove ambiguity, he hadn't made it through a part of the nonfiction, rather a third through _all_ of the nonfiction in the Beacon library. Of course, normally one single solid reading, as the spell allows, isn't enough to perfectly remember everything in the book as Oobleck had tested him with on Wednesday, but Memnol's Intelligence, which pertains to memorization and similar things, kind of leads to the whole 'immense recall of all memories at will' thing as a bit of a side-effect. He and Oobleck had a sort of unspoken challenge and respect between them, Oobleck trying to find something to stump Memnol while Memnol tried to keep up, while Memnol respected his, well, demand for the respect he was due as a doctor, and how he so consistently and thoroughly made sure nobody in his classes, or out but within earshot, misaddressed him.

A beaming Memnol stepped out of his Mansion, himself invisible of course for the first few steps until he could confirm there was nobody observing him. He undid the invisibility, and walked with extra vigor in him to the last class of the day, combat with Ms. Goodwitch. He wasn't sure why he was getting more looks than normal but didn't particularly care right now.

Then before class fully started, Ms. Goodwitch said, "Memnol, are you okay?"

Memnol said, "Why do you ask?"

Glynda said, "Your Aura's been flaring since you've walked into class, and from what the class says, it's been like that before you entered too."

Memnol remembered a passage from one of the books he had read and said, "Oh, yes, Aura can sometimes flare in response to intense emotion, can't it. Do not worry, it is fine."

Glynda asked, "Have you recovered well enough to walk and fight today then?"

Memnol laughed and said, "No and Yes. I haven't fully remastered walking yet, but I've had 'battles' before that didn't even get me out of bed. I will be fine whoever you send against me, or whoever would care to challenge me."

Glynda said to the class, "Well, while it isn't normal for our classes, I suppose since it's a Friday and he seems eager enough, I'll say, would anyone like to take this 'challenge'?"

From near the back, Cardin said to Memnol, "I'll take a rematch any time!"

Memnol said, starting with a tone of fake shock "Cardin, you decide that your best chance for a rematch is when I can't even walk unsupported! My oh my, how dreadfully unfair that is."

Then Memnol said, "You should at least bring your team into the ring too, just so the people in the stands can _pretend_ you have a chance."

At this Cardin got up, audibly cricked his neck, and shouted, "Alright! You heard him guys, come on!"

CRDL left for the lockers where they kept their weapons, while Memnol didn't even bother putting on his Robe this time and just walked to his side of the arena, Aura still moderately flaring, showing the audience the color of his soul, though it had _changed_ somewhat since Glynda last saw it. The pure black spots that slowly shifted their shape over time were still there, but as only Glynda now and Ozpin later would know was new, his soul seemed mixed now between that previous silver, an entirely new purple, and a perfectly pure blue between them. Glynda did soon notice that the black flecks would only appear in the silver parts of his aura, and that the blue was _always_ between the other two, as the silver and purple never touched or interacted. Glynda also would swear one other detail, that the blue she saw was somehow _below_ the purple and silver, like the yolk of an egg to the shell. Some part of her wondered if it had been there from the beginning, and that the silver just hid it initially.

Glynda soon took herself out of her thoughts once CRDL returned and took their place on the opposite side of Memnol.

Glynda said, "Memnol Elodyr versus Team CRDL, Begin!"

Within a moment, just as CRDL had started to move, Memnol had cast a non-silent Limited Wish, and the initial bolt of a Chain Lightning struck Cardin, the arcs striking the rest of his team, in a moment bringing Cardin from full Aura to 3 percent, the rest of them falling to between 12 and 15 percent, based on the bars on the screen.

In an instant Glynda's 'combat class instincts' took over and she shouted, clear and firm, "Halt! The Match goes to Memnol Elodyr!" As she said this she was already placing herself between the two sides.

Glynda said, now facing the class, "So, as it is my motto that we can learn something from _every_ fight, I will still ask what we can learn from this one, but I suppose that this once I can be forgiving for the answers I get." She added a little smile for a moment in hopes of defusing some tension before it could start, "It is a Friday, after all."

There was a lot of whispering in the crowd, for a good while, until Pyrrha slowly raised her hand.

Glynda said, "Yes?"

Pyrrha said, "Memnol was holding back until now?"

Glynda turned to Memnol and said, "Well, have you been holding back?"

Memnol said, "You're both saying that in the past tense, you know."

Glynda said, facing the class at large which stopped whispering for a solid moment, "Does anyone need me to explain that to them?"

After some head shaking and no's, Glynda said, "Is there anything else we learned, or any important questions?"

As Memnol began to walk back to his seat after a pause, giving no particular mind to them, Team CRDL began to move again. Namely Dove, who happened to be the one at the highest 15% aura, who shouted "Don't you ignore us freak!", and aimed his gunsword at Memnol. At around the same rapid response as Glynda using her semblance to point his weapon down, Cardin swung his mace, The Executioner, directly into Dove's arms, dropping him a good few percent by the bar as his elbows buckled.

As he did this Cardin was shouting, "You dumbass!"

Dove shouted back, "Cardin! Let me teach that-"

Cardin went louder, "Were you dropped, no, THROWN as a kid!? He could fucking-"

Glynda 'lightly', and _way_ too audibly for it being 'lightly', cleared her throat with an "A-Hem", which halted their argument, and all other sounds from the class, _dead_ and said, in a tone that held the hardness of reinforced steel, "Dove Bronzewing, you will stay after the class has ended today, and we _will_ discuss this. Cardin Winchester, watch your language during classes, you only get a warning this once. Back to your seats." The end gave no room for argument in the slightest.

Glynda turned back to the class, and with some rolling and a quick announcement of the next teams to fight, class started to return to normal, though a few people got nervous whenever Memnol's photo briefly flashed by when the roster rolled through.

Blake had gestured Memnol over as he was walking back, and he decided to oblige.

Once the class had ended Blake said, "That package for Kuo Kuana is finished. Also, thanks for thrashing them, I think Cardin might actually stop letting his team bully Faunus, at least just to avoid you."

Memnol's aura flared slightly more in a flicker and he said, "Give it to me and I'll see that it's delivered."

Blake said, "It's back in our dorm, I'll get it."

Memnol said, "I'll walk with you there then."

Team RWBY and Memnol made their way to the dorm without incident, though Weiss lightly mockingly joined him in replying "The Art" when Ruby asked how he did that, where Blake handed Memnol a slightly long and thin rectangular box.

Memnol said, "Grand, before I leave I must ask two things; Firstly, who does this go to?"

Blake said, "Oh, it's for the Chieftain, just ask and anyone can point you to them or their house."

Memnol said, "Secondly then; Anywhere you'd recommend for dinner in Kuo Kuana?"

Blake said, mildly surprised by the question, "The marketplace vendors. If you want some really good seafood go to Lazuli Bayge in the Shallow Sea." A nostalgic smile appeared on Blake as she continued, "Oh, and if you remember, could you tell her, well…" She gestured for Memnol to lean over and she whispered it to him, not wanting to have to explain the joke to her team, "She'll understand."

Memnol shrugged and said, "I'll count it as a favor then. Well, pleasant evening to you, I'll be off."

* * *

Memnol had left their room, turned a corner where nobody was there, turned invisible, quickly slipped on his war wizard cloak, and within a second of then was heading towards the ground of Menagerie at exactly ten feet per second and never gaining speed. He let his earlier joy finally fade from himself during the seventeen seconds it took him to fall, only to safely land on his feet onto a roof, which was entirely undamaged by his arrival. By the look of the sun and shadows, he figured it was about four hours earlier over here.

Memnol quite liked Feather Fall, one of the earliest ways a Wizard can look at something as fundamental as gravity and say, " _I'd rather not right now,"_ and the war wizard cloak, which made the Feather Fall effect constant after the first 5 feet.

The IA's he teleported with him just cast Dimension Door once they started falling, which left them standing upright and fine on seperate parts of the main street.

A very brief look led Memnol to find an adjacent alley nice and empty with some crates blocking sight from the street, where he jumped down and changed into his non-uniform clothes in their cover and invisibility, before going back to visible. The IA's soon rejoined him in the alley.

When Memnol stepped out of the alleyway, he found himself quite enjoying such a familiar sight of a slightly burgeoning village. This was a place, he felt, that he could really build some sway in.

Of course here too the look of him drew plenty of stares, though over here it was slightly more due to his clothes than his apparent Faunus features.

Memnol walked up to a merchant's stall and asked, "Excuse me, directions to the shallow sea and chieftain?"

The vendor replied, "Opposite ends of the main road, Chieftain's house is that way, the Shallow Sea is by the docks the other way."

Memnol nodded and walked off, and once he saw the shallow sea he put the package into his haversack so it wouldn't soak. Soon enough he found himself rather comfortably striding through the water, in no small part since it was actually making walking easier, and even indulged to dip himself in all the way to his head. His new skin quite appreciated the water. He walked to the nearest merchant and asked a man who had a shark fin on his neck, "Would you know who Lazuli Bayge is?"

From a different stall he heard a yell, "One to your right!". The stall just to his right had what seemed to be a youthful Faunus with three pairs of stalks from their neck, if Memnol was correct those were external gills and she was an axolotl faunus, which was the most obscure animal part for a Faunus he'd seen yet. She was more floating than anything else just behind the stall.

As he walked over Lazuli dipped under for a moment then said, "What is it?"

Memnol said, "I'm here as a favor to tell you, quote, 'Blake says it's been so long, and thanks for all the fish', unquote."

Lazuli laughed at the unexpected message and said, "You know Blake?"

Memnol said, "She and I are moderately acquainted. She said you had good seafood as well."

Lazuli laughed more and said, "Of course that's what she remembers me for! Yeah, anytime you need some proper shellfish or tuna, come here!"

Memnol said, "Right then," and steadily tread back to land, once he was there making use of a Prestidigitation to steadily dry himself off and clean up, each 1-foot cube at a time. Memnol had from then had an uneventful time walking up to the chieftain's house which, unexpectedly, didn't have so much as a single guard posted anywhere. At least none he or his entourage could see. " _At least that gives me a decent idea on how to move forwards with an unofficial takeover. I just need to figure out the best ways to manage a Battle Horror or twelve. Actually, perhaps…"_

Memnol thought for a moment and liked the idea of how to arm his future Battle Horrors or other constructs, then let himself consider the matter closed for now. He tucked those thoughts away before knocking on the door three solid times, an old hangover from his bevy of time among devils, and he barely bit away the urge to manifest Control Sound to magnify the knocking, there would be a more suitable time for that somewhere in the future and doing it now would just lose the desired effect.

A good few moments later a woman with a mostly black dress, with gold-shade yellow trim and a white base clothing beneath, as well as large unmissable cat ears opened the door. This was of course, Kali Belladonna, Blake Belladonna's mother.

Kali said, "Hello."

Memnol said, taking out the box, "Hello, I have a package for The Chieftain, no more details on chieftain of what or where that I know of, from Blake Belladonna to deliver. Would you be the Chieftain?"

Kali seemed visibly surprised, followed by very pleased, and said, "No, but I'm Blake's mother and the Chieftain's her father, I'd be happy to accept that for-"

Memnol interrupted, "No. I was informed not long ago that this was for 'The Chieftain', and as you do not qualify as 'The Chieftain', then I will not be giving you this package. If you can point me in their direction or inform them that I am here, I hold no particular preference as I hope to have business with them as a separate matter regardless, _then_ I will deliver this."

Kali briefly flashed through a variety of irritated to almost understanding, before the settled on thoughtful, not minding that Ghira had already been in earshot and was now walking towards the door before he saw that expression settle too.

Kali said, "And if I was a Chieftain?"

Memnol said, "Then I suppose you would qualify as a recipient to this package."

Kali said, smiling, "Then I declare myself the chieftain of this house! Any who'd say otherwise speak now!"

Ghira took this moment to appear behind her and say, "Our house, dear. It's our house."

Kali took the surprise in stride and said, "Alright, I give up that claim."

Memnol cleared his throat to cut off any more antics, although he full well would've more than gladly accepted that loophole, and said, "Would you be the Chieftain then?"

Ghira said, "Yeah, Ghira Belladonna, Chieftain of Menagerie. Anywhere I need to sign so your boss won't hound you?"

Memnol said, handing it over, "No, I'm not with any organization, I'm just delivering this as a favor to Ms. Belladonna since I was going to be here anyway to speak with- well by coincidence you, actually, Sir Chieftain."

Kali said, "How long ago did Blake send you? How has she been doing?"

Ghira also quite clearly seemed interested, and Memnol took out his scroll, more for effect since he had a very precise sense of time when conscious, and said, "Around ten to fifteen minutes ago, and barring one minor spat with her team, she has been fine so far as I've noticed."

Ghira said, "Excuse me, fifteen minutes ago?"

Kali said, "Her team?" then turned to Ghira, quickly hugging him, "Her team! Our girl made it into Beacon!"

Memnol said, "Yes, her team and I are also acquainted. So far as fifteen minutes ago, let us just say that _express_ transportation like that would be far more expensive, but since she said she'd put in a good word for me I elected to let that slide." The whole 'Immense secret' thing might have also played into it, but Memnol certainly wasn't going to say that.

Ghira said, "A good word? Does this have to do with you looking for me too?"

Memnol said, "Yes, I was hoping to speak to whoever was in charge of Menagerie's land, which happens to be you, as I'm hoping to purchase, but given the current circumstances splitting off and convening some time later will prove better for all parties. If I am sought, I will be sampling some local foods, possibly haggling. Regardless, if I am not sought before then, I will return sometime shortly after seven- seven Menagerie time, that is."

Memnol then turned away before they could get a word in, and walked off towards the marketplace, rather hoping to re-practice his haggling on smaller fish before later that day. Still, he figured he'd gotten a decent amount done so far already, so he'd let himself relax a little for the next few hours while Mr. and Mrs. Belladonna probably read over nearly everything Blake knew about him, among all that other sentimental etc. that he figured was probably in there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, shorter than other recents. I figured it'd be better if I paced myself and let this out then agonize over making much longer for the sake of length alone (What she said). Regardless, hope you enjoy, this is somewhat more of a setup chapter, although the time for Oh, yeah, yep. Evil with a capital E. Is almost here. Also I might be being delayed because I've sunk my teeth into mapping out his eventually-lair using the Stronghold Builder's Guidebook and a mapping tool I actually love.
> 
> Concentration: Memnol +59 (61 Ranks, -2 Ability Mod)  
> Ozpin: +35 to +50 (+4 When Casting Defensively)  
> Glynda: Estimated +10 to +15


	13. Humor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one took me quite a while. Also, instead of skills today, I'll be dropping an Entire Plane on you guys (or at least most of it). Do note that Memnol isn't aware of everything in this at the moment, just some of it. But, real quick;
> 
> A WARNING: It's a decent amount. If this is one of the places that has a spoiler feature, that's why it's in there. It's a lot of D&D stuff, so fair warning there to the RWBY folks. Also, as with other things here, you have my endorsement to use this version of the Astral Plane in your own D&D games, just please point them towards this story if they ask where you got this. Due to Character Limits, this is in the story itself, at the bottom.

As Memnol had walked away, he spotted what had to be a guard, just stepping into a position by the bottom of the chieftain's house front stairs, and Memnol had felt mildly amused, not because of any inexperience shown from the way this one held their spear, they seemed rather competent actually, nor their face appearing like they were thinking about something else, as they also appeared to be rather focused, no, both of those were actually somewhat above the average in a typical town guard so far as he saw it.

It was the fact that they must've been some kind of lizard or bird faunus, based on the thin and clear third eyelid flicking over their eye from time to time, making it so they didn't need to blink, that was the new part to him. Perhaps his future plans might not be too easy to follow through on. Solid chance not, but hey.

Memnol walked along, off to spend his time for a few hours, considering haggling up to having a souvenir for the young Mr. Schnee, might as well let it be a little semi-secret between him and the Schnees that he could be effectively anywhere he wanted.

Memnol thought, _"Perhaps I can try to start with sand and end with jewels like that one story. Actually, that gives me a rather nice idea, maybe I can skip the haggling part with some R &D. Although I would eventually run out of sand I suppose, if only regular gems would grow back like Dust sometimes does."_

An interesting property of some Dust deposits, according to _"Dust to dust; A Comprehensive Guide, Volume 4, Third Edition Printing"_ , also corroborated by _"Everything Dust"_ and _"The Great Book of Dust"_ , was that some deposits of Dust slowly "grow" back to a certain size if they're mined past that point, so long as there's earth or stone mostly around and supporting or holding the deposit, and that the deposit hasn't been entirely removed, but even then there were and are some unexplained cases where it grew back anyway, meaning that these weren't entirely hard and fast rules. Though, based on Memnol's only Dust test he'd gotten to so far, either Dust didn't count as a gem to The Weave or a worryingly high number of small wild animals, 2 squirrels and 3 pigeons, were somehow able to all resist Trap the Soul with supposedly suitably cut pieces of black Gravity Dust.

_"If I could get an easy supply of gems from it, I'd probably skin my own familiar, well once I could get a new one in 16 days from now- has it really already been nearly a year since Algehemneael tried to overthrow me? I wonder if his previous minions, or at least the ones that we missed, ever got around to removing his head from the bottom of the acid pit it was nailed to. Man, it really was quite convenient for variety in disciplining upstarts when they can constantly rege- That's it. All of those, together, at once. I see it now, and it's only two epic spells, a crossbreeding, and some slight dedication to natural study away from my grasp. All of the development would take a solid while, I'd have to put in a lot of 'crunch time' as they call it here- actually, up it to three epic spells and everything should work out grand, if it'll still take some decent amount more initial investment. It'd be hard to hide it however, unless, hmm. Up it to four and two actually, now that I think about that. Back to growth, if I want to make full use of everything possible, including my newfound Psionics, where would be the best place to start?..."_

Memnol let his thoughts wander and ponder as he walked through the marketplace, fine with appearing slightly more like the rich tourist he effectively was for the moment, until he reached a suitable place where he would Shades up a Magnificent Mansion and duck away for a couple of hours.

It was the normal minimum after all to developing a new epic spell, those couple hours.

* * *

"Well. I almost wish I was going in blind now. I don't know what I would've guessed last, that he wasn't always a Faunus, that he was still in school, this 'Art' stuff, or that he apparently breathes politics." Ghira said after his wife read out the letter.

Kali said, "Oh don't be like that, I'm sure you'll be fine. He sounds like he's just been involved in it from a bit too young, so just be _direct_ ," She slightly drew out the end as she leaned in towards Ghira.

Ghira said, as he was prompted, "Like I always am."

Kali smiled at him, "Like you always are, stick to business, and you'll be fine dealing with this big bad art student. Now you relax and get yourself ready, I'm going to start up the dinner prep."

Ghira looked confused, "It's barely an hour past noon, aren't I going to make chicken?"

Kali said, teasing, "Did you forget the rest of that? Our daughter's got a team that she trusts and has her back, after being accepted into Beacon, you also don't even need to quietly worry anymore about your little _Blakey-Wakey eggs and bakey-_ "

Ghira lightly groaned as she said that with _that_ tone and he lamented to himself, "I say it _one time_ when she's five months old and I lose all respect in my own home."

Kali continued, " _Our home_ dear, and you don't even have to worry about her sharing a room with any boys now, and she's actually getting along with that Schnee girl, so there's still a shot at a good future ahead for that family too."

Ghira said, "I doubt that they'll start shipping Dust directly to Menagerie in our lifetime."

Kali retorted, "But maybe in Blake's, and definitely in our grandkid's lifetime, and she remembered that I wanted that handiwork book." She waved the new book for a moment for emphasis.

Ghira said, "I'm amazed that cousin Tuk's running a bookshop of all things now, nice of him to give her a discount. Also, handiwork?"

Kali said, "We live on a mostly desert island dear, there's only so much to do that I can come up with on my own when the chatting groups aren't active or when I'm under the weather. Anyway, I think those are plenty of reasons to celebrate, so you're not cooking today."

A look of realization covered Ghira's face as he said, "Does that mean you're making-"

Kali finished his sentence, "Slow-cooked tuna casserole, and I'm going to see if there's a good watermelon or cantaloupe in the market to put in the fridge for dinner."

Ghira said, "I haven't told you 'I Love You' enough times yet."

Kali said, "Just leave plenty for Blake," Then gave Ghira a quick kiss and continued, "You can start by going to get yourself ready to pounce, big cat, and make sure to include him taking some of the casserole over to Blake and the letter I know you're about to start writing back, express, too."

Ghira returned the kiss in kind with a, "Alright dear," and soon went off to double-check some ledgers and other miscellaneous reports he'd periodically received from the other villages in Menagerie. They may still have some room left in Kuo Kuana, but one of the villages further out could really benefit from a hunter's presence, _"Specially if he's as much a force as Blake says"_ , so far as Ghira saw it.

_"Well, long as they last long enough for him to get his license. Can't always be sure."_ Ghira thought. _"Either way, He's still just a young man right now, even if he's already thinking about where to settle, it's probably circumstance too. If he insists on Kuo Kuana then I shouldn't push him on it, every little bit counts, wherever it is."_

* * *

At first, Roman didn't have a clue what Squidface had meant by 'The Feeling you're being watched'. Then when he thought about it out loud the next day, Neo let him know that only late last night, after a good while, did she stop feeling like she was being actively watched, since apparently she had felt that way even after he apparently walked into nowhere, and even then last night it had only lessened for a while, not gone away. She said that even then, she still felt like something, actually two somethings, two very dangerous somethings, were always nearby. It was at moments like that that Roman felt justified in not having his aura awoken yet, although he did admit the back of his neck was standing up way more than usual the past few days.

Then, barely a week later, at around seven thirty-ish, he heard a voice quite similar to Squidface's, if a bit higher and without any of the freaky-as-hell subtle reverb, directly behind his shoulder.

IA Blue said, "Find something to take notes with," IA Bronze from behind Neo said, "There's an amount for you both to do."

As Neo drew her umbrella and started looking around, and Roman barely held back the urge to do so himself since he was fairly certain he'd see absolutely nothing, Roman took out his scroll while saying, rather flippantly, "Yes, yes, Squidface. What is it?"

The IA's said, still taking turns just to mess with them, "To start, the both of you will be acquiring some objects of interest," "A bit of fur of any kind." "A piece of amber or glass, or a crystal rod." "At least thirty silver pins." "Five living snakes of any non-venomous variety."

Roman interrupted, and said, "Wait up, wait up! Let me get that clear, snakes?"

They said, "Correct." "Of any non-venomous variety." "Two living frogs or toads, of any non-poisonous variety." "Any number of re-sealable wooden barrels." "At least twenty to twenty-eight living trees between four and a half and seven and a half feet in size." "A small, straight, piece of iron." "An intact, functional printing press." "An intact, functional hardcover bookbinder." "In that order of importance." "You have two months." "Perform sufficiently," "And you will be rewarded sufficiently." "Perform exceedingly," "And you will be-"

Roman said, "Yes, I get it, Squiddy's having me go do his shopping. You're worse than Junior's girls."

The IA's mentally conversed briefly and Blue smacked him upside the head, which knocked his hat off, though Roman quickly caught it.

They then said, "We will also require a detailed map of all your known White Fang hideout locations." "At least one hideout immediately."

Roman asked, "How immediate are we talking?"

A thin, green beam shot out from empty space behind Neo, striking and disintegrating Roman's current evening cigar that he was enjoying.

Roman, to his credit, managed to keep his cool and simply wiped the dust off of his suit and lip, then said, "Right, the few I was involved with were-" As he said this he shifted over to the map app, "Here, here, here, these two by the docks, and if you take this manhole, go north, then three lefts and a right and you'll find it from what I hear. Go ahead and have fun helping those animals, rest of your kind."

The sound of disembodied laughter after a pause was not a comforting sound here, and neither was Memnol's sudden appearance, walking in from the nearby hallway twenty-four seconds into the laughter. While it always required a decent amount of mental calculation to account for the near-exact direction and distance from him any IA was, as long as he made it within a mile he could just utilize their inherent scry effect to more accurately teleport. From then it was a matter of teleporting in while invisible, finding a hallway to appear out of sight from, going visible again, and walking on over to seem suitably mysterious and omnipresent.

Memnol was feeling jubilant enough to visit because his latest epic spell, 'Crunch Zone' as he called it, had also been made quick to develop as it would've been before, and so with that new spell solving so many of his time issues to be ready by tomorrow, he was in the mood to speak directly to Roman.

Memnol said, "I assure you, I hold no kinship with that bothersome rabble, it is simply that some of them may have use, as may their old hideouts, or at least whatever they contain." _"That sewer idea is rather clever in a manner, I think I'll steal that one, it seems far more immediately usable. A restructuring of my plans, but a necessary one in hindsight."_

The moment Memnol had walked in, Neo immediately sped to behind Roman.

Roman said, more than a little irritated, "Well now that we're done here, I'd say you can see yourself out, since you saw yourself in already."

Memnol said, pulling out the Contract of Nepthas he had prepared earlier, "Now, now, you ought not be so hasty, I have a rather long term project that may be _amenable_ to the both of us, although before I go further I am going to require the both of you to sign this, a simple NDA, I'm sure you understand."

He slid the parchment contract forwards towards Neo, also taking out a simple ballpoint pen from his haversack. He quite loved these contracts, immediately striking any deal breakers blind, deaf, and mute the moment they broke it, no attempt to resist possible, no matter the boundaries. Although, one of the soon to be signatories was one point five out of three already, exactly halfway there by chance. He also rather liked that the contracts now took just over half an hour to make, not counting writing the terms inside.

Still, he didn't consider it anything with much effort in it; it didn't even switch languages, and was only the front and back long, with barely any extra clauses and just closing up any loopholes they could use. He hadn't even chucked in the standard soul ownership clause, but that was partly because if he was going to include it anywhere it'd be for something more traditional or at least fitting than this. Not even close to what he considered truly proper, but he figured it'd do for now.

Soon enough, Neo signed it with shaking hands, and after that she simply knew, though she didn't know how she knew, that this contract itself would hold her to it, and that if she ever broke it, she'd lose most of the rest of her senses. Then a moment later as Neo was thinking through that, she saw Roman's moment of hesitation after signing it, and she knew that he knew the same thing she did, though he still hadn't cracked under pressure yet.

Memnol soon took the contract, rolled it up, and tucked it away into the haversack.

Memnol said, "Perfect. Now then, the project is this; I'm going to need you both to keep constant tabs on whatever company is providing the Schnee's security, if they use different companies for different securities then this applies to all, undermine them. Find them out, and undermine them wherever you can, just not quite directly on the Schnee's or their company or private property. I want nobody to trust them, then when they're near their lowest, on my signal alone, pull the most humiliating raid possible directly on Schnee property, but not a moment earlier. You are allowed to keep what you can take from them of course, though if you'd like to further hurry up getting her eye privileges back, then a spot of tribute here and there is... appreciated. That aside, I believe I have projects elsewhere to attend to soon enough, so I must be leaving."

Then Memnol walked back into the same hallway he appeared from, turned invisible out of sight, and teleported away.

It was a few moments after he was gone that Roman's face twisted, and he shouted in anger, "He barges into my bullhead, then my safehouse, and now he asks for tribute?!"

After a solid minute or two of raging, Roman asked, "Neo, you up to go break some stuff?"

The nod, growing smile, and _"Sounds good"_ were all Roman needed to go and find his best pair of steel-toed boots and his favorite crowbar. Sure, a clean sweep was pretty satisfying, but sometimes he just needed the catharsis of a nice and raw break-and-enter. For all the grand and meticulous jewel robberies and caviar, there was also breaking the restaurant's register after emptying it and swinging past a drive-through. Not normally Roman's style, but it was, so to say, 'The criminals comfort food'.

* * *

Somewhere by the Vale docks, just outside of a supposed-to-be-abandoned warehouse, a lone White Fang member was standing on lookout. Then, a few moments later, they were knocked unconscious and paralyzed by the force of seven simultaneous sap strikes and paralyzing 'Death Attacks'. Just after that, an invisible Memnol dragged them off, then extracted and consumed their brain. For those outside our loop, this is indeed why Mind Flayers are called Mind Flayers. Namely because they're quite known for eating brains. Whole. Even in combat. Some would say particularly in combat. At least one per month in order to keep healthy, in fact. Memnol was already feeling much better after that, it actually was quite satisfying as his old acquaintances had said.

A quick looting and set of Disintegrates from Loom and all that was left to say that person had ever existed was some small piles of dust, some memories, Memnol's dissipated hunger, and the 50 Lien Memnol found himself richer by.

* * *

For a quick peek at what's generally happening back at Beacon during all of this;

"Hey, Weiss?" Ruby said.

"Yes?" Weiss said.

Ruby shifted her homework around, "Do you remember the years Mantle was founded in?"

Weiss said, "Of course I should remember that."

After a solid moment of silence in the team, Yang said, "Do you?"

After another solid pause, Weiss said as she grabbed her history textbook, "I think it was around page one-hundred and thirty or so."

A little while later, Yang said, "Have you thought of what you want from him Ruby? You and Weiss are the only ones with favors left."

Ruby looked confused for a moment but then quickly put it together, and said somewhat sheepishly, "I, don't know. I just don't think that's the best way to be friends, you know? Through debts, I mean. That's not how friendship should be, I don't think it is."

Weiss said, agreeing internally and unsure of how she felt towards that, since she had already used it, "Ruby, I don't think he knows any other way."

Ruby thought about it for a few moments, before she said, "Well, it's just, hmm. A-Hah! I think I have an idea, thanks!"

Yang said, "You want to run it by us real quick?"

Ruby said, "Nah, it'll be fine. Besides, what's the most that could happen?"

* * *

Memnol had soon enough found a manhole and, rather than disturb it and leave a sign someone was here, he just aimed a teleport some five feet below him while standing on it. He then, quite unceremoniously, fell a foot onto the ground, just by the access ladder a person probably would have normally used.

Looking around, Memnol figured that this was a decent enough spot, and so walked past just a couple of corners, before finding a nice part of the wall made solely of concrete, stone, and which shouldn't have any low-leveled piping in it for a stretch of about 90 feet. He stood five feet to the right of where he intended to start, and Limited Wished up a Passwall, which created a temporary 5 by 8 tunnel that was 25 feet deep, though he did need to duck slightly. It would only last 27 hours, or until he dismissed the effect, at which point it would disappear, leaving that part of the wall as though he'd never been there.

He then started clearing space with two Disintegrate rays at a time, clearing ten-foot cubes at a time, from Loom, and in just over two and a half minutes found himself with a nice 60x80x10 empty room, just waiting to be turned into a lair. He could already see it himself, some simple storage there, a good few magical laboratories for the Wrights, a corner for the guard golems, a couple of smithies, some Planar Ring Gates with some grating stuck to them to handle ventilation problems, everything seemed to almost be visible to him already. Even with the complete lack of light, due to there being no physical way in, got to love darkvision.

Soon enough however he remembered that by now, he'd only have two and a half hours or so before seven in Menagerie when he'd have to meet with the Chieftain. By his estimates, that should only be enough time to set up a single one of the needed laboratories, just one of the Dedicated Wrights, and maybe the storage area too. So of course, Memnol set himself to work, as well as a solid chunk of his current entourage to surreptitiously steal a good number of the supplies he'd need.

Around two-and-two-thirds hours later, and Memnol considered it a decent start. A small, stubby Dedicated Wright stood in one corner, where the very basic magical laboratory it was built in was, a decent ways away from the storage section on the same wall, which was just some metal shelves and old wooden crates looted from an actually abandoned warehouse not too far away and teleported in by the IA's with the Teleport Object each of them had prepared. Feeling alright with this so far, Memnol dropped back in on Kuo Kuana, taking the moment to include the main two of his entourage with him in the teleports this time, and freshened up again with another Prestidigitation as he walked up. Memnol was preparing himself for a drawn-out negotiation match, back and forth with offers and counter-offers flying forth with the rage of arrows, ready to-

* * *

"That's just desert," Ghira said, deadpan and mildly bored, as Memnol squared off a small section of Menagerie's northern coastline on the map they were looking at, laid out over a table in Ghira and Kali's living room, where there were a couple of guards standing by as well.

Memnol said, "The coastline as well, I want that area explicitly as part of the deal."

Ghira looked at Memnol and said, "You know you can just go out and claim it, right?"

Memnol said, "I am _not_ exactly aware of this. Despite whatever I read I couldn't find anything pertaining to unclaimed or 'wild' property law, nevermind Menagerie property law."

Ghira sighed and said, "Yeah, to cut the legalese, if you want to build out where the Grimm roam, then you can just go ahead and do it, nobody'll stop you. I just thought you wanted to buy a house or something in one of the villages this whole time."

Memnol said, "I see now. Would I be correct in assuming that this sort of, unregulation if you'll understand I mean no insult, applies to other matters out there as well?"

Ghira said, "Not as much as Vacuo, but pretty much."

Memnol said, more than slightly surprised, "So, to be clear, I do not require permission from the current ruler, in this case being you, to claim ownership of land?"

Ghira said, "I see what you're doing there, only land that's not claimed otherwise, and effectively only what you can actually manage. You can't just claim Kuo Kuana or a village, and you can't claim the rest of the continent."

Memnol said, in a joking way but not actually fully joking, "Well, unless I somehow back it up, yeah?"

Ghira said, laughing, "If you can do that, at your age, then I'd say you probably earned it! But that's enough joking around, yeah, you don't need my permission or someone else's."

Memnol said, "Hm. I suppose our business is concluded rather early then. Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Belladonna, for inviting me into your home for these discussions. I must be going soon then, a pleasant evening to you both."

As Memnol started getting up and made to walk off, Kali gently nudged Ghira, who said, "Excuse us, before you go, could you do us a favor?"

Memnol stopped and faced them, and said, "This would be?"

Kali walked off and soon reappeared with a sealed plastic container and an envelope. She said, "Could you take these over to Blake as soon as you can?"

Memnol thought for a moment and said, "If you can simply have it be official somewhere that I have the claim to that land, then that seems like a proper trade."

Memnol put his free hand towards Ghira, which he quickly shook and said, "A lot of land for one guy, but fair enough, it's all desert anyway."

Memnol took the deliveries and put them into his haversack, and said, "I believe Ms. Belladonna would rather not be woken at what is the current hour for her, so I shall get these to her tomorrow if possible. Again, pleasant evening to you both."

This time Memnol left unchallenged, though a guard accompanied him out, or rather, made sure he didn't just snoop around for a while. Memnol had no intention of doing that however, he'd be a terribly poor guest if he did, he felt.

He soon ducked away and teleported off once more, back to his sewer hideout, where he took an hour to set the Wright on making another one, before teleporting back to the Beacon library at around 12:45 midnight, and promptly slept for the next eight hours.

* * *

Prompt enough at 8:50 he woke up, and for his epic spells prepped the well awaited 'Crunch Zone' 3 times, sent orders to all but IA White, who was still in orbit and reported no change in the scroll, used the lowest thought bottle in the order for safety, and teleported over to the hideout. With the aid of the 9 of them, 11 minutes later he had the first Crunch Zone set up, in it's four 10 ft. Cubes. Then, he took his scroll, started a stopwatch, and set it on the ground, before stepping into the Crunch Zone. And from Memnol's perspective, it took thirty seconds for the stopwatch to tick one second ahead.

He smiled greatly and stepped out to cast the other two Crunch Zones, now covering the storage space and two of the workshops continuously. He stepped back in, and channeled the soul-stuff and Gate spell into the first Wright to have it start on one pair of the Planar Ring Gates, then did the same with the second Wright. This took four minutes of real Material Plane time, though for Memnol the full hours of time had passed, and from where he stood the Wrights were barely starting. Seven minutes and some seconds later in real-time he had made these Crunch Zones Halls of Silence as well, automatically silencing any sounds made in them, though speech could be done with some effort, to make sure any stray sounds couldn't attract attention.

Memnol looked at the space with some pride, it wasn't much yet, but it would do pretty well for now, until he could get a proper palace in order. He made the last things he'd need in just over a dozen minutes real-time, one of which was assuming that Team CFVY were to serve as definitely-not-emergency-Ozpin-bait again, as well as a decent number of Spellglyphs for a number of spells he knew. Memnol quite liked that perk of being a Geometer, as writing out your own Spellglyphs saved so much space on bulky or awkward materials, as well as so much trying to harvest them, even if it did nothing to help with Foci.

He then ordered three of the IA's to stay back and see to properly furnishing the area once he'd left. For those who may rightly ask how any of the IA's saw in the previously mentioned darkness, well Assassins learn their own magic, including a rather useful spell called Ebon Eyes, letting them see just fine in normal and magical darkness, for about 4 and a half hours each cast for them, and given that Memnol could cast it when he first made them then they could too.

Memnol left it behind then, he had a deal to uphold his side of after all.

* * *

Team RWBY had barely walked into the dining hall during lunch when Memnol had walked up to them.

Memnol said, taking the packages out from his haversack and handing them over to Blake before they could start saying hello, "Pleasant afternoon, I've been waiting for you, or rather, for Ms. Belladonna."

Blake took them and quietly said as she looked into the container, "Is this?- It is!"

Yang said, "No, it can't be! It'll destroy us all!"

Blake gave Yang a punch to the arm, after carefully freeing up a hand, and said, "It's my Mom's tuna casserole, she made it whenever we were celebrating something. And…"

Ruby said, " _Aaand?_ "

Blake smiled and said, "There's enough for four people." She looked up and said, "Thanks, Memnol. Really."

Memnol said, "So long as you don't start thinking I'm some cheap errand boy, then this was amenable enough. Normally hiring a practitioner for anything is rather, expensive, and indeed best done in normal ways like favors and such. That said, if you, or probably Weiss in your place, can afford it, then I'll take cash, check, or I can write up a nice little note we can sign."

Then, what RBY didn't expect was for Weiss to start laughing slightly. She was definitely trying to stifle it, but she was laughing. To her, she couldn't help it, she noticed he had placed just a little emphasis on cheap, then when he said normal ways that just sealed it to her, and she thought she had an idea what his sense of humor was. What she herself didn't expect was that she'd actually find it funny too.

Memnol smiled very slightly and his tentacles moved in just that way he seemed to have when pleased, and he said, "Finally, someone here with the proper sense of humor, though I suppose you do have the most of those among your team, Weiss."

Weiss' laughter nearly broke out when she got that one, and she said, "Well when it's down to real, grounded comedy, I've got more purchase then you'd assume. Then again, it's not like I need that credit from anyone else."

Memnol's smile grew, and he said, "Well, I would say you've incurred my interest, but I can't, given that I'm no longer alone thanks to this account."

Weiss said, still holding it together enough, "Well, I think it'd be fine either way, and even if I'm a hair away from being sure, I'd say this was a rich exchange which certainly paid its dividends."

At this, Memnol started openly laughing at the same time Weiss broke out laughing. After a few moments Yang had a look of realization and said, "Was that a finance joke? You have to be _Yang-ing_ my chain."

Memnol quickly brought himself back to deadpan, and Weiss soon recovered from laughing. Memnol looked at Weiss and said, "Are you buying that that's a joke?"

Weiss caught on and said, "It makes no real sense in this case."

From then, they were rapid-fire.

Memnol said, "From what I hear, she's tried to market herself as a comedian with that?"

Weiss said, "From the day's open to day's close."

Memnol said, "I just can't take any stock in that."

Weiss said, "It's actually paid off pretty well,"

Memnol said, "I can't do much more than bear it, myself."

Weiss said, "After a while it gets better, even though it's still a little bull-ish."

Memnol said, "Still, it's clear where the equity in your team can be found."

Weiss said, "Hey now, we all do our own shares."

Memnol then, after a pause, let himself laugh, which also caused Weiss' laughter to return, and he said, "Still, this conversation was worth investing my time into."

Weiss said, "I think I can afford to say I'm indebted for that one."

Memnol said, "Bah, consider it cleared."

Ruby said, "Oh, that reminded me, Memnol?"

Memnol let his laughter die down to just a lingering smile, and gestured for her to go on.

Ruby continued, smiling at the end, "For those favors, you can forget about them, you know? You don't need to worry about that with me, we're friends."

Memnol was quiet for a moment, before he said, his tone still lightly amused, "Ruby, I am aware that I could choose to not consider such things, just as I could choose to abandon The Art forever, or I could choose to turn my back on my core principles. I am, however, not the one to turn my back on a deal I chose to make, and that applies here as well by my measure, since I rather prefer to keep debts that involve me in proper order. As such, you have managed to stumble on one of the very few requests you can't make of me. It's actually impressive in its own right, I must admit."

Ruby puffed up, trying to seem taller, which she did but it didn't have much effect over a three-foot difference, and she said, "Then how about if you think of something I might be happy about, then go ahead and do it, and we'll call it even, if it really means that much to you."

Memnol pondered for a moment, then shrugged and put a hand forwards, "An open-ended deal, then. Acceptable."

Ruby said, "Alright!" and, to Memnol's surprise, gave him a side-five which he had ended up making a handshake motion on for a moment on reflex, leading to him just awkwardly grabbing Ruby's fingers for a moment. Though the rest of them missed it, Weiss picked up on the confusion, spotting the subtler body clues he left behind.

He soon retracted his hand and cleared his throat, "Well, for now our business is done then, Team RWBY, as I still have another matter to attend to today. Until another time, perhaps."

Memnol walked off, and directly over to Team CFVY he had spotted eating already. As he walked over, Coco said, "Before you start, we've decided we're in again."

Memnol said, "Grand, in this case, I shall stay with you and forward your payment," He took out from his haversack a patterned stone, which was one of a pair of identical Sending Stones that he had the other of. He tossed it over to Velvet, who managed to deflect it up with the force shield, then catch it as it fell.

Memnol said, "Careful now, it's decently durable but not invulnerable."

Coco said, "Yeah, it's a rock. Are you messing with us?"

Memnol said, "Once per day anyone who has it in their hand can send a mental message of up to twenty-five words to whoever is carrying it's matching twin. Which will be me. Even in the only situation where it may not work, it is only a five percent or so chance of failure, and in that case there is effectively no hope whatsoever of reaching me by scroll. Just like the ring, mentally activated, simply will for someone to hear you and think the message."

Velvet said, "Um, what if we lose it?"

Memnol thought, _"I've already Arcane Marked both of them, and set an Instant Summons for each, though I'll likely let yours drift for a while."_ He said, "Then I suppose it is lost. Given that it's your own property now, you can also give it away with the instructions if you wish, I suppose. Or deliberately break it, for whatever reason you may have then."

Coco picked up the rock from Velvet and gave him a pointed look, and sent through the sending stone, _"Oh really, if this rock works, and you're getting this message, then I'll eat my second favorite hat."_

Memnol was silent for a moment, until he pointedly took out his own stone from his handy haversack, and replied, _"If it's leather-based, I'd say let it dry to a jerky-like substance. Also, Mr. Alistair has been 'checking you out', so to say."_

Coco startled more than slightly, not expecting it to work or get a return message directly to the mind, and said the first thing that came to mind, "Fox is checking me out?"

Fox wasn't sure exactly what happened but he knew a set-up when he heard one and said, "In my defense, you're the one sounding like that every day, cut me some slack."

At this, Team CFVY laughed, and Coco went along, "Alright then, just you wait to hear my dress for the dance," she looked to Memnol, "Right?"

Memnol said, "They are on their way."

Coco said, "Alright. Well, I'm up to see that place again pretty soon, you Vel?"

Velvet nodded and said, "Yeah. It was really nice."

Memnol said, "Perfect, we can begin the process once we're at location again."

With that there was agreement in the Team and they walked on off to CFVY's room, to do what they'd done just that Sunday again.

* * *

Velvet at first was a little disappointed, as was Coco, that they wouldn't be leaving their maybe-room after the ten minutes, but Memnol instead just took out a small round brass box from his bag, which had a smaller brass sphere in it. Velvet instead now was worried because he had spent the last twelve or so minutes unfolding the sphere up to reveal a bunch of complicated lenses and knobs and such, fiddling and observing it, then closing it and repeating the exact same process. That was when he started taking out these strips of parchment with so many shapes on them that just sort of disappeared after a moment of hand waving.

Memnol checked a seventh time, and it was the same results from the Sextant of the Planes. He was again amazed by magic the first time he checked, since he had built this thing yet still had discovered something new about what it could do, but by now he was just confused.

_"A plane with multiple near-contradictory traits? I've definitely been thrown out well farther than just a Crystal Sphere or two assuming this is right."_

He then cast a Vision spell to try and clear it up, which it did not. The next Vision spells to try and clear each previous one up only left him thinking,

_"Well, this cosmology is certainly, different. Still, of all the names this plane could've had, Rorrimt Somlæht?"_

* * *

* * *

**This is where the plane stuff is. This is your Bold second warning.**

Rorrimt Somlæht is actually highly-coexistent with the Material Plane, any changes on the Material Plane affecting Rorrimt Somlæht, but not in reverse. If Rorrimt Somlæht and the Material Plane ever 'desync', Rorrimt Somlæht soon reverses or removes whatever the change was.

Rorrimt Somlæht has the following Extraordinary effects, which are not subject to Avoid Planar Effects, Planar Tolerance, or any similar spells or abilities;

* Creatures with souls or objects containing souls do not appear in any reflective surfaces, nor does anything they are wearing or carrying. Other items that are still gear, such as orbiting Ioun Stones and Dancing Weapons, do appear in reflections until such a time as they are held again.

* All Creatures with souls that are physically present on the Plane (Via Plane Shift or traveling past a planar breach, but not those traveling via Astral Projection) temporarily 'Lose' their dual nature and instead have their souls and bodies form one unit. As such, if they are slain on Rorrim Enivideht, their body fades with their soul in a manner similar to certain elementals.

* Creatures on Rorrimt Somlæht do not need to breathe under any circumstances, though they may still do so out of choice or habit.

* All creatures are subject to a constant Water Walk effect which applies to the entire creature, allowing things such as lying down or even a handstand. This can be suppressed by any creature on themselves with a free action DC 15 Charisma Check, and re-activated as a free action.

* With the exception of the above effect, there is no buoyancy or force from any liquids in Rorrimt Somlæht in any direction, meaning that all liquids can be traversed like air by suppressing the Water Walk effect. This could allow creatures to simply walk along the bottom of what would otherwise be a rushing river.

* Anything refined originating from Rorrimt Somlæht's co-existence (such as coexistent buildings, steel beams, etc.) cannot cross any planar boundaries. If any materials of any kind exit Rorrim Enivideht, then the Material Plane's equivalent material also disappears (Such as if raw iron or stone is removed). This is one of the few exceptions to Rorrimt Somlæht's one-way co-existence.

* Any reflective surfaces in Rorrimt Somlæht are perfectly so, and all function as a valid Scrying focus for all characters when they cast the spell.

* Any creature looking into a reflection on Rorrimt Somlæht can attempt a DC 20 Charisma check as a full-round action to see a co-existent Plane's equivalent reflection. Creatures on the co-existent plane can see what Rorrimt Somlæht's equivalent reflection would be as well during this on a successful DC 25 Spot check, seeing it as a faint reflection for a single round, often mistaken as 'Eyes playing tricks', but this can be maintained for free by making the check again each round. The spotting creature sees what the reflection would be, assuming Rorrimt Somlæht reflected perfectly but otherwise normally.

Rorrimt Somlæht itself has the following traits.

* Subjective directional gravity. However, when a creature enters Rorrim Enivideht for the first time, their subjective gravity is set to the same as the Material plane. Unattended objects follow their most recently attended subjective gravity for 1d4 rounds, then follow Objective directional gravity according to the Material Plane.

* Timeless. Age, hunger, thirst, poison, and natural healing don't function in Rorrimt Somlæht though they resume functioning when the traveler leaves Rorrimt Somlæht. These are not retroactively applied.

* Mildly neutral-aligned.

* Pseudo-Highly Morphic and Pseudo-Static, see below.

Enhanced magic & Supernatural Ability. All spells and spell-like abilities, used within the Astral Plane may be employed as if they were improved by the Quicken Spell feat. Already quickened spells and spell-like abilities are unaffected, as are spells from magic items. Spells so quickened are still prepared and cast at their unmodified level. As with the Quicken Spell feat, only one quickened spell can be cast per round. All applicable Supernatural abilities and Semblances gain the same benefits as above, and can also be affected in a manner similar to an Intensified spell, doing twice the normal maximum for all variable effects, except this still doubles abilities that lack variables. (For example, let's say that a Supernatural fire acted as a flask of oil's fire and did a flat 5 fire damage on the Material plane, on Rorrimt Somlæht that same Supernatural fire would deal 10 fire damage, despite it not being variable, and a CL 10 Supernatural Fireball could be quickened and made to deal 120 fire damage on a failed save.)

Pseudo-Static/Pseudo-Morphic

Controlling an area of Rorrim Enivideht is an exercise of Will. A Charisma check (DC 16) establishes control within a radius of Rorrim Enivideht equal to 2.5x the controller's Charisma score, rounded up to the nearest five-foot increment, and the check can be repeated once per round as a free action. If the Charisma check succeeds, the creature has established control over part of the area and can reshape it almost any way she desires, although they cannot create or destroy anything in this area through this control. Any changes made that would desynchronize Rorrim Enivideht to the Material revert over the course of 1d8+2 rounds after control is lost.

Once control is achieved, it lasts as long as the controller remains in the controlled area, the controller ends its control willingly, or until another creature succeeds in wresting control away. If more than one creature successfully gains control of an area at the same time, or control is contested, control goes to the contender with the highest Charisma. If these are also tied, it goes to the contender with the highest Wisdom, then Intelligence, then Constitution, then roll opposed checks using Will Saves until a non-tie is determined.

If this is impossible (all contesting are Greater Deities with identical statistics, for example), none succeed, then roll a d20 and consult the following table (not even Greater Deities can affect this roll in any way);

1: The Next two entries, simultaneously, with the following exceptions; The Refractions are not subject to the Catastrophes in any way, shape, or form, and the Catastrophes last for as long as even one Refraction remains. Every 10 rounds the Storm of Vengeance from the Natural Fury catastrophe 'resets', treat round 11 as round 1, round 12 as round 2, and so on.

2-10: Create one Refraction (See below) for each controller within thirty feet of said controller, but not within five feet. Their only purpose is to destroy all of the would-be controllers, which they pursue tirelessly to the death, above all else, including things as basic as speech or communication. If they succeed and any remain after that, or if all their remaining quarry leaves the plane, they immediately cease existing. They are extensions of the Plane itself, and as such lack souls entirely, meaning they cannot leave the plane nor be resurrected, even by True Resurrection or similar effects.

11-19: All controllers are subject to both the Natural Fury and Death catastrophes simultaneously as per the Codex of the Infinite Planes (Epic Level Handbook page 153). These are not subject to Dispelling, Antimagic Fields, Avoid Planar Effects, or any similar effects, but halt the moment the character leaves the plane.

20: Create a perfectly spherical Philosopher's Stone (DMG page 279) at the center of the contested area.

All of these effects ignore Acorns of Far Travel.

A Refraction appears as the rough shape of a generic humanoid if it were depicted life-sized in stained glass in three dimensions, then covered with a layer of pure silver and the edges were smoothed. Stats are as a Paragon Quarut (Fiend Folio page 102 and Epic Level Handbook page 209), with an equal Fly Speed (Perfect) to their land speed after Paragon is applied. (For Clarity, Apply Paragon, then Flight Speed is equal to land speed at 150 ft.)

Any changes made through normal effort (as per the material plane) instead of Control revert over the course of 2d4+2 days, which can be 'refreshed' by exerting control over an area as it's own function of control, which automatically succeeds.

ADDENDUM: I nearly forgot Crunch Zone.

**Crunch Zone**  
---  
Conjuration [Teleportation]  
Spellcraft DC: 0  
Components: V, S, XP  
Casting Time: 11 Minutes  
Range: 300 ft.  
Effect: Creates Four 10ft. Cubes of 30:1 Time.  
Duration: Permanent  
Saving Throw: No  
Spell Resistance: No  
To Develop: 50 GP; 2 Hours; 2 XP.  
Seeds: Transport (DC 27).  
Factors: Different Time Stream (+8), Change Touch to Target (+4), Change Target to Area (+10), Area is four 10ft. Cubes (+2), Permanent (x5)  
Mitigating Factors: 9 Epic Spell Slots contributed (-181), Add 10 Minutes to cast time (-20) Caster Burns 5,400 XP (-54)  
This spell creates four 10 ft. Cubes containing a high-speed timezone, specifically one that operates at a rate of 30:1 compared to normal material time. Creatures within and outside the zone cannot harm each other, subject to the same restrictions as Time Stop. Due to the 30:1 rate, anything done solely in Crunch Zones takes 1/30th the amount of time it normally would, such as magic item crafting, epic spell development, etc. However, while the creature experiences time as though it were normal to them within the zone, this also applies to aging, meaning any creature or object within the zone age at a rate of 30:1 as well. Creatures within the area of the effect heal at this rate as well, but cannot rest to regain spells, nor regain spells for any other reason at this rate. Due to the nature of the spell, it cannot be made faster or slower than a 30:1 ratio.


	14. A Brief Day Trip

" _Well,"_ Memnol thought, " _I suppose it's a rather good thing I decided to play it safe with Astral Projection this second trip too. Still, an astral plane that temporarily unifies soul and body? Although, Aura awakening is a possibly related concept or process on second thought… Actually, Aura is a rather further interesting thing now that I think of it next to that context, as it does to an extent, not destroy but sort of weaken the barrier between soul and body, allowing the soul to physically protect the body and alter the world around it. I wonder, if the process were boosted an amount, likely by either magic or some other source of power or the like, could an Aura awakening technically transform someone from their initial self into a form of Outsider? Native Outsider technically or at least most likely, but still. Another idea to store away for now. I have other projects, namely going through that entire convoluted process I've set myself on. Ah well, three epic spells, two crossbreedings, some rampaging before most of those, and an unreasonable number of fabricates should get me it. Well, now that I really think, I could just… I was about to do a long, hard, and currently near-impossible task, when I can simply do it the relatively normal way, with comparatively few risks from it. Right then, that brings me down to just two epic spells and the Fabricates, and two of those aren't even technically necessary, though practically they are. I've done fine without a technical familiar so far, I can continue on without for now and 'settle' for that, perhaps I can look into how some other wizards removed their ability to even have a familiar for something else. That could've been a major time sink for little relative benefit compared to doing it the normal way."_

After his realization of how to make one of his plans much simpler, Memnol started putting his Sextant of the Planes back into his haversack, which he was starting to get worried about filling the capacity of, so he figured he'd move much of the smaller stuff such as pens and the like to his belt later before finding a more permanent solution. Probably in the form of numerous Portable Holes. Memnol sighed and mused to himself as he did so, "Why must my mind always jump to the least practical ways to get things done?", though Velvet was the only other one to hear him.

Once he was done Memnol stood all the way up and said to Velvet and Coco standing nearby, "Well, that is all I require. As per our initial agreement, you may call me to one task without needing to bargain further, though all beyond that which was outlined within the initial verbal contract will of course require proper compensation."

In an instant, before either could say anything, they suddenly noticed they were sitting down in their normal room again with Fox and Yatsuhashi sitting down and feeling mildly odd in their combat gear on the beds, Memnol having dismissed the spell.

Memnol then got up pulled his dagger from its usual up the sleeve and splotch on the arm hiding spot, and said, "Would anyone prefer to cut their own hair?"

Fox, of course, said, "Not it!" garnering some more laughter. The Dagger was quickly passed around and four lockets of hair were cut, though Coco did get Fox's for him. Yatsuhashi did give Memnol an odd look, though when Coco saw it she said, "Trust me, this is practically nothing compared to what we saw last time."

Soon enough Memnol tucked away the hairs into different pockets for later organization, he'd already sent an IA to pick up some reusable plastic bags which he was looking forward to, and gave them all a brief, "Pleasant evening then."

He left them and the room behind, walked into the first bathroom he found, was glad it was empty, stepped into a stall for safety, turned invisible, then teleported off to his sewer lair.

Once in there Memnol stepped into the Crunch Zones, and started making an Amulet of Fabricate. Part way through that the Wrights finished making their pairs of Planar Ring Gates, so he spent the time to set them both on making more space in the room into Halls of Silence, which took them out of the Crunch Zones, and Memnol sent out an order to his IA's to look into getting stuff for proper forges or smithies down here for the Wrights to use. At around 5:50 or so in regular time he finished it. The chain of the amulet was thin and made from adamantine and the front had a circular disk design made from platinum with the word 'Refine' engraved in draconic on the back, and whoever wore it and knew the command word could cast Fabricate in a moment just by speaking it, affecting up to 200 cubic feet of most materials or 20 cubic feet of mineral materials at a time. Part of him wanted to add it to the Ring of Sequestering instead, but he knew that him or his wrights putting any more enchantments on the ring in his current state would take a much longer while than 'just' putting it onto an amulet.

Soon enough Memnol put it on at the same time as his normal Greater Amulet of the Planes and after picking up one of each of the Ring gates from the pairs, he was able to use the Amulet just fine to Plane Shift onto the astral plane next to Ozpin's Tower, or at least its astral plane counterpart. He left the gate meant to give fresh air near the bottom of counterpart-Beacon, hidden away in the gardens, and the one meant to vent air near the top, on the roof of a random building facing upwards, so that if there was wind it couldn't just blow the exhaust right back in. A couple more trips around and four fabricates later, and the interplanar ventilation was set up.

Once this was done, Memnol had decided to eat among the other students today, so he invisibly teleported to a typically secluded spot on Beacon, one of the roofs, and then he felt a slight vibration from a belt pocket. Memnol pulled out his scroll to see, well nothing until he ended the invisibility for a moment. Once he could see the scroll he saw had been sent a message from Ozpin, " _Report to my office soon, important meeting."_

Memnol of course immediately teleported to the courtyard, went visible while out of sight, then walked to the bottom of Ozpin's tower and pushed the button to request the elevator. After a good few moments, the elevator arrived, and when Memnol considered it's previous apparent speed from the trips up and down before, he was almost certain that all the button at the bottom typically did was inform the Ozpin, or whoever the office occupant was, that someone requested the elevator. From there he figured, correctly, that it would then be either sent down or not by some other mechanism. What Memnol didn't know about was the camera system that let Ozpin check who it was.

Regardless, the elevator soon opened to reveal the Headmaster's office. Inside was Ozpin standing in front of his desk, Glynda beside him, and a young woman with a dark complexion who was a touch less than a foot shorter than Ozpin, and a solid three feet shorter than Memnol if he were to stand completely upright, with brown hair, brown eyes, and some rather visible face marking, stood slightly to Ozpin's other side.

When Memnol brought his Vatic Gaze across her, as he had developed the slight habit of doing when meeting possibly noteworthy new people, his cheeks gave away his smile when he found that she was a caster. One that was, compared to Ozpin and himself, so incredibly weak that either of them could probably wipe the floor with her without so much as stopping whatever they were doing since her highest spell level according to the gaze was merely _3rd_ , but a caster nonetheless.

Quickly putting the pieces together Memnol said, "I take it you would be Amber?"

Amber nodded and said, "Yeah. And you're-" Amber took a quick moment to go over it in her head again, "Memnol Elodyr, right?" After Memnol's brief nod she put a hand forward and said, "It's really nice to finally meet you. I can't say thank you enough for helping me."

Memnol took it and shook for a moment, saying, "I am simply glad that Headmaster Ozpin and I aren't the only-, pardon a moment." He turned to Ozpin and said, "The room is secure I trust?"

Ozpin said, between a couple sips from his mug, "You don't need to worry about that."

Memnol said, "I understand, Headmaster." " _If it is unsecure, it is like this deliberately."_

Memnol faced Amber again and said, "I must say, It has been a while since I met a fledgling caster like yourself."

Amber said, "Oh, yeah, Ozpin did tell you that I was a Maiden, didn't he? You even knew my name last week, I heard you say it to Ozpin in the infirmary."

Memnol was more than a touch caught off guard by the first part, but somewhat hid it by clearing his throat and said, "I was informed that you were also capable of magic, and you are indeed a maiden, though don't misunderstand, this is certainly not an attempt at anything."

At this Ozpin cracked his typical grin while Amber started lightly laughing. Ozpin said, "I suppose I should tell you some more of the details. The Maidens are the four women, one for each season, who can use magic aside from myself."

Amber interjected and said, "But you can too? I know Ozpin and Qrow both told me that, but still, you know? It's almost hard to believe. Well, no, It's not that hard to believe, but you understand, right?"

Memnol considered very briefly how to answer that, before he decided the most pertinent way of doing so, and quickly cast Limited Wish. It caused Amber and Glynda quite the stir when a 5x5 wall of violet fire from the duplicated Wall of Fire appeared to the side of the room, though Ozpin remained mostly calm and said, "That won't actually damage the room, will it?"

Memnol said, "It only harms creatures on one side of it or that touch it. As such, I recommend against, well, touching it. It'll dissipate in a few minutes."

Amber said, "Woah, that's good. I think if I practice I could do that too, though."

Memnol said, "I chose that specifically for that reason. In fact, from what I can tell, it is only just beyond your reach. Still, it is at about your stage where every caster thinks they're such great stuff since they can cast a Fireball or Lightning Bolt or two, and I was like that too as well at that time."

Amber said, "It's _magic_! Actual magic! I've been a Maiden for a long time and I'm still impressed by what I can do! How are you able to be so, I don't know, nonchalant about it?"

Memnol gave Ozpin a look, the classic " _Should you say it or should I?"_ , to which Ozpin did a classic return gesture by slightly tilting his mug towards Memnol.

Memnol smiled and said, "Separate senses of scope and scale, I suppose, Ms... I suppose we haven't had a proper introduction, have we?"

Amber said, "Oh, I guess not. Well, I'm Amber, the Fall Maiden."

Memnol said, "Memnol Elodyr, Archmage." He then looked over to Ozpin and asked, "Was this meeting the primary purpose of my presence here?"

Ozpin took a drink from his mug and said, "One of two. Amber is going into Vale today, and I'd like you to accompany her."

Memnol said, "Guard duty, I'd presume?"

Amber was the one who responded, "Oh, I'm sure it'll be fun! Maybe you'll even see something you like too!"

Memnol said, "Ah, going out for some shopping. Well, there's only so many hours in a day." He turned to Ozpin and said, "Permission for us to leave?"

Ozpin said, "Have a nice day," and typed something into a scroll of his. Memnol's felt his scroll vibrate a moment after, but knew he was meant to read it later. Soon enough, Memnol and Amber departed down the elevator together.

Once they were gone, Glynda looked at Ozpin and saw a sort of tiredness she'd seen some times before as he let out a deep and long sigh, then he quietly said- well something. Glynda had heard whatever language Ozpin spoke in only from him, and only a couple of times before. All she could tell was that the language was inherently operatic and it was something beyond ancient.

Glynda walked up to Ozpin's side, put a hand on his shoulder, and said, "It's not your fault. You weren't the one who did any of that to him, you had no control over it, no way to have control over it, you didn't lead him to be who he is, and you're doing what you have to."

Ozpin said, pausing for just a moment to return to the modern tongue, "But I did use him, a young man and one of my own students, as an assassin with barely any hesitation. Straight from my lips."

Glynda said, "After he said he had assumed it was already part of your agreement. An agreement that, after you translated that conversation for me, I understood _he_ put forward in the first place. He was the one who marched on into this office and practically insisted on it."

Ozpin said, "He didn't come to me that time, though."

Glynda said, "That's just not possible. We both know this. But even then, you gave him a _choice_ , and he made it on his own."

Ozpin said, "Yes, but-"

At this, Glynda drew her weapon, The Disciplinarian as it was aptly named, and smacked in on his desk as she said, accentuating each name with a gesture, "Just like Me, James, Raven, Qrow, Taiyang," she pointed right at the cross pin on Ozpin's scarf, "and Summer."

Ozpin was silent for a long few moments after that, until he said, "You're right. You're right on all of that, every last part. I guess this old and senile man just needs his caretaker to get him back on track now and then." He had more levity towards the end.

Glynda said with a grin, "If you're senile, then where does that leave Howard?"

Ozpin said, "No, he's a very different case. He's been having those since before he served in the war he told me. Not abnormal at all."

Glynda said, "Since he served Mantle, and met you putting his best bullet forward, you never seem to mention."

Ozpin said, "Details, details, a veteran's a veteran and he's a decent man. Seems to have an almost perfect memory for every last one of those books, too."

Glynda said, "When he's awake. He's been falling asleep at the desk quite often now, deliberately from what I hear."

Ozpin said, "Yes, a week or so ago he told me that the dreams were starting to get clearer for some reason. He's been trying to get some clarity from them, apparently it's actually slightly worked."

Glynda said, "Really? How?"

Ozpin said, "Apparently he's able to see more of the details of one of the fish things now."

Glynda said, "Hm. The ones that had, what was it again, the three eyes?"

Ozpin said, "Yes, 'All of them just as red as my good one back in its prime' he says."

Glynda said, "Odd dreams, although most dreams are like that, his just seem to be recurring more often. Regardless, the next most pressing issue is the dance, I've forwarded you Team CFVY's most recent…"

Business went on more or less as usual for a school from then on.

* * *

The elevator down was quiet, though idle conversation picked up slightly once they left. They talked of nothing very important, Amber was simply curious as to how classes at Beacon were. Memnol responded that they were, "Rather easy, but still interesting and in one case, entertaining."

Amber said, "That's good, what's your favorite?"

Memnol said, "It's a toss-up between Doctor Oobleck's history class and Ms. Goodwitch's combat class."

Amber said, 'Y'know, I never really got what the amazing deal was with combat class. I mean I kind of understand, battle rush and all that, but I never really liked it."

Memnol said, "Eh. It's more the feeling of victory for me. Direct combat is one way to manage, even though it isn't ideal."

Amber said, "Oh, you prefer to keep your enemies away?"

Memnol said, "Like any sensible practitioner, yes. Ah, would this be our bullhead?"

Amber said, "Yep, just us and the pilot."

Once the flight had started, Memnol pulled out his scroll and said, "I need to check something, don't mind me."

In his messages he found one unread, from Ozpin, " _Amber knows she's supposed to be back by around 7, make sure she's back no later than 8."_

Memnol put the scroll back away and, figuring there would be a decent amount of time, took out some rare inks and a piece of blank printer paper, as it turns out modern materials worked fine as long as it was of proper quality which the brand of paper Beacon let students use was, and started writing out the spellglyph for one of his favorite spells that he'd planned on using in a couple days.

Amber, rather curious, asked, "What's that?"

Memnol replied, "Pieceglyph, very complicated, very precise, needs my focus for now, won't explain further."

The rest of the bullhead flight over was quiet, he hadn't quite finished it however, but he was fine with that. As they exited, Memnol followed Amber dutifully as she went about her day. First stop was a dust shop. Just before they went a poster on the front on the shop, "The 40th Biennial Vytal Festival - Hosted by the City of Vale".

Memnol said, "Pardon me, what's the Vytal Festival?"

Amber had a look of shock on her face, "You don't know what the Vytal Festival is?!"

Memnol said, "Born and raised quite the distance from Vale or any of the other Kingdoms, and even then I secluded myself often in research and the like. So no."

Amber said, "You've got to go! It's a great big festival where all kinds of people from, well nearly everywhere, all get together. There's all kinds of stuff from everywhere, food stalls, technology exhibitions, entire miniature carnivals, open markets, everything!"

This did manage to catch Memnol's attention, mainly the exhibitions part which he was already concocting ideas on just how to jumpstart one of the schemes he had cooking.

Memnol said, "Actually, if it's okay with you Ms. Amber, could we make one more stop if time permits when your own business is done?"

Amber said, "Yeah, of course."

Their second stop was an upper-middle end clothing shop called Dornstroms. For some reason Memnol couldn't quite figure as he saw them, there was some form of movable barricades in one of the back rooms as an employee passed through, and he swore there were shovels and barbed wire behind those.

As they were walking through the shop Memnol had stopped at a certain point and asked Amber, "Ms. Amber, what are these?"

Amber looked over and almost laughed, "You've seriously never seen those before?"

Memnol said, "No, but I like them. Quite the amount actually. Even if I'll have to make my own to fit, a prototype would be helpful. And what is this material it's made from?"

Amber did laugh very quickly, almost a giggle, and said, "They're just cargo pants. I don't know, you can check the tag some time. Go ahead and throw it in the cart if you'd like, I don't want to leave you feeling dragged along all day with nothing for it for yourself."

Memnol shrugged and did so, then noticed the time that had passed by now, and said to Amber, "Excuse me for a moment, I'll be right back", pointing towards the bathrooms.

Amber said, "Oh, yeah. I'll meet you in front of the store if I don't see you earlier, okay?"

Memnol nodded, though he paused to hand her 30 lien for the pants as well as order the IA's to stay behind and guard her, before making his way over to the bathrooms, ducking into the disabled/single stall, locking it behind him, turning invisible for safety, and teleporting off to his sewer lair. Pleased to find the next two halls of silence were finished, Memnol then set the Wrights on two rather different projects. One was set on a pair of aesthetically particular Boots of Swiftness, and the other on a two weapon Speed Necklace of Natural Weapons. The whole process, including the few moments of freezing water and turning it into the needed materials from the crunch zone, took about ten minutes or so in real time. Once that was over he teleported back and gave his hands a quick wash, he rather liked the modern ubiquity of soap, then met back up with Amber.

Amber said, "Well, that's all I really had to do. Just wanted to walk around, stretch out. Where did you want to go?"

Memnol said, "Ah, one second for me to check my scroll." ... "This way," and he started walking along.

* * *

Amber was almost fascinated by how Memnol seemed to so heartily embrace so much boring stuff. The main word here was almost, since after arriving at the small government office some while ago, waiting, then filling out some forms and waiting again, Memnol had spent the last _fifteen minutes_ reading through an agreement most people would've signed before the clerk could finish speaking. The next half an hour was spent in a roughly similar way to Amber, and she didn't even say anything until she was outside again with actual sunlight on her to bring her from the stupor she'd practically gone into.

Amber said, "That was so boring. Did you get what you needed from there?"

Memnol said, "Very much so. You are now looking at the proud founder and sole proprietor of the Weave Solutions Corporation."

Amber said, "Wait, you just started a business there?"

Memnol said, "I have the official company logo right here." He held up a piece of paper with the symbol, which he drew from more than a few sources to make.

The base of it was a large eight cogged gear, a holy symbol of Primus or Mechanus, held in a left hand made of metal. The hand held it in a particular way with its fingers, where if you connected the fingertips with lines, as the logo did, you ended up with an upside-down star shape or pentagram, a holy symbol of Asmodeus. Inside the cog Memnol's rectangular Arcane Mark, now also his official emblem, touched the inner edges and the Arcane Mark's also circular center had an eye, which made the overall logo also a left hand holding an eye, a holy symbol of Vecna. The Cog was depicted in a metallic gold color, where the hand, eye, and pentagram were depicted in metallic silver, and Memnol's own Arcane Mark was depicted in a deep sapphire blue.

To put it simply, he had managed to make one image that, if constructed properly as a necklace or some such, could potentially serve as a holy symbol to three different gods, then stuck his own Arcane Mark in the center too, and called it his company logo.

Amber said, "That's pretty detailed. You made it yourself?"

Memnol said, "Well of course. Pardon the amount of time that took, there's quite a bit more paperwork involved when you declare that you're technically based out of a not yet built location in Menagerie."

Amber said, "Why Menagerie?"

Memnol said dryly while waving his tentacles around some amount, "Yes, I also wonder why I had decided it'd be best to choose Menagerie, yet that reasoning eludes even me, despite all _eight_ of my non-walking limbs attempting to grasp at it."

Amber said, slightly embarrassed, "Oh, right. Sorry."

Memnol said, "Bah, it's of no importance. Well, all of our business is done rather soon. Shall we return to Beacon?"

Amber said, "Yeah, that sounds good."

With that the two of them started walking back to the bullhead docks. Partway through the walk they IA Gold, scouting ahead of them, reported that in the alleyway was a disheveled man with a pistol listening to them approach. By the look of it he intended to mug them. Memnol gave the IA permission to kill, and one quietly whispered Disintegrate later the potential mugging was gone, and the trip back to Beacon was otherwise uneventful.

Once they were off the bullhead, Amber said, "Thanks for going with me Memnol."

Memnol nodded and said, "I'm simply doing as I'm assigned. I suppose I may or may not see you around, regardless, good evening for now."

Memnol and Amber then went separate ways. Memnol went over to the library, waving to the librarian on the way in since he was awake at the moment, then went for a corner and called a pair of the Beacon patrol IA's to him in addition to his usual retinue, Bronze and Blue, then teleported with the lot of them over to a spot near Kuo Kuana. A few seconds later after some mental math, and he had teleported around 500 miles east, near the center of his land. However despite the temperature, Memnol didn't exactly find it to be a warm welcome.

That might've just been due to the, if his eyes weren't deceiving him, 8 Devastation Scorpions which happened to already be approaching his direction by chance and, based on the suddenly more deliberate movement, had just noticed him.

Memnol ordered the IA's not to interfere and said, " _I had thought that the whole 'Dangerous Wildlife' preventing expansion thing was overblown, but now that I'm actually the one trying to claim some territory, I think I understand both why they'd be rather insulted by being given this and told to deal with it, and why the kingdom with the least potential landmass still has a 'take it if you can' policy. This is going to be tedious for a little bit."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yello. I haven't forgotten this, life stuff in the way is all. Also, complexity addiction is real, I tells ya, and it's got me good whenever I think D&D. Anyhow, hopefully the next little while should be smoother. My mind is practically screaming with ideas, like a wrinkly gibbering orb. Again, I have discovered myself as rather slow-burn, I think, but things should ramp up semi-soon.


	15. A Pleasant Enough Evening

To understand what a Devastation Scorpion is is a relatively simple task. First, take a scorpion, then make it roughly the size of roughly an eight by two arrangement or so of two-story buildings put together, give it an average land speed twice as fast as a cheetah's, powerful enough armor bounce away most things entirely and shrug off the rest, enough strength in its pincers and stinger to break a 3 foot stone wall in less than a minute, poison so potent that it would almost guarantee the death of all but the luckiest people the moment so much as a few drops entered their bloodstream, the ability to see 300 feet out in complete darkness, and a very high chance of flat out _ignoring_ certain magics too, just to have a chance against most casters. _That_ is a Devastation Scorpion, in so many words.

The Devastation Scorpions were about 300 feet out from Memnol- and like that they'd effectively lost. Because while they were rushing towards Memnol, he calmly cast Fly, then teleported 150 feet up above and towards them and hovered for a few moments as the scorpions arrived below him, one of them even tried to jump at him on the way but only made it around 13 feet further up, which wasn't enough to reach Memnol. Memnol then proceeded to cast Intensified Frostfell from Loom. Ten times in a row. Ten times he summoned the might of immense frost, taking up a solid straight minute. It was only after the tenth time of being assaulted by sheer and nearly absolute cold that the final scorpion fell to the frost.

Let it be noted here for posterity, a high power wizard that can use powerful ranged spells at will and that can fly at the same time, against mindless opponents without range or flight themselves, will _most likely_ win the particular fight if they're not caught too off guard, at least according to the majority of competent 8-balls. Even if not, they'd probably just, you know, leave, considering the paranoia of the experienced Wizards leading to them almost always keeping at least one more teleportation spell ready then they think they'll need.

Memnol, seeing that his initially planned construction area was now a snow-covered desert that was colder than certain parts of the Styx that could even harm him behind his Endure Elements effects, cast a Dispel Magic to let the temperature return to normal and soon realized he didn't have any uses of Epic Spells left, nor did the 9 IA's around him due to the Crunch Zone castings.

" _Perhaps I can clear an amount of the area for the foundation first."_ Memnol thought as he rose Loom up slightly. With a word repeated many times the beams of the Disintegrate removed the scorpion corpses, then the rays were aimed towards the ground and struck, utterly disintegrating the grains of sand they struck. All two grains of sand. This was rather off putting, to say very little.

After a few moments of immense irritation, Memnol thought, " _Alright then, I need ways to manage a firm foundation as well as secure the area, particularly between here and the coast. Well, this is a rather perfect excuse to build a construct even earlier than planned, although I will have to test the waters again, so something simple like an iron- no, stone golem should do to start. I will have to expand the sewer lair slightly to account for size, but that should be fine. Right then, I suppose for today I can finish prepping the new amulet for the long term construction, as well as pick up a few more needed spells."_

With that settled, Memnol and his entourage teleported to his sewer lair, where Memnol stepped into the Crunch Zones and spent what was about 18 minutes to most of the world, but around 9 hours to him as he researched Haste, Geas, Tenser's Transformation, Bigby's Crushing Hand, and Symbol of Stunning, pausing only to collect the items the wrights made when they were done and give one his Amulet of Fabricates to add Create Food and Water as a command word on the amulet and, after a refresh from his Vest, set the other Wright on making him a Gate Key. Previously when crafting in the Crunch Zones Memnol had just lived with the light hunger that happened from time to time, but he was certain what he would do tomorrow would take long enough that he needed those two as short and long term solutions respectively. It wouldn't solve the hunger for brains though, so he figured he'd try to slip another White Fang member into his diet the next day.

Before leaving Memnol disintegrated four more cubes of space in the ceiling above the workshops, so he could have space build a decent golem the next day, and he put away the Boots of Swiftness designed in a formal style. All that was left for him was, well resting for the night at the moment. He teleported back to Beacon with the entourage, some of them splitting back off onto their patrols, and took the time to wander idly, just looking around to see if anything managed to inspire him or give him any new ideas.

As he walked around he noticed one of Beacon's workshops where they kept the smithies and the like. Walking in for a look around he spotted Ruby and Weiss at one of the many available workbenches, Weiss seemed to be doing maintenance while Ruby was just looking at Myrtenaster with interest.

Ruby did manage to spot Memnol and waved to him and Weiss followed suit. Memnol raised a hand in return and walked over, "Hello Ruby, hello Weiss."

Ruby said, "Hello Memnol."

Weiss said, "Hello. Are you here for maintenance too?"

Memnol said, "No, I've just found myself with some free time so I've been wandering."

Ruby said, "Just found it? Don't you normally hand in Professor Oobleck's work on the way _out_ from class?"

Memnol shrugged and said, "I try to keep myself busy with something more often than not. Although it is during moments like these that I like to see if I can be inspired by something, if you can understand."

Ruby said, "I get it. I do that with weapon magazines sometimes."

Weiss did a test spin of Myrtenaster's dust chambers as she said, "Yeah. I'd look around at the paintings back home."

Memnol nodded, though he seemed oddly focused on Myrtenaster and asked, "Do you have a diagram of that mechanism?"

Weiss said, "The dust chambers? It's pretty much unique to Myrtenaster, so unless you're copying it I don't see how it'll be useful."

Memnol said, "No, not that, just the rotation."

Weiss said, "Just the rotation?"

Memnol nodded and said, "Yes."

Weiss said, an almost playful tone at the end, "I don't have a diagram but I do know how to make it, why?"

Memnol said, "The idea has given me some amount of inspiration on something to make if I can replicate the rotation mechanism on a smaller scale."

Weiss said, "Oh, well if you can grab the materials I'll show you, right over there past the door labeled 'Supplies', you should be able to find it."

Memnol asked, "What will be needed, and where do I go to pay for those?"

Weiss said, "Mostly thin rods, some hollow tubes, some sanding paper to be safe, a few gears, and a few welding masks. We don't have to pay, it's all provided."

Memnol went and brought those, and soon enough Weiss was detailing how the rotating chamber worked.

Once Weiss was done explaining Memnol said, "That was rather helpful, thank you. In fact, yes, I believe I'll make two to be sure."

Memnol quickly went back to the supply room and came back with much smaller supplies and took up one of the empty workbenches next to Weiss and got working. After some time Weiss finished up her maintenance and while Ruby left with a polite goodbye once she realized Memnol wasn't making anything obviously weapon-related, and because she was still partly adapting to being put two years ahead so she wanted the time and rest of the team to help with what they could for the first month or two, Weiss stayed behind out of curiosity. After the first hour he paused for a moment, only to look at what he'd made that Weiss couldn't see from her angle, then draw his Dagger and drive it down in extremely clear dissatisfaction. Memnol left to grab more materials and throw the other thing into the scrap heap, then tried again. This repeated again twice, make it, break it, start over, until eventually he paused and nodded once, pocketing it. Then he started again and eventually he was finished with the second.

He turned and handed it over to Weiss by one end and said, "Here, you inspired it, you get one too. A more than reasonable trade, and maybe I'll give you some combinations should the time or circumstances align."

Weiss was able to get a proper look at it now that she had one. It was a 5-inch long metal cylinder with a 1-inch diameter, the two inches on the right began with a small metal loop seemingly designed with a keyring or something similar in mind and the rest appeared to be a gripping area with an arrow pointing towards the left on the 'front' and Memnol's emblem on the 'back'. The left 3 inches had 6 half-inch wide dials taking up all of it, with 0 through 9 on each dial. Overall it looked quite similar to a bike lock without the actual lock part, just the tube. As Weiss fiddled with it, she actually did find that aside from a number staying where it was moved and aligning with the arrow, there really was no actual lock to it.

Memnol said, seeing the faint confusion on Weiss' face, "I know it doesn't appear to lock anything, that's because it isn't meant to. It will, assuming I go about things correctly, serve as a useful key if given the right combination, actually. If you're not given one, then simply don't worry about it. If you'd rather not have it then simply return it to me, I will not be offended, it would simply be preferable that it not spread randomly into the world." He added telepathically, " _Nor will I use the return against you in The Game."_

Weiss said out loud, "No, I'm going to keep it. This… Combination Key, let's call it. You didn't have to make one for me, thanks. It's appreciated, even though I admit I don't quite understand yet."

A moment after Weiss put it away they heard, "Are you still in here Weiss?" as Blake poked her head in.

Blake said, adding a brief wave at the end, "There you are, the team's been looking for you, we're about to miss dinner. Oh, hello Memnol, you're still here too?"

Memnol said, "I assume Ruby mentioned me?" After a nod from Blake, Memnol said looking between the two, "Well then, would it be alright for me to join you all?"

After some approvals, they walked off, Blake sending a message by scroll to the rest of the team letting them know. Partway through though Blake stopped and said, "Oh," she turned, "It looks like we did miss it."

Memnol considered for a very brief moment and said, "I suppose since I am tangentially related to Weiss's delay, I'd be willing to host you all tonight."

Blake said, "Really? Thanks. I'll ask the others."

After a few moments of back and forth texting Blake said, "Oh, apparently they got team JNPR to help, is it alright if they come too?"

Memnol considered very briefly again, though there was no discernible delay before he responded, "Yes, that should be fine. I will be placing my Mansion in the gardens today, a slightly more than mild stroll from the main road. Entering from the dorm side, you'll need to take the second right on the path, then take a left, another right, and straight until you see the hedges to your left, and I'll be just behind those. I'll be going ahead then, I'll see you there."

Memnol walked off to the gardens then, while Teams RWBY and JNPR caught each other in the hallway by their rooms.

They just started moving when Ruby stopped in place and said, "Wait, I just thought of something!" and went into the room. She soon came out with her personal notebook and a small bag, then flipped the book open right to the Railroad to Redemption, and pointed at 'Power of Friendship'.

Yang said, "Ruby, what, _exactly_ are you thinking?"

Ruby said, "Well you see, I just remembered something from last time and, well hear me out…"

After the explanation, many of them had a look of complete bafflement, to the point where they weren't quite able to speak up.

Nora was the first to speak up by changing to a massive smile and saying, "That's genius! I love it, we're doing it!" Nora grabbed Ren by the wrist, dragged him along to their room, and said, "Come on Renny, we're packing!"

Jaune and Pyrrha just looked with still fading surprise and some 'I guess this is happening' on their faces, and Jaune said, "Well, I guess we're in too."

Ruby turned on her team and said, "And that makes five out of eight, majority wins! Come on, let's pack!"

Weiss and Blake gave each other the same look that was on Jaune and Pyrrha, while Yang's mouth just opened and closed without sound, each time almost starting a sentence before dropping it, before eventually saying, "You know what? Fine. Sure."

As Yang walked into the room with the rest of her team for their sudden packing she said, "Ruby, I'm pretty sure you're the only person who would ever even come up with this."

* * *

While waiting, Memnol had taken a brief moment to flit over to his lair and pick up the Gate Key and Amulet, then set the Wrights on tacking Wall of Stone to the Amulet as well as making him a type 3 Bag of Holding now that he had the strength to carry it. Memnol otherwise just stood by the hedges patiently for his soon to be guests to arrive, which they soon had, each of them carrying a moderately sized bag.

Memnol nodded, "Hello Team RWBY, Team JNPR."

Before anything else could be said, Nora walked right up to Memnol and said, "We're having a _sleepover_ tonight! That's my favor!"

Memnol said, blinking a couple times as he processed that and refused to admit he wasn't certain what a sleepover actually was, "Alright then. Now, without further delay," with some exertion of will alone from Memnol a rectangular shimmering appeared just a step above the ground which swung inwards, "Welcome to my current home."

As they entered, the appearance of the mansion was rather different from the last time team RWBY had seen it. There were no longer multiple floors, though the symmetry aspect was generally maintained. The main hallway was 35 feet long and wide by 10 feet tall, the middle 5 feet at the opposite end of the entrance were taken up by a tall fireplace, with a painted depiction of Memnol on the right side, and a depiction of Memnol and a tall, red, and horned being at a table on the left with a game between them, and double doors taking up the remaining 10 feet on each side. At 15 and 25 feet in on either side of the entrance hall were single doors, with the second pair being only 5 feet tall unlike the rest of the doors, which were 9 and a half feet tall. The handrails that were there previously were gone, allowing more of the still marble white wall to be shown and decorated by various landscape paintings, though only one appeared even faintly like anywhere on Remnant, as to Jaune and Pyrrha it looked quite similar to the view of Vale they got while training, except for the bronze sky and every-color sun.

The ceiling appeared to just be a dark oak wood, as did the floor. Made of the same dark oak based on the look of the legs was the long table at the center of the room ten feet in, which was already covered with an array of foods and fine silverware, among which appeared to be crab, boar, soup of some sort, bread with butter beside, lobster, and indeed swan or some other type of large bird. The four chairs on either side of the table were the same wood, though they had red cushioning built into them, while at the head of the table by the fireplace was a taller and somewhat more ornate chair.

Memnol turned to his guests and said mainly to Team RWBY, and even then he was mostly looking towards Weiss, "I've tried this newer layout for some time now, I think it's suitable so far. Most of the modernization is located in the guest rooms, first doors on either side. There's been some discoveries even, which were quite exciting. I've managed to integrate plumbing to a basic extent, but haven't been able to manage any form of electricity. Although I have managed to integrate flame-resistant materials without lowering the bedding quality just fine, so even if a hand slips while holding the candles by the bedside there shouldn't be any issues. Besides, we all have our auras, so stamping or pinching out a small flame or candle shouldn't be an issue if one can't just blow it out."

Memnol cleared his throat for a moment before saying to both teams, "Excuse me, I got a touch off track. Though Team RWBY have been my guests before, the others here have not, and there have also been changes, and I'd be remiss if I presumed they'd remember, so I'll repeat the drinks options. I have ale, beer, rum, mead, red or white wine, alcoholic or nonalcoholic ciders, water of course, and in the most recent addition there's also lemonade and some sodas as well."

Yang blinked, but was the first to speak, and said, "I think I'll try some of what Uncle Qrow had, if you've got it." She added almost awkwardly at the end, "I won't, you know, rush it or anything."

Memnol nodded, shouting back to the servants, "Moon Rum for Ms. Xiao Long!"

With that everyone started speaking in order and Memnol shouted what they wanted back afterward.

"... for Ms. Valkyrie, and a bottle of the Burduskan Dark for myself!"

Yang said, "Y'know, I wasn't expecting you to just come out the gate offering drinks again. I mean, no offense, but you seem like a pretty strict rules kinda guy, so I figured after you heard the drinking age it was done."

Memnol said, adding a slight laugh at the end, "I assure you, not only do I find that utterly inoffensive, I actually appreciate it. To put it simply, loopholes and personal cultural differences. We are not on Valean land at the moment technically, we are slightly above it, among another argument should it come to that, and in my original land the age of adulthood for the standard human is fifteen, although it is acknowledged that there is still more than some small amount of growing left to be done. Since Faunus are so close to humans, I say it's fair to apply that same age there as well. Well, assuming there were faunus in this room."

Blake understood the mixed hint and save and hid her relief well.

The drinks steadily arrived, though only Memnol and Yang actually went for any alcohol, and everyone sat down. As they did Yang said in a joking tone, "Of course _you'd_ take that as a compliment."

Memnol, seeing the lighthearted tease for what it was, said in return, "Trust me, I'm not the only one from my la- oh yes, everyone present is part of our conspiracy already I suppose. I hadn't quite even realized I used land earlier too. Anyhow, from my world there are others who would take that just as heartily as I." He looked around the table more and said, "Since I can see you've waited a moment, your manners are noted and appreciated. Now then however, you're all guests here this evening, so feel open to relax, use a butter knife for the soup if you so want to, and most of all, dig in!"

They all rather eagerly started, and conversation wouldn't pick up for a good few minutes as everyone went to try the various foods.

Eventually Pyrrha was the one to start talking first by asking, "Pardon me, but I've been wondering, why were you so dismissive of me and my tournament experience, before I, you know…" Pyrrha shuddered very slightly at the end, still reeling slightly when she thought of it.

Memnol said, "I might illuminate by asking a question I already know the answer to, how many of those fights were to the death?"

Pyrrha paled and said, "N-None of them of course!"

Memnol nodded and said, "More than a few times some errands of mine had sent me to a place known as the Duelist's Chasm, and the fights there were _very_ to the death."

Jaune quickly asked, "Wait, how do you get more death than just death?"

Memnol said, "What color and texture is the arena floor in Ms. Goodwitch's combat class?"

Jaune looked confused, then like he'd just discovered something rotten in the fridge as he said, "I think it's brown with a woodish texture, why do you…"

Memnol said rather dryly, "Red Slush," to the collective blanching of the group for a moment, before returning his focus to Pyrrha and saying, "No offense to you, but after ending the first half-dozen 'champions' and their delusions that their victories let them escape the normal hierarchy, as favors and errands for Martinet so he could handle more important business, it became rather apparent that many of them got too complacent with tournament rules and just ended up weakening themselves by it outside of that format. I had presumed the same of you, but that time I suppose I had been the complacent one."

Ruby saw an opportunity and decided to seize it, and said, "Was Martinet a friend of yours?"

Memnol grew a bit of a smile and said, though without any real bite to it, "That would be Sir Martinet or something similar to you. But yes, he and I were colleagues and got along rather well. You see, both of us were in a similar position, we only answered directly to our boss and nobody else, and our boss was _the_ boss, if you understand."

Nora said, "Oh, so both of you were like helpers? Also," Nora pointed towards the painting to the left of the fireplace with the steak knife she removed from her bisque, "Is that him in that picture?"

Memnol said without looking, "No, that is actually the moment I had managed to earn the employment of our shared boss, by managing two stalemates in a row in chess."

All of them were confused for varying lengths, Weiss, Blake, then Ren the least, and after a look from Yang, Weiss said, "I'm pretty sure it's a Game thing."

When his own team gave Ren the same look, he added, "It does seem a lot harder to deliberately tie than win, since you have to control the game even more than just winning would."

Memnol said, "Yes, and precisely! You know, Mr. Ren, I believe you could make a great ambassador if you chose to."

Ren said, "What makes you say that?"

Memnol said, "Well, you have had a calm demeanor any time I have seen you, a quiet kind of- well most things on further thought- but right now a quiet sort of self-confidence, a wellspring of patience, and certainly the right sort of insight. Yes, you have much of the making of a good ambassador or diplomat already."

After a pause of thought, Ren said, "Hm. Thank you."

After a little while it was clear that that topic had died out, Blake asked, "So, how'd that stuff go in Menagerie yesterday?"

"Quite well," Memnol said, "Although in hindsight it may have technically been pointless, beyond some 'first claim' to the land I hope to own, which is certainly more of a mild suggestion than the ironclad deal I'd hoped it'd be."

Blake said, "Oh, you were meaning to make it on your own? In Menagerie? I mean, I love the place, it's home to me, but still. There's the… wildlife, if you get too far out."

Memnol said, "If you mean the Devastation Scorpions, then I assure you I am quite personally aware, and am far more understanding of the irritation at being given that and told to make do than I was before."

Blake said, more than a little surprised, "You have a name for those? Wait, did those exist in your world too?"

Memnol put down the glass he had taken a moment to drink from and said, "Yes, the things are an absolute pain to deal with on short notice like that, but if I prep for a little bit I should be more than fine to make sure a decent area's clear. No, the problem at the moment is setting the foundation, but I should be able to manage that by tomorrow or so."

Blake said, "I'd say they're more than just a pain, but I guess I'm not the practitioner here," and thought, " _Then again, if he doesn't even step back from a Nevermore diving at him, maybe a fifteen-foot scorpion doesn't even register,"_ then held back a laugh at the thought of Memnol surrounded by scorpions and going through an entire day without noticing.

Yang said, looking kind of inspired, "I just had an idea! We're watching cheesy monster movies tonight, and Memnol's doing commentary! All in favor?"

A round of agreements soon came from the table, and Nora said, "Democracy wins again!"

Memnol said in a light tone, "Oh my, how utterly dreadful."

Jaune gave a light laugh and said, "Not a fan of monster movies?"

Ruby said in a friendly way, "Or, you don't _have_ to talk during it if you don't want to."

As Memnol said he'd be glad to chime in during the movies, Weiss refused to mention the third possibility there, and before she could think much on it, a chime from Yang's scroll cut through the conversation.

Yang looked only slightly sheepish and more curious as to what it was, only for expression to rapidly change around as she read before she said, "Yo, Weiss, Memnol, you two are in the local news!"

Yang flipped her scroll around to show them the picture she was sent, but sure enough, just a little bit to the right after the main story about some robberies ended on one of the inner pages, was a picture of Memnol leaning on Weiss as she helped him during his initial recovery a week ago.

Memnol figured they mustn't have had time to fit it into last week's paper, since there actually seemed to be some decent journalism, as they had managed to confirm that despite appearances he wasn't in any way blind, but he was recovering from something at the time. That was where the decent journalism ended, and the wild theories and rumor mongering began, ranging from Memnol being a secret friend who went back some years at the somewhat plausible end, to it actually being him faking it the entire time so he could give Weiss a supportive shoulder hold since she _apparently_ just discovered some form of reptilian ancestry on _both_ sides of her family due to a blood test they did on her at Beacon for absolutely no given reason at the less plausible end.

Then there was the accusation that both of them were, in fact, holograms and the entire thing was a pr stunt done purely to force that exact same newspaper to address them, thereby forcing them to use ink on the story and theories, in order to drive their costs up so eventually the SDC could buy them out. Which might have had even the tiniest amount of plausibility to someone, _if_ it didn't suggest that the _White Fang_ were somehow behind it.

Even with the small print, it all took up half of that page.

Most everyone had a bit of a laugh at the theories, although Weiss only half-heartedly joined in, having a slightly more worried look on her face. When Ruby asked about it, Weiss said, "I can't even imagine how my father's going to react when this reaches Atlas."

Memnol asked, "I presume your father, being the head of a company that large, is at least somewhat intelligent?"

Weiss looked a mix of confused and almost affronted as she said, "Yeah, why?"

Memnol said, "Then he's probably going to either publicly support this or decline comment in a way that leaves it open to interpretation. As far as privately, I'm not exactly certain, but given that it seems to be decent PR, bar the conspiracies, then I'd say he'll probably just endeavor not to be the one to bring it up. Well, that somewhat depends, does he tend to act on his emotions?"

Weiss gave a slight scoff and said, "Unless you count pride, then not really."

Memnol said, "Then it should work out fine, and besides, you oughtn't worry yourself at least for the night."

Weiss said, "Yeah, that did kind of help, now that I'm thinking about it like that. Thanks."

Memnol said, "Bah, the least a host can do."

Eventually the conversation died down to more mundane topics, like schoolwork and such. Once the dinner and subsequent dessert ended, everyone went to the respective guest and master bedrooms.

Only for, to Memnol's surprise, Nora to burst through the doors of the Memnol's room while he was just starting up that Spellglyph again, followed by the others, all of them carrying the pillows and sheets from the guest rooms. After they all set themselves up on the floor and Memnol joined them, after some light insistence from Ruby, Yang propped up her scroll on a pillow taken from Memnol's bed, and put on the cheesiest monster movies she had on it for the rest of the night.

A quarter into the first movie, _Attack of the Moon-Mole-Men_ , they added that Memnol wasn't allowed to say "Disintegrate" as any kind of solution anymore, then about ten minutes after that, a "No Art" rule. With those in place, Memnol actually had to think about it for a little bit longer during the movies. To Teams RWBY and JNPR, it was pretty funny most of the time, until they ended up calling it a night.

As Memnol let himself drift into sleep, enjoying movies for the first time and surrounded by- he'd figure out what he considered them later- he found that it was actually pretty alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have a concrete timeline of exactly when each thing has occurred, which helped illuminate some stuff to me too (I hadn't quite consciously realized that all of Purple & Red took place on one day. It also helped illuminate me to two timeline errors which I've fixed, namely that in chapters 8 and 12 JCTH & Q+M returning would be on a Monday, and same for Memnol's Discern Location on Raven, that would also have to be on a Monday.


	16. Sunday Best

The first one to wake up that Sunday was Memnol, keeping up his habit of sleeping as close to eight hours as possible without going too far over. He looked around in the darkness of the unlit room just as it was last night from where he leaned against the corner of his bed and the wall. As he looked slightly over from where he was, he saw that while Jaune and Pyrrha weren't _right_ next to each other, they had ended up close, facing each other, and had noticeably leaned towards each other during the movies, well except to themselves, they hadn't seemed to realize it. Looking over a little bit more he saw that more than just Jaune and Pyrrha had ended paired up, though he heavily suspected that the case of Nora and Ren was far less accidental, at least based on how Nora seemed to have, at some point, gotten under Ren's blanket while still keeping her own, doubling up on the blankets for herself, although based on the outline of an arm under the shared blanket from Nora over Ren that may have just been a nice side effect of the coincidentally sloth-like hold Nora was going for. Based on the look of one of Ren's arms, either he slept deep enough for Nora to move it and never woke up once in the night, or he didn't exactly object to the arrangement.

Memnol checked himself over mentally, and decided to go over the past week, since it seemed as good a time as any, " _Saturday, yesterday; second planar voyage, followed by the combination key creation, Gate Key, Boots - or shoes in this instance - of Swiftness, then this sleepover, although it may not be over yet. Regardless, note to self, slip out after I've taken inventory and set the servants to breakfast. Friday; land negotiation, Crunch Zone was created, the Sewer Lair was cleared out, and the new minions were sent to collect materials. Productive, I'd say, and also nice to discover Weiss is the one with a sense of humor for actual wordplay. Thursday to Tuesday; Nothing of interest, aside from library progress. I should be able to finish reading the nonfiction by tomorrow or so at the latest if I give some more attention to it. Monday; I cast Discern Location for Ms. Xiao Long to find Raven Branwen- whom I have no particular recollection of seeing in person or through Scry or Scry-like effect, which is necessary for the spell to work. Given the distances involved and that the earliest possible, if not apparently probable, time I could have seen her was 16 days ago after my banishment, as well as her location upon my casting, she must have some method of rapid non-standard transport accessible within a time period of roughly 2 weeks. I have no greater details I can determine, but I do know that I will not recognize her appearance on sight until I Scry her successfully at least once, and that I have in some way seen her before. Again not too helpful, but worth noting. Finally the previous Sunday, confirmation that Weiss knows The Game as any noble or noble-equivalent ought to, and knows how to 'lose' properly, and the first planar expedition occurred."_

At the end he checked how he'd shifted when he fell asleep, and found that he hadn't shifted as much as usual. Sure, he had slunk lower than he started and his arms had been at slightly odd spots, but he hadn't ended up grabbing at his own robes or similar today. Though in fairness, one of those was likely due to him keeping a hand on Loom throughout last night. Regardless of that, he still felt somewhat more rested than normal. He collected his things from the bed where he put them down last night and carefully stood up to quietly slink past all of them into the main hall, where he set the servants on getting a well-sized breakfast prepared. In the meantime before they might wake up, Memnol went through the door on the other side of the wall from the one to his room and sat down in the study room, which was connected to his own bedroom by another door in the right wall. At the very corner on the left wall was a five-foot door, leading to a hallway connecting the study to one of the two main food storages in the mansion.

He sat down at the main table and managed to finish that Spellglyph a few moments before the bedroom connecting doors opened to show both teams up, though looking mostly groggy, with Pyrrha and Jaune standing far enough apart it was clearly deliberate.

After a sound off of varyingly enthusiastic "Good Morning"s, the first one to speak was Yang, who, while she had taken it slowly and stopped after a point, seemed the worst off, and like she definitely underestimated the kick of Moon Rum.

Yang said, "So, uh, you got any showers in this place?"

Memnol said as he pulled out his spellbook, "Through the doors on both of the far corners of either of the guest rooms, each pair on a side is the same as the other except for the mirroring to maintain symmetry, they're mixed shower/baths, five by ten. There is also a slightly larger shower connected to my room by the double doors opposite the ones your standing in if you need one larger than the others, it's ten by twenty."

After a short moment of discussion and seeing that the showerhead in the larger shower was also proportionally larger, it was decided that the girls would take the first turn with the showers, and since there were six of them and five showers, Ruby and Yang would just share the larger one, being family and all.

With all of them having gone for the showers, that just left a meeting of the men in the study, if you could call Ren asking if there was any tea available and Memnol sending servants to just bring the tea and breakfast to the study instead, Memnol memorizing his spells for the day then hitting himself with a Prestigiditation and passing it around to the others to freshen them up some out of courtesy, and roughly thirty straight minutes of relative silence afterwards as Ren and Jaune woke up more and ate as the beginning of a meeting. Or if you could call it something as important as a meeting given that the most they discussed so far was how the last week had been.

A little while into the idle conversation, Ren said, "Is something on your mind Memnol?"

Memnol raised an eyebrow spot slightly and asked, "Nothing particularly important at the moment, contrary to usual. Why do you ask?"

Ren said, "You've been looking between me and the wall now and then for the past few minutes."

Memnol said, "Ah, I see."

Jaune, now kind of curious, said, "What is it?"

Memnol said, "I was just thinking that if the currently Ms. Valkyrie added a stripe of green to her hair it would finish up all the pairings."

Ren suddenly coughed like something went down the wrong pipe for a moment once he fully processed 'currently', before asking, his voice slightly higher, not breaking but certainly emoting differently than normal, "Pairings?"

Memnol said, "The two current green and pink complementary pairings, eyes and clothes, which can be-" he paused a moment as he idly took out a piece of paper and a pen, and started marking out what he was saying, "-represented as making either a square, parallelogram, or other form of tetragon. Now, with this, if you don't terribly mind, I'd wager you and Ms. Valkyrie have on the whole reached a comfortable point in your, pardon the term if it seems inappropriate, relationship, though if you would admit it to yourselves it could still bend and shift around some amount, correct?"

Ren just nodded and said, somewhat unsure, "Yeah, roughly. How…"

Memnol said, "In that case, an old con trick of saying something generic and double-sided enough that most people only see the side they want to believe. Is the stripe in your hair natural or chosen?"

Ren said, "Natural," though by his tone you could tell the question behind it, why it would matter.

Memnol said, gaining some amount of true intensity and passion as he spoke and wrote all over the paper, "Yes, I see, that adds further then. Quite simply, adding a stripe would make it into three complementary pairs, which could allow for- yes those combinations into forms are rather interesting now that I've my mind on them, I haven't seen one that was truly like that in a while now, and with three different possibilities, accounting for the hexagon form lacking an inverse due to that being identical to rotation and the nested equilateral trigon forms necessarily being, what with them being inverses, a complementary pair on the meta-level, then the three forms only reinforces it all as now the overall meta-structure of possibilities is itself a trigon, though only isosceles and not equilateral as would be ideal, and with it being brought on by deliberate choice, then that would only _further_ cement the meaning of the entire structure. Wait, what if- yes! Rather than an isosceles, the meta-structure could the formed by mirroring and layering the inverse equilateral trigons in a layout such that each end would connect to the hexagon's inner angles creating a single super-form, with the internal component forms complex yet perfectly balanced, mirrored, and contained precisely by the hexagonal form, _and_ this new overall structure would also in itself lack an inverse once rotation is accounted for! Of course however, in order to form the super-form from the meta-structure, there would have to be some form of potent unification at play, otherwise it would just remain in the previous meta-structure where it could shift between the three various forms which, while all stable, lack the even greater stability of the super-form. Hmm…"

Partway through, when Jaune and Ren had more and less lost understanding of what Memnol was saying, they went back to slowly enjoying breakfast, only partly listening due to the sheer enthusiasm oozing from Memnol on the subject, which indeed had quite the amount of geometry by the sound.

Ren said eventually, "So, what is all of that supposed to mean?"

Memnol said, "If you'll take stock in geometric pseudo-divination, your relationship would likely be a highly stable one, to the point where a full split would be, well it'd only be a possibility in that a notably rabid statistician will force you to acknowledge that it is _technically_ not zero, though even they must admit it appears slightly less likely than underwater spontaneous combustion."

Memnol continued to muse again in silence for some solid number of minutes, and as Ren was drinking some tea and thinking on that, Memnol continued, "Yes, I've decided. Simply contact me and I'll do as I can at the time to assist, pay for it out of pocket myself even, when you and Ms. Valkyrie decide to marry."

_This_ appeared to be the way to make Ren lose his cool the most, given that his immediate reaction was to briefly choke on the amount of tea he was drinking for about half a second, followed by inhaling, coughing, and nearly sputtering simultaneously, which managed to get the tea more spots than not, mostly messing up the breakfast foods already on the table, and causing Jaune to question after a startled sound, "How do you drink tea that hot?!"

Ren, after a few solid seconds of trying to process, the pink now on his cheeks firmly remaining despite his mental effort, just said, "Aura. Worth it for good tea." Then he looked at Memnol, and rather than say or ask anything else, he asked, " _When?_ "

Memnol replied, "A Faunus I may not be, but Illithids just as well have darkvision. Neither of you appeared displeased this morning, but then again you were unconscious at the time, but then yet again, that means that at least one of you quite deliberately chose that, and should the other have noticed, they didn't seem to stop it in any noticeable way."

Jaune asked, "Huh, what do you mean?"

Memnol said, "Not my place to tell. Secrets have power, Mr. Arc. Even poorly kept ones, secrets have power."

At this point, as the breakfast stuff had been mostly rotated out and before they could continue, most of the girls returned to the study, now dressed for the day, though as far as they could tell Nora was still busy. With that they traded places, all of them to eat breakfast while the guys went off to the showers or baths. Memnol closing the door behind him as he went, as his guests did, went for a proper shower.

Only to see, as the bathroom door opened, a fully dressed Nora Valkyrie quite clearly waiting and giving him a 'come in' and a 'be quiet' gesture.

Memnol closed the door behind him and said, "I presume you heard myself and Mr. Ren, Ms. Valkyrie?"

Memnol could tell that she seemed to have shifted her energy from bubbly to nervous earlier, and in a few moments Nora said, "You think adding a green streak could really bring us together like that?"

Memnol chuckled for a second and said, in a way that was practically identical to the way one would teach a child something, "It wouldn't just be the streak alone that would cement it at its most potent. It would require meaning and purpose behind it, understand? Just doing so now, without any greater meaning, wouldn't work as well."

Nora nodded and said, "I see," before managing to switch right over back to bubbly and say, "Well, that's all. See you once you're done!"

Before Nora moved much at all, Memnol said, "Ms. Valkyrie."

Nora turned on her heel and said, "Yeah?"

Memnol said, "Firstly, how did you manage to slip past Ruby and Ms. Xiao Long?"

Nora said, "I hid under the bed."

Memnol nodded and said, "Quite simple. Secondly, before you leave, I'd recommend running the sink mildly warm, wetting your hair, taking a towel for it, and entering through the main hall entrance. They already believe you're just still in the shower, might as well let them figure the cover on their own, although if you want extra certainty, add some touches of water around the collar of your shirt as well, applied from the inside and up."

Nora said, "Oh, thanks!"

The moment Nora was out, Memnol locked the door, chucked another Prestidigitation at his clothes, and let himself relax for some time with a proper bath, even if it had the proportions of a shallow swimming pool.

After some time in, Memnol sighed, and even knowing it wouldn't actually reach, turned to an old sort-of habit, and after reminding himself that he was the one to specify just how sound-proof the design of each of the walls was, said, "Vecna, we know that I _will_ bring it back, into an age so great that to call it golden would be demeaning. We know you can't aid me here, or actually hear me, but you know that's not quite as big a deal for me as it would be for a lot of the cult. Regardless, the reason I'm speaking to you. Their potential marriage, and my offer to fund it. I've done the geometry on it, we know it would be incredibly stable, and so far as I can see, it would lean towards Law, and converting Valkyrie to Law would be nice, or at the least away from Chaos, every little bit, and all that sort. But you know that that isn't the real main reason, of course. It would get me a frankly incredible amount of goodwill and trust and such from both of them, and while I'm not too hopeful on Valkyrie's end, we know that Ren could easily be useful. I wasn't lying yesterday. You know that it would be nearly perfect if I could get Ren as an ambassador, a fellow man of Law, or so I believe and hope at the moment, he would stand as an ideal for both local and foreign to strive to by then, with barely a few nudges from now. They'd all see or at least hear about him; calm, reasonable, with a stable and happy marriage, in a highly respected office, who's acknowledged for his work and is confident without particular arrogance. He would be envied, and when they'd all look to see just how he got there, how he had all he has, they'd see _Law_. You know that to have him as one of the first would set an incredible precedent as well."

After a long moment of silence, he let out another sigh and said, "You know that I'm not overly torn up about my banishment, that I almost consider it a blessing of sorts in hindsight, freed from the meddling of gods. Although, you actually _earned_ your godhood, which is among one of the greatest reasons I actually respect you. We know what was likely the actual reason I got banished, I wasn't just coincidentally enthralling a bunch of elves, although they do last longer. It _was_ a deliberate attack against Moonbow's church. You know that I intended to overthrow her, take her place in the pantheon, probably kill her to be safe after stamping out whatever worship of her I could find, make a big show of it and all," he let out a brief laugh, "I even had my whole portfolio planned out. The Moon, obviously, Law, Magic, and Secrets. It would've been a full well coherent combination, too, more related than elves and the moon, I think. I suppose keeping the blood war going might've had a hand in it too, since if she discovered that plan, she full well could've believed that I'd side with Asmodeus. Although," another pause, "You know that I've always venerated you above him. You both have my respect of course, but you more so. You _earned_ it, you were, well, a man once. Like me. Well, that's been enough of my rambling semi-prayers for now. Thank you for listening Vecna. Tricks of the Hand and sight of the Eye guide me."

Memnol soon got out and rather than put back on his old Boots of Tracklessness, instead went for the new Shoes of Swiftness, which Memnol felt the effects of immediately. He was twice as fast as a start, had better motor control like from some well-made Gloves of Dexterity, he knew he could keep his balance without trying or take a fall much easier, climbing and jumping too, and he could even dodge _through_ a fireball or lightning bolt with a few motions the way a rogue could, even if he still didn't exactly understand _how_ , beyond, of course, Magic. He knew when he had the shoes made they'd be extremely useful, he'd used similar before and leaving footprints again was a small price to pay to him, but he'd forgotten just _how_ useful they were. Disguised as a pair of respectable dress shoes, instead of the traditional, but rather more obvious, boots with lightning bolts on them. The lightning bolt designs were on the inside of the shoe, at the bottoms of the soles, in this case. The fact that they were a perfect fit and always would be, as most worn magic items resize themselves to the wearer, was just a bonus at that point.

Soon enough he was heading back to the study, no longer needing Loom as assistance now though still carrying it with him, and heard the tail end of whatever Nora was saying, "... Worth it."

He decided to put his skills at hiding in plain sight, or rather within 10 feet of any shadow that wasn't his own, to use and slipped in to listen properly. To his own surprise, Blake's eyes followed him, and he remembered his newfound size might have counteracted some of his skill. Although Blake soon returned to looking into the distance, as she seemed to be trying to figure something out by the look on her.

Just after Memnol had come in, Jaune said, "That reminds me, who still has their favor left?"

Memnol chose that moment to speak and stop hiding, surprising a few of them, "Yourself, Mr. Arc, as well as Ms. Nikhos, Mr. Ren, and Weiss. Hm, Team Warn, if rearranged."

At 'the trying to speak without being obvious' look Weiss gave him, he added telepathically to her, " _What you are likely thinking of is the reward, not the favor, as you seem to have forgotten."_

Memnol sat down and said, "I hope I was a satisfactory host so far. It was agreeable to have you all around last night."

Pyrrha was the first one to notice, and said, "You're not using Loom to walk anymore, you've recovered?"

Memnol said, as a deliberate non-sequitur that only implied it was related to the question, "I've even made myself a pair of properly respectable shoes."

After a pause to have a drink, a sign of an obvious topic change, Memnol said, "Oh, I realize that it's been brought up twice before but never acted on, Ruby?"

Ruby said, "Yeah?"

Memnol said, "Would you care to try an adamantine blade in your scythe for a time?"

Ruby beamed, and said, "YesabsolutelyrightnowImean- Please?"

Memnol laughed a moment and said, "I believe this is the case from what I've seen, but to confirm, is the blade in some way detachable or removable from the rest of the scythe itself?"

Ruby nodded, not bothering over trivial things like words or thinking too hard about his question when an entirely new metal for weapons was waiting.

Memnol said, "Then as soon as we can get to the detached blade, I can convert it to-"

By then, Memnol was interrupted by Ruby rushing out with her Semblance, Yang checking her scroll confirming that she was moving extremely fast towards the weapon lockers, and by the time she could even say that Ruby was in the workshops, then returning, then back inside with Crescent Rose mostly unfolded and Ruby straight out cradling the detached blade and scythe in her arms.

As Memnol stood up, Ruby had started asking, "Okay, convert? How do we do that? Do you have a room in here that we're going to use, do we need to go back to the workshop? How's it going to affect the weight? Heavier, lighter, and the-"

Memnol finished casting Perfected Polymorph at that point, and said, "There, it's adamantine now, and assuming you made it from steel, then it should still be the same weight."

Ruby stood there for a moment, looking at the dark metal, before rushing back out in a blur.

Memnol said, "Well. I admit, adamantine is quite the useful metal, but that's certainly a new reaction."

Yang said, mostly to her team, "I think we should leave her, she'll be at it for a while."

Weiss said, "What exactly do you mean by 'at it'?"

Yang said, looking at her scroll, "She's already at one of the training rooms-"

She was interrupted when her scroll vibrated, and in her shock at the image that popped up that Ruby sent, Yang just said, "Huh. Apparently some of the dummies have a center of reinforced steel."

At the looks of confusion, Yang turned around her scroll, to show a photo of one of the normally quite sturdy training dummies, with a _clean_ cut, right through the steel apparently at the center, bisecting it horizontally. Then another photo came through as everyone was looking at the first, showing the blade's still extreme sharpness, undamaged after cutting through, clearly afterward as the dummy's halves were in the background.

After Yang turned the scroll back to herself and saw the new picture too, Weiss had said, "Memnol, how hard _is_ adamantine?"

Memnol said, "To adamantine, most things that aren't also adamantine are about as effective as a thick stack of paper. Don't bother worrying for the blade, Ruby could cause quite the amount of architectural damage if she ever let it drag."

Weiss said, "So you've just given Ruby a super-metal that she knows can cleanly cut reinforced steel?"

Memnol said, "Incorporated into her scythe directly."

At this, her team shared a meaningful look.

After a few moments of silence, Memnol said, "Well then. I do hope I've been a good host, and managed this 'sleepover' to satisfaction, but I'm afraid I've some various plans for today that mean I simply must be leaving somewhat sooner than later. If nothing else, I'll likely see you all in class tomorrow. Until next time, pleasant day and evening and such to all."

With that, Memnol disappeared, though rather than teleport, as you can't properly teleport into or out of an extradimensional space like a Magnificent Mansion, he used his Amulet to Plane Shift over to his Sewer Lair's astral location, then again to the material version. Once there he collected his Bag of Holding and further improved Amulet of Creation, as he had now decided to call it, though he tossed the Amulet back so that way Move Earth, a spell with a rather self-explanatory name, could be added onto it with a command word, to cut out the casting time. This was followed by setting the remaining Wight on making a third Wight. From there, with some amount of re-sorting what went into what pocket, pouch, bag, or haversack later, coupled with the Decanter water to ice to Polymorph that into stone, and judicious use of Wall of Stone, a Fabricate, and Disintegrates to clean up any lingering mess he didn't need, and Memnol had begun to dedicate the next hour and 20 minutes in real-time, 40 hours for him, to making a Stone Golem. Although by the end, the actual time taken would be around 2 hours real-time, given that he had to leave to eat roughly every quarter of an hour- roughly 8 hours for him - and one of those stops was to a White Fang base, where he followed the same pattern of finding a lone guard or lookout, incapacitating them in some way, in this case it was paralysis from a Death Attack, which was somewhat less fortunate for them than being knocked unconscious, and extracting and munching on their brain. Feel open to insert suitably harrowing dying thoughts for this particular White Fang grunt, if you wish. That and the Wright had made the other one rather quickly, so he set both of them to making another two Wrights, and while 5 total might have been mildly cramped for the sewer lair, it would work out far better in the proper lair, or at least that's what Memnol thought of it.

* * *

Back with the teams, they had soon left the mansion, Team JNPR going to their dorm to manage some homework they hadn't finished quite yet, Team RWBY to go collect the R of the team. Of course, it took them a little while given that Yang gladly took the time to just slightly brag to any of her friends she passed about spending part of the weekend in a literal mansion with feasts and drinks.

Soon enough the Team reunited in time to see Ruby being reassured that she wasn't in any sort of trouble for this, and they could absolutely handle a good number of dummies being utterly trashed. Once again, for some reason that was hard to discern, the academy that trained the people who spent their lives to serve as a constant vigil for civilization was apparently rather well funded.

Once they had properly gotten back together, Ruby saw Blake's expression and asked, "Hey Blake, is something up?"

After a visible moment of internal debate, Blake sighed and said, "I need a thesaurus and something to write on."

Ruby said, confused, "Sorry?"

Blake said, "No, my bad, I mean I've been trying to figure out who we can talk to about the whole, conspiracy, the clue that Memnol gave us. I've been thinking of it like a mystery novel, but I feel like I just _barely_ can't figure it out like this. Does anyone remember exactly what he said?"

Without missing a beat, Weiss said, "'You may speak to the black-winged one, and he who works behind his face, for the two conspire beneath the aftermath of their fraud.'" Then, after a brief pause, Weiss said in response to the looks she got, "I wrote it down. Exact wording matters a lot in The Game. At least, I've always been told that."

The rest of the team decided to roll with it and went off to the library to try and figure it out, although that task would take them a few hours, since they kind of put it off to also end up doing homework, and also play a round of Remnant: The Game first. Well, one normal round, then messing with the rules for the next few rounds.

* * *

Later on, Memnol had finished with the golem and had just put the finishing touches on it. Now that it should be complete, all he had to do was try and give an order, and it would confirm or deny some of his thoughts and help with quite the amount. Memnol ordered the golem to take two steps backwards and three steps forwards.

A few moments later, it was one step ahead of where it started, and Memnol felt like he was as well, though in a distinctly less literal sense. With this Memnol confirmed that there were indeed elemental spirits that could be used to bind and complete Golems, and that made Memnol hopeful that it meant there would also be elemental planes, and slightly more importantly, proper elementals. That meant, to Memnol's enjoyment, summoning spells were probably 'back on the menu'.

Memnol stepped outside of the Crunch Zones to spend the remaining amount of roughly an hour real-time for the Amulet Wright to finish, since apparently it was genuinely cheaper and faster for him to build a golem, and sat down for a moment, taking some brief time to think about his current plans, and just how to go about them, letting idle or semi-related but not fully related thoughts drift through his mind.

Ardent into Wyrm Wizard seemed like a decent idea for now, since even if there wasn't an actual dragon or similar available, they weren't _strictly_ necessary, and he had often wanted to try out 'the other kid's toys', to put it one way. An arcane Miracle did have _quite_ the appeal to him.

He got up, and decided that he may as well look into what he saw last night. He invisibly teleported off to an alleyway near the harbor, and walked out visible. Walking for a while to a new cafe, he bought a newspaper, enjoyed the reactions of the employees when they noticed, and sat down to have a proper read through.

* * *

"Tower!" Blake said suddenly, smacking her hand against the table as she got it, and continued when the rest of the table looked at her, "It did take a thesaurus to figure it out; A synonym for fraud is con, the 'aftermath' of that in the hint is spire, and spires are found at the tops of towers, so below that would be the tower itself!"

After a moment of thinking, Ruby's head shot up in realization and she said, "Headmaster Ozpin. The two most important towers in Vale are the CCT Tower and Beacon Tower, and the beacon tower-"

Yang picked up, "Is a clock tower, and his office, where he works behind the clock face. And since he's the headmaster, it's his tower and his clock face."

Ruby said, "Then who's the Black-Winged one?"

Weiss said, "Someone who works closely with Ozpin, since the two 'conspire' together, at least. He didn't give as much on them, so let's just think, what obviously has actual, literal black wings?"

After just a moment, before most of them could really switch over what they thought about, Blake said, "Ruby, Yang, didn't you guys say you were related to that huntsman who took Memnol on that reinforcement a couple weeks ago?"

Yang said, "Yeah."

Ruby picked it up and said, "That's our uncle Qro-" and stopped the sentence dead.

After saying it out loud, it just felt obvious, and she shared a 'what in the world does this mean' look with her sister.

It was, in fact, obvious enough that Weiss straight out asked them, "How did you not see that?"

When they gave their answer, well, rather than prioritize what was possibly more important, Weiss instead could only say one thing while Blake sat in surprised silence,

"It's spelled with a _Q_?!"


	17. Mild Rumours

The full team had returned to their room to try and figure out what to do now, well the middle half of Team RWBY was figuring that out, the outer half didn't do that at all and instead proceeded to have a bit of a moment. Namely, repeatedly wondering all sorts of questions relating to their uncle, which, despite the repetition of the questions to themselves, certainly weren't being answered any time soon at this rate.

Weiss and Blake had agreed that it would be best to just let them wear themselves out for the night, and use the week to figure it out. That, and by chance Weiss and Blake had both remembered reading and liking a book in common some long time ago, so they decided they might as well talk about that. It wasn't as though it were any less productive then what the other two decided on.

* * *

Memnol felt he had gotten somewhat lucky as he read the newspaper that he'd come across and 'hired' the thieves he had, they seemed to have got to work rather quickly.

"Look, it's him!"

"Seriously?"

"How do you go from human to _that?_ "

"I heard from one girl who's friend's friend asked Ozpin that it was his Semblance."

"Again, seriously?"

"Semblances, man."

"I've never heard of a semblance doing that doing that before."

"I don't know if it was, I was there, I saw when his Aura broke, it happened just after."

" _Oh joy,"_ Memnol thought, " _A viewing gallery just for me. I suppose both 'Out of Sight, Out of Mind' and leaving them to their devices hasn't let the rumor mill shift any over the past- week. Right, it's only been a week for them I suppose."_

"Right, you're the same year as him!"

"How do you keep forgetting that?"

"We've been friends for ages, sometimes I forget, okay?"

"Fair."

"Anyway, come on, tell us about him?"

"In a moment, you guys talk first, okay?"

Memnol thought, " _Even with my improved senses since the transformation, I can barely hear them. I suppose normally listening in on them would be less than important, but I don't have anything too pressing I need to get to right now, so I may as well."_

Memnol ordered IA Silver to stand nearby, and with the ability to Scry its surroundings, if within a mile, that came with it being an Ice Assassin, listened in without as much strain. After with some more mundane conversation happening first, he soon figured out their names; Olive, Tann, Laz, and Sil.

Olive said, "Alright, so I'll start from the beginning, although we all saw that he was put on the reserve, right?"

Laz said, "Yeah."

Olive said, "Okay. First day of classes, first class, Professor Oobleck's class, he heads straight for the corner of class. Not too odd, some people are just shy. Class goes by normally, right until the end. I was taking some time, cause me being me, I drop my lucky pen when I try to put it away. Then, I hear him pretty much interrogating a girl, a second-year if I remember, with rabbit ears, about being a faunus."

Tann said, "Seriously?"

Laz said, "Jerk."

Sil said, "I know Velvet, she's cool, what the hell?"

Olive said, "But that's not quite it. He was acting like he'd never even heard of faunus before. Asking questions about really obvious stuff, like 'Can Faunus have kids with humans?', stuff you just pick up in life, you know. I will admit, I never would've wondered if any of the extra parts could be vestigim- vestia-"

Tann said, teasingly, "Big words got you stuck again?"

Olive said, "Oh shut up. Ve-sti-gi-al, vestigial. You know, not really used, like penguin wings, I think."

Tann said, "Okay, clueless and a bit of a jerk isn't what I've heard at all. You having us on?"

Oliva said, "I'm getting to it! Anyways, I'm thinking I've got a handle on the guy, but it turns out maybe he was having a funk or something. Same day, he gets the first fight of the year, and I swear you could _see_ the exact moment he goes into fight mode. His stance changes just a little bit, he puts on a robe of all things-"

Tann said, "Did he actually trap the arena?"

Olive said, "Not the whole thing, but he surrounded himself all around the front and sides with caltrops. Then I swear, it's just before the match starts when I saw that shift in his eyes. Nothing in them, just in how he was looking around."

Laz said, "What do you mean?"

Olive said, "I mean, before he seemed like he was just running on auto, just going through things. This when the guy we've heard of started up. Now at this point I'm already watching him closely, so I get to spot a few things. Mainly, after he checks himself and Cardin, for just a second I swear he checked the crowd. Then you know the rest of that one I bet, 'Is that also a gun?', two hits and the match is over, stops swinging in a second, 'Prep time and a plan', all of that. I got the part after that that I don't think anybody else knows though. I stay behind on purpose this time, and what do I see but him taking some golden slip from a pocket, and Norris I think her name is, just goes up and plucks it, being playful and that. But Memnol, he's not having any of that. I swear, the room dropped a straight few degrees when he asked for it back. Then comes the interesting part,"

Laz said, "That wasn't the interesting part?"

Olive said, "Nope. Long story short on that, don't try to grab his dagger ever for whatever reason, it weakens you if it doesn't like you."

Tann said, "Excuse me? The long version?"

Olive said, "Apparently this soul-art thing we barely hear about, it can make some wicked stuff. If you're too energetic a person or something like that, that dagger just drains you for trying to hold it. He says it'd even killed some people who tried to rob him before."

Sil said, "Sheesh, that's got to be a bit of a moment. One moment you're sitting down eating lunch, next thing you know a pickpocket just _drops_ next to you."

Olive said, "Yeah. Anyway, end of that, and I hear he's going to the library. I head over ahead of him since I'm a pretty curious person as you all know-"

Tann said, "Stalker's the word."

Olive said, "Shush, you! Anyway, I get there and try to act natural, you know, _blend in-_ "

Tann said, "You seriously used your semblance for this?"

Olive said, "Brief invisibility has its perks!"

" _Note to self,"_ Memnol thought, " _The Permanancy'd effects, including my See Invisibility, failed on my way into Remnant, I need to re-apply those once I have the chance and order the IA's to always keep a hand on their weapons if possible."_

Olive said, "Anyways, I'm listening really carefully, and while he definitely knew what a library was, he sure didn't expect it to be free. Anyway, next thing I know, he heads to the nonfiction, and no warning, just steps into the air and vanishes. I think it was that thing Team JCTH was talking about last week."

Laz said, "Wasn't that his semblance then?"

Tann said, "How are we supposed to know? If nobody overheard this soul-art stuff from him I'd say he's got, what, five semblances?"

Olive said, "Anyway, you guys know a decent bit of the rest, and most of it seems true from what I can tell, 3 million lien ring, turns stuff in on the way out, freezing an army of Grimm, that stuff. Honestly, past a few moments where he's generally polite at least, he's honestly pretty quiet."

Sil said, "Wait, you think this is him trying to be on the down-low? The same guy who, his second fight of the year, while still recovering and having _changed races_ , challenges a team four on one and wipes them in seconds with _lightning_? Scratch that, wipes CRDL, in seconds? They may be a bunch of absolute pricks, but pretty much everybody knows that they've got some pretty up there aura's for first years, and Cardin's supposedly about average for a mid-year second year. And seriously, did he really say the whole 'past tense' thing?"

Olive said, "Yep. I'll admit, I was very happy not to have my name or team up there first, the ones that did looked crazy nervous."

Laz said, "Anyway, back to the main thing, have any of you ever seen a faunus like _that_ before?"

Tann said, "Not on land, but I think it's not too impossible for underwater."

Sil said, "Has anyone asked the teams he hangs out with about him yet?"

Olive said, "Yeah, but they either don't know much more or just aren't telling. Apparently he's just fine with serving alcohol though when they come over to- It feels odd to call it 'his place' like it's an actual house and not just some spot in the air that apparently leads to one. But that's pretty much all that anyone's heard from them about him. Otherwise they've been turned away or he's been sitting with them, and putting aside asking about someone sitting like two feet away, we've all seen him around at least once now, right?"

Sil said, "Yeah, and I have to admit, mixing that height, those clothes, that staff, that voice, and _that_ face is pretty much going to guarantee that people in the hall are going to step over when they see him. I know I have. It took me a moment to realize I had even done it."

Olive said, "I don't think he notices it and, well, I've got a bit of a theory that's kind of related and it may sound ridiculous, but, well- Okay, this'll make sense in a moment. I've seen the way he walked, before and after being a faunus, and I think I recognized it."

Laz said, "Wait, what, what do you mean?"

Olive said, "I might've mentioned it before, but when I was maybe eight my family went on a vacation to visit Atlas, see some sights and all of that, and anyway, by sheer coincidence we end up at a museum the same day Jacques Schnee is doing some donation thing. I swear, the way I remember him walking and the way I remember Human-nol walking are identical, that sort of 'I know exactly what I'm doing and you should really get out of my way' kind of walk."

Sil said, "And the other one?"

Olive said, "Different day, we're catching a bullhead tour around the city, we spot _Nicholas_ Schnee a little way in the distance near the private section, it was one of those half-public half-private kinds of ports, and he's got this cane and is clearly using it. But he sure as hell wasn't hobbling or anything, he had this kind of, dignity to it, you know?"

Sil said, "Alright, and what does this have to do with him not noticing people stepping aside?"

Olive said, "I mean, he must be used to it, having picked up how he walks and seeing how people step aside growing up, stepping aside for-"

Tann said, "No. Just, no. I'm not even going to let you say that out loud, because then I'd never again get to call you out on what the stupidest thing you've said so far is without adding second to that. Why would Mrs. Schnee even agree to- We know that it can't be Jacques Schnee, we've all heard about the whole 'Awakened' rumor!"

After a pause, Olive said very quickly, "Secret lovechild with another man's wife who watched and emulated his true father from a distance after being told by his adopted father who awakened him at the behest of his mother to tell him sooner."

After another, longer pause, Laz said, "Olive, you're good at hearing things, but _by the Brothers,_ you're an idiot sometimes."

Olive said, "Oh says you, you barely talk in sentences."

Laz said, "One hundred word limit per conversation. Makes life much better. Only thirty words left for this one."

Tann said, "Regardless, do any of you think he's going to actually address any of this at some point?"

Sil said, "I don't think he knows any of this, he's hardly around to hear it. Adds to his mystery I think. That and again, you try bringing any of this up where he might actually hear you. Seriously, we're twenty-five feet out, in a decently noisy cafe, behind a semblance- thanks Tann-, and still trying not to talk too loud."

Laz said, "Do you think he'd care that much?"

Sil said, "I don't know, maybe? Maybe not? She's the one who has classes with him."

Tann said, "In fact, you know what, just go over to him now and ask."

Olive said, "What!?"

Tann said, "Yeah, come on. Go over, tell him you heard some rumors, ask him about them, see how he reacts."

Olive said, "Are you serious?"

Sil said, "Come on, I don't think he bites."

Olive said, "Why don't you talk to the guy with reverb then?"

Sil said, "Nope, not how it works. You're still the one who has classes with him."

Laz pushed Olive out from where she was sitting and said, "If you need an opener, he's clearly read the news."

Olive stood there for a few moments, looked back at her friends, took a long breath, reminded herself she was flung off a cliff earlier in the month and was fine, and walked up towards Memnol.

Memnol canceled the Scrying effect to focus on his surroundings and, because he could and had the necessary will to mess with people as a Wizard, suddenly flicked his eyes directly over to Olive as she was approaching, causing her to more than slightly startle, and pause, before continuing over.

Once she had walked over to his table Olive said, "Hey, Memnol, right?"

Memnol said, quite dryly, "I am indeed Memnol Elodyr. You are?"

Olive said, "Ah- Olive. We have a few classes together."

Memnol said, "Ah, yes. We haven't met before but I do remember you by appearance now. What is it?"

Olive said, "Well, I noticed that you had read the paper, and, I wanted to know what you thought of it."

Memnol was silent for a moment, to look like he was thinking, though he did decide on trying to plant one particular rumor, and said, "Hm. Some of the earlier ideas were plausible, but quite frankly the ones near the end were laughable. First of all," he picked up the paper and flipped it to the page he wanted and pointed to it as he spoke, "The idea that the Schnee corporation would need to buy this one specific newspaper is frankly ridiculous," " _Although writing that in the story was a decent move to prevent them from doing so without giving it legitimacy,"_ "As is the idea that I would let the White Fang in their current state use my image in this sort of way without giving them quite the reckoning. The rest of the article and paper are decent however."

Olive, tucking away that bit of knowledge about Memnol's apparent dislike for the current White Fang, said, "Yeah, that was pretty ridiculous. Speaking of, how do you feel about the rumors about you?"

Memnol raised where an eyebrow would be and said, "Rumors? Such as?"

Olive said, "Well, I know I heard at least one that said you planned to read the entire library, but I think that was a joke."

Memnol said, mentally sending an IA around a few corners to get themselves disguised with a Veil to give him an excuse to leave the conversation and deciding to give them something else to latch on to, "Only the non-fiction, and I still have a little ways to go on that."

A moment later, before Olive could recompose herself from that, a man in a grey suit with the Weave Solutions Corporation logo on his silver tie walked up, tapped Memnol on the shoulder, and gestured to a watch on his wrist that, if one looked closely enough, was neither ticking nor at the correct time.

Memnol said, "Excuse me, while it has been good to speak with you Ms. Olive, I'm afraid I have something to attend to. Pleasant day," then proceeded to get up and leave with the man, who was IA Silver in fact.

Some moments after walking off Memnol left to go buy a decent compass to convert into a Greater Gate Compass briefly within the sewer lair, figuring it would be quite useful in the whole process he was starting to undertake with the Epic Spell pair he intended to make, the whole thing taking roughly ten minutes and a Wish expended but not cast to provide the spell, Find the Path, for the compass.

As Memnol held it, he reflected on just how useful a compass that always pointed to any area you thought of, or the nearest portal there, and always did so correctly was incredibly useful. He of course gave it a few tests, watching it spin as he specified Beacon, his future lair site in Menagerie, Roman and Neo's Patch safehouse, and to give it a proper test for an area he hadn't been to or seen, the Branwen tribe camp central gathering area, and the needle dutifully swung around and pointed right over to the east. At least he assumed that was east, the compass didn't actually work much as a compass anymore. By this point, the Amulet had finally finished being improved, so he sent out the new orders of where each IA was going to be.

To recap and summarize it; Gold and Red remained on continuous Memnol guard duty, Silver served as a third until it would split off in Atlas, White remained in low orbit to observe the single scroll from the Ars Factum chapter of the Nether Scrolls at all times just in case it _somehow_ stumbled on the key to reading it as Memnol under no circumstances wanted to miss the secret to something as powerful as _Artifact Creation_ \- It was also quite hard to steal the Quess Ar Teranthvar in the first place and he was going to get the most out of them, especially once he decided the time was right to actually sit down to read the Planus Mechanus chapter which was the only other chapter he had yet to read- and to shatter that gem in case Memnol ever permanently died, Blue and Bronze were on Torchwick and Neo duty, Brass and Copper would be left to Beacon patrolling, and finally Memnol would be peeling off Black and Green from Beacon to manage the construction of the new lair and guard it.

Meeting Black and Green would be why Memnol was in the library at this newer, later, moment, as it was an accessible enough area, and he got to make far more progress on the nonfiction, though now with one or two brief spotters that went off, probably to further solidify that new rumor. After he had absently put his hand on a book and learned quite the amount about Abeline the pre-war seamstress and her frankly incessant pining over an aquatic-based faunus man, he took a closer look and realized that he had reached the biographies. Going over what was what in the decimal system again and what would be after these, Memnol made a rather executive decision and decided that he was finished with the nonfiction, given that he'd get most of the history from any textbooks he got for Doctor Oobleck's classes in the future.

This is why he happened to be sitting down rather near to the entrance and idly observing his surroundings, taking the moment to give himself a brief break, when Mr. Phillips woke up in a moment, not jumping but certainly seeming to wake perfectly rested, without any morning sluggishness, which was particularly rare at his age.

Memnol observed this and noticed a new sort of consideration to his actions, of someone who's gained a sort of clearheadedness they hadn't really known they were missing until now. The moment Mr. Phillips spotted Memnol, he looked at him up and down, and his eyes gained an unmistakable glint of clarity.

Then Mr. Phillips said, in very well-spoken _Aquan_ , "You're not just a faunus. You're a Mind Flayer, I remember it all now. Ulitharid too, by the look, right? Yeah, six of em, Ulitharid for sure."

Then quite the thing clicked into place for Memnol and he replied, in Aquan as well, "Nor are you completely faunus yourself, I realize Mr. Phillips. If I hazarded a guess, some sort of Aboleth heritage finally kicked in?"

There was a pause for a long, long while until eventually Mr. Phillips cracked first, laughed a little, and said, "It's been trying for a while, now that I see it. I really thought my own memories were just odd dreams. Well, my last few progenitors' memories, but still, if you know anything about us, then you know that's not much of a distinction. Ha, 'us' already!"

Memnol gave a dry laugh and said, "No, it certainly isn't. Last few now? I take it the diluted heritage doesn't quite let your memories stretch back to the origin of everything?"

Mr. Phillips grumbled for a moment and said, "Sadly, no. It only goes back by about ten progenitors. So I only have the general cultural knowledge of being cast down, rather than the firsthand experience."

Memnol said, "Shame, that. It would have been nice to have a first-hand source on the less recent local history."

Mr. Phillips chuckled and said, "Couldn't help you with that, I'm afraid. My progenitors weren't Remnan, just like I take you aren't either by that."

Memnol said, "Really now? How did they manage to end up here then?"

Phillips said, "Nine progenitors ago tried to develop and work a magical experiment, the memories are hazy, which feels _wrong_ let me tell you, but I'm fairly confident it had something to do with both the Weave and Shadow Weave, and after blacking out they're in unfamiliar waters and dying at a very awkward pace, just enough so the eighth can be made."

Memnol said, "And let me guess, a few progenitors after that, and then you start to 'go native' as it were?"

Phillips said, "Only took the one. This one honestly crazy aquatic bound faunus, it was probably more isolation and boredom that led us to, experiment. The other memories explain a lot of my otherwise unexplained tastes, and I mean in _all_ areas. Always wondered what I occasionally saw in Goodwitch. Not counting the obvious of course."

Soon enough the IA's Green and Black reported they had arrived, and Memnol said, "Well, I do need to be going soon. Anything else before I leave, care to suddenly panic about your heritage or something like that?"

Phillips said, "On the first one, why Aquan? For me it's because of the Aboleth memories, thanks for kickstarting those by the way, might've taken another descendant or two on their own if they stuck at all, but you?"

Memnol said as he started to walk out of the room with the IA's, "It's one of the best languages for underwater communication. That and I've had need to speak with Aboleths and certain elementals before."

Phillips said before Memnol left, "And for the second thing, Nah. Turns out all these memories don't really change all that much for me practically. I'm not going to be going out of my way to Ozpin about it before you bother about that, I like what I've got, so as long as we keep it that way, we're still on good terms."

Memnol said as he left, "Fair enough, particularly if they were always part of you in some way, after all. Well, pleasant day to you Mr. Phillips."

Phillips said to Memnol, "You as well, young Mr. Elodyr." After Memnol was gone and Phillips figured he was in the clear, he stopped his scroll's recording and after some additions sent it off to Ozpin, and started typing like crazy all he remembered about mind flayers. As both of them knew, Phillips' earlier statement was a complete and utter boldfaced lie.

Regardless, Memnol got on his way in taking the stone golem over to his pending base site, which was a slightly more convoluted dance than one would initially think, given both that as golems tend to be, this one was also immune to most magic, though he probably could have just teleported, but also that he wanted to make sure his solution for the more universally magic immune golems worked as well. In the span of half a minute and two Gate spells, one to bridge between Material and Astral and walk the golem through to a waiting spot, and another to actually take them back to the Material lair site. Memnol then handed IA Green the Amulet of Creation, and proceeded to, with the IA's after ordering it not to stop them in any way, break the golem entirely by the head. IA Green soon enough used the now mundane stone left behind as the basis for the first Wall of Stone of many, and Memnol figured that now that that was underway, he could take some time to go back to the wonderful, wonderful dragon continent, always so plentiful with grimm to kill.

Doing some rough math as Memnol teleported over to it, he figured that even though he figured he'd need roughly 1.8 Thousand dead Grimm before he could take a step at becoming an Ardent, after refreshing with his best Thought Bottle, due to the way the growth would work after going from Human to Ulitharid, mainly to gain that nice Magic Mantle since as far as he knew it should let him treat magic like psionics and vice versa, which would be a massive boost to him in a frankly mean number of ways.

* * *

Ozpin was having a pretty nice day, all things considered. No incidents this week beyond a minor issue quickly resolved by Glynda and Cardin Winchester of all students, Ozpin would gladly take Cardin treating the less glamorous duty of reigning in his team seriously any day, and while hearing Qrow report that Memnol 'Turned a man to ash without missing a step' was on one hand somewhat disheartening, on the other hand he was also just doing what Ozpin asked again and guarding Amber, and ultimately it was a good string of successful missions from his older years that left him with a pleasant feeling.

Then the audio message from Howard came in, subtitled by the librarian for convenience even. Then partway through that he received plentiful bullet points about 'Mind Flayers', only long enough in total to be a primer, with a little extra on 'Ulitharids', and he'd soon learn why diet was typed out as ' _ **Diet**_ ' to be emphasized once he read it. It bears particular note however that this primer did not have everything in it. For instance, while it did note the staggering difference in average Mind Flayer Intelligence and average human intelligence, it quite lacked the knowledge of their Psionic capabilities, their telepathic capabilities, and even the near-signature Mind Blast which could stun everything in an entire 60-foot cone, usable as often as they please, which would be a pretty important thing to note.

Though quite frankly, what was indeed there already bothered him to a decent degree, and did worry him an amount, but having been around for a long time can force you to think on options you may not want to acknowledge before you can stop yourself. For instance, on the idea that there was pretty much always at least one death row inmate available in a given month, though it wasn't exactly a welcome thought to Ozpin for a lot of reasons. What was welcome was the brief explanation of just how Howard even knew all of this. Of course, his librarian being the descendant of his own race from beyond Remnant was its own can of worms that he'd have to open at some other time, but at least it wasn't as present a concern. For one, Howard actually acted a lot closer to his age than Ozpin, even though he was a solid year younger than the headmaster.

Ozpin decided to take this one at a time, and tried to send a message for Memnol to meet him as soon as possible. Which failed to send, citing the reason as a poor or nonexistent connection. So Ozpin decided to be calm, and wait for about five minutes.

* * *

By this point, Memnol had already Frostfelled and so killed roughly 175 Grimm, and had hit a rhythm of roughly 'Teleport, Teleport & Frostfell, Teleport, Teleport & Frostfell' for finding and killing Grimm about two minutes in.

" _At this rate_ ," Memnol thought, " _It should only take me roughly 70 more minutes. After this particular jump of growth I should only need a more reasonable number of dead grimm as well for the next one."_

* * *

When that didn't work, Ozpin decided to try calling, and got the same error, except now with the call version of the connection error, which even had a sound to go with it. At this point, Ozpin decided that rather than spend too much time on this, he'd just wait for tomorrow and get a hold of Memnol between classes. Having decided that that issue was as handled as it could be for now, Ozpin went to settle back into some work to take his mind off things.

Only to get one singular line into double-checking a report before being interrupted by an elevator request chime, and checking it he found Team RWBY at the bottom. Ozpin, one to try and be available for his students when he could be, especially promising students like the team was, sent the elevator down for them and organized the surface of his desk.

Once the team came in and walked up to Ozpin's desk, Weiss was the one to speak and said, "Headmaster Ozpin?"

Ozpin said, "Yes?"

Weiss said, "Excuse me if this is too out of nowhere, but the phrase 'You may speak to the black-winged one, and he who works behind his face, for the two conspire beneath the aftermath of their fraud' would be referring to you and Qrow Branwen, right?"

This immediately caught Ozpin's particular attention, and after a long moment of silence took a long draft from his mug and said, "Memnol gave you that one, didn't he?"

At this the team looked at each other, then back to Ozpin, and Weiss hesitantly nodded.

Ozpin took another draft walked over to the window, tapped it twice near the bottom as though in contemplation, then opened it, and a small black bird quickly landed on the windowsill.

After returning to his desk, he said, "Then yes, I almost guarantee that that phrase is referring to Qrow and I."

Yang seemed to slump in relief and say, "Whew, then do you guys already know about Memnol not being from Remnant?"

At this the rest of the team reacted with variations of "Yang!", Ozpin took another draft, and the bird on the windowsill let out a solid Cawing fit as its head bobbed between Ozpin and the team.

Once things quieted down, Ruby was the one to ask, a note of vague trepidation in her voice, "Headmaster Ozpin, our uncle wasn't allowed to tell us when we saw him, right?"

The looks on Ruby and Yang's faces were nearly identical, and Ozpin very quickly picked up on all of what they were likely feeling, tucked away a pang of guilt to examine slightly later once the students weren't around, and said, trying to lighten the tension for them, "I assure you, if it wasn't such a big matter, then I wouldn't ask him to keep anything from his family."

After Ruby and Yang both let out a breath and leaned on each other, Ozpin said, "Is there anything else?"

Blake added after a moment, "He's also something called a Ulitharid, a kind of Illithid, not a faunus, which is, by his own insistence, an Aberration, in his own words. In case you didn't know, sir."

Ozpin said, "How did you get him to open up about something like that?"

Ruby said, "Well, earlier on the day we fought the White Fang and Torchwick, we ran into Memnol, and after starting out on our plan, he said 'You Remnans have no concept of subtlety'."

Blake said, "Emphasis on, well, _You_ Remnans."

Ruby said, "And later we privately, with Team JNPR, asked him about it."

Yang said, "Then, he just didn't even try to argue against it. Said it'd take too long, so he just gave all of us a favor."

Blake said, "Then Kuo Kuana came up, and something about the way he said he was a faunus now got to me, so I used that favor and asked."

Ozpin said, "Hm. I see. What do you know about Ulitharids?"

Ruby said, "Not much. Just that they're basically taller, better versions of Illithids, and have two more face tentacles, apparently. That's all we know."

Ozpin thought deeply for a few seconds, then shot a glance at the small black bird, let the guilt pile up one more time, then looked back to Team RWBY and said, "I think I have some more information about Illithids that might be important, and want you to know, before I ask something of you. Or, as they were also more commonly known, Mind Flayers."

Ozpin said, "Please, there's some seats by the wall, feel open to take some while I tell you about them, and what I hope you can help me do. I just want to say before I start, that the last thing I would want to do with this is drive you and Memnol away from each other, but I need you to really understand the situation at the moment. There's a lot to get through."

* * *

By this point, Memnol had remembered that, while the rhythm wasn't perfect and had some occasional oddities, such as three or four teleports between groups of grimm, and while he was being productive, those alone sure hadn't staved off the immense monotony that had set in. One would think 'Can invoking the power of the frost, freezing your enemies into pure ice, and leaving the land frozen for one and a quarter days really get boring?' The answer is yes, when you're doing it roughly 5 times a minute for this long, and know you still have another 50 some minutes left to go.

* * *

At this point in the explanation, Ruby had to interrupt with some amount of horror and say, "They- They _can't_ feel happiness? At all?"

Ozpin said, "From what I know, the closest thing to positive emotion they can feel is self-satisfaction and pride."

To Weiss, something about that clicked, and she realized, " _Could that be why he mistakenly said Jaune still had a favor? But… Wouldn't that mean that he considers these deals as positive things? Or just having repaid one already? I- There are too many ways to try and look into that now, and I can't figure out which one is right, if any of them are!"_

Blake said, "So if he went out on a mission…"

Yang finished that thought, "He'd be like a magnet to the Grimm."

Ozpin said, "Yes. There's that part of it, then there's their… Diet."

Yang said, "Diet? What about Mind… Mind Flayer, diet…,"

Her team all put it together at the same time she did, and after a few moments of even further heightened horror, Blake said quietly, "Oh, Gods."

Weiss took a dry swallow and said, "How many?"

Ozpin said, "From what I hear, at least one per month to survive. And, I'm sorry to say, animal brains don't work from what I know. The brain, for reasons we don't know, needs to be, thinking. And… recent."

The entire team looked very, very pale or peaky, and surprising some of them, Blake got up and slowly walked over to the side of Ozpin's desk, then looked behind and around it, and before even Ozpin could ask, she quickly ducked down and grabbed the trash bin he kept nearby. For all the reading Blake did, she had developed a very active and, to her detriment right now, vivid imagination. The sound of retching could be heard by everyone, as Ozpin looked away to give her some small privacy.

Once she stood up shakily, now down a breakfast, her team had rushed over to help her back to sitting down, and Ozpin took the moment they did that to spray some strong air freshener around that he kept in a drawer. This wasn't the first time a student had received horrific news and had a poor reaction, and sadly, Ozpin doubted it would be the last.

Ozpin said, "Since I'm sure you all understand why this is so grave, I wanted to ask you for help with this, and please remember, I am really just asking. You don't have to if you don't want to in any way."

Yang said, turning to her team at the end, "We, we can handle it. We're sure. Right guys?"

Ruby said, "Yeah, whatever it is."

Ozpin sighed and said, "I want you to help me convince Memnol to change himself from a Mind Flayer to something else."

Ruby managed to pull a notably Ruby move even now, and gave a small smile and laugh before saying, "I don't know about the rest of my team, but I was going to try and do that myself anyways. I mean, I don't want one of my friends like that, just, not _able_ to feel positive anymore."

After some agreements and nods from the rest of her team at varying amounts of conviction, Ozpin said, "Thank you, Team RWBY. If I could give you credit for this, I would. Regardless, I have been trying to get a hold of Memnol some time ago, but he's been out of connection. Do any of you have a way you can get in contact with him before tomorrow? If not, that's okay, I was planning on speaking to him between classes then, before we talked of course."

While there was mostly no's, Blake spoke up and said, "I remember overhearing that supposedly Team CFVY had some way of sending twenty-five words a day to him. Some way to call him if they need backup."

Yang said, "Yeah, I remember hearing about that."

Ozpin said, "I'll ask them to use that then, and hopefully we'll have Memnol here as soon as possible."

A message later and back to and from Coco Adel, asking her use it and confirming she had with the message, 'Ozpin needs to see you in his office as soon as possible', soon happened, and about twelve seconds after that Memnol had appeared from thin air in one corner of the room. Ozpin and Weiss could tell by his face though that he seemed confused about something, which while they assumed it was why he needed to be here, Memnol was actually expecting the area to at least be under the effect of a Dimensional Lock or something else to prevent teleportation.

Memnol said, wiping away the confusion from his face, "Hello Headmaster Ozpin, Team RWBY. I was informed by Ms. Adel that you needed my presence, Headmaster?"

Ruby was the first to get up and head over to Memnol, meeting him halfway as he was walking over, and said, "Don't you want to be happy again?"

Memnol paused for a moment, then to confirm something, he asked, "Ah. I take it you've figured out who you could speak with recently?"

After some Yeah's and Yes's from the team, Memnol said, "I- Hmm. Oh- oh dear. Intellectually I know that I should say yes, but I must admit that the thought of happiness, in itself, doesn't bring me any sort of positivity. In fact, it rather lacks any sort of real motivating factor to it at all, at the moment. Well, that seems like it should be a touch chilling, doesn't it?"

The downright horrified looks from Team RWBY confirmed his question, and he said, "Well. I suppose in my more normal state of mind I might act on this knowledge, I must admit that simply remembering that state of mind does not allow me to act as if I were in it. As odd as this may sound, I believe that I may indeed need to be somewhat forced into this through a deal of some sort, as otherwise the drive to do so myself is simply, by the way this problem is in itself, lacking."

Ruby stepped up and said, "There's the thing you can do for me, then. What we agreed on, remember, that'll be turning yourself away from being this!"

Memnol said, "I'm afraid not. Remember, I had given you that Adamantine blade in your scythe thinking that it might be something you would be happy about, therefore repaying that debt."

Ruby said, "But- But…"

The rest of the team kept trying to convince him in similar ways for a few minutes, but it just wasn't working. Eventually, Ozpin sighed, and seeing that this was failing, did one thing he was avoiding having to do and said, "Memnol Elodyr, as Headmaster of Beacon Academy, I request that you alter yourself such that you're no longer a Ulitharid or other sort of Mind Flayer, in the capacity that you become capable of feeling positive emotion again and that you no longer need to consume thinking minds to survive, and you are to do this with immediate haste, before you need to consume a mind if possible, but otherwise as soon as you are able. Do you understand?"

At this moment within Memnol Law had won out without even faint competition for any other consideration. He visibly nodded, left his head inclined slightly, and said, "Understood Headmaster Ozpin, I'll get to that with haste. Permission to delay approximately one hour or less to finish my current project?"

Ozpin said, "How quickly can you make this change?"

Memnol thought for a moment, very many options being considered, thought through, filed away, and discarded in a matter of just a few seconds, and he said, "Permission to check a tool I have on me which may pertain to the time taken?"

Ozpin nodded, and Memnol took out the Gate Compass. While Memnol didn't expect his idea to go through, he willed for the compass to point him towards the nearest area that had once been the dwelling of a Waterveiled Assassin, which was a type of elemental he had more than a few times before considered Crossbreeding himself with, and the needle spun around for a moment- then settled in a direction and pointed rather dutifully off to the distance.

Memnol blinked once, now that he'd confirmed that they existed or had existed once in Remnant as well, and said, "Well. With this in mind, as well as a couple of other considerations, I should not only be able to do so with minimal risk to myself by the end of today or lunch tomorrow at the latest, assuming I am to attend all of that day's classes, but also in a manner that should leave minimal to now obvious signs of alteration, should I not make any mistakes."

Ruby asked, "Wait, risk? How bad is it?"

Memnol said, "Well, if I do it with the pair of precautions I'll need to set up, then I should only have approximately only a one in one hundred and sixty thousand chance of dying. With only one of those precautions, then it drops to roughly a one in twenty chance. Without either, then roughly three in five."

Before they could really comprehend just how much those risks were, Memnol said, "In order for me to do this, I will need approximately sixty-eight mirrors, at least four inches in diameter each though mirrors with the area of multiple can be made into multiple, as well as sixty-eight tripods, and a combat viable hammer, in order to create the needed tools. Beyond that, for the process itself, I will require any small, easily transported, and most of all _expendable_ creature. I would prefer a rat or mouse of some sort, though any will work. Once I have those, I can make the tools in roughly over an hour if I am allowed to go and work on them, and do the process myself in a short time, perhaps fifteen minutes. Ultimately, this entire process should take me approximately three hours at most including if I finish what I was doing and you can acquire the needed materials, excluding the rat or other easily transportable animal, while I return to what I was doing and add an extra half hour or so to account for the cost of creating said tools."

Ozpin asked, "And what have you been doing that you've been completely out of connection?"

Memnol said, "Grimm hunting."

At this, the room just looked at him, considered what they knew about him, and decided that if any of the first years would be fine just, going out and hunting grimm on their own without telling anyone, it was probably him.

Ozpin asked, wondering where in Anima he was, "Where?"

Memnol said, utterly casual, "Some few hundred to a few thousand miles into the Dragon Continent."

When most of Team RWBY reacted with either "How?!" or "Why?!", and Ozpin also asked, Memnol said, "As for how, at will teleportation. As for why, well, Team RWBY, you remember how creating Art Items requires an expenditure of the soul? Well, I have found that defeating great numbers of grimm have quite frankly expedited the process of growing my soul back up and even further beyond where it started, so that way I can continue to advance my abilities and create more Items with the Art."

As they digested that, Blake soon said, "That's why you need an extra half-hour. So you can advance the way you must have planned, and still be able to make all of that."

Memnol nodded and said, "Quite correct. Well then, Headmaster Ozpin, Permission to leave as such?"

Ozpin nodded and said, "Yes, I'll do what I can get the materials you need from the workshop."

Memnol said, "Thank you, Headmaster. If nothing else is needed, then I-"

Weiss interrupted by grabbing his robe sleeve and said, "Wait, before you go, I want to ask something. What you said when I first saw you in the infirmary, when I was helping you up, was it…"

Memnol saw what she was going to ask and said telepathically, " _The mindset of the body had yet to set in then, as it nearly has now."_ , but said out loud, "I am close to certain that it wasn't. Or was, depending on how you would phrase the question. Is there anything else?"

Ruby spoke up and said, "Yeah. Do you think you could let us know when it's done, and we can see you later? We're you're friends, you know?"

Something odd seemed to go through Memnol for a moment, and he said with an odd note of clarity or discovery in his voice, "I suppose we are, aren't we? I suppose if you would be worried about me like that, then I suppose that I can do that, yes. Yes, I'll do that. In fact," He stuck out his hand, "Let's make a deal, I'll message you once I'm done with the process, and in exchange, we'll meet during dinner and you'll detail for me how the adamantine blade has turned out, Agreeable?"

Ruby shrugged, shook his hand, and said with a smile, "Deal! See you then Memnol!"

Memnol said, "I'll see you then, Ruby." Then a thought came to his mind and said, "And before I leave, pass along some measure of gratitude to Ms. Valkyrie. I think that sleepover may have been more beneficial to me than I thought."

Before anyone else said anything, Memnol lifted Loom and teleported back off, to finish hunting Grimm so he could finally get that Magic Mantle, and begin the process of crossbreeding himself. It wouldn't be that bad, it would only take 5 Wishes and a custom Ioun Stone, and he figured frankly benefit quite the amount from it.

Well, even if he didn't, it was still a direct order from his current superior that didn't go so far as to make him outright quit, so that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Author here. I'm going to start by telling you all that this chapter is in large part, namely 2.5K words of it or so, are thanks to feedback left by a reader! They managed to catch an aspect of the story that I had genuinely not previously considered, but now thanks to them, I've been able to hopefully improve this story, or at least add that much more to it. So remember, your feedback can have a direct effect on this story, and I pretty much always love to hear it!
> 
> To answer a question from one review, of 'Who's the strongest stats-wise', then that really depends by the area. To be more specific, out of the characters that have been statted out, then In all-around terms; Ozpin easily. To put it simply, his lowest base scores are tied at 19, his lowest save is +30, and his lowest skill modifier (Excluding both Speak Language and Untrained versions of things like Perform or Craft) is a +10. These are including the penalties from Age, so this is an Ozpin past his life's prime, given how I'm also working his mental stats.
> 
> In terms of who has the highest of any one particular stat: Memnol has it at a 50 in INT at the moment. There is one other character I could find that already exists with a 50 in INT in D&D 3rd edition. It's Boccob. That wasn't even intentional, it just kind of happened that way.
> 
> Salem hasn't been statted, and to tease slightly; Grimm aren't what one would immediately expect them to be.
> 
> To encourage feedback, I'll ask somewhat specifically; How do you feel I've been so far at getting the characters? Righter, Wronger? Any of them you love, hate, love to hate, hate to love, so on?
> 
> To give an update on the sourcebooks used so far; Anything from Core, Eberron, and Faerun/Forgotten Realms is fair game, and beyond Core, the Chronomancy referenced earlier in the story is from Encyclopaedia Arcane: Chronomancy - The Power of Time (It has an interesting take on actually usable time shenanigans, allowing creative minds to do things like retroactively reload a weapon after a fight if they're capable enough), and the Crossbreeding is from Encyclopaedia Arcane: Crossbreeding - Flesh and Blood (This one presents a viable in-universe explanation for Owlbears, which yes it still boil down to 'A Wizard did it', but it also lets players/DMs figure out statistically how difficult it would be to merge two creatures, and if their own party wizard could indeed make his own Owlbear). These are the only new 3rd party books I remember referring to in any way so far, although Encyclopaedia Arcane: Constructs - It Is Alive! may potentially also be used as well, as that has rules for custom construct creation, which is just, MMM, Tasty!
> 
> Well, that's all for this chapter, and as usual it might be some time before the next one, especially since I'll be updating Memnol's character sheet again with the crossbreeding effects. Also, since I haven't given you guys any stuff usable in your campaigns for a while, Here's both the Magnificent Mansion layout (for SV) and the Epic Spell that got clipped.
> 
> Origin of the Species: Shifter Bird
> 
> Conjuration (Creation, Healing)
> 
> Spellcraft DC: 123
> 
> Components: V, S, XP
> 
> Casting Time: 1 Day
> 
> Range: 0 ft
> 
> Effect: Creates 1 Shifter Bird
> 
> Duration: Permanent
> 
> Saving Throw: None
> 
> Spell Resistance: No
> 
> To Develop: 1107000 Gp; 23 Days; 44280 XP.
> 
> Seeds: Conjure (DC 21), Life (DC 27), Fortify (DC 17), Transform (DC 21).
> 
> Factors: Add Alternate Form as a Supernatural Ability (+21), Permanent (x5)
> 
> Mitigating Factors: Increase Casting time by 1 Day (-22), 10 additional participants contributing 1 Epic spell slot each (-190), Caster loses 20,000 XP (-200)
> 
> This spell creates a fully grown, adult Shifter Bird of Tiny Size.
> 
> Shifter Bird
> 
> Tiny Magical Beast (Shapechanger)
> 
> Treat a Shifter Bird in it's default form as a Raven, with the following changes;
> 
> HD ½d10 (2)
> 
> Alternate Form (Su)
> 
> As Animal Shapes, except for the following; Self Only, the maximum HD for the effect has a minimum of 5, and there is no maximum duration on this effect.
> 
> A Shifter Bird if seen closely tends to have a dark moss-greenish coloration, which can be easily mistaken for a regular raven's black coloration from a distance.


	18. Reformation

It was a very tense few hours, made worse for Team RWBY knowing that there wasn't much of anything they could really do about it beyond helping Ozpin and Glynda get all the materials together in Ozpin's office, which they had already done, and informing team JNPR too, which they had also done already. They had been sent off with a recommendation to train to get their minds off of it by Ozpin after helping out there, and they had convinced team JNPR to join them. It was helping, particularly for Yang, Blake, and Pyrrha who were throwing themselves into the training like crazy. The adamantine wasn't making all that much of a difference against aura, and given that it was still magnetic, Pyrrha was still dominating, even more so than just a couple weeks ago, even accounting for her sheer focus.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ozpin, Glynda, and the no longer a little black bird Qrow were also busy, adding to and re-evaluating everything they could confirm Memnol was capable of. Part of which was calling in Team CFVY about their experiences with him that the rumor mill had just been circulating, Qrow returning to being a crow, and after ensuring them that neither he nor they were in trouble, had lead to a very interesting discovery about what they did yesterday, backed up by a photo that Velvet wasn't even sure she should've been capable of taking with her, and she was fine with Ozpin having a few copies of.

Near the end of that meeting, Velvet said, "Um, Headmaster? I'm not sure if it means anything, but I think I heard Memnol say, something, there. Is that important?"

Glynda said, "Every little amount will help. What do you believe he said?"

Velvet said, "Well, it sounded very, poetic-y, I guess? There were a lot of 'X' sounds. I'll try to get as close as I can to it."

Then Velvet cleared her throat, and as she attempted to remake the sounds Memnol had, Ozpin hid the fact that he choked on his drink for a second, Glynda hoped they didn't notice her grip tighten on her scroll, and bird-Qrow made a seemingly reflexive motion that would've been reaching for a hip-flask if he was human at the time. These reactions are mainly because they all, to their own degrees, recognized the language.

Glynda and Qrow recognized it as the operatic and ancient language that, until now, they had only ever heard from Ozpin. They couldn't recognize any words yet, but the style and sound of it was absolutely the same.

Ozpin also recognized it, but while he didn't know it quite exactly as Draconic, he did know it by another name, _The First Language_. It was called that for a very obvious reason, and he remembered that while when the gods spoke one would always understand it regardless of language, if one listened closely to the words themselves apart from the meaning, the Brother Gods themselves spoke The First Language. And now he just discovered that the new student who arrived from an entirely different world was fluent in it. Ozpin could tell he was fluent quite easily, extremely novel situations like speculating on gravity isn't exactly a beginner's part of any language.

Soon enough they sent off Team CFVY, and once he turned human and stopped drinking Qrow went right out the gate with, "So, Oz. He speaks what you speak. What was he saying? Because I honestly lack the booze to bother with how he picked it up."

Ozpin nodded and said, "While it was choppy, Memnol was speculating on the gravity in that location initially, then later reminded himself that neither Scarlatina nor Adel had experience with 'non-standard' gravity before."

Glynda said, "Implying that he _has_ had significant experience with non-standard gravity. Somehow."

Ultimately, this eventually led them to considering the versatility Memnol seemed to have based on what he had said early on to Team RWBY in the dining hall in the first few days, and they couldn't quite get any sense of how often he could manage any particular ability, although Ozpin was fairly confident that he probably had an upper limit.

After another few moments, mainly to check if he had enough alcohol left for _this_ , which he deemed he probably did, Qrow asked, "By the way Oz, how were you so sure that he could just do that kind of change on a dime?"

Ozpin said, "I had some suspicion from the start, given how well mentally he took to the change, that he had some way to turn back if he wanted to."

Qrow gave a "Hm," then suddenly let out a laugh, then in response to the looks from Glynda and Ozpin said, "You think every 'Practitioner' back where he's from can just change their race- or entire species- in just a few hours too? Cause I've got this image stuck in my head of some rich snob looking in a mirror, saying human is last season, and quickly changing into a faunus before some big social whatever like that thing Schnee does every year."

As the two didn't lighten up, though Glynda was suppressing any signs of a potential smile, Qrow shrugged and said, "Eh, it's funnier if you've had some drink."

At that moment, Ozpin got an elevator notification, and sent it down. When it opened back at the top, Doctor Oobleck came through with a rat in a small cage.

Ozpin nodded a greeting and said, "Thank you Doctor Oobleck."

Oobleck waved it off and said, "The least I can do to aid one of the only students that actually calls me Doctor, particularly for one who said he'd only trust me during his recovery. Although I still don't have a clue just how a rat is going to help him with- well whatever the problem even is," He paused for a drink from his thermos, "Well, I do hope I'll see him in class tomorrow. Good day."

Ozpin said, "Good day."

Once Oobleck had left, Glynda walked over to the cage and looked in on the rat. It wasn't exactly the prime of it's kind, not particularly fast, more than a touch on the old side, and it very much avoided using one of its front legs. In fact, if what she had been sent on the scroll earlier was true, he was due to be put down for his own sake in not too long.

Glynda wondered out loud at the rat laying on it's side as she moved some pieces of its uneaten food over to it, prompting it to slowly trundle over, "What could he possibly need you for?"

After a moment, Qrow said, "Well, Oz, I'm gonna get back into the field. Still have one more maiden to find. You're going to need some luck to handle him too, and you're not getting it with me around."

As Qrow left as a bird through the window, Ozpin said, "Glynda, given the state of my office," He gestured at the sheer number of mirrors, the old combat hammer, and the rat cage, "It would probably be best for you to head to your own office if you want to get any actual work done. I'll handle it from here."

Glynda nodded and headed on out.

Once she was well gone, Ozpin slumped down some, took a long few breaths, and recomposed himself, since he knew Memnol would likely arrive rather soon.

* * *

Meanwhile, speaking of the Wizard at the moment, he had recently teleported off to a quiet spot near one of the coasts, and had just finished going through the process of taking roughly ten minutes to guide and solidify his growth, towards being an Ardent. Now that he was an Ardent, with Magic and Knowledge Mantles, he felt like everything about his magic and psionics just _clicked_ together, like two halves of clockwork that had once been separate. The Knowledge Mantle was also rather nice, as so long as he remained psionically focused, a process taking a brief time of dedicated meditation, he could access knowledge he'd normally need to be specifically trained in just through his own sheer intelligence, and the psionics involved of course. One thing this newfound knowledge had helped lead him to was a nice little power called _Psychic Reformation_ , which would allow him to theoretically remake himself from the ground up, or at least un-learn and replace some no-longer useful tricks and such, and could now be duplicated by a Limited Wish thanks to the earlier Magic Mantle.

Memnol typically quite enjoyed it when everything slotted into place like this. Though, back on the topics of solidified growth and knowledge, he had also in becoming an Ardent dedicated much of himself to the knowledge of nature he'd need to even begin developing the main epic spell of the two he foresaw, the one which would need the other Epic Spell just to feasibly get the materials which would be then Fabricated into the materials for that spell.

Memnol also, to some level, typically enjoyed when things got layered on each other like this, and now that he was paying more attention to his own reactions, he found that he just couldn't get that same feeling up.

Roughly half of an hour later, Memnol had gained enough growth to, should his mental calculations be correct; Account for both the new self he was going to get himself, create the three Wish scrolls he was going to scribe for his IA's in case they all needed to undo any misfortune, create the custom Ioun Stone to aid his crossbreeding efforts, and create the sixty-eight Focusing Mirrors and Hammer of Hybridisation needed for the focusing mirrors crossbreeding ritual in the first place. Upon consciously thinking of everything he needed to make to do this safely, he realized something.

Lifting Loom, he teleported himself and his entourage to Ozpin's office for the item materials, steadily stowed them away into the bags of holding between them, and said to Ozpin, "I appear to have made an error in regards to my timeframe. I believe it will take me roughly two to three hours in actuality, and that's from this point onwards. I give you, Ms. Goodwitch, and Team RWBY my apologies for that. I will be off now."

Memnol lifted up Loom again and teleported off to the Crunch Zones in the sewer to start the whole complicated process, just feeling extremely sedated and barely-there relief that he had only promised to meet them during dinner and not lunch.

Ozpin, meanwhile, leaned back into his office chair and finally let himself digest the guilt and such that had built up over the day.

* * *

After a long while, sending over the finished items in batches with much of the salvaged equipment from the sewer lair being re-purposed as a crossbreeding laboratory area in one of the spots of the still very much under construction desert lair, Memnol was ready to start the last steps of the process, and was looking at the Rat that he had just set down on a table out of its cage.

After a refresh from his vest, regaining two regular Wishes and a Silent one, he started by casting Wish on the Rat, to turn it from a rat into a Waterveiled Assassin, as one of the many, many uses of, well, _Wish_ , allowed him to do, with a little aid with his absolute best talent of spellcraft of course.

The newly made Elemental just stood there, given that it still had the memories, life experience, and intellect of an old rat, which gave Memnol more than enough time to pull of yet another Wish, this time to duplicate Temporal Stasis, which put it into a perfectly still state of suspended animation.

He and the IA's moved the mirrors into their rough positions on the ground for the ritual, set loose his self-named Crossbreeder's Ioun Stone to aid him into making this not a 40% gamble, and then finally Memnol propped himself up, and with a Limited Wish, duplicated and hit _himself_ with a Touch of Vecna spell, which allowed him to briefly duplicate the effect of a Lich's touch. He namely did this so he could make use of the paralyzing effect of it to paralyze himself for a while with ease. As to why he would do that? This crossbreeding ritual called for absolute stillness on the part of both subjects, and he was, in fact, a subject.

He thanked his luck that one of the Ulitharid's natural psionic powers was Telekinetic Force, which as a psionic power didn't need verbal or somatic components, just pure mental effort,

and started using that to make the important minute adjustments on all of the mirrors, the IA's just standing out of the way with the Wish Scrolls in the event they were needed, only moving in when Memnol needed to scry through their link to check a mirror behind him.

After some time, all the mirrors reflected both forms overlapping in just the right way onto a lone central piece of glass at the heart of the ritual, which was then shattered by the Hammer of Hybridisation being thrown through it with the Telekinetic Force, and the ritual took effect in a moment. Both Memnol and the Watervieled Assassin vanished from where they were, and only one being stood where the central glass once was.

It stood up, and looked over to the IA's, who all showed their Wish scrolls intact. Then it walked over to a random mirror, and checked all over its reflection. Once it reached its face, it said out loud, "Hm. I hadn't quite expected _that_ to be an option on how my appearance would change, but it's easy enough to explain. More importantly," Memnol stopped and let out a breath, "That actually worked out mostly with the mentality part. I must say, now that I'm not one anymore, I can actually empathize more with the illithids I knew. As for the brain diet now, I should no longer need that anymore, and since I'm now technically an Outsider, I don't even technically need to eat or sleep at all if I don't want to. Still need the break to get my spells back, but I suppose I could spend it reading something light for fun the long way instead or so. Or just sleep anyway, nothing should actually stop me from doing so."

He looked away from the mirror and continued, "Most of all, I am certainly glad that I am, how to put it? Right, a complete and utter genius of the highest possible order, the likes of which rivals the gods. Otherwise I might've had to give up more of the benefits of being a Ulitharid or Waterveiled Assassin. As it is…"

He closed his eyes, now relying solely on the Blindsight he got from the elemental's side, which allowed him to precisely know what was around him in a 60-foot radius, to nearly walk right into a mirror, only to use the main ability he wanted to have from the Waterveiled Assassin in particular, and his body turned into water to just flow through the area regardless. With that, and also taking on the ability to breathe water granted from fusing with a Water-based elemental, he could easily travel around by plumbing pipes if he wanted. It painted quite the image to him, being able to arrive through the sink and leave through the dishwasher. Although as the blindsight reminded him, he would probably want to find a way to take his equipment with him, since it most definitely did _not_ become water as he did. All he had given up from either side, more for practical reasons than to make the ritual easier, was the Spell Resistance from the Ulitharid side which he didn't want to have to bother constantly lowering when needed, and the 'Automatically turns invisible in at least a 15 ft. cube of water' trait from the Waterveiled Assassin side since that couldn't be controlled, he had other methods of easier controlled invisibility anyways, and it would simply risk too many questions if he just couldn't be seen in swimming pools or such.

As Memnol flowed back into his clothes and equipment, he said out loud, "Another Epic Spell for that too, I'd say. Anyhow, the last step, the Psychic Reformation, which should also throw off the last bits from the Illithid mindset and let the previous memories set into place properly."

With that, Memnol got a Psychic Reformation from a Limited Wish, and trimmed off the, to him, useless extras from the crossbreeding into something far more useful. He expanded his item crafting efficiency from just Constructs and Wondrous to, well all of the rest, Rings, Arms & Armor, Staffs, and Rods. He made it so concentrating on his spells or powers took less effort from him, so that he might be able to cast other spells while concentrating on one already up. He swapped around a few of his Assassin spells, and fairly boosted the power of his casting, but that was mainly for the extra strength needed to make certain constructs or items. Finally, he had also mastered his Gemcutting and gained and mastered making Poisons and Alchemical Items as well. All of these since, as he reasoned to himself, he could only rely on himself as the only source of those now, rather than just being able to pop around and either steal something from another caster or hit them with an occasionally refreshed _Dominate Person_ and force them to make it for him.

But what would've been the single most important change to Memnol, above every single other gained ability, just for the sheer feeling of potential and hopefulness it would've given him was a smaller one: His frailty was now approximately on par with a baseline human. It had, relatively speaking, _improved_.

However, that didn't precisely happen. Rather, a mental dam had been entirely removed with the reformation so to say, and he was utterly flooded with emotions that had been held back or internalized near immediately by his previous mindset. He let out a long and varied shout that wildly changed in tone throughout for a long minute, and if anything could pick up his telepathy it would've picked up on images, moments, and emotions wildly shifting, being paired, unpaired, mixed again, and over and over so many times in each second.

Memnol started to understand personally from then on just why Illithids naturally internalized their emotions, as during a moment like this where they felt these emotions full-on, they felt the emotions with their entire bodies. Yes, you see, a little known fact of the illithid was that their nervous systems were far more extensive than any human's and every single part of their body has a near direct connection to the brain. Which on one hand, can help as due to this illithids have a very acute sense of their own body and its condition, and is part of how they're so intelligent. On the _other_ hand, as mentioned, the emotions that do manage to get through to the illithid, which for a typical illithid are always negative let's remember, are felt through their entire bodies. An illithid in a great enough rage that they couldn't suppress it wouldn't just get a feeling in the head and maybe chest like a human might when they're extremely angry, an illithid would feel it down to every single individual muscle, tendon, organ, and other part of their body.

Memnol was currently churning through 9 solid days of these full body emotions, without the self-suppression instinct and internalization of naturally ceremorphosed illithids, starting suddenly in a single instant.

This would be why our normally decently composed wizard here is instead shouting like a madman as he clutches his head and chest while his tentacles flail wildly, even knocking over and breaking eight of the mirrors he had taken the time to make. After a few minutes of stumbling and grasping, he had gotten Loom and teleported a good couple thousand feet into the desert.

After a solid half an hour, he had finally recomposed himself.

After he was calm for a few minutes, he looked himself over again, eventually looking at his arm, where the band of Instant Summon sapphires was, and particularly two of them he had dedicated to something a touch more on the eccentric side a while ago, smiled, and thought, " _I should try the chess match setup again some time, and leave out the IA's, that should help actually get me a match. No proper wizard should completely lose touch with their eccentric side, after all."_

With that in mind Memnol grabbed the Ioun Stone out of the air that had helped him so much, feeling vindicated at having always liked Ioun Stones, and put it away into his Bag of Holding. He took a moment and after ordering an IA to observe him, tried to flare his aura, which the IA reported had worked fine. His aura flared as a lighter purple than before, as though it had been mixed in equal part with the now absent silver, with the black spots throughout that showed up and faded wherever they pleased, and only the most astute eyes could spot any of the blue below that very rarely flickered to the surface.

After this he checked the time, turned invisible with his ring and teleported back to Anima, to Beacon.

* * *

Teams RWBY and JNPR had just sat down for dinner, a renewed tension among them. One which was shattered a few moments after they sat down as Memnol, who looked identical to how he had before except for one detail, came into the room.

Rather than hide the detail, Memnol said a touch loudly, but no so loudly as to seem louder than normal to anyone but Weiss, who had been taught to pick this sort of thing up, and Blake, who had two entire sets of ears to hear with, as he approached them after a very brief detour to the counter and sat down, "Team RWBY, Team JNPR, I hope you've been well." He pointed to his eyes, which rather than their previous white pupil-less state, now looked like normal eyes with a vivid ocean blue color, and continued, "Turns out I just had cataracts the whole time. Thankfully with The Art I was able to find a rather easy solution, and now I can see in the dark like I was supposed to be able to from the start. I just hadn't noticed I couldn't see in the dark until around last night since, well, I wasn't used to it before."

As the whispers started to break out through the room, Memnol leaned in a little and said in a more normal volume, though with a definite note of something that had been subtly missing before, his cheeks betraying a smile as he split a cookie, managed to somehow _pointedly_ eat one half, and very obviously slid the other half on a napkin over to Ruby, "So, Ruby, you promised to tell me about how the new blade is working out so far, right?"

The teams both visibly relaxed with sheer relief, and Ruby beamed as she swiped the cookie half and said, "Yeah. Okay, so earlier today I was doing some dummy practice, and…"

Memnol quite enjoyed that dinner, and got an extra jolt of satisfaction whenever he faintly heard the word 'cataract' pass around. It was also nice to have confirmation that Adamantine didn't seem to have any particular interaction against Aura that was different than normal steel.

Memnol said, "Yes, I have a feeling you'll most notice the effects of Adamantine against the Grimm, since they lack Aura and only have the physical armor in the way. That and I suppose it would be more useful as well if the people in the academy weren't so attached to their weapons."

One could pinpoint the singular _precise_ moment that Ruby had figured out Memnol was referring to breaking weapons by the way she gained a completely appalled look, as though the idea of deliberately breaking a weapon that anyone had made was downright sacrilegious.

Weiss was the one with the decorum to keep the conversation flowing and asked, "Was weapon breaking a common tactic where you're from?"

Memnol smiled, held up his left hand, and tapped at a ring on his middle finger with the right hand and said, "That's the very namesake of this little ring, and why I take it off during combat class if I go into the arena."

Ruby said, dramatic horror in her eyes, "You mean, that's a ring- a ring that-" She couldn't bring herself to even say the idea out loud.

Memnol, however, could and did so without hesitation, "A Ring of Weaponbreaking would be the proper name. One of the more useful rings the Art can make. Reduces the damage from any weapon that isn't adamantine, possibly right down to nothing, and has a decent chance at breaking any weapon that hits me any time one does. For obvious reasons, as stated, I take off the ring for class, since I doubt anyone who tries melee would like to have to go through the effort of rebuilding their weapon from the dozens or so of pieces it can end up in after every class."

After a pause, Ruby suddenly shot out her hand after the ring, with the full aid of her semblance, and was going to make a run for it out of the dining hall. This is not an advisable course of action to take against any regular wizard, as they tend to be rather protective of their magic items against being stolen, particularly if they themselves made said item. This is even less advisable against notably powerful wizards, as they tend to become at least somewhat paranoid, or at a bare minimum overly prepared, and powerful bastards who have an answer to most things.

Take Memnol for instance, who, expecting a _quiet day with little to no serious threats_ , prepared among his spell slots a Silent Wail of the Banshee, 2 Silent Still Black Blade of Disasters, 2 Silent Still Meteor Swarms, 5 Silent Time Stops, and 6 Wishes, 4 of which were Silent. For a _low-combat_ expected day, not considering even one of the items he wore.

Of course, just because he had all these spells didn't mean he had to use any of them in this case, since there was a far more mundane and likely practical solution that he saw.

The moment he felt Ruby was about to take the ring, Memnol just curled his fingers, and like that she had failed to pull it off. He yanked his hand away, and after going through his haversack for a second, put on the gloves that he had yet to give a proper name to-

Memnol thought then, " _Gloves of Eminent Utility? Yes, that'll do."_

He put on his newly named Gloves of Eminent Utility, which for rather obvious reasons kept the ring secure on his hand, as well as the other rings too.

Memnol said, "Ruby, while I understand your feelings towards that, I would ask that you not try to steal my ring, or anything else of mine in fact."

Ruby shifted in place and after coming back to some senses said, "Yeah. Everything you have is really valuable, isn't it?"

Memnol chuckled and said, "I would tell you just how valuable it is all together, but if I did I worry at least a few of you would discover how to choke on air."

Weiss was the first one to laugh, with the rest soon following, until a rather unwelcomely familiar voice to some of them said behind Memnol, "Hey, Memnol."

Memnol turned and said, "Yes Cardin?"

Cardin said, "Well, uh, ugh, damn words ain't comin to me, damn it, and I thought it'd be easier to just-" He stopped and breathed in and out, and said quickly but clearly, "I'm sorry about Dove the last couple days ago. Me and the other guys got it pretty quick to cut bugging the faunus, but man, apparently Dove kinda grew up on that stuff, you know?"

Memnol said, "I can understand. A lot of who I am is from how I grew up. If you or anyone else was wondering, being fully self aware and conscious only makes the memories _more_ formative, as it turns out."

It took Cardin a second to remember the Awakened thing that had gone around and he asked, "That Awakened thing is actually true?"

Memnol nodded and said, "Very. Also, I haven't actually heard if it's a rumor or not, but I'm honestly quite fine with that having happened. Anyhow, out of courtesy if nothing else, how has it been since you've decided to lay off the faunus. Find anyone else to mess with?"

Cardin was thrown through a very slight loop, as were the rest of the two teams, since Memnol's ending question didn't even have a hint of the accusatory tone one would expect, as if he were asking about the weather or if pepper was a spice.

Cardin said, "Just each other, and it's actually working out pretty well. You know, we actually studied yesterday."

Memnol said, "You four, studying? Cardin, what source did Ms. Goodwitch get that Wish from?"

Cardin laughed and gave Memnol a punch to the shoulder, which didn't so much as prompt Memnol to move thanks to both the Ring and the damage reducing qualities he got from the elemental.

Cardin said, "I don't know, but apparently the trick is just taking a brawl break every so often."

Memnol said, "Elaborate."

Cardin said, "Long story short, after we got back from class a couple days ago and our auras are back up, Dove gets pissed at me, the other two avoid taking sides, and eventually the shouting match gets to a proper fight. We're going at each other, the other two try to pull us apart, we both punch them, and next thing we know we're all dead tired and barely have any aura left. So we all give up, talk on it a bit later, and we decide that it was actually pretty damn fun. So now, least today, we tried getting that reading done for Mr. Oo-"

Memnol pointedly coughed and said, "Doctor Oobleck."

Cardin sighed, said, "Oh Gods, two of them. Right, yeah, Doctor Oobleck, and we're a page in and bored as shit. Well, give it like five minutes later and Sky's just clotheslined me while I'm focused on Russel, and Dove hits me with a damn Elbow drop. Little bit later after we finished though, we were all too damn tired to focus on pretty much anything other than that boring as hell book."

Memnol laughed and said, "Well, I guess that works for pretty much everybody. Although, as far as I'm aware, I don't believe Hell would exactly be boring."

Cardin chuckled and said as he walked off, "Go down and check then if you feel so strongly. See ya 'round, Memnol."

Cardin suddenly turned in place and said, "Oh yeah, right, Sorry 'bout that stuff earlier in the year too, Jaune. See y'all 'round, I've got to go catch up with my team now, 'cause Dove's earned himself a damn well suplex after that elbow drop."

As Cardin walked off one could hear him faintly mutter to himself, "Damn lucky we're on the ground floor."

Memnol turned back to the teams, only to find them looking at him like he had just managed something ridiculous again.

Blake was the one to say what the rest were thinking, "Did you just get a civil conversation with _Cardin_? As a faunus?"

Memnol made a dismissive gesture and said, "His and his team's type is simple, as long as you can hold your ground they'll respect you or at least leave you be. Don't flinch, so to say. As far as the faunus detail, well it's probably because One, I wasn't always a faunus, and Two, they all know I can beat them in a fight while- I don't even think I can count that second one as trying."

Yang said with sarcasm, "Very humble, aren't you."

Memnol grinned and said, "At the moment, more so than other times before."

Memnol's grin left as he said, "Although I must admit at the moment, that by odd chance most of my own projects have hit a lull simultaneously, where my own input isn't quite necessary. Now I need to fill my time in other ways. I think I'll probably start with- yes, if I'm needed, I'll be over with Team CFVY."

Memnol then got up, said his goodbyes to the teams, and sat down with Team CFVY, next to Velvet.

Memnol said, "Hello Team CFVY, I hope you don't mind if I sit here for a moment?"

Coco said, "No problem, but what is it you want this time? Every single time you've come over, you've wanted something."

Memnol said, "This time, I wanted to go over a few questions with Ms. Scarlatina about the design of her dress, since I have yet to begin on hers."

Coco said, "And ours?"

Memnol said, "Already finished."

Coco said, raising an eyebrow, "Then why isn't Vel's finished?"

Memnol said, "Simply because I am not quite as certain as to what style Ms. Scarlatina herself would prefer. Dress length, cut depth, emblem incorporation, basic color scheme, preferred material composition, material thickness or thinness, any planned accessories, all of these details matter, and with Ms. Scarlatina I'm not certain. As such, I am here, with paper and pencil for preliminary sketches ready."

As he went on, Coco seemed to gain a glint to her eyes, and once he took out the sketch materials she straight out planted her hands on the table and _front flipped over it_ with a half-turn, from a sitting position and into another sitting position mind you, to take the seat on the other side of Velvet that Yatsuhashi had wisely moved from once Coco started flipping over. The next solid hour was spent talking about dress designs, sketching them, revising, and repeating.

Eventually, both Coco and Velvet seemed satisfied with the final sketch, so Memnol soon left and sent off IA Silver with a decent amount of his lien to purchase and bring him back all of the materials and tools Memnol would need.

* * *

Later in the night, as Memnol was steadily taking his time to make sure not a single thread of the dress would be out of place, his thoughts drifted to how a weird pattern of most major things happened ended up coinciding with Fridays and weekends, oddly enough.

Memnol thought, " _I mean, going over it by the three weeks I've been here; The first week had the dinner fiasco and the reinforcement mission. Then the second week, I die, come back as a Ulitharid of all things, and from one slip my secret is discovered by Team RWBY and that other Faunus- And the next day I'm told it was Teams RWBY and JNPR, and I'm tricked into telling them and giving them favors for it. I should be aggravated, but I'm nearly impressed. Moving onwards, I had also initially 'hired' Mr. Torchwick and Bite-Sized. I should figure out her actual name some time. The past few days; Crunch Zone was developed, the 'shopping list' was given to the hired thieves- which I need to append by removing the order for toads and changing the snakes to as many as possible of as dark a coloration as possible regardless of venomousness- in fact right now."_

He quickly sent off a message to Blue and Bronze, who relayed it to their charges.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Roman and Neo, who had just received the message a few minutes after sneaking into the pet shop with a couple frogs stolen already.

Neo typed into her scroll and held it up, " _1\. Neopolitan. 2. Couldn't have told us_ _slightly_ _earlier?"_

IA Bronze said, after a pause, "The plans changed only recently. One other addition, twenty to twenty-eight creatures with an internal skeletal system of the same kind."

Roman didn't even want to bother himself by asking what in the world Squidface might be doing if _those_ were the details that mattered, so he just shook the thought from his head and started getting the cages with mice out into the car.

He wasn't minding whatever the voices were quite as much as before, since they had been helping him and Neo out from time to time. The occasional security measure that could normally only be deactivated from the inside being mysteriously turned off or damaged all of a sudden, a lot more night shifts knocked out before they even got there, the sudden rise in nearby cops discovering a punctured tire just before they try to pursue, automatically locking doors conveniently barely not closing, that sort of thing.

Far too many repeating lucky coincidences to be called those anymore, particularly with them sometimes being accompanied by a brief disembodied chuckle. That and with Neo's nightmares having started to lessen, and their reported presence by her not being quite as constant anymore, Roman was starting to slowly at least acknowledge the help. Internally, mostly, with the sole exception of the occasional tip of his hat.

Regardless, that didn't quite matter so much to Roman and Neo at the moment, they had dark-colored snakes and rats with internal skeletal structures to steal.

Roman didn't think his thefts would get much weirder after stealing Dust, Dust, and a lot more Dust without even touching the money, but somehow it had.

* * *

Memnol continued thinking as he continued making the dress, " _Some Glamered Nightscale Armor with some other additions should help me rather nicely. I suppose between classes tomorrow I'll find the loose end in that simian faunus and alter the memory. That reminds me,"_

Memnol paused with making the dress for a moment to check through his spellbook, " _Ah, yes. There it is. Just where I left it, and ready to be memorized for tomorrow's meeting with the youngest Schnee."_

He returned to the dress with a smile, " _Ah, always a favorite of mine, the good old, proper, and ever-so versatile Programmed Amnesia."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. Hope y'all're enjoying. I want to add real quick here that, with FFnet going through- something- and nearly straight out dying, that for those of you reading from there, this story will remain available on the other three platforms; Sufficient Velocity in the Creative Writing Forum, RoyalRoad, and Archive of Our Own (AO3).
> 
> Another thing to mention is that the WOTC Online/Archive Content is also fair game, as is Dragon Magazine, although If I do use either of those, I'll try to mention which article or Dragon Mag issue # in particular at the end of the chapter something first appears in. Also, Psychic Reformation is straight SRD, for those wondering, and can absolutely work as described to my knowledge.
> 
> Oh, and for those concerned with Ships, I only have like 4 in mind, half of which are stupidly basic, and the other half seem just plain stupid without any other modifiers, but I'm still mentally playing around with those ideas.
> 
> Anyhow, all feedback is always appreciated, or just discussion about the story, or speculation amongst yourselves, demands that I prove I actually have some concrete notes and I'm not just changing what can be done completely on the fly, etc., etc. On the above, the specific feats gained were Efficient Item Creation for all the rest of his items, (Rod/Staff/Arms&Armor/Ring), Practiced Spellcaster from Complete Arcane, and Extraordinary Concentration from Complete Adventurer.
> 
> No pertinent game-usable material for your guy's game's on this one I can think of, although if demand were high enough for it I could whip up a generic Ulitharid/Waterveiled Assassin hybrid. Regardless, for those that have stayed so far, you're all appreciated, and I'll catch y'all next chapter.


	19. Mondays, Right?

Whitley Schnee sat in a decently nice chair, in VIP private meeting room number 1, on the second floor of the Skyfather Hotel & Resort, stuck in contemplation at 4:10 PM in the afternoon. Namely about the faunus with the odd name that he'd had to practice so as not to mess it up on meeting him, in case he really was a Gamemaster. A Gamemaster that his sister had convinced into tutoring him in everything for free. He had already tried and failed to sort through the heap of emotions that had brought up in him when he first heard of it, that Weiss had done this for him, a long while before this- so now he was simply wondering how someone not out of school yet himself could teach him, or even how he could be a Gamemaster in the first place.

Whitley certainly had some doubts relieved though, after hearing that around a fourth of the checks the tutor was going through were suggested by the man himself, and that if they went through all of them that they'd be just over half and a few hours longer.

Whitley, one of the odder ones that was rejected flickering through his mind, thought, " _What in the world has he lived through that he considers the possibility of an assassin 'Hiding a container of poison in one of their bronchial tubes or lungs, retrievable through a practiced sharp exhalation or thin, near-invisible string tied to the molar teeth' to be a possibility at all, let alone one worth checking for? Did that actually_ _happen_ _to him at some point?"_

Memnol would remember the look on Weiss's face when he first relayed that one, particularly the instant she considered he might be speaking from personal tactics. In that particular case he wasn't, although he had genuinely considered it a time or two before. After all, what kind of guards think to check the lungs, know how to check the lungs, and are willing to check the lungs? An unsurprisingly low number, to answer.

A few minutes later, Klein Sieben would let Memnol Elodyr into the room, nodding to Whitley that Memnol was cleared by the security team, though with his semblance he flashed his eyes from their normal Brown to Yellow and back once, and to green 3 times, signaling that they had found one piece of unexpected contraband they weren't sure of and 3 expected or unalarming pieces of contraband. Whitley made a slight adjustment to his left foot to point it away from the door, and Klein said, "Contact me when you're done, and try to make the most of this first session, Whitley."

Whitley kept on his usual friendly, partially child-like smile and said, "Thank you Klein, I'll do so."

Once Klein had left, Memnol was the first to speak as he said, "Pardon me, young Mr. Schnee, but I hope you don't mind if I simply take a few moments to secure the room, yes?"

Without waiting for Whitley's answer, Memnol got up and, facing away from Whitley, took three of his Greater Glyph Seals from an inner pocket of his Belt of Many Pockets, one of the seven inner pockets the previous security wasn't even aware of since they had simply asked him to empty his pockets without removing the belt, and keyed the glyphs in a particular way. The first Greater Glyph Seal, set on the door's left side, would go off if someone grabbed the doorknob without knocking at least twice, which would cast a Greater Bestow Curse on them, giving them a curse of poor luck such that it was much easier to land a particularly critical blow on them. The second glyph, set on the door's right side, was triggered to go off if they opened the door without anyone nearby saying the phrase "Come in" within the last two minutes, and hit them with a Demand spell, with the Suggestion in the spell being " _Step out of the room, do not attempt to re-enter, send away anything or anyone else you brought, and always knock and wait before entering."_. The third glyph, set on the bottom of Memnol's chair that he had walked back to, would trigger if someone directly or indirectly broke the chair and would trigger a Black Blade of Disaster spell on them. For those wondering what a Black Blade of Disaster is, imagine a Disintegrate in the form of a flying, sword-shaped, perfectly black planar rift that just kept attacking you over and over again. In Memnol's case, it would keep going for just over 3 solid minutes. Memnol quite liked the versatility of Glyph Seals, nearly impossible to spot, even with training, and just as difficult to disable if you could find them.

Then Memnol sat down after applying the last seal and said, "Pardon me, but as a Practitioner, I am simply most confident in my own defenses. As for what a Practitioner is, that will come just slightly later in the lesson, after introductions. For which, I have an exercise for us to do already. Rather than introduce ourselves to each other, we will introduce each other to any imagined third party, in the format of addressing the third party clearly to begin, then going on to the introduction. We will start each day with this, both for practice,"

At this Memnol paused and displayed the silver pendant with a small blue apple he otherwise had tucked under his Robes, one that Weiss normally wore but had lent him-

"And to confirm our identities, to a degree. It is only _after_ we have introduced each other to a third party which is _not_ present, will we get to _any_ pleasantries both after this day, and indeed after the third sentence beyond this one. We will both give each other some moments of silence, at least eighteen seconds, so that the other may have the opportunity to start, but _I_ will begin the introductions today and all _odd_ -numbered days of the months, and _you_ will begin the introductions tomorrow and all _even_ -numbered days of the months. I will not negotiate this exercise to anything less, so by way of nodding or head shaking, am I understood and entirely clear on this?"

Whitley nodded, still managing to keep up his friendly appearance without overly much effort, helped partially by a growing feeling that his newest tutor was deliberately testing that, and some amount more of growing confidence that he truly might be a Gamemaster.

Memnol said, "Most excellent, and as said, I shall begin."

A solid eighteen seconds of silence passed, then Memnol turned over his left side and said to the open air, "Good afternoon Doctor Oobleck, this is Whitley Schnee, my student."

Whitley Schnee looked to his right and said to the open air, "Good afternoon Father, allow me to introduce Memnol Elodyr, my current tutor, as you know."

Memnol nodded, "Quite good. Now, I will begin with the basics of what a Practitioner is, as I believe that while I am not necessarily the last practitioner in the world, I am confident that there are at the absolute most approximately two-dozen in existence at this time, including myself eleven times. I will not explain that one. Do you know, intellectually, the basis of aura?"

Whitley said, only losing a moment or two to the seeming non-sequitur, "Yes, Hunters and some people in high-risk jobs use it as a form of protection. Aura is a manifestation of the soul, most often used to protect those who have it."

Memnol nodded, "Correct. Now, the way Hunters use Aura is very much different from the way Practitioners, such as myself, use Aura."

At this, Memnol gave the same explanation as before, how Practitioners discretely partition what would become their aura to the point where standard aura could break but Practitioners could still use their Pieces, how each piece was did something semblance-like, the sheer requirements to learn it on one's own, and so on.

Memnol said, "I trust you are understanding so far?"

Whitley said, "Yes, but if I may ask, why are you beginning with this extremely unique edge case, rather than say, Math or Literature? Isn't this, no offense, essentially just trivia about yourself?"

Memnol said, "It is because whether or not you accept an offer I will make shortly will radically alter how I teach you. I will say that to decline will lead to a far more standard method of teaching, though I believe far less effective. There is still one majorly important detail of being a practitioner that I believe will help explain, or at least allow you to believe, what I am offering."

At this, Memnol took out a simple piece of paper and two pens, red and black, and quickly wrote out a basic graph, only writing Time/Experience for X and Overall Individual Power for Y. Then he added a simple line with the red, going up at a steady rate from one side to another, and labeled it 'Standard Hunters/Warriors/Fighters/Semblances'.

Memnol looked at Whitley and said, "Tell me the most obvious thing you can notice mathematically about that red line."

Whitley quickly said, "It's a straight line, making it linear, with a constant change in growth."

Memnol said, "Quite correct, so let's just assign the basic function of Y equals X to that one."

Then Memnol added a second line, starting much lower than the red one, using the black pen, but it curved steeper and steeper as it went along, ending well higher than the red one.

Memnol said, "Again, what of this line?"

Whitley said, "It's exponential."

Memnol said, "Indeed, again arbitrarily let's assign the slightly more complicated Y equals X squared minus five. Now, I've been able to tell that you're a smart kid- While on my mind, how old are you precisely?"

Whitley said, "Fourteen, actually."

Memnol nodded, "For myself, Seventeen, utterly uncertain, and either seventeen or twenty, I can explain that in detail later. Regardless, as I was saying, you're clearly a smart kid, and not merely by comparison to others your age mind, using your foot as a signal to take advantage of my height to hide it is indeed rather clever, so I believe you've figured out by now what to label the black line, yes?"

Memnol handed over the pen as Whitley nodded, internally unsure how Memnol had caught him signaling Klien that he felt fine to be left alone, though with a solid extra jolt of certainty that Memnol was indeed a Gamemaster, and Whitley steadily wrote out in his usual finely practiced cursive "Practitioners/Pieces" to label the black line.

Memnol nodded, "Quite correct. I am among the most powerful of practitioners and have access to a very particular piece I would like to use on you. To preface before I introduce the piece, we can both agree that in standard education, a noticeable amount of any subject is simply memorization, even mathematics as it has many formulas and methods to remember, even PEMDAS for example is, ultimately, memorization. We are agreed?"

Whitley nodded, and Memnol continued, "I have a piece, the precise name of which I will not say, that will allow me to implant any number and time frame of memories into a nearby target's mind, which I can give perfect clarity. Memories of arguments never had, a day's outing with someone that never existed, an entire lifetime from toddlerhood to death, all with perfect clarity. I swear upon all the nine, the eye, the hand, Law, and my use of The Art itself, I hold no intention of implanting any of those or doing anything similar. However, by the open look on your face, as you've let your normal mask slip, young Mr. Schnee, I will let you take a guess as to what I am about to suggest."

Whitley quickly cleared his throat, put a hand behind his back, and said, "If I accept, you'll give me perfect memories of much of what I would need to memorize, mathematic formulas, grammar rules, and that like, correct?"

Memnol said, "Not merely 'much', everything you would memorize throughout the course of both this equivalent academic year at a high-end school and what you would memorize over the next year."

Memnol leaned forward and said, "What I am offering, Mr. Whitley Schnee, is the opportunity to save an incredible amount of time on memorization, so that way we can have more time for important matters. Namely, ensuring that you understand the actual application and use of that information, getting you used to calling up that memorized information so that way there's no, discernable at the least, time in recalling it so that you can apply it, and of course, The Game."

Memnol leaned back into an upright position and said, "Now then, I have been speaking for a good while, and I have just left you a major decision. I intend on leaving the room for around fifteen minutes to give you time to collect your thoughts and truly consider your choice, because it truly is that, _your_ choice. Before I leave however, I give you one more choice, though far more minor: Lemonade or Grape Soda? You have ten seconds for that one."

Whitley Schnee, his mask and normal built-up self having been steadily worn down, blurted out in surprise, "You actually found grape soda somewhere?"

Memnol removed the 23rd and 24th sapphires from his band of Instant Summons sapphires on his arm, and while saying gibberish, at least to Whitley who didn't know the draconic word for grape, crushed the 23rd sapphire in his right hand, leaving a can of 'People Like Grapes' soda in its place. A quick repeat in the left hand, with the 24th sapphire and the draconic word lemon, left Memnol a can of lemonade.

Memnol set down the can of grape soda in front of Whitley, who currently hand a bit of a look on his face, before retrieving his dagger from its blotchy form on his arm, seeming to pull it from his sleeve to Whitley, and used that rather than the tab to open his own can of lemonade, before putting it back up his sleeve and re-casting the Silent Absorb Weapon with just a few gestures. With a wink and a smile so utterly cheeky that it could be seen even on that face, Memnol left the room, quietly knocking on the door and muttering "Come in" on his way out, not bothering to look at Whitley's new and utterly stumped expression.

* * *

It had been a minute since his new tutor left and Whitley, looking at the unopened can of grape soda clearly cold enough to have condensation on it, could only come to the conclusion that he was, if not a Gamemaster, than absolutely far better with The Game than him. Whitley had realized that the _only_ times he had spoken in the past while were times he was prompted, even his attempt to question why he brought up The Art at all had only either played into his hands or he had managed to spin it to his favor so quickly that he didn't need to pause. That or Memnol had figured that a question like that might pop up.

For a moment, the hand Whitley had behind his back started to reach for his scroll, to call his father and tell him at least something. How the security measures failed to stop his tutor from bringing in a dagger, the deal his tutor just offered him, but then Whitley's hand stopped, as that little bit of emphasis reared itself into Whitley's head. It was _his_ choice. With that in mind, Whitley thought about everything he had heard for a while.

After a few minutes of thought, Whitley got up, stretched out, then sat back down and started to slowly enjoy the grape soda. He noticed it tasted a bit different from the typical Atlesian 'People Like Grapes', and chalked it up to regional recipe differences.

A few minutes later, Memnol knocked on the door three solid times, whispered "Come in,", and sat down across from Whitley. When Whitley was about to speak, Memnol held up one finger.

After some while of silence, Memnol faced left and said, "Your attire is quite catching, Ms. Adel, this is Whitley Schnee, the student I'm tutoring."

Whitley kept himself from rolling his eyes, faced the air, and said, "It is good to see you in pleasant health, Mr. Stone, this is Memnol Elodyr, my current tutor."

Memnol nodded, "Grand. What have you decided?"

Whitley gave his most confident smile and said, "I'll go with the method you think is best, and let you use the Piece on me."

Memnol said, "Now that you've decided, allow me to say, I was right to believe you were already rather smart. I just need you to remain within the room for the next ten minutes. I will not mind if you check your scroll or play a game or something, just make certain that it doesn't run the risk of distracting me, as I only prepared the one use for today."

Ten minutes later as Whitley Schnee was idly checking his messages, Memnol said, "Now then, Whitley Schnee!"

Whitley quickly put away his scroll and said, "Yes?"

Memnol said, "Where in the Dan decimal system would I find ancient Atlesian slash Mantlean mythology passed down through oral tradition?"

Whitley looked confused for a moment, but after searching through his memories, found a memory with his vision completely overtaken by space with all its stars, and with four intact moons which looked rather odd to him, and in that single fraction of a moment in the memory he just _knew_ that-

Whitley said with some shock in his tone, "Ancient Mantlean oral mythology is found under two-hundred and ninety-three point one three in the Dan decimal system."

Memnol smiled and said, "I am glad to see the Piece worked. With that out of the way, we should have the rest of the hour and quarter, before we both need to leave for dinner and the rest of our days, to help you bring it up quicker and quicker."

What followed for the rest of the session was Memnol quizzing Whitley with random questions that steadily got more and more specific, and less and less related.

Before they split ways, Whitley asked, "Also, what were the three responses earlier about?"

Memnol said, "Ah, In order, chronological, mental, and physical ages."

Whitley would consider on his way to the Schnee Mansion that Memnol felt it was necessary to make that distinction. The rest of the day, by comparison, was far less eventful for either of them, as Memnol simply messaged Weiss that the introductions had gone well before returning to making the dress, and Whitley confirmed to his father that Memnol was, by all means he could tell, a Gamemaster, absolutely effective as a tutor, and definitely not out to kill him.

For everyone beyond the three Schnees, Klein, and Memnol however, it was just any other Monday. Well, a young faunus man named Sun Wukong had a moment where he accidentally fell asleep during lunch and woke up surprisingly sore, at least as far as his own memories went.


	20. Technically Mortal

Soon enough, things had settled down right at the end of the month for RWBY, JNPR, and Memnol, as the final days of the month went by without incident, Memnol hadn't even gone back to The Dragon Continent, figuring he should 'Let the Grimm population recover a little' on one hand, meaning giving it maybe the rest of the week or so, but on the other hand he also figured he should finish up Velvet's dress, look into some above-ground 'genuine' employment, and perhaps consider what he was going to wear to the dance as well. Sure, it was still around 5 months away, but it rarely hurt to consider.

It worked too, indeed Memnol had been able to keep himself suitably busy through the week between the dressmaking, which he had finished up and presented in private to a suitably impressed and approving Team CFVY, picking back up a few spells in Control Weather, which does precisely as the name implies, Temporal Stasis which we have spoken of and seen before, and Thunderlance which would give him a very potent force weapon that hit better not by physical strength, but with what he used for casting, in his case intelligence, and finally of course, Whitley's lessons.

The whole rest of that week for Whitley was spent solely on improving his recall of the implanted knowledge, until on Friday when Memnol was satisfied that Whitley could continue improving it with time and had an acceptable delay as it was, and before leaving announced that they would be working on other, more tactile skills next week, namely "Wine pouring, steak and general food cutting, basic improvised ballroom dancing, handshakes, bows, and other physical greetings, and finishing with an overview in creating physical mnemonics next Friday."

Whitley very quickly realized that his new tutor ramped things up much more quickly than his previous ones.

Of course, once the week was over, and the new month in, then Memnol got back to hunting Grimm, having decided on going out until he killed an even 1,000 after the session with Whitley. With constant teleportation and Frostfell-ing, it only took him a bit under an hour, after which he of course nested the Thought Bottles down, now fully ready for some research development, and growth. Well, after one other matter on Saturday.

* * *

On Saturday, May 2nd, at roughly seven in the morning, before many of the residents of the Azure homeless shelter had even left to search for work, a purpose, or whatever else they sought, a rather tall old man walked in, leaning on his equally tall wooden walking stick. Of course, this apparently human man was in fact just Memnol under a magical disguise, courtesy of the Veil spell he cast on himself after waking up. Within a half-hour the 'old man', who just went by 'Mr. Nhym' was allowed to start volunteering, helping serve food and such. It took around an hour and a half for many to realize that the pot of stew he served from, while a touch blander than usual, never seemed to run out, nobody else catching when Memnol would ever so quietly whisper the command word for Create Food and Water under his breath, since he had his previously named Amulet of Creation on him as well, though hidden both by the Veil spell and under his normal clothes.

Then, when meals weren't being served, 'Mr. Nhym' would be helping out in minor ways, cleaning around, teaching some organization skills or mild life lessons, and such. Finally, near the end of the day, when the shelter was full and near everyone was finishing with the dinner dishes, one Mrs. Oceania Azure, at the behest of 'Mr. Nhym', called everyone to gather around him.

'Mr. Nhym', Memnol rather, directed a few people somewhat closer, and in the end when nobody was more than 15 feet from him at most, or 30 feet from anyone else, he said, his voice disguised as well, "Before I leave, I was hoping you'd all let me use my Semblance before I leave. One last good deed for an old man, before I disappear on you, you see."

Then, before anyone could really ask about that, 'Mr. Nhym' held his 'walking stick', Loom beneath the illusion, with both hands, quickly whispered something that nobody really heard, though everyone there felt, and just as soon vanished, Memnol having cast one of his Silent Greater Teleports to leave.

After a few moments, one person whispered, "It's just me."

Mrs. Azure, who was standing just as shocked as everyone else at his disappearance, said to the man, "Sorry?"

The man looked her in the eye and said, "I mean, It's just me," he tapped his head, "In here. Finally alone."

Mrs. Azure, now remembering the details of the man said in even more shock, "You mean, the other personalities?"

"Gone. Everything feels whole again, no more cracks in my head. It's so quiet."

Soon enough, someone else mentioned that their joints weren't aching anymore, then another that they weren't feeling the withdrawal they had been a few moments ago, so many more saying that so many diseases and such that ailed them, some since birth, were just _gone_. One with no longer greyed eyes, as it took a moment for some to notice, said that the doctors told him it would be _physically impossible_ for him to get his vision back after that dust accident half a year ago, but there he was moments later, joyously proclaiming "Three fingers! Seven! Four! You're not even holding any up! You were a brunette this whole time?!".

So on and so on it went for the residents of the Azure homeless shelter. Oceania used the time they celebrated to get in contact with the news, who said they'd send a person immediately. Although when they asked for the man's name, she had to pause before saying, "Suede O. Nyhm. In hindsight, I really should have noticed that earlier."

* * *

Back in Beacon, after having dismissed the Veil spell and returned the amulet to the IAs on construction duty, Memnol felt glad at having gotten his Good deed for the month out of the way already, and figured he could keep that persona for future months as well.

That had gotten him thinking on disguises however, as it dawned on him that he looked much too distinctive now to go without much of a disguise from there on. Well, the Robe of the Archmagi had most of that covered, a black hooded robe was always a classic disguise, but he did still need some kind of mask. With a few teleports, two Limited Wishes to duplicate the Disguise Self and Resistance needed, and about seven minutes of real-time in the Crunch Zone later, and Memnol had put the earlier broken mirrors into decent use making a Mirror Mask. It was a rather rounded mask that protected against gaze effects, like those of medusas or gorgons, sight-based spells, and to Memnol the best effect of it, even if it was nearly always just psychological, it only showed anyone looking at it a reflection of their own face. He tucked the mask away into his haversack for the moment, ready for tomorrow.

For now, he would spend the rest of the night going over his current plan many times and, failing to find any new important flaws, at least ones he could figure to fix, started on forwards. Starting at, where else, Step 1; Put his growth towards advancing his Ulitharid side's Psionic capabilities, then rest for the night. Due to the small details of the new interactions between his magic and psionics from the mantle, it wouldn't improve how much psionic energy he could use to augment any single power nor the force of his spells, but eventually reaching the highest-end powers would be rewarding enough he thought.

That and he figured he wouldn't quite go down the path of the Wyrm Wizard quite yet until he actually had a dragon to speak with. Although if all went to plan, and the Epic Spell he would be researching in the crunch zones panned out, as well as the supporting Epic Spell of course, then he would in time. Roughly a few days plus however long the materials took to get, after he reached that step at least.

For now, it being a fresh new Sunday, it was time for Step 2; Confirm the existence or once existence of earth elementals, preferably Elder earth elementals, but at the least any kind of earth elemental. Memnol stepped out from his Magnificent Mansion early in the morning at roughly a quarter past 6 and checked his compass as it whirled around, once Memnol specified he wanted the nearest once-dwelling of an Elder Earth Elemental, eventually settling in a single direction, confirming in the same way he had with the waterveiled assassin.

He did make note of the sort-of oddity, in that so far two out of two cases of checking the existence of a rather specific elemental from his original world proved successful. Now that it was on Memnol's mind, he also checked for the lairs of a few specific variations, and low and behold, the crystal, amethyst, emerald, topaz, and sapphire variations of dragon had all existed at some point, at the least.

" _There's certainly something odd about this, but I don't have the faintest idea just what that is or could be."_ Memnol thought, " _Oh well. The origins behind this don't assist me right now, just the confirmations, so I'll have to look into that later."_

Elsewhere, the only two members of our three, four if you were to count CRDL, teams of relative importance that had woken up by now were Jaune and Pyrrha, Pyrrha having lately pulled Jaune into her morning exercise routine, in part for the obvious physical reasons, in part for the mental aspects of sticking to the routine, and though Pyrrha wouldn't say it quite yet, so they could just have some extra time together.

Next up for Memnol was Part 3, with some immediate benefit once done, though also seeming the least within his control; Form a rapport with a Giant Crocodile. Yes, that does indeed seem like a non-sequitur so great as to induce physical whiplash. To explain why: it is majorly to do with later parts of the plan. As to how: He had reached a rather relative milestone in his growth, and so had decided to gain the capacity to form a Wild Cohort bond, similar to the Animal Companion bond of the Druid, though the bond isn't quite as potent as if Memnol were a true Druid, assuming he were _solely_ a druid up to this point at least. Regardless, that wouldn't apply, so back to the matter at hand- Crocodile befriending.

For Memnol it was a simple affair to check the compass for the nearest current dwelling of a Giant Crocodile, which by the direction was the Dragon Continent, of all places. From there it was simple enough to get some meat for the crocodile, and come out one White Fang grunt's wallet contents richer too.

Memnol had soon put on his mask, closed up the robe, pulled the hood up, left behind the War Wizard Cloak since that would've messed up the disguise just slightly, teleported in in a matter of a few teleports, and cleared up the local Grimm horde of 26 Beowulves with a single Black Blade of Disaster which he kept up, just dodging and teleporting out of the way of any beowulves that tried to hit him. As for what Black Blade of Disaster is, for those not knowing as it has been mentioned a few times, it was a relatively simple-ish spell in effect. The spell made a sword-shaped Planar Rift, perfectly black, leading to the first part of the name, and every single time the blade struck something, it was equivalent to a Disintegrate, and it could do this once every few seconds so long as the caster kept up concentration, leading to the second part of the name. Memnol could keep it up for about 3 minutes, getting a solid thirty-one hits in, spread out or concentrated as needed.

Once that was handled, Memnol went back to a more notable matter, to him at least, and soon spotted an actually rather well hidden Giant Croc among the algae, driftwood, and swamp water. His main concern now was one he had never thought he'd have before.

How, exactly, does one form a rapport, a close genuine bond, with a _Crocodile_? A creature of next to no intellect, and barely much of a sense of self. Sure, he now had the capacity to have that Druid-esque bond, but actually forming it in the first place would be its own sort of challenge.

For now, he just went to the trees, sitting down on a sturdy branch facing the almost-lake, but certainly not a pond, that the giant crocodile inhabited, and after making clear eye contact with the crocodile, pulled out from his bag of holding an arm, and just an arm. Taking his dagger he cut off some of the meat, and tossed it over in front of the crocodile.

Memnol, not having much else of an idea but occasionally tossing some meat over to the croc, just sat in the tree for a long while. In fact, the rest of the day.

For all of Memnol's skills at hiding himself, one of the areas he was quite deficient in was spotting hiding creatures himself, which was how he most certainly hadn't noticed, some four hours and two fully filleted limbs in, a small jellyfish-esque Grimm float towards him, ever so quietly yet dutifully observing from some foliage.

Each day, after Whitley's tutoring on weekdays of course, this routine would continue, Memnol would get some meat from a White Fang base, return to the croc pond, where after the fourth day the croc would be dutifully waiting by that same edge or just arriving soon after Memnol did, and the same Grimm would remain watching.

A week after the first arrival, on Sunday the tenth to be precise, two things happened, leading to a third. Firstly, after waking up, Memnol noted that if he so wanted for some reason, he could acquire a new familiar now. Far later in the day, he was informed that Roman and Neo had finally gotten twenty rats and twenty properly sized trees.

This lead to him over the course of the first half of next week, between classes mainly, through quite a number of Limited Wishes, 60 to be precise, to both Awaken the trees to sentience and to hold them and the rats utterly still before fusing them, now left with 20 rather small trees, all with internal skeletal systems. Memnol of course went ahead and paralyzed them all again of course, with the aid of another 20 Limited Wishes. Then after rather specifically researching Command Undead, Feeblemind, False Life, and Dominate Monster, the last of which he had rather been missing, he finally got to the reason behind his need for those skeleton-ed trees.

To make them into rather special kinds of creature called "Living Zombies", with a ritual requiring those four spells, some materials provided by Perfected Polymorph, six hours each, shortened to 12 real-time minutes each by Crunch Zone, and as mentioned repeatedly, a corporeal non-undead subject with a skeletal system. Memnol wanted trees because those didn't have maximum ages, but he needed to add the skeletons himself, as he had clearly done. As to why Memnol would go to all this effort?

Each Living Zombie someone creates halves the rate at which they age, at an _exponentially stacking rate_. One for half, two for a quarter, three for an eighth, and so on. For Memnol, he had often wanted to make them before, but knew that they'd just be hunted down, but now, he felt rather emboldened in his ability to keep them hidden and maintained. Of course, the main tradeoff is that any one caster can only have so many at a time, not even mentioning the ritual requirements, and normally needing to replace the living zombies, since they still aged at their normal rate.

Memnol could have twenty, at the moment, leaving him to age at a rate of 1, over _2 to the 20th power_. By his own math, assuming the worse case that his new body was jumped ahead to the Ulitharid standard for young adult age at 20 years into his life- Well, before this otherwise rather innocuous Thursday he would've only had around 250 more years to go by the average Ulitharid lifespan, quite nice by any regular standards, but one could always want more.

Now he had around 262 Million and 440 Thousand years left, as long as he kept those trees safe.

Exponentiation is a potent force, to say very little. So, with his mortality safely delayed by quite the while, even the faintest concern for how long crocodile bonding would take promptly got the hint and left posthaste.

A few days beyond that however, on Sunday the seventeenth, was when 'the butterfly beat its wings', as one might say.

* * *

A splash of water from an arm hitting the water in front of the crocodile was soon followed by a crunch of snapping bones.

This was a now familiar enough order of sounds for Memnol, but in this case it was followed by, of all things, a woman's voice some ways behind him and to the right, and slightly under given that he remained in the tree.

She said, "Well aren't you an oddity, and almost rude if you weren't so oblivious. I came over to greet someone else around here, but rather than try to say hello when I've been standing here for a good few minutes, instead you decide that you'd rather keep tossing human limbs to a crocodile."

This was said without any disgust however, no revulsion, or even real irritation, at most some mild exasperation.

Memnol looked over and saw a figure, a touch under 3 feet shorter than him at around 5'10", also hidden by a black hooded robe, although their mask was a Grimm styled mask. A quick look over with his Vatic Gaze, as had become habit, revealed a result quite similar to what he got just six weeks ago when checking Ozpin.

Memnol chuckled and said as he came down from the tree, "Well, my apologies then, Mrs. or Ms…?"

She replied, "Ms. Black Cloak, for now."

Memnol said, "Ms. Black Cloak, then, I had simply not been expecting company, beyond my scaled acquaintance, and if you will pardon some pedanticism, they're technically faunus limbs." After a brief pause, Memnol chuckled and said, "I suppose I'll be Mr. Mirror Mask, then, although if you will let slip again in this case some mild joking petulance," He said the next part with a deliberate mild whine, "I must admit I was hoping to be Mr. Black Cloak, but now that would imply marriage or other relation. Hmph."

Ms. Black Cloak said, "What, afraid of cooties but not crocodiles?"

Memnol said, completely dry, "Yes."

A brief pause, before a light laugh escaped them both, and Ms. Black Cloak said, "So you're a comedian then?"

Memnol said, "No, not by vocation nor passion nor ambition."

Ms. Black Cloak said, "And those would be?"

Memnol said, "By vocation, currently in training, though in the past I was a mixture of Devil's advocate, consultant, solicitor, lawyer, contract specialist, and assassin."

Ms. Black Cloak said, "Moderately impressive for one man, if not as much given that most of those mean the same thing. By passion, then?"

Memnol said, "My passion always has been, is, and always will be magic, as a Wizard."

A shift in the air seemed to happen, and a long pause occurred.

Then, Ms. Black Cloak said, "You seriously believe in magic?"

Memnol said, "I know you're capable of it as well, I have a way to tell, of course, by magic itself. If I may ask, would you perhaps be one of the maidens?"

Ms. Black Cloak said immediately, "A maiden? As in, from the fairy tale?"

Memnol said, "Firstly, pretending ignorance doesn't suit you, Ms. Black Cloak, and Secondly, I'm afraid I've never gotten around to hearing any fairy tales."

Ms. Black Cloak said, "Really now? Where in the kingdoms were you from that you've never heard even one of the more popular fairy tales?"

Memnol said, "Quite outside of the kingdoms, actually. A rather complicated little village, though it no longer exists to my knowledge."

Ms. Black Cloak said, "Well, normally this is where I'd give some condolences for the Grimm, right?"

Memnol chuckled and said, "The Grimm would've left at least some smattering of wreckage or ruins if it were them. But leaving that aside, I take it you do know of these fairy tales?"

Ms. Black Cloak had a slight rustle among their robes, as though they held back a bit of a laugh, and said, "Oh, very well. I practically grew up on them, you see."

Memnol said, "Then perhaps we can strike a trade?"

Ms. Black Cloak said, "Oh, of what kind?"

Memnol said, "Stories for stories, I think, regardless of their lengths. Each of us would give a story the other doesn't know. In your case, the fairy tales, and I had been thinking of giving stories of a more, theological nature."

Ms. Black Cloak said, "Oh, are you a devout man? Revere the gods?"

Memnol laughed rather heartily, and said, "No, not particularly. Not remotely towards all of them at least. Absolutely not the locally believed brother pair. How about this," He paused, and with just a matter of will and soul, Silently Wished twice, for a pair of folding chairs of all things. Well made, comfortable to sit in, and made of mithral of all materials, but still ostensibly folding chairs, "We can both take a seat while I tell the first story, and then we can decide if we'll continue with our deal, yes?"

After they both sat down, Memnol said, "Although, I do feel like there is something just slightly missing."

Ms. Black Cloak shook her head slightly, by the sway of the hood and mask, and gestured her hands around, causing a number of things; a heavy controlled wind to break away and collect into a pile a plentiful number of twigs and a few logs from some ways away, this pile being put into a now barren patch of just dirt surrounded by rocks, also magically pulled over into the circle, and that being left rather damp by some water also pulled through the air from the lake, and it all ignited with a small thing of flame hopping into the center.

Memnol said, "Quite nice, and you are quite correct. Now that it is all correct and proper, I believe it's time for a fitting story given our circumstances."

Memnol leaned in towards the now campfire, with Ms. Black Cloak on the other side, and said, "Let me tell you the tale of Vecna, The Whispered One to many, and one of the few gods to earn my respect."

Ms. Black Cloak said, with some mild condescension, "Oh, what made them so different from the other gods?"

Memnol said, with an unseen smile, "Vecna wasn't always a god, he _earned it_."

With Ms. Black Cloak's clearly undivided attention, by the way the Grimm mask snapped over, Memnol began the story of a once-man king surpassing his mortality, his grievous betrayal, and the net of secrets and lies that tied his church together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'm always glad to hear back from you, and love to see things like reactions or your own thoughts, speculations, and all that sort. Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> Also, Morality Is a Spook from FFN, 1. Yes. and 2. Funny that you brought those up.


	21. Mild Risks

The next day began mostly standardly for Memnol, although he had played along in being dragged to lunch by Ruby straight after class to eat with the teams, her telling him that, "You shouldn't be off on your own _every_ day."

So that was how Memnol had found himself idly speaking with the two teams of mostly inconsequential things.

Weiss said, "On his first day, the first time we met, he tried hitting on me and convincing me to join his team, before we knew how teams were even formed." She turned to Pyrrha, "Thanks for the assist, by the way."

Pyrrha nodded and Jaune said to those not aware, "She pinned me to the wall with a spear toss."

Jaune continued, "Sure, it got me pinned to the wall then, but if I hadn't taken all the risks I have been, I might not have ended up on this team right here."

Memnol said, "I suppose I can understand that perspective."

Jaune snapped his fingers and had a look of inspiration and said, "Actually, how about this; For that favor you said I had at the sleepover, you go ahead and take the next big risk you see and see if it works out. As long as it doesn't seem like it'll kill you or anything."

Memnol said, "Ah yes, I suppose I did accidentally give you an extra favor Mr. Arc. Well then, from hereon, it is just Ms. Nikhos, Mr. Ren, and Ma- pardon, and Weiss, who have favors left."

After a few moments where most everybody had been eating at the same time, a time-honored opportunity for a topic shift, Ruby asked, "Hey, where have you been vanishing to after classes each day, out of curiosity? Maybe we could join you."

Memnol looked at Weiss, who got the question and said, "I can explain, actually. I asked Memnol if he was willing to tutor my little brother."

Weiss looked at him and asked, "How has he been doing, anyways?"

Memnol said, "Quite well on the academic end, so for now we're moved on to other skills, this week being tactile skills. Later today is wine pouring, actually."

Yang said, "What?! You mind tutoring me too, Memnol? I wouldn't mind having some wine after classes sometimes."

Memnol said, "Wine _pouring_ , Ms. Xiao Long, not wine tasting. That is an entirely separate lesson once he's come of age. Speaking of, Weiss, when is Whitley's birthday anyhow?"

Weiss said, "November 18th."

Ruby said, "What about yours, Memnol?"

Memnol said, "Feast of the Moon."

After a small moment of confused silence, Memnol said, "Right, I suppose the calendar difference has never come up before. My home village mainly used a very different calendar to yours, although the number of days is the same. To put it simply, it was twelve months of three tendays each, each tenday being, well, ten days long, with five other days between the months throughout, and Shieldmeet as a sixth day between the months once every four years, what you call a leap year. Feast of the Moon was between Uktar thirty and Nightal one, the eleventh and twelfth months. That would be December first in this calendar, three hundred and thirty-five days into the non-leap year if I am correct. I suppose in both calendars my birthday is easy to remember."

After that, nothing of much greater consequence happened, aside from Team RWBY sharing their own birthdays, although the team knew Weiss had turned eighteen just four days ago on the fourteenth.

* * *

After the rest of the classes at Beacon and Wine Pouring with Whitley, Memnol returned to both the crocodile and his new anonymous acquaintance, this time without any meat as he had reminded himself that even at this size, the crocodile wouldn't need to eat daily. After some delay, Ms. Mirror Mask did show up again, and with the chairs still in place and the fire pit relit, she told Memnol a story like he had.

"...and that is the tale of The Infinite Man." Ms. Black Cloak said.

After a moment of silence, Memnol said, "I take it by this pause that, similar to how you had chosen to give your thoughts on the story the other day, you would perhaps care for mine, if my guess is correct?" and he thought, " _And finally, someone else who can actually see past some of the parts of Vecna's ascension and recognize the merits of the tale."_

Ms. Black Cloak said, "That is what I have been waiting for, yes."

Memnol said, "The Infinite Man seems almost supernaturally foolish, particularly for an immortal, worryingly incompetent, and I find myself rather aggravated with him quite frankly, regardless of how childish feeling such to a fairy tale character may seem."

Ms. Black Cloak was silent for a moment, though when she spoke an amusement seemed to leak into her words, "I guess it is shown as a tragedy, or a cautionary tale, most of the time. But tell me, the third feeling?"

Memnol sighed and said, "I suppose with the honesty affordable in anonymity, I can see myself relating to The Infinite Man in quite a few ways, primarily in the ways of power and Magic. Mainly, of the two lines that repeat themselves in the tale, I find myself in great agreement with one and immense infuriation at the other, each of course only heightened by that possible connection I see."

Ms. Black Cloak said, curious, "Oh really? These are?"

Memnol said, "In order, firstly; 'It was a mistake, and it would not be his last'."

After a moment of pause, Ms. Black Cloak said, "Would you care to elaborate any time soon?"

Memnol said, "Mistakes are perhaps a fundamental part of thinking existence, in my view. While they are to be avoided where possible, they will always happen, and though the results may not be desirable, that fact _in itself_ should, no, _must_ be accepted."

Ms. Black Cloak said, "Really now? Say this is a debate, how do you defend that point?"

Memnol said, "In two steps. One, consider a setting in which any distinct entities, plural, exist, and are capable of deliberate individual choice. They need not be even of human intelligence, simply capable of what was described."

Ms. Black Cloak said, "I follow, and the second step?"

Memnol said, "Posit the following; Any two of these entities have entered a 'life or death', or 'existence or non-existence', conflict, where one desires the other to not exist, while the other at minimum desires to exist."

There was silence for a while, before Ms. Black Cloak said, "I see now. For either to achieve their goal, one must have made a mistake."

Memnol gestured to the crocodile, and said, "Precisely. So much as the existence of a single crocodile and a single fish ensures a world with mistakes."

Ms. Black Cloak said, "Now if I remember correctly, the other line repeated would be 'I am just a man, and not even a very good one.' Yes?"

Memnol took an audible breath in and out, and said, "Yes. Childish it may seem if you want, but I despise that line with near all of my being."

Ms. Black Cloak asked, "Why so?"

Memnol said, actual raw passion and aggravation in his voice as he ranted, "It lacks any _conviction!_ 'Just' a man! Not only lacking the will to _own_ his power, as he clearly shows no intent of hiding it, which if he were that line would be excusable, but also completely disregarding _his own potential!_ His own capabilities! Not outright _refusing_ his power or the conclusions drawn, yet not _accepting_ them either, and not even acknowledging whether or not he has the capacity to _change that!_ To me, it is a stance, or rather a _kind_ of _lack_ of a stance, that I hold _no_ respect for and _utterly detest_ , _particularly_ when held by someone of some kind of power, who ought to be capable of such a basic thing!"

After a decent pause, Ms. Black Cloak said with genuine curiosity completely laced into her tone, "Tell me, how would _you_ respond to the Warrior near the end of the story then?"

Memnol said, "Which lines in particular am I responding to? Could you repeat them?"

Ms. Black Cloak said, "The one where the Warrior had said, 'Don't you use magic? Do you die and come back to life? That's a god.'"

Memnol said, "And The Infinite Man repeats that wretched line."

Ms. Black Cloak said, curiosity fully back, "Yes. But, _your_ response?"

Memnol paused for a moment and said, "If it were myself," Memnol allowed a beat to pass before continuing, "'Then _yes_ , Warrior, by your definition, I am a god.'"

There was a long silence that followed, although if there were even one other person among them, that person would endlessly swear that they could've heard a clear ' _click'_ sound, like a lock had been opened just a few moments after Memnol's reply, right when it became utterly clear that that was the full stop of what he said, and that he certainly wasn't joking.

After the minutes-long pause, Ms. Black Cloak said, "So, I can see you certainly value conviction quite the amount."

Memnol lightly chuckled and said, "It's my second highest value, of course I do."

Ms. Black Cloak said, "Well, call me surprised that you have values, having told me that you were an assassin and, gods forbid, a _lawyer_. Which reminds me, what are you in training for, and I can tell you're rather smart, so _why_ are you being so free with information right now?"

Memnol said, "It's one of the few things I do value. As for your questions, Hunter-in-training, and call it a quirk of how I grew up, being freer with my other secrets when they're effectively locked behind the secret of who I am."

After a pause, Ms. Black Cloak said, "I must admit, for having only known you for barely two days, what I have learned about you is only making me more curious."

Memnol said, "From what I have been able to gather about you from our interactions, I would have to say that I feel rather similarly."

Ms. Black Cloak said, "I guess that's only natural for two people meeting anonymously in a swamp of an abandoned continent, isn't it."

Memnol said, "We both want to know more of each other, don't we?"

Then, Memnol's mind had latched onto something somewhat independently of his conscious thought, namely the idea that they had both wanted to learn more of the other, and so his mind had drawn up some related concepts, and the earlier favor came back to force him into the idea which would have, in any other situation, not so much as been worthy of mention, let alone deliberate thought.

Memnol continued before she could speak, "Perhaps we can agree to call off the story idea for now at the least, since it would simply have us beating around the bush, so to say, for a while, and replace it with something else."

Ms. Black Cloak made a 'Go on' gesture, and Memnol explained and asked.

* * *

The next day, Memnol went with Ruby to lunch entirely of his own volition, and once there was a lull in conversation, a moment to change the topic, Memnol said, "Mr. Arc. Your favor has been fulfilled."

Jaune asked, "Nice, what did you do?"

Nora jumped in, "Did you ask someone out?"

There was a moment of silence, most of them waiting for him to refute it.

Memnol took a breath and said, pointing at Jaune, "Thanks to Mr. Arc's favor, our date is later this week."

After another pause, Yang said, "They said yes?"

Everyone else, Memnol particularly, gave her some kind of look or glare, and Ruby said, "Yang!"

Yang said, "Okay, sorry, sorry! I didn't mean it like _that_ , it's just, well, Memnol does look pretty, out there, doesn't he?"

At this, they all, in unison, turned to look at Memnol. In response, he just raised an eyebrow-spot and deliberately writhed his tentacles among themselves quite the amount more than the normal idle movement.

After another solid pause of silence, Memnol said, "Ms. Xiao Long on one hand has a fair point, but on the other, I hear that uniqueness can have its own sort of appeal."

After a moment, Memnol felt a small buzz from his Scroll, which most days he generally didn't pay any mind. Checking it, he said, "Hm. It appears that for the remainder of this week, as an experiment of sorts I presume, I'll be joining the second-year combat class. Professor Goodwitch has recommended I take some extra time to prepare myself. I suppose an undefeatable opponent would be less demotivating to students that already have a year of relatively normal matches, some might even try to rise to the challenge, I imagine. That might be interesting to see how they attempt to defeat me."

Yang said, "I think one of us here can pretty confidently disprove that whole 'unbeatable' thing, Memny."

Memnol looked at Pyrrha and said, "Ah, Ms. Nikhos, yes. Allow me to make a more accurate version of that statement, unbeatable so long as I am mildly trying, thinking somewhat clearly, and no longer needing to 'pull my punches' quite as much."

Memnol got up and said, "Well, it has been rather nice, but I believe lunch is nearly over, and so I shall be going. See you in class."

As Memnol left, Jaune asked, "Is it bad that I'm surprised he didn't just vanish into thin air this time?"

* * *

Team CFVY had felt pretty good about getting the first match of the week, as they had figured from Ms. Goodwitch telling them to arrive in their combat gear. Then, on walking into class as the last ones in, they saw Memnol calmly standing in full gear, except for his mask of course, and that was where their reactions split. Yatsuhashi and Fox kept calm, Velvet seemed nervous, and Coco looked downright _ready_.

Goodwitch soon called the class into order, explained that they would be testing if Memnol might be able to join the second-year class, and soon asked Team CFVY which of them would fight against him. It was pretty quickly decided that Coco would be the one to do so, and soon they were facing each other on opposite ends of the arena, aura displays up and showing full for each.

After a "Begin!" from Goodwitch, they simply stood there, sizing each other up for a few moments, the tension in the room quite high.

Then Memnol broke the silence and said, "I see that you use a minigun as your primary weapon. Could you do me a favor and fire at me for a while? I need to test-"

Coco didn't need any more invitation, and immediately the bullets started flying at Memnol.

A few moments into firing the class had realized two things, 1. Memnol's Aura was untouched, and 2. He was _deflecting_ every single one of the bullets from the minigun with the quarterstaff as it spun around in his hand all around in front of him, almost as if it were leading his hand and arm rather than the other way around.

Coco very quickly picked this up, stopped firing, and said, "Let me guess, you made that thing with your Art, didn't you?"

Memnol smiled and said, "It is working just as intended."

Coco said, "Well." She looked at her minigun, "Shit."

Coco quickly shifted Giandjura back to being a dense handbag and started to rush at Memnol. He responded by stretching out his free hand and sending a silent stilled Meteor Swarm directly at Coco, the four initial 2-foot meteor spheres slamming directly into her and each exploding into 40-foot balls of flame, knocking Coco from full Aura to none in a single instant.

Glynda shouted, "The Match goes to Memnol Elodyr! Stop immediately!" and rather quickly went over to Coco, who seemed to be looking at Memnol in a new light.

Memnol slowly walked over as well and asked, "Are you alright, Ms. Adel?"

Coco said, "Like I've been hit by a truck or ten, but also three quarters-numb."

Glynda said, "In shock too, by the sound of it. You're going to the infirmary for when it catches up with you."

Fox said, "I'm her partner, I'll escort her if that's alright."

Glynda said, "Yes, that should be fine, and if Ms. Adel isn't fit to come back to class, you two are dismissed. And Memnol,"

Memnol said, "Yes, Professor Goodwitch?"

Glynda said, "Wait after class for a few moments."

Memnol said, "Of course, Professor Goodwitch."

Memnol soon went up to the stands and sat next to the remaining half of Team CFVY, Yatsuhashi between him and Velvet.

The class went on mostly normally, and without much nervous whispering once Glynda stated that Memnol wasn't on the list of potential random candidates. There was still whispering, just the only ones doing so nervously were those nearest to Memnol who also hadn't heard much else about him and so weren't as certain if he was the type to violently take offense.

Soon enough, the class had ended, and while most of the class was still just getting up, after sending a few messages off and getting one in return, Glynda walked over to Memnol, who promptly stood up, and she said, "Memnol Elodyr, after consulting with Headmaster Ozpin, in light of your performances, you are hereby exempt from all combat-based classes with top marks."

Memnol inclined his head, "My thanks to you and Headmaster Ozpin, Ms. Goodwitch."

Glynda said, "As well, at Headmaster Ozpin's decision, your student huntsman license now has the same restrictions and allowances as a second-year student, and so long as they don't exceedingly interfere with your normal classes, you have access to the mission boards as well."

Memnol said, "My thanks again to Headmaster Ozpin. Is there anything else, Ms. Goodwitch?"

Glynda said, "If you're going to get started as quickly as I suspect you are, then I would personally recommend opening a bank account and tying it to your license."

Memnol said, "I'll do so today, then. Thank you for the advice. Am I dismissed?"

Glynda nodded, and Memnol said, "Pleasant day to you then, Ms. Goodwitch."

As he left, not paying much mind to the deliberate stragglers, five of which were outright on their scrolls now, he said the remains of Team CFVY, "My regards to Ms. Adel. If I am to be called upon, I will be remaining within Scroll range today."

* * *

Going through the full process of setting up all of his personal checkings and savings accounts, tying those to his huntsman license, which apparently netted him quite a few bonuses for being a huntsman-in-training, and setting up the accounts for the Weave Solutions Corporation, had taken Memnol a solid hour.

As Memnol stepped out from the bank and looked around, he had noticed that there certainly seemed to be a few people whispering and pointing towards him, more than the last time he was out in the town, which in fairness was nearly a month ago. Although, Memnol swore that this time many of the whispers were that of the excited kind, for some reason, and they weren't waiting for when they thought he couldn't see them as well.

As Memnol walked back over to the bullhead docks however, partway through his blindsight and IA's had picked up a pair of some kind, one with camera equipment and one with a microphone near a van he hadn't seen the sides of, who, having spotted Memnol, started trying to catch up with him.

"-spotted up and coming huntsman-in-training Memnol Elodyr," The woman spoke into the microphone.

Memnol turned in place suddenly to face them, though only the one with the camera hesitated briefly, and the woman with the microphone kept going.

Once she caught up with him, she said, both to him and the microphone, "Excuse me, I'm Lisa Lavendar with the Vale News Network, would you be Memnol Elodyr and do you have time for a brief interview?"

Memnol said, "Yes, I would be Memnol Elodyr, and I would much rather an interview without worrying about needing to overly shorten my answers. However, if you and the cameraman would be willing to walk and talk, then I would find it acceptable to answer some questions on my way back to the academy. Are you, or we I suppose, live now, by chance?"

The cameraman quickly circled around as Memnol started to walk to film the two from the front, Lisa visibly keeping up her faster pace to match Memnol's strides, and she said, "Yes, we are currently live."

Memnol said, "I see. In that case, for the people at home or elsewhere, and the cameraman whom I am indirectly addressing, do not be concerned if you notice me occasionally pointing, I am simply trying to signal to the cameraman to either avoid backing into something or someone, or that I am about to turn. Thumbs up if you understand me sir," a brief pause, "Grand. For those watching, the cameraman has indeed just given a thumbs up."

He turned to Lisa and said, "Pardon me for ignoring you for a second, I simply figured it would help things run smoother. Before your questions, if I might ask, why do you seek an interview with me in the first place? Have I become sort of celebrity?"

Lisa said, "Yes, many huntsmen are, and huntsmen in training such as Team CFVY, who you are supposedly well acquainted with, correct?"

Memnol said, "Yes, we've conversed a decent amount, helped each other on various things. I hadn't known that, I suppose that explains the looks I've been getting, aside from the obvious ones. And so we do not waste time on the equally obvious question, I am quite aware of how I look. Still, I must admit I wasn't expecting any sort of celebrity when I began, though I am neither overly surprised in thinking it over. Not in relation to myself specifically, I realize that may have sounded unduly arrogant, in relation to the profession as a whole."

Lisa said, "Of course. We've heard rumors but would like to hear it directly, as a prominent Faunus figure, what are your feelings towards the White Fang?"

Memnol said, "Before I answer that, I'm a prominent Faunus figure?"

Lisa said, "From my sources, many Faunus have been looking to you as an ideal to live up to over the past month, having heard about your exemplary academic record and seen the videos of you in combat training. With this in mind, in addition to the previous question, do you have anything you'd like to share with any who may be watching?"

Memnol stopped walking, gave a notable pause, smiled, and said, "Though the vast majority of those watching may not be able to tell, I am smiling a great amount, and I am honored that I have been chosen in this manner as an ideal. I suppose in keeping related to the previous question, before I address it directly, I would like to share something from my own personal code."

Memnol gave another pause and said, "Number Five; Self-Control is the highest possible virtue. It is one of ten points containing how I conduct myself and my own beliefs. I have refined it over my life, and will likely continue to do so, but I always try to put each one through at least one test; 'If all beings followed and or believed this, would that be a better world?'. I believe this one to pass that test with flying colors."

After letting another brief pause hang, Memnol said, "You had earlier asked about the White Fang. For the clarity of those watching at home, could you re-state the question?"

Lisa said, "As a prominent Faunus figure, what are your feelings towards the White Fang?"

Memnol said, "In their current state, I find them to be frankly doing far more harm to their claimed cause than good. It is a shame, in their past state as a unified group of protestors, remaining civil, I believe they could have possibly reached equality in as little as a couple of decades, perhaps less, assuming they kept up the dedicated pace of peaceful protest. But now, the current White Fang is doing more harm towards any goal of equality than there was before the protests began, so far as I see it."

Lisa said, "Claimed cause? You believe their true cause isn't Faunus equality?"

Memnol said, "I am sure many still within believe that they are acting in that interest, but their actions to me simply don't align with any reasonable path to equality. Quite frankly, by their actions they far more promote Faunus supremacy than equality, except in not outright stating that they are doing so they are hindering even that. It is quite simply, an absolute mess, that I hope to assist in cleaning up as soon as possible. In fact, may I say a few more words?"

Lisa said, "Go ahead."

Memnol took a moment to audibly breathe and said, "I would hope this message reaches as many White Fang members and other independent Faunus who have used similar tactics in recent times. I urge you to well and truly consider if you want equality or supremacy. Please, though it may sound odd that I say this, do not forcibly deny yourself in one way or the other, truly give the matter at least five minutes, by the clock, of thought. If you have decided Supremacy, then I suppose there is not much more for me to say to you, other than that I personally disagree, and that we are bound from that moment onwards to be against each other, as soldiers to our causes."

A pause for breath, and emphasis, "However, it is to those of you who shall choose equality that I now speak to. If you hold that belief, then I urge you to both leave the White Fang behind, and just as importantly, if not more so, turn yourselves in for anything and everything you have done. If you truly do wish for equality, then you will not allow yourselves to slink away from what you have chosen to do, you will hold yourselves to a higher standard than that. You must let yourselves face the consequences of what you have chosen to do, on the same ground as all others. You have acted as the judge, but if you wish to truly show in your actions that you want equality, then you will bring yourself to be judged."

Another pause, "That is all I ask. If you wish for equality, then please leave behind those who are harming your beliefs and using them as nothing but a body to hide behind, and demonstrate it in your actions by facing your consequences as all others must. I understand some cannot turn yourselves in immediately after you leave, some may need to speak with family, and otherwise manage what, I will admit, may for some be your final affairs as free people. I must insist however, that if you truly hold that belief, you will hold yourself to going in at one week after leaving at the absolute latest. Short, perhaps, but more than enough to reconcile with family and friends, and steel yourself."

After one more pause, Memnol said, "That is all," He turned to Lisa, "If I were to continue beyond this, I fear it would only dilute the message. I am certain you understand."

Lisa said, "Of course, thank you for your time and words."

Memnol said, "And thank you, for allowing me the opportunity to spread that message. Before I leave, here." He took out his scroll and handed it to Lisa, who promptly got the idea and started exchanging the contact information, "I am sure those at home won't mind a few moments of silence to be with their own thoughts."

Rather quickly, Lisa handed Memnol his scroll back. He extended his hand for a shake, which Lisa soon took, and afterwards, he had just walked off.

* * *

"...and I'm Lisa Lavendar, signing off for now."

In their room in Beacon, RWBY looked away from Weiss' Scroll and at each other.

Weiss said, "That, Yang, is the reason why I always keep the news on."

Far later in the night, in the dark of the room, below Yang's bunk and on her own, Blake had no what the knots of air and lead in her chest had begun to mean. The only thing she felt certain of at that moment, was that many people she had known before, seen every day, eaten with, played with, grown up with, were _going to die_. No matter how she rolled her head around, she couldn't seem to find a spot on the pillow that stayed dry for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The significance of Memnol's birthday can be found pretty easily and obviously, but Whitley's also has something behind it.


	22. Not All That Important

As Memnol tended to have breakfast on his own and it was more of a guess if he'd arrive for lunch, which he hadn't, the awkward air between Blake and him was delayed until dinner. Where it hit most of the two teams completely head-on. Cardin giving him a friendly clap on the shoulder as he passed by certainly hadn't helped the atmosphere there, which Memnol still seemed utterly unfazed by.

Throughout the whole meal, Blake would sometimes seem as if to say something, before going back to the awkward quiet she remained in, even as slightly shaky conversation was offered around her, or in Memnol's case utterly normal as usual, she hadn't spoken up.

Once they had all finished and the current conversation died out, Memnol said, "Would you terribly mind if I walked with you to your dorms? It has simply been some time since I have done so."

Seeing it for what it was, they accepted, and after a short and quiet walk, Memnol joined Team RWBY in their dorm.

Memnol looked down to Blake and said, "Is there anything you haven't convinced yourself not to say, Ms. Belladonna?"

Blake looked up, then went through the same thing and stopped herself, so Memnol continued after a sigh, "I think I might see, so allow me to state this. Excerpt from the end of Number Nine, 'If you are invited into another's abode, you are to do your utmost to be a hospitable guest,'. I believe it would be terribly rude for me to do whatever I imagine you are imagining I might. That and, if I were not at least somewhat interested in what you had to say, it would have taken me less effort, if only mildly less, to simply return to my own lodgings."

After a long moment of silence, Blake looked up again and asked, "Why?"

Memnol said, "I'm afraid I'll need more detail, Ms. Belladonna."

Blake said, "The ultimatum," then after a beat, "The rest was actually quite clear, once I took the time to think it through."

Memnol said, "I had been having a rather decent day, and I don't want to be seen as some wild vigilante, even if that is in its own way a part of the job. Offering that allowed a way out, not one completely devoid of consequences as many would be wishful for, but a way out nonetheless. Wherever any White Fang members, current or otherwise, are in a week and beyond will simply be the consequences of their choices. Some may find new ways, some may crawl into denial, others standing into acceptance. You," He pointed at Blake, "Have made your choice. It has brought you here, to a place of learning filled with your peers, into a team of friends who went so far as to ask for my aid, to call in a favor from me, out of concern for you."

He let his hand fall back down, "I have simply forced them to make, and face, their choices."

Blake was quiet for a long moment, thinking all the way through her times with the White Fang, and her many fewer times with Memnol, before she said, "Your first plan is to kill everyone remaining, isn't it." It wasn't a question, despite its phrasing.

Memnol said, "Yes."

It was not a loud yes, not angry or sad or taunting, but it was so clear, unwavering, and unhesitant that even though she knew it would be the answer, Blake flinched with the rest of her team. Blake particularly knew that a number of her childhood friends wouldn't take that ultimatum seriously, would just disregard the supremacy claims as baseless slander, not really mind what only one man could do. But regardless of what Memnol said, she wouldn't just let her old friends die if she could avoid it.

Blake looked around the room, near her belongings, searching for something but unsure of what, until her eyes fell onto a particular book, one of Weiss' by chance, and her mind remembered one of the tales inside, as well as the painting of Memnol playing chess with his boss, as an idea seemed to click into place.

She looked down, feeling an odd pit in her stomach, as though the idea that had formed dropped there from her head, and she focused solely on her breath for a brief few moments.

She looked back up at Memnol and said, forcing confidence into her voice, "Memnol Elodyr, what do I need to do to convince you to-" A pause, as she tried to search for a different word but couldn't seem to find a better one, "To spare some parts of the White Fang?"

Memnol held his hand out as if to help Blake up and said, "I declare the following to be private business between Blake Belladonna, prospective client, and Memnol Elodyr, prospective contractor. Ms. Belladonna, I request we move the details of what will be required to a different location. By grabbing my hand you shall approve of this, and I shall transport us to a location deemed by myself to be suitable for further negotiations."

Blake didn't look at her team, and took Memnol's hand, Memnol teleporting the both of them off the moment she had done so.

As she looked around, she saw just ten or so minutes away in the distance, _home_ , in Kuo Kuana.

Memnol said, "You will have a precise _inclusive_ list of all individuals, locations, and other such things you wish to guarantee the sparing of, along with any other requested instructions, prepared in full by no later than seven PM Vale time tomorrow, as I will visit your dorm at that time to retrieve said list. In exchange for the execution of the given instruction, which will be defaulted to sparing for the items on the list which do not have further instruction, The day after that you will sign your name in triplicate on the provided documents and provide at least six drops of blood in total, one per document to be dripped into the provided dotted circle and three into the associated vials."

He put his hand back out, though this time as if for a shake, "Do you the client, Blake Belladonna, hereby accept these conditions both through verbal affirmation and physical affirmation, providing both via stating, quote, 'I, Blake Belladonna, daughter of Ghira and Kali Belladonna, born', state your full and true birthdate, 'hereby accept the terms laid out by Memnol Elodyr', unquote, and via shaking my hand respectively?"

After a brief moment where Blake forcibly ignored the feeling of her aura's sixth sense screaming at her to do something, fight, run, yell, cry, demand to be taken back, _anything_ other than what he said, Blake breathed in long.

Blake then said, "I, Blake Belladonna, daughter of Ghira and Kali Belladonna, born January Nineteenth of Twelve-Eighty Eight, hereby accept the terms laid out by Memnol Elodyr," and took his hand and shook it.

Memnol said, "The deal is struck. You will now be returned to your dorm."

With that, Memnol teleported them to the hallway in front of the door, before he teleported away on his own.

Blake tentatively walked back into the room, and all heads whipped her way.

Yang had rushed up to her, checking her all over, "Are you alright? What happened? What'd he do? I swear if he did anything-"

Blake said, "Yang!" She pulled off Yang's hands and held her arms for a moment, "Yang, I'm fine. We talked it over, we shook hands on it, and he brought me back," she addressed the whole room, "I kind of need the desk for a while guys, I need to write down all the names and places by tomorrow evening, and I've got to meet him the day after that too."

Yang said, "Alright, but if anything happens, just tell us. We've got your back."

Blake smiled softly and said, "It's alright, seriously. Compared to what I'm getting, I'm sure that what I'm giving isn't all that important.."

Yang said, "Did he…" She leaned in and whispered, "Did he proposition you?"

Blake immediately went red in the face and by the sound of her coughing on nothing she seemed to be dealing with a hairball.

Blake whispered back quite emphatically, eyes firmly focused on the paper now in front of her, "No, _no_ , not at all. Besides, he's already got a date later in the week, remember?"

Yang said, "Oh, yeah, right. Forgot about that."

After a pause, Blake added, "Thank you for being worried. It's… appreciated."

* * *

The next day, Thursday, at exactly 7 PM three heavy knocks, each separated by almost exactly one and a quarter seconds, landed on the door of Team RWBY, and Blake got up and opened it. There stood Memnol completely silent with an outstretched hand. Blake handed him the pages of the list, he nodded, then walked off.

Then, as Team RWBY was coming out from combat class the day after that, they saw Memnol waiting there with his black robe worn over his uniform, and he walked up and said, "Ruby, would you mind terribly if I borrowed Ms. Belladonna before she joined you for dinner?"

Ruby said, "It's alright. See you there, Blake."

Blake nodded and said, "Yeah, see you there."

Memnol nodded and said, "Come along this way Ms. Belladonna, I have set up a temporary location elsewhere."

They walked in silence until they reached a simple unused maintenance closet, the door to which Memnol opened, and there Blake saw an entrance to a Magnificent Mansion swing open as well. She stepped into a single room with a soft crimson carpet, walls unseen due to the presence of bookshelves with myriad titleless books in them, though if she ever opened them she'd find that the books were empty and solely decorative, and two chairs across from each other at a small table. The closer chair also matched the look of the chairs from her home in Kuo Kuana, whereas Memnol's chair was a tall, velvet and brass lined, ornate thing. A small fire in a fireplace crackled just a little ways behind the chair, above the fireplace was a portrait in Memnol's own image, though the Memnol in the portrait was wearing a three-piece suit rather than the usual kit, and the expression seemed to be one of more general contentment than the usual seriousness.

The room seemed to overall be surprisingly cozy, and Blake actually felt a little more at ease, and really, it wouldn't be so bad, just signing some stuff. She was very grateful for the crackling and warmth of the fire to focus on, since her Aura given sixth sense seemed to feel downright frozen for some reason, even though she definitely didn't think she was in any danger. If anything did pop up into the mansion somehow, it's not like it would be a match for Memnol.

She sat down as Memnol got her chair for her, then as he sat down himself he brought out three small, empty glass vials from his belt, and then took out three booklets which were each 6 by 3 inches in height and width with just over a half-inch of thickness, easily able to fit into a pocket. Each was bound together in thinly leather-covered iron with a simple title on the front and side:

**Pact Certain:**

**Memnol Elodyr - Blake Belladonna**

That was it. Only six words, to title a booklet with, as Memnol knew, exactly 397 pages.

This one was a true and proper contract by his standards, and as such enough to make some lower-ranking devils have mental breakdowns, and give a pit-fiend more than a little trouble.

It changed language suddenly between the six scripts he knew, plenty of times mid-sentence. It had 43 loopholes only available to the one carrying out the pact, being Memnol. Thirteen clauses, only one of which was fully in common but tucked away within a group of unrelated subclauses on a random page, gave Memnol complete and uncontestable Power of Attorney without limit. It gave him the right to arbitrarily request any legal document she or any guardians of hers could request without explanation or requirement of record in eight places. Nineteen clauses and subclauses were dedicated to complete legal absolvement of anything committed against her, regardless of circumstance, now or ever. Ten portions forbade her from acting in bad faith in regards to the contract, while six portions explicitly gave Memnol full permission to act in complete bad faith. Ninety-seven clauses waived, implicitly and/or explicitly, any and all current or future rights to contest either the contract or Memnol himself in any legal, physical, magical, or spiritual manner if he disallowed it. Out of nostalgia and habit, just one clause tucked away stated that should he no longer be capable, now or ever in the future, of enforcing or retaining the contract, all benefits of the contract went to Asmodeus, then Vecna, then Primus, should any in the previous chain be similarly unable or unwilling, and returned to him should he be able again.

The soul-ownership clauses, modified slightly so that the ownership belonged solely to Memnol, collectible at any time before, during, or after death, by any means he deemed fit, including but not limited to ripping her from the afterlife.

All of the contract was written in very small script, where many clauses referred to each other from dozens of pages away, only to be negated by some other clauses two pages back, which were in turn only conditionally permitted, and so on. It was a brutal and cruel labyrinth of legalese, bureaucracy, and semantics.

Blake did not get to see any of that, as Memnol simply flipped the books to the first page which was nearly blank, just opening the cover, and he tapped on an empty dotted circle, just to the right of a dotted line, which was above a solid line.

Memnol said, "Please stick out your left hand and suppress your aura."

She did so, and Memnol rather gently grabbed it with his own left, then pulled his dagger out with his right and made a very small and precise cut on the tip of her ring finger, to the point it didn't bleed unless squeezed. So he guided her hand above each of the dotted circles, and squeezed a single drop into each, then a single drop into each vial, then released her hand.

Memnol said as he got out a simple pen, then signed his own name on each solid line in an extremely precise script, even for Infernal, "You may let your aura function as normal now. Sign your full true name on each dotted line."

Blake took the pen she was handed and signed three times.

Her sixth sense went silent entirely after the first signing, leaving her only hearing the gentle sound of pen on paper and fire crackling in the background.

Memnol smiled a genuine smile and said, "It's been good working with you Ms. Belladonna. You can rest assured that your instructions will be followed, and all that you've listed will be saved in some manner."

He lost the smile and said, "Now then," he handed her one of the contracts and vials, "This one is your copy," He tucked another pair away into his bag, "That one is my copy," lifted the last, "And I'll see to it that this one will be stored in a safe-deposit box only openable with both of our legal approvals, within the span of one week."

Memnol continued, regaining the smile, "With all of that done, I would recommend you go off to dinner Ms. Belladonna. I can be messaged if needed, but I'll be going into town to handle said deposit box. A pleasant evening to you."

Blake responded in kind and went to go see the rest of her team and friends, feeling a great weight off of her shoulders, no longer worried for her friends, and managing to not worry for herself.

The Mantlean legend of Faust was just that anyways, an old legend, even if it did help remind her of Memnol's tendency towards deals.

Blake thought, " _I mean, at worst, I probably just owe him a lot of money or something. I can make that back. Besides, however much it was,"_ She thought back to days of playing tag among the sands, sitting waist-deep in the shallow sea to cool down, Orange always making the same 'Oranges to apples' joke whenever the teen who seemed so big at the time would offer Blake the fruit, who she knew now would make it, " _It was worth it."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that would count as a decent amount of plot, yeah?


End file.
